Blitz lost complex
by Naughty Luce
Summary: HD. Heero est un jeune homme misanthrope pas très apprécié de ses collègues de bureau. Il se fait suivre par une psychologue qu'il juge inutile et pourtant.... Un jour son patron prend sa retraite et est remplacé par un très jeune et dynamique directeur.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Blitz Lost Complex  
Genre : Heero/Duo, eh beh pour le reste, faut lire :)  
Disclaimer : aucun perso à moi…  
Note de l'auteur : **Dédicace à Gadizz ma beta :)  
**Note 2 : **Eh oui, me voila de retour. Cette fic est celle dont j'ai vaguement parlé à la fin d'Adonis. Fic à chapitre, différente, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

**Blitz Lost Complex  
**ou  
**Mon boulot, ma psy, mon patron**

J'ai toujours pensé que 99,99999 des personnes de ce monde naissaient abrutis de parents abrutis, grandissaient abrutis, obtenaient un boulot et l'appliquaient à la lettre comme des abrutis, et finissaient leur vie à la retraite, abrutis pour changer un peu.

Un tas de moutons élevés à faire ce qu'on leur dit de faire au doigt et à la baguette.

Impossibilité de faire quelque chose pour soit même, et quand on est dans une boîte informatique, l'individu ne compte pas et il ne faut pas se faire remarquer.

C'est déjà mal barré pour moi. Mais enfin, moi je suis doué, contrairement à mes abrutis de collègues, et c'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et qu'on me parle pas de modestie. Merde. Elle a été inventée pour faire chier le monde.

-

J'ai toujours pensé que 99,999999999999999999 des patrons étaient encore plus cons que leurs employés parce qu'ils ne voient pas à l'embauche que le sourire et le CV qui ne montre que des exploits n'est qu'une belle reproduction de la Joconde sur une vulgaire peinture moche et sans intérêt d'un soit disant artiste inconnu. C'est-à-dire du pipo. De l'arnaque.

Quand tu te présentes à une embauche, tu _te vends_. Tu vas pas dire que t'es pas doué en ceci ou cela. Tu te présentes sous le meilleur jour. Alors forcement tes défauts, tu vas pas les dire. Mais ça veut pas dire que t'en as pas.

Il faut que tu leur expliques que l'entreprise où tu te présente n'est pas parfaite parce que justement il manque _toi_. TU es la pièce manquante à la perfection magistrale sans égale. Ils ont besoin de toi. Toi, simple mortel, ferait la différence entre l'entreprise du voisin que tout le monde juge trop bien, et la leur (qui est bien mieux assurément à l'origine, mais sans toi c'est pas pareil).

-

Quand le candidat dit « Je suis celui qui vous faut. Je suis volontaire, travailleur, curieux et le poste que vous proposez a toujours été mon rêve », il y a cette pensée derrière : « Je veux ce job de merde parce qu'il me faut de la tune pour bouffer ».

Le patron est con parce que quand le nouvel employé lui fait un sourire dans le couloir, il pense « Qu'il est agréable, cet employé. J'ai bien fait de l'embaucher. » alors que l'employé lui pense « Quel pigeon, ce gars là. Vas y que je te fasse mon sourire ultra bright, ça m'arrondira mes fins de mois. ».

Quand l'employé fait des heures supplémentaires, c'est pas pour que sa boîte monte dans les stats, mais plutôt pour que ses stats à lui montent. Ca lui permettra de manger un steak fric au lieu d'un steak frites.

Quand le patron entre dans ta pièce de travail, tu prends un air sérieux, un téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule parce que tes mains sont prises entre le clavier à pianoter dessus et quelques notes à prendre sur un papier à coté. Tu fais style « Ah ! Quelle bonne surprise monsieur le directeur ! Mais pouvez vous repasser plus tard, parce que là je suis débordé. Ou non, c'est moi qui passerai vous voir quand j'aurai fini le boulot de monsieur Intel et mes heures sup. » alors qu'en fait y'a trente secondes, avant qu'il n'entre, t'étais entrain de chatter sur msn comme un gosse.

« Vas y, dégage le vieux, je joue au UNO avec mon pote. »

-

Ils sont trop forts par contre pour faire semblant de bosser.

-

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial parce que mon patron se barre. A 56 ans il se met en retraite, cette feignasse. Ah oui, quand on a passé les trente dernières années de sa vie à glander en réunion, c'est sûr que ça donne envie de glander tout court.

Alors forcément, petite fiesta entre patron et employés.

Comme si j'avais que ça à faire de mon temps. C'est bon il s'en va, il a pas réalisé le tour de l'Europe en vélo.

-

-Monsieur Yui ! Prenez donc un verre de champagne !

-

Vous appelez ça du champagne ? Moi j'appelle ça du jus de pomme. Et dire qu'à l'origine, le champagne c'est réalisé avec du raisin. Putain, il est vraiment radin pour nous proposer cette marque là. Il l'a acheté chez Leader Price ?

En plus les verres sont en plastique imitation cristal. Si c'est pas pitoyable. Aussi pitoyable que l'idée de cette fête de départ.

« Ouais je me barre ! Fêtons ça, vous ne verrez plus ma sale tête de chauve moustachu. »

Le pire c'est que tout le monde a l'air content en plus. Franchement, c'est pas sensé être triste un départ ? Bon, on va quand même pas sortir la garde robe du deuil et on va pas payer des pleureuses, mais voila quoi. Un peu de décence.

Manque plus que les confettis et le gâteau crémeux à la fraise bien dégueulasse, et là c'est la fête d'anniversaire.

Joyeux 80 ans.

D'ailleurs la moustache, c'est parce que t'es frustré de pas avoir un poil sur le cailloux ?

Elle est aveugle ta femme pour t'avoir épousé ?

Ah moins qu'il ait fait un mariage par internet. C'est fou la quantité de choses qu'on peut faire avec internet.

Ca pourrait être le résultat d'un pari raté entre sa femme et quelqu'un d'autre. Son gage c'était d'épouser le chauve. Pas de chance.

En plus il est père de trois enfants.

Pauvres gosses.

-

-Ah… monsieur Yui… de tous mes employés, vous êtes celui qui me restera dans la mémoire.

-

Ah, parce que tu as de la mémoire ?

Et mon augmentation, depuis l'année dernière que tu m'en parles, tu me l'as donné ? Non. Ben quand tu feras des promesses et que tu les tiendras on en reparlera. En attendant, moi je vais bosser parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, et si je reste là les bras croisés, la boîte elle fait faillite.

La fête, c'est une bonne excuse pour les autres pour éviter de travailler un peu. Sauf que moi ça me fait chier. Et les gâteaux apéro au bacon j'aime pas ça.

-

-Trop aimable, monsieur le directeur.

-

T'es gentil, tu mets ta main devant la bouche quand tu me parles. J'ai les sinus fragiles.

Et éloigne toi de moi, j'ai un espace vital. Merci de ne pas le polluer.

-

-Vous êtes la personne la plus exécrable mais la plus expérimentée qu'il m'ait été permis de rencontrer durant ma vie.

-

D'accord. Si c'est pour un autographe, je ne signe qu'avec des stylos Mont Blanc. Et je le garde, optionnellement.

Où est le livre d'or ?

-

Bon allez, sans dec', elle est où la caméra cachée, là ?

Non parce que c'est trop drôle cette fête minable et ces aveux si pas touchant.

Si c'est sensé être la séquence émotion, il aurait fallu mettre la musique du film Titanic, histoire que je fasse semblant d'être affreusement triste pour sauver l'honneur de la fête d'adieux déchirants.

-

-Et vous le patron le plus…

-

Euh… le plus chauve ?

Le plus bizarre ?

Le plus…

-

-Le moins insensé qu'il m'ait été permis d'avoir durant ma vie qui contrairement à vous est encore jeune.

-

Et je suis gentil.

Putain… et ça le fait rire en plus ! Il est bourré ou quoi ?

Ca y'est, papy a bu deux coupes de champagne à 8 degrés et il est tout pompette. Les toilettes sont de l'autre coté.

Je t'accompagne pas.

-

-Ca ne vous va pas de me faire des compliments, Yui. Je vous connais, vous ne le pensez même pas.

-

Dans ce cas là, pourquoi tu ne te rases pas la moustache ?

-

-Et vous allez faire quoi, à part rien, maintenant ?

-

Eum… pas grand-chose ? Ca fait quoi un patron quand ça part en retraite ?

Ca joue au golf aussi pendant la semaine ?

Au moins, là il aura le temps pour faire les boutiques et s'acheter une perruque.

-

-Je vais travailler à mon compte. Ma femme en a assez de me voir que dix minutes le matins et quinze le soir.

-

Parlons en, de cette conne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais apparemment elle a pas bien comprit que pour vivre faut retrousser ses manches et travailler un minimum. Elle doit être femme au foyer. S'occuper des mioches qui chialent et qui puent ça demande pas trop de réflexion.

Bordel mais j'y crois pas… il obéit à sa femme… eh ben, il a dû coupé tard le cordon ombilical avec sa mère. Nan parce que à 56 ans écouter les conseils de sa femme, c'est vraiment qu'il a besoin d'être materné.

-

-Yui, je voulais vous dire quelque chose avant que l'on - j'espère - ne se voit plus.

-

Hahaha. C'est ça, rit tout seul. Mon Dieu que tu es drôle. J'ai mal aux côtes.

-

-Si c'est à propos de l'imprimante qui ne marche encore pas, je vais la réparer. Mais franchement, si vous aviez la jugeotte d'en acheter une nouvelle, je passerai moins de temps à me farcir cette boîte de conserve.

-Non non, l'imprimante fonctionne, pour l'instant… Non. En fait, c'est pour reparler de votre… de votre comportement.

-Mon comportement est désagréable, blessant et par-dessus le marché intolérable. Je le sais. Mais à part ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne savez pas pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi ni pour les autres que je veux vous dire cela, mais pour vous. Le nouveau directeur de la boîte sera certainement moins flexible que moi. Il ne vous connaîtra pas, et il est jeune. Donc son désir est de faire en sorte que l'expansion de la boîte se suive toujours. Vous les connaissez, les jeunes commerciaux. Ils ont les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

-

Il est jeune ? C'est-à-dire que c'est un jeune vieux ? 40 ans ? 45 ans ?

-

-Je sais que vous ne changerez pas, Yui. Mais faites attention quand même. Vos relations sont tendues à l'extrême avec tout le monde. Ne vous mettez pas le directeur sur le dos en plus. Vous êtes le meilleur de la boîte, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut aussi être sociable.

-

Ah, que c'est émouvant.

Casse toi.

-

Ce qui était pratique avec ce patron là, c'est que je pouvais lui dire ses quatre vérités, c'est-à-dire celles qu'on dirait pas à un patron s'il était normal, en face, et ça ne lui faisait jamais rien. Enfin si, au début. Mais bon, quand il a enfin compris que je voyais un psy, il est devenu plus clément.

Alors mes vannes ne lui font plus rien. Tant mieux parce que si y'a bien une personne qui partait pas en crises de larmes ou en implosion intérieure quand je lui parlait, c'était lui. Maintenant qu'il sera plus là, qui pourrait faire office de défouloir à sa place ?

Bien sûr, on a tous pitié d'un pauvre gars comme moi, entouré de bons à rien, se faisant suivre par un psychologue pas doué.

Et ça aussi on comprend. En règle générale, les psy sont des feignants qui ont un diplôme qui vaut des cacahuètes. Ils ne peuvent même pas prescrire de médocs. Tous ce qu'ils font, c'est mimer une tête de personne _hyper_ sérieuse et pas drôle, se la pète en faisant style « Je réfléchis à fond là… », assis dans un fauteuil toute la journée devant un grand bureau vide.

On se demande « Mais à quoi ils lui servent les trois feuilles de papier et le stylo plume pointe en or ?

Après ils nous demandent « Alors, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Ben c'est pas à toi de me le dire, bouffon ?? Je te file du fric pour qu'on joue aux devinettes ?

Ensuite il faut raconter sa vie, même comment tu te réveilles le matin parce que tu comprends, « C'est important de savoir dans quel état d'esprit vous commencez la journée… ».

Parce que le matin quand on se réveille notre esprit il fonctionne au quart de tour ?

Désolé, même moi, non. La plupart des gens ils ont besoin d'une bonne heure de mise en route, pour les rares qui ont un peu d'esprit.

-

A la fin de la séance, tu te demandes « Merde alors… je suis pas plus avancé et j'ai troué mon budget menstruel ! ». Eh ouais. Le psy, ça sert à rien. Mais mon médecin généraliste en avait tellement marre de moi qu'il m'a filé des adresses.

« C'est psychosomatique. C'est-à-dire que vos maux psychologiques se traduisent par des maux physiques. Je ne peux rien faire, il faut aller voir _quelqu'un_. »

Et les _quelqu'uns_ qui sont sensé nous expliquer pourquoi ça va pas, ce sont les psy. Ils servent vraiment à rien, mais vaut mieux passer pour un con en racontant sa vie de malade à un inconnu qu'à quelqu'un qu'on connaît. Au moins l'avantage, c'est que ça se répercute pas sur les autres personnes qu'on connaît.

-

-Sur ce, Yui, bonne chance. Et rappelez vous de mes paroles. Je sais que vous me prenez pour un vieux singe en costume taillé dans un rideau, mais ne soyez pas dur avec le nouveau directeur. Il risquerait de… mal le prendre !

-

Ah tiens. Il se souvient de la fois où je l'ai traité de vieux singe en costume taillé dans un rideau.

Ben faut dire qu'il s'était plaint parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que « Les jeunes de mon temps étaient plus polis ».

C'était au début de ma carrière à Battlers - de la boîte - et je m'empoignais déjà avec tout le monde.

Il a fallut qu'il découvre que j'avais un psy et que j'essayais vraiment de m'améliorer, comme si c'était moi qui fallais que je m'améliore.

Si les gens étaient moins cons, ça faciliterait les choses.

A la limite, les muets sont sympa, au moins on les entends pas se plaindre de leur emploi du temps, et on n'entend pas non plus leurs niaiseries avec leur copain ou leur copine.

Prenons la voix dramatique : « Chantal, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Guillaume. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi… c'est affreux. »

Ben largue le, pauvre cruche !!

-

Justement, à propos de mon psy, ma psy en l'occurrence,… Une incapable.

Vraiment.

En plus d'être ennuyante à mourir, elle est inutile.

Elle s'appelle Docteur R. Peacecraft, et rien qu'à voir sa tête, je m'imagine son prénom.

Moche.

Rolande ?

Radegonde ?

Raymonde ?

Reine-Claude ?

Richardine ?

Roberte ?

Enfin, c'est trop moche un prénom de fille qui commence par R !

Déjà qu'elle est pas gâtée physiquement…

Blonde en plus.

Si elle croit que les binocles ça rend l'air plus intelligent, elle ferait mieux d'acheter un miroir.

Quoique, non. Elle risquerait de faire une crise cardiaque.

Oh puis en même temps… ça serait pas une grosse perte.

-

Ah, Boule A Zero va faire un discourt. Il semble que taper sur son verre en plastique avec son stylo ça veut dire en langage débile qu'il veut le silence.

Bon. Ben pas le choix d'écouter alors.

-

-Je dirige Battlers depuis voila 14 ans, c'est une importante partie de ma vie et de ma carrière. Aujourd'hui, il est temps pour moi de céder ma place à un homme qui saura moderniser et rajeunir cette boîte. Je l'ai rencontré, il sera bien, j'en suis certain. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me retirer et à vous souhaiter bonne continuation.

-

Quoi… c'est tout ? Ben il s'est pas foulé. Il s'est entraîné pour son statut de retraité. Il a dû l'apprendre par cœur toute la nuit. A moins qu'il ait des anti-sèches quelque part.

Bon allez, assez non-plaisanté. Je peux me casser moi aussi ? J'ai des courses à faire.

* * *

**Premier chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous a fais accrocher.**

**Je précise que les propos de Heero valent ce qu'ils valent XD.**

**Lost Complex (Iceman) : chanson de j-pop. Elle est bien !**

**Sur ce, je vais nourrir Le Fauve (alias Monlapin) :). Bonne journée !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je remercie tout le monde pour ces reviews ! Par contre, comme on n'a pas le droit d'y répondre dans la fic (eh oui, il était temps que je m'en aperçoive :/ ), je ne peux que dire merci à May, Odey, .x. MoO .x. et ElangelCaido, non inscrit(e)s à ff, sans laisser de ptite note éè désolée.**

**Note 2 : je rencontre des problèmes lors de la soumission de documents depuis que j'ai téléchargé OpenOffice. Je suis obligée de m'y reprendre une dizaine de fois avant que mon document ne soit accepté. Je ne comprends pas. Si un jour je dis qu'un chapitre doit venir bientôt et qu'il n'arrive pas, ça sera à cause de ce problème (c'est que ça m'amuse moyen de me battre trois heures avec le submit document).**

* * *

-Ah, bonjour monsieur Yui. 

-

Voila. On y est.

Le habituel « Ah, bonjour monsieur Yui », dont le h du « Ah » est bien prononcé, en apparence angélique, bienveillant, plein d'attention et rempli de promesses. Fausses bien sûr.

Il faut savoir amadouer le gardon.

Et _elle_ est douée pour ça. Enfin avec moi, ça marche pas.

Une fois par semaine. Mon heure de discussion pseudo-philosophique à parler de moi. Je suis la vedette. A parler de pourquoi suis je si tranchant avec les autres. Pourquoi j'ai un avis si négatif sur le monde.

Réponse selon moi : il suffit de regarder l'étrangeté déroutante et la lourdeur des gens, et on comprendra.

Réponse selon Peacecraft : tout n'est pas noir sur Terre.

Non. Avec elle, tout est rose. Même son tailleur.

D'ailleurs je m'étonne encore qu'elle ne se soit pas teint les cheveux et les sourcils en rose.

Et pourquoi les bordures de ses lunettes sont noires.

Et elle ose me souhaiter le bonjour.

-

-Vous avez 22 minutes de retard !

-

Et de la poussière dans la salle d'attente.

-

-Oh ? Je m'améliore.

-

C'est ça, fais ta tête de petite niaise toute gentille, un sourire mimant l'amusement, comme si j'avais voulu faire une blague.

Comme si c'était mon truc, de faire des blagues.

Très drôle. Très très drôle. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je dirais qu'elle se vante.

Et quoi que je dise, ça l'amuse, cette peste. Mais dites moi en quoi suis- je drôle ?

-

-Si vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire d'attendre ma psy qui me sert à rien … qu'est ce que vous diriez si, moi, j'arrivais aussi toujours en retard ?

-Eh bien, ne vous gênez pas. Venez en retard, faites perdre du temps à tout le monde si ça vous amuse.

-

Elle le prend comme ça, avec un petit ton léger, style, je fais mon intéressante. Style, que comparé à moi, elle a une excuse pour être en retard. « Je travaille voyons ! » Vous appelez ça travailler, s'asseoir et écouter la vie des gens ?

Ah, et puis avec son auréole au dessus de la tête… Au dessus de son éternelle coupe de cheveux chignon, façon substitut féminin du procureur, en jupe courte mais pas assez pour qu'on puisse dire que ça fait pétasse.

Je la déteste. Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste.

Vous savez quoi ? Je la déteste.

-

-Très bien, vous avez gagné.

-

Son kif, c'est de me faire enrager. Parce qu'elle sait très bien, là, que j'enrage. En levant ses sourcils comme ça pour me faire la remarque qu'elle a fait, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle appuie sur un point sensible de mon existence.

Ne pas venir à l'heure, c'est contre nature. Je peux pas. Il y a déjà assez de pas doué de la vie qui le font, je ne vais pas essayer de leur ressembler.

L'heure c'est l'heure. Avant l'heure, c'est pas l'heure. Après l'heure, c'est pu l'heure. Il y a un juste milieu à tout.

Me demander de ne pas venir à l'heure, c'est me demander de ne pas critiquer les gens.

-

-Encore une fois, monsieur Yui, encore une fois :).

-

Bordel mais VAS-Y ! Enfonce moi !!! T'es contente, hein ?? Tu les connais mes points faibles, alors profite en !!! Harpie !

Force est de constater qu'elle a un tout petit peu raison sur ça (mais vraiment très peu). C'est pas rare que je me fasse embobiner de la sorte par elle. Et c'est la seule qui y arrive.

C'est aussi pour ça que je la déteste.

Cette femelle est la pire de toutes. Et pourtant, ça descend bas.

-

-Mais enfin, c'est pas compliqué de respecter ses horaires ! Vous êtes psy en plus. L'heure passée, faut dire « Bon allez, c'est bien beau tout ça mais faudrait que vous dégagiez, y'a d'autres personnes qu'il faut que j'écoute. Vous êtes pas tout seul sur Terre. » !

-Parlez pour vous. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Contrairement à vous, il y a des personnes qui cherchent du réconfort et qui viennent parce qu'ils en éprouvent le besoin, et non parce que leur médecin leur a dit de le faire. Ils viennent parce qu'ils aiment venir. Ils le veulent sincèrement. Et moi, j'ai sincèrement envie de les aider, comme vous, même si vous ne le croyez pas.

-

Ouais bon c'est les déprimés qui croient qu'en quelques rendez vous avec un psy ça ira mieux.

Les psy sont des magiciens. Ils font disparaître tous les problèmes d'un coup de baguette magique. Vous le saviez ?

Et pleurer comme une baleine sur son sort résout aussi beaucoup de choses.

-

-Je m'en fous de la vie des autres, moi.

-Je l'ai bien remarqué. Mais je ne suis pas comme vous. Je fais des concessions.

-

Et moi, j'en fais pas des concessions ?

Bosser avec une bande de crétins et aller parler avec une conne qui défend les crétins, c'est pas de la concession ?

Non c'est sûr, se prendre le chou parce qu'un handicapé mental fait pas correctement son métier c'est normal. C'est comme blablater avec une madeleine qui inonderait le bureau de ses larmes.

Qu'elle pleure, elle pissera moins.

-

-Ca ne vous fera pas être à l'heure.

-Pardonnez-moi de m'excuser pour mon retard.

-Vous ne vous excusez pas, vous vous justifiez.

-Vous vous attendiez à ce que je me prosterne devant vous en ne disant rien ?

-Non. J'ai horreur de ce genre de comportement.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous explique pourquoi je suis en retard.

-

Et voila, elle est parti dans son trip.

Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas actrice.

Le physique, c'est pas grave. Y'a toujours la chirurgie esthétique pour la rattraper.

-

-Dites, on commence à la nuit tombée ? Ou peut être qu'on attend le Père Noël.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Entrez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

-

Non, je préfère rester papoter dans ce magnifique couloir triste dont les papiers peints commencent à se décoller du mur dans les coins.

Je vous l'ai dis que cette femme avait le don de m'énerver ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à la fréquenter. Elle me prend la tête pour un rien. Je n'aime pas sa façon coincée de se déplacer, de parler, de tout. Et comme mon ancien patron, je peux lui lancer vanne sur vanne elle ne bronchera pas. Mais contrairement à avec lui, ça m'énerve. Parce qu'elle se sent supérieure. Elle me laisse le dire en disant « Mais oui, mais oui, vous avez raison » comme pour les papy, avec un petit sourire genre je pense le contraire.

Elle se sent le philosophe qui pardonne à tout le monde qui croit que les autres ne comprennent pas et c'est pour ça qu'il pardonne. Et je supporte pas ça.

Au passage, il faut que je pense à rayer le nom de mon patron de ma mémoire pour laisser de la place aux choses salutaires.

-

-Alors, que me vaut votre visite aujourd'hui ?

-C'est vous qui me donnez rendez-vous à chaque fois.

-

Et comme un con, quand on me donne rendez-vous même pour des choses qui ne valent rien, j'y vais.

C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis carré. C'est comme avec l'heure.

-

-Oui, et heureusement sinon vous ne le feriez pas.

-C'est juste.

-Et ça serait un tort.

-Ca, je ne sais pas.

-Vous me critiquez, mais vous avez toujours quelque chose à me dire au final. Alors commençons. Quel évènement est t'il survenu cette semaine ?

-

J'ai mangé, j'ai bu, j'ai dormi, j'ai bossé… ce sont les événements qui m'arrivent toutes les semaines.

-

-Mon patron se tire de ses fonctions. Il fuit.

-Votre patron a démissionné ?

-

Ce qui est bien par contre, c'est qu'elle sait déchiffrer mon langage. Ca ne fait pas d'elle une personne intelligente, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Attendez…

Non, je retire ce que je viens de dire : c'est PAS mieux que rien.

-

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Sûrement un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait prendre cette décision.

-Racontez moi ce départ… comment le vivez vous ?

-Bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais sensé me lamenter ou le prier de ne pas se casser.

-Que ressentez vous ?

-

Rien. J'en ai rien à foutre.

Et ces questions sont vraiment pourries. Banales. Clichées.

-

-La tout de suite ? Un profond ennui.

-Est ce que vous vous attendiez à ce départ ? Est ce que vous vous y étiez inconsciemment préparé ? Parce que ça va être un changement pour vous. Cet homme vous a accepté alors que vous n'avez rien fait pour. L'ennui que vous ressentez est peut être un contrecoup de votre future vie sans lui.

-

Stupéfiant.

Mais où est ce qu'elle va chercher des conneries pareilles ?

-

-Vous comprenez ?

-Vous me prenez pour un con ?

-Pas du tout, je cherche à savoir pourquoi cela ne vous fait apparemment ni chaud ni froid.

-Eh ben trouvez et dîtes-le moi rapidement.

-Deux secondes…

-

Et là, elle va se caler bien confortablement dans son fauteuil, elle va croiser les doigts devant son nez et regarder le vide.

Voila.

Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

Pour paraître concentrée. Même si ça marche pas. Je ne suis pas dupe.

Pendant ce temps, moi je fous rien, je regarde les tableaux autour de moi qui ornent les murs (étranges entre parenthèses, mais faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est sûrement pour mettre dans l'ambiance).

Et elle gagne du temps. Me fais perdre le mien.

-

Oui, les psy sont des professionnels de la comédie. Ils savent leur rôle : faire mine de faire fonctionner leur tête même s'ils n'en ont pas.

Faire mine de résoudre un problème par une explication super compliquée qu'ils prennent par un bout, y rajoutent un autre, mixent le tout et le résultat semble cohérent parce que c'est tellement tiré par les cheveux que c'est forcément la solution du problème.

Professionnels jusqu'au bout. A la fin de leur réflexion, ils arrivent à sortir un truc débile qui n'a aucun rapport avec le schmilblick, mais comme la personne en face d'eux est déprimée et veut croire à n'importe quoi, elle comprend rien, mais elle est sûre que ce que le psy dit est vrai.

Si elle l'a pas trouvée elle-même, la solution, c'est qu'elle est compliquée. Et comme le psy propose un truc compliqué, c'est bon, ça passe.

Ca les fait réfléchir, ça les occupe, et ça leur fait oublier pourquoi ça va pas à l'origine.

Forts, hein ?

C'est quand même malin de faire ce métier (si on peut appeler ça un métier). Ca rapporte, ils sont payés à rien foutre et ils ont pas eu besoin de faire des grosses études. Ils se cassent pas la tête, quoi. Le bon plan.

-

-Et si vous essayiez de vous imaginer demain par exemple, quand le nouveau patron arrivera ?

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-

A part nulle part, bien sûr.

-

-Eh bien, comment vous allez réagir quand il vous parlera, quand il vous convoquera parce que vous aurez dis à une de vos collègues de ne pas mettre du rouge parce que, non seulement ça ne fait pas sexy sur elle, mais en plus ça la grossi…

-

Elle va pas recommencer avec cette histoire qui m'a coûté toute une scène de la part de cette secrétaire qui « n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle était au bout du rouleau, que je suis monstrueux, que je n'ai pas de cœur ni de goûts, que désormais elle ne veut plus entendre une seule remarque de ma part, ni le son de ma voix parce que je crache le mal, que je vomi des mauvaises paroles volontairement blessantes et que je pourri l'existence de tout le monde ».

Bouuuh… que je suis vilain.

Putain qu'est ce qu'elle m'a fait chier celle là à ce moment là… Bien sûr, on sort le grand jeu, les grands mots, les larmes et tout le tralala, et hop. Tous les collègues viennent à sa rescousse.

Ben ouais mais quand on a 40 ans passé on met des vêtements appropriés. Ceux d'une pétasse de 19 ans c'est pas vraiment dans la liste. Elle a honte de vieillir ? Fallait pas naître, ou se suicider dés qu'elle a vu sa première ride.

-

-Je ne suis pas voyant, je ne sais pas moi… je verrai sur le coup.

-Certainement pas. C'est maintenant qu'il faut voir, pour corriger et vous faire éviter de dire n'importe quoi.

-Je dis tout sauf n'importe quoi.

-Excusez moi, mais pour dire ce que vous avez dit à cette dame, autant ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne vous excuse pas, et je ne vais pas lui dire que ça lui va bien ! Après elle va continuer de le mettre.

-Mais si elle aime bien ?

-Mais elle se rend ridicule. Je lui ai donné un conseil.

-

A moins qu'elle aime bien qu'on se foute de sa gueule…

-

-Eh bien essayez de le tourner autrement. Et puis vous n'êtes pas son ami, vous n'avez pas à la conseiller. L'important ce n'est pas de plaire aux autres, mais de se plaire à soit même.

- Je lui épargne de se taper la honte.

-

Ma gentillesse me perdra.

-

-En plus, à ce que vous m'avez dit, vous le lui avez dit en public. Ca, c'est la honte.

-Pas si elle se plait à elle-même, comme vous le prétendez si bien. Ca devrait rien lui faire si elle est persuadée que c'est faux.

-Mais contrairement à vous, elle sait se remettre en question et reconnaître ses torts…

-

Bon. On va pas s'éterniser sur ça. Ca s'est passé y'a deux semaines, c'est fini. Et puis pour moi, dès l'instant où c'est dit de toute façon, c'est fini.

-

-Revenons au départ de votre directeur. Croyez vous qu'il part sans regret ?

-Hein ? J'imagine que non, vu la joyeuseté de sa fête d'adieux.

-En êtes vous sûr ? Vous l'avez remercié ?

-Remercier pour quoi ? Pour partir ? Non. J'aurai dû ?

-

L'idée ne m'est pas venue à l'esprit, mais c'est vrai que dans un sens elle n'était plutôt pas mal…

Mais comme c'est Peacecraft qui l'a émise, elle est mauvaise.

-

-Non, pas pour partir, mais de vous avoir entièrement prit sous son aile.

-

Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Bientôt elle va me demander de construire un temple à son effigie et de faire des offrandes. Merde, c'est le Chauve, c'est pas le pape.

-

-Ce que vous pouvez être niaise quand vous vous y mettez…

-Peut être qu'il aurait aimé voir de votre part une petite, même infime, part de gratitude. Je vous rappelle que sans lui vous seriez au chômage. C'est toujours agréable pour quelqu'un quand on le remercie, surtout d'une personne comme vous. Je suis sûre que ça lui aurait infiniment confirmé le fait qu'il a bien fait de vous garder.

-

Que c'est touchant.

Sainte Peacecraft.

-

-C'est ses affaires s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui a des capacités. Je ne suis là que pour faire parfaitement ce qu'il me demande, pas pour me prosterner à ses pieds pour m'avoir gardé. On me demande de faire un boulot, je le fais. Je n'attends qu'un salaire à la fin du mois. Les services mutuels se terminent là.

-

Je gagne cette manche et elle se retient de soupirer. Je la connais. Quand elle baisse les yeux et qu'elle pince ses lèvres comme ça, c'est qu'elle se rend compte qu'on ne me fera pas changer d'avis et que je suis dans un sens, irrécupérable.

Elle se penche sur son bureau, les mains jointes, posées à l'horizontale, les avants bras sur le bureau sombre, et elle me regarde d'un air indescriptible. Ca, c'est pour essayer de cerner mes pensées. Sauf que ma barrière mentale l'en empêche.

Elle agit toujours comme ça quand elle sent que je lui échappe.

Si elle pense « Je t'aurai, mon gaillard. Tôt ou tard, je te piégerai. » moi je lui répond dans ma tête « Tu peux toujours courir, espèce de folle ».

Si elle se dit « Je n'y arriverai jamais. », je lui confirme.

C'est pas demain la veille qu'elle me changera, et qu'elle changera la face du monde avec ses discours de paix et ses intentions de messie.

Elle se croit une des seules personnes raisonnables qui tentent de faire faire aux gens un monde meilleur à cinquante euros la leçon.

-

Au final, encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai rien appris en sortant de chez elle. Je ne me sens pas plus informé sur ma situation, et mon esprit n'a pas prit de nouvelles formes.

Elle ne me fait pas vouloir réfléchir sur mon sort, et à vrai dire celui-ci ne me déplait pas. A l'origine ce sont les gens que je n'aime pas. J'ai beau essayer de savoir pourquoi ils sont comme ça, pourquoi ils sont si stupides, si… nuls, je n'arrive pas à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Elle ne me répond pas, elle parle de moi.

Je veux bien changer si les gens changeaient aussi. Mais c'est pas le cas.

Ils sont comme ils sont, et je ne les supporte pas.

Leur façon de parler, leurs sujets de conversation, leur façon de s'habiller, de marcher, de travailler (ou plutôt de ne pas travailler), d'agir, leurs petites réflexions débiles censées être drôles, leurs vies minables… tout en eux me repousse.

Je fais avec. Et pour les remettre à leur place, pour leur montrer qu'ils sont cons et pas importants, pour leur lever les yeux de leur nombril, il faut que je leur dise d'essayer d'être invisible parce que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Comment expliquer ce dégoût des gens, même pas de la société, seulement des gens pris individuellement ?

Et même quand ils sont plusieurs, ils sont individualistes. En groupe, il y a toujours l'intérêt personnel qui prime.

* * *

**Non, je rassure tout le monde. Duo ne va pas arriver dans trois siècles :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à AngelCaido, .x. MoO .x., Lil'booboots et Gadizz. Un ptit mot à Lil'booboots : tu devrais t'inscrire au site rien que pour recevoir les réponses à tes reviews plus facilement :p. Enjoy !**

**Pour Gwenhifar (j'espère que je l'aurais rattrapé à temps :p) : Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre 1 ! Aussi juste pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de faute, j'ai mis menstruel et pas mensuel, c'était un jeu de mot à la Heero Xp Donc tout va bien !**

* * *

Réunion dans la salle de réunion à la moquette tristement grise premier prix, assortie aux chaises et aux tables.

Murs blancs.

Goûts spartiates pour la déco. Mais corrects pour une salle de cette utilité.

Leur gris est fade, mais bon. Ca a le mérite d'être sobre. Pas très beau, mais sobre.

Il y a aussi un tableau Veleda qui ne sert pas beaucoup, sur un mur. Des stylos qui, après une première utilisation, se mettent à sécher et à ne plus écrire très rapidement, et qui font chier parce que vaut mieux les acheter nous même.

-

L'équipe de choc (au premier sens du terme) est autour des tables disposées en U. Ses membres papotent entre eux de choses inintéressantes, comme d'habitude.

Pour qu'on ne me pose pas de question, je suis obligé de reculer un peu ma chaise et de croiser les bras sur mon torse, le visage fermé, parce que même si je demande rien à personne, y'a toujours un imbécile qui m'adresse encore la parole pour une chose ou une autre.

Il faudra que j'investisse dans un panneau d'interdiction de me dire des trucs qui m'intéressent pas.

-

-Il parait que le nouveau directeur est jeune, vous le saviez ?

-

Il a pas pigé que je raconte pas ma vie et que ses états d'âme, ses sensations ou questionnements du moment, j'en ai rien à battre.

-

-En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va pas augmenter le prix du gobelet de café.

-

Bordel, je veux PAS parler, ça se voit pas ?

Et v'la la réflexion : le prix du café ! Mais putain mais t'es pas payé pour siroter du café ! Feignasse !

Attends mais quoi ! Quand je dis que c'est des glandeurs ! Dés qu'il faut prendre la pause, ils sont toujours en avance sur la seconde où elle doit être commencée, ils se ruent sur la machine à café, et posent leurs gros culs dans les fauteuils.

Et après, blablabla, blablabla avec les collègues sur, « mais oui mais cette grève, moi je suis entièrement d'accord ! D'ailleurs la prochaine, je la fais. J'étais pas trop au courant au début - tu comprends, le boulot et tout… - donc j'ai pas voulu m'engager, mais franchement, là, je suis bien informé et moi à la prochaine grève… non mais ouais t'as raison ! Faut manifester, là. Ils nous prennent pour quoi les politiciens ? Pour des cons ? Attends faut pas abuser… »

-

Ouais.

De Un : fais nous croire que t'étais pas informé au début.

En fait la première grève tu l'as pas faite parce que, bah… _une_ journée de grève ça coûte _une_ journée de salaire.

Pas trop envisageable quand tu veux te payer des vacances aux Antilles avec ta famille. Ben ouais, les grandes vacances d'été c'est dans dix mois, mais on se prépare déjà. D'ailleurs la valise elle a pas été rangé bien longtemps.

Mais on prévoit pas qu'un concurrent nous mette des bâtons dans les roues.

Si ça arrive, c'est pas grave. Y'a toujours Yui qui est là pour redresser la boîte.

De Deux : fais nous croire que c'est à cause du boulot que t'étais soi-disant pas informé.

Si tu bossais, ça se saurait.

De Trois : manifester, pourquoi ? Parce que le gouvernement a voulu faire une nouvelle réforme ? Tu la veux pas, mais tu l'a même pas essayée. Tu juges avant de savoir ce que c'est. Tu râles pour une réforme qui doit améliorer les conditions de vie que tu critiques AUSSI. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

De Quatre : oui, les politiciens te prennent pour un con. C'est normal, t'en es un.

Moi je manifeste contre la connerie humaine.

-

Bref. L'autre gars qui me parle, il est maso ? Il sait pas que si je lui répond, ça va pas lui plaire ?

Ignorons le.

La psy a dit que mieux vaut ne rien dire que de dire des trucs qui cassent.

Donc, tournons la tête de l'autre coté et…

Aaah… bah voila ! L'autre con a stoppé la nouvelle phrase qu'il avait commencé. Il a enfin percuté. C'est bien.

-

Qu'est ce qu'on attend au fait ?

Ah oui, le nouveau directeur - en retard, ça commence bien - et la matinée est destinée à nous barber sur sa vie, son œuvre, ce qu'il attend de nous, et comment il nous dirigera.

Son œuvre, j'entends sa carrière, sera certainement la partie la plus pompeuse et la plus frappe-toi-la-tête-contre-le-mur de cette réunion.

Ma partie détestée, parce qu'hypocrite à mort.

Les patrons, c'est super doué pour faire passer leurs actions sans conséquences et sans intérêts pour des faits qui mériteraient d'être mondialement connus.

Ils se prennent pour les maîtres du monde parce qu'ils sont au dessus de nous, et veulent déverser sur nous une aura exemplaire.

-

Et que je te vante mes décisions, et que je te barbe sur ce que j'ai estimé qu'il aurait été bon de faire, qui a été fait et qui a sublimement réussi.

Je te parle pas du pourquoi j'ai été viré de chez le voisin et j'ai dû entrer ici. Non, non. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était super. Les autres ont eu tort de me foutre à la porte. Ou alors, c'est que j'étais trop bon pour eux.

Encore que ce dirlo là, qui est en retard d'une nouvelle minute montre en main, on sait pas pourquoi il vient nous voir.

On verra. Ca sera dans les parties « Ma vie, mon œuvre ».

-

Ah. La porte s'est ouverte et la basse-cour commence à arrêter de jacasser.

Y'a un mec qui est entré mais il fait parti de la boîte.

C'est le futur lèche-botte de monseigneur le directeur.

Sa spécialité, c'est de toujours être d'accord avec ses supérieurs. C'est pour ça qu'il a survécut à toutes les générations des personnes de Battlers, même quand c'était en crise. Il est vieux, en a vu passer sur la chaise éjectable ce mec.

C'est le _survivor_. Il doit être là depuis le début de la boîte.

-

-Alors, mesdames, messieurs, le nouveau directeur va arriver dans quelques instants. Il arrive.

-

Ca lui fait sept minutes de retard pour le moment.

-

-Tenez, justement le voila.

-

_Oh, bah justement, hoho…_

Ca y'est, il commence son show. Grand sourire méga confiant et chaleureux et la main tendue devant lui pour serrer vivement celle de…

…

Nan.

Me dites pas que…

-

-C'est un plaisir, monsieur.

-De même pour moi.

-

Que…

-

-Bon, eh bien je vous laisse le champs libre, voici une chaise.

-Merci.

-

Que c'est…

… lui ?

-

-Bonjour mesdames, messieurs, je suis le nouveau directeur de Battlers Paris, comme vous pouvez le constater.

-

Mais… c'est pas possible.

Il a quel âge ?

18 ans ?

19 ?

Il vont les chercher au berceau les patrons maintenant ?

-

-Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, aucun lien de parenté avec la compagnie de café si c'est la question qui peut vous venir à l'esprit et qu'on m'a déjà posée…

-

Aha. La blague d'entrée qui tue.

Y'en a quand même qui rient.

T'iras loin, gamin.

-

-Je suis ravi d'être parmi vous aujourd'hui.

-

Bon. Examinons de plus prêt cet oiseau.

Cheveux bruns limite roux, bêtement très longs, natte. On dirait Jackie Chan dans le film Shanghai Kid en occidental.

Il a du culot de ne pas se les couper. Dans le business, on n'aime pas les mecs avec une longueur de cheveux qui dépasse les épaules. Ca fait pas sérieux, ça fait négligé, ça fait adolescent en crise.

Et même les cheveux des ados n'atteignent pas cette longueur là.

Maxwell a dû payer un supplément pour sa natte.

Et… matez cette frange ridicule ! Ca va pas du tout avec la natte.

-

-J'ai fait des études…

-

Bon allez, niveau études, je m'en branle.

Je zappe.

-

Il doit être à peut être de ma taille.

Non.

Je suis sûrement plus grand.

Tant mieux. Je pourrai le regarder de haut, pour me venger du Chauve.

Son costard…

Son costard doit valoir un paquet de pognon. Le salaud. Vu d'ici je dis… du sur mesure parce que y'a pas de plis nulle part, ça baille nulle part, et ça le sert nulle part. C'est parfaitement ajusté.

Il ne fume pas, sinon sa poche de pantalon serait déformée.

Il n'est pas nerveux, car ses mains ne tremblent pas.

-

-Si vous voulez savoir mon âge, j'ai 26 ans. Je sais, c'est jeune. On disait de moi que j'étais surdoué. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu grimper les échelons et atteindre plus rapidement les hauts postes que d'autres.

-

Maxwell…

Ca me dit quelque chose…

Eh mais ouais. Maxwell, c'est le PDG qui tient la compagnie Sender Informatique et Cie.

Je comprends pourquoi Maxwell junior est directeur de la boîte. C'est facile de vivre quand papa allonge pour le costard et la place sur le fauteuil de cuir dans le bureau de patron.

Facile. Merci papa.

-

-J'ai peut être moins d'années de carrière derrière moi que vous, mais si je suis aujourd'hui parmi vous en tant que directeur, c'est que je ferais tout pour l'épanouissement de Battlers.

-

Et ta place, tu l'as eu dans une pochette surprise ou cadeau ?

-

-Mes motivations viennent du fait que j'ai suivi de près l'évolution de Battlers depuis un moment. Je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait une faille. Une faille qui ferait la différence entre une boîte qui vend des logiciels anti-virus comme la nôtre - puisque maintenant, nous travaillons ensemble - et qui, certes, fais quelques bénéfices, mais sans grimper une pente de chiffres très raide, et une autre boîte concurrente qui évolue de la même façon.

-

Bien. Maintenant, fais nous ton speech sur « Pourquoi je suis l'Elu et comment je vais faire de cette boîte la plus génialissime ».

En plus qu'apparemment c'est la deuxième boîte qu'il dirige. Vache. Même le premier boulot de sa carrière était un poste de directeur. Directeur financier. Il serait resté une paire d'année.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est doué. Pas à son âge. A son âge, on dirige pas une boîte comme celle là.

Y'a de la magouille dans l'air.

Putain de gosse de riche. Il doit être pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

-

-J'ai remarqué que Battlers vendait trop peu de produits sur le marché pour le faire exploser. Ca reste des ventes minimes qui se noient parmi celles des concurrents. Et si je dis qu'on peut le faire, acheter plus d'actions et fructifier les ventes, favoriser les capitaux, c'est parce que tous les produits sont vendus dans un bon délai. Aucun n'est laissé à part.

-

Ben voyons. Tu crois que t'arrives et pof ! Cette idée si simple va régler tout le problème ? Apprend nous notre boulot tant que t'y es.

Le Chauve qui a de l'expérience, lui, n'as pas eu l'idée avant toi ? Crétin.

D'ailleurs, y'a pas vraiment de problèmes, tant que je suis là.

-

-Bien sûr, il faudrait aussi améliorer l'argument commercial. Je pense qu'on ne se préoccupe pas assez de l'esthétique, et de la pub. Un produit puissant qui fonctionne et qui est bien vendu, c'est bien. Un produit puissant qui fonctionne et qui est très bien vendu parce qu'on parle de lui partout, c'est mieux. Battlers gagnerait à se faire plus connaître.

-

Amen.

-

-Quand à la transparence de nos services…

-

Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il va encore trouver de nul à la transparence de nos services ? Il nous fait chier là. Il débarque et il veut faire des trucs qui vont soit nous faire nous casser la gueule, soit nous faire monter et là « Vous voyez, j'ai fais ça et c'était ce qu'il fallait faire… » pour bien se vanter avec modestie après.

De toute façon on verra ce qu'il vaut.

L'argent ne fait pas le talent. Quand il sera fini, il demandera à papa de le placer dans une autre grande boîte.

Vive papa et ses contacts de roi. Vive la thune et les postes de thunés.

J'ai même pas envie d'écouter le reste de ce que ce bouffon, qui croit que quand on est en haut, on peut pas descendre, dit.

-

Son regard parcourt les tables, sonde les personnes, les examine, les catalogue.

Il s'est arrêté sur moi à plusieurs reprises. Je n'ai pas bougé, pas cillé. Toujours les bras croisés sur mon torse, levant à peine les yeux sur lui.

J'ai senti un courant electrique passer. Il parlait normalement quand il me regardait... de haut, comme s'il me disait qu'il allait me prendre en main, et comme si je lui répondais qu'il pouvait toujours courir, et que s'il commençait dés maintenant à me faire chier, ça allait mal se passer entre nous deux.

Je lui lançai un avertissement, il n'en tient pas compte. Il s'en fout.

Il m'avait remarqué, j'étais dans sa ligne de mire. Je sais pas encore ce qu'il veut, mais ça va vite tourner au drame s'il me prend pour un débutant dans la boîte.

-

Moi j'ai 27 ans, donc je n'ai qu'un an de plus que lui, et encore. C'est les personnes de plus de trente ans (tout le monde quoi) qui doivent se mordre les doigts.

Se faire diriger par un mioche…

Trop la honte.

Au moins peut être qu'ils se rendront compte que j'avais raison, qu'ils sont des incapables.

* * *

**Voila, la rencontre que tout le monde attendait tous sauf que tout le monde est déçu parce que Heero et Duo se parlent pas XD. Hey, laissez lui faire son entrée au pauv' Duo. On verra la confrontation :-).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt, je suis re pas chez moi et jusqu'à là j'ai pas pu aller sur le net. Je passe mes vacs avec ma béta (ce qui est assez pratique niveau écritouillure de fic(s? héhé)). J'ai eu des pitits problèmes parce qu'il fallait que je mette mon chapitre sur son ordi qui a internet, paske le mien n'a pas internet (on a fait un échange, elle joue au mahjong et vous savez quoi, elle arrive pas à la forteresse, haha XD) et moi j'ai pas word et elle n'a pas openoffice, enfin bref c'était le bordel. Du coup je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai même cru que je pouvais pas publier avant la semaine prochaine. En fait non, c'est cool !**

**Je remercie Lil'booboots (enfin j'ai vu que tu t'étais inscrite sur ff !), ElangelCaido, Ilham, Shuichi et Ingrid94, et j'ai répondu aux autres mais je les remercie encore aussi quand même :). Vala. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacs.**

**J'utilise honteusement Relena (la pauvre), alors à toutes ses fans, et y'en a beaucoup je suppose (XD), je présente TOUTES mes excuses :D**

**Euh... enjoy ?**

* * *

Vous voulez voir comment je vis au boulot ? 

Je baigne dans CA :

(Exemple de la vie quotidienne, là c'est un peu après l'arrivé du sieur Je-bosse-pas-pour-le-café. Occasionnellement, c'est Pascal qui va pas être content avec son café "je veux pas qu'on augmente son prix sinon je me suicide ohlala".)

-

-Eh bien Chantal, t'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

-Non. Mon ordinateur portable me fait un caca nerveux, et j'ai perdu mon fichier sur la fiabilité du système basique de l'anti-virus D60 je sais plus quoi…

-

D60-120R Shooting.

Merci de t'en rappeler, c'est moi qui ai donné le squelette.

-

-Ah merde.

-Comme tu dis... 8 pages word ! Avec une superbe mise en page, j'arrive pas à le croire. Je vais me faire fusiller.

-

8 ? C'est tout ?

-

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je sais pas, il s'est mis à planter, j'avais beau cliquer partout il ne me répondait plus. Dire que je lui faisais complètement confiance à c't'ordi.

-

Oh oui, c'était ton confident, ton ami, ton amant, tu ne vivais que pour lui, il ne vivait que pour toi…

Vraiment, comment elle parle de son outil de travail…

C'est un _ordinateur_, ma vieille. Son espérance de vie est de trois ans, quatre maxi. Et l'informatique c'est pas fiable à 100. Tu vis dedans, tu travailles dedans. Tu devrais le savoir.

-

-Mais tu l'as éteint et rallumé ? Il ne fonctionne plus du tout ?

-Il se bloque dès que je veux ouvrir quelque chose. Ca m'embête beaucoup, j'en ai besoin. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de le réparer ?

-Désolé, moi c'est pas mon truc.

-

Non, c'est pas ton truc. Tu bosses dans l'informatique depuis des années, tu t'occupes de logiciels pare-feu, mais quand y'a le feu tu peux rien faire. C'est dément. Dis plutôt que ça te fais chier parce que ça fait pas partie de tes heures sup et que c'est pas rémunéré, on comprendra mieux.

-

-Demande à Jean-Claude.

-Il est occupé.

-

Mon cul, ouais.

-

-Alors à Sébastien.

-Occupé.

-Et Marie ?

-Occupée.

-

C'est les chiottes. Ils sont tous occupés.

-

-Alors à…

-Mmm… t'es sûr ?

-

Ah. Je sens qu'on parle de moi. Même mon nom les effraie. C'est tripant.

Comment je les entends ? En fait on bosse tous ensemble dans une grande salle. Nos tables de bureau et notre petit espace intime ne sont délimités que par des faux murs, encore ici, gris, qui ne montent pas jusqu'au plafond. Il suffit que je me penche en arrière pour voir les deux rangées de « boxes », comme je les appelle, dans le couloir où je suis.

-

-Ben… pas trop le choix.

-Non. Je préfère acheter un nouveau portable que de parler à ce… cette personne.

-

Alors soit ils croient que je ne les entends pas, soit ils font exprès de dire ça pour tenter de me faire me sentir coupable.

Ce qui entre nous me fait tellement rire intérieurement.

Cette idiote préfère dépenser un truc comme 1200 euros plutôt que me demander que je répare son bébé gratuitement… mais jusqu'où va la connerie humaine ?

Ca me dépasse, en tout cas.

Restons les yeux rivés sur l'écran, sérieux et totalement prit par ce que nous faisons et faisons semblant de ne pas écouter.

-

-Ou alors… tu es encore sous garantie ?

-Ben non, ça fait trois ans que je l'ai. J'avais une garantie de deux ans.

-

C'est con, hein ?

-

-Y'a sûrement quelqu'un dans la boîte qui pourrait t'aider.

-Ca, je me le demande. Ils ont tous des Mac ou alors ils ne peuvent pas pour une raison ou pour une autre. Et mon mari, c'est même pas la peine de lui demander, il a déjà du mal avec son coucou…

-

La question est : va-t-elle faire appel à Super Yui ? Avec ses Super Pouvoirs de Merlinpinpin l'Enchanteur d'ordinateur en rébellion ?

Que je vous explique un truc. Dans la boîte, personne ne m'apprécie vraiment. C'est compréhensible du fait que quand ils me parlent, je peux pas m'empêcher de leur foutre un râteau parce qu'ils m'énervent. Mais comme je suis le seul doué de l'équipe, quand y'a un truc qui va pas, genre l'ordi d'une collègue lâche, ou l'imprimante qui déconne, c'est « _(à l'aide !)_ Yui… vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? ».

C'est pas la supplication, mais plutôt le dénigrement. De toute façon, la supplication ça marche pas avec moi. Je préfère encore qu'on me parle avec froideur qu'avec hypocrisie.

J'accepte, parce que je sais le faire et parce que mon psy m'a dit qu'aider les gens leur fait plaisir. Dans le cas de cette bande d'imbécile, ça leur fait pas plaisir que ce soit _moi_ qui leur rend service, mais le résultat est le même : ils ont ce qu'ils veulent.

Et ils arrêtent de faire chier le monde.

-

-Franchement, tant pis hein. Tu lui demandes et c'est tout.

-Oui, pour recevoir une de ses petites remarque comme celle qu'il a fait à Marie il y a deux semaines.

-

Oh. Ils font tous une fixation dessus. C'est maladif.

Ok, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait chialer une nana (vieille en plus). Mais merde, ils peuvent pas aller de l'avant ? C'était y'a deux semaines ! C'est fini !

Au moins elle met plus ce truc rouge. Ca veut dire que j'avais raison.

Je lui ai ouvert les yeux.

C'est la vérité qui blesse.

-

-Eh ben tu l'ignores. Mais tu ne vas pas dépenser une somme folle alors que ça peut ne pas te coûter un sou et seulement une mauvaise parole ?

-Eh, est-ce que Lisa savait qu'elle tomberait en dépression après lui avoir demandé quelque chose l'année dernière ?

-

Oula… ça remonte de plus en plus, là. Ils vont chercher très loin. Dommage que ça soit pas le cas pour régler leurs problèmes au boulot.

Je l'avais complètement oublié, l'autre nana. Je sais même plus ce que je lui ai dis.

-

-Deux mois d'arrêt, que lui a donné son médecin. Elle était à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Quel salaud ce type… Je ne comprends pas qu'il n'ait pas été renvoyé.

-

C'est simple, je fais vivre la boîte.

-

-Ecoute Chantal, tu lui demandes quand même, et si ça ne va pas, tu me fais un signe.

-

Elle va quand même daigner se rabaisser pour me demander un service. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans moi ? C'est moi qui répare pratiquement tout, ici. Ils sont trop vieux pour suivre les technologies modernes.

Je ne fais peut être pas l'unanimité ici, mais ils sont bien content quand je leur permet d'économiser du pognon. Leur précieux fric qui leur permet de se payer des vacances, ou une nouvelle bagnole, ou alors une console de jeux dernier cri pour leurs gosses.

Par contre, pour réfléchir au problème, y'a pu personne.

Ah. Elle vient vers moi.

Ouh… de près, sa coiffure est encore plus flippante.

Ca lui va pas du tout. 37 ans et ses goûts n'ont toujours pas évolués.

Non, non, fais pas un pas de plus s'il te plait. Voila. C'est bien. Reste où t'es.

-

-Yui, j'ai un service à vous demander, si c'est pas trop demandé…

-

(T'as dis deux fois demander.)

Hoho… le ton glacial prouve qu'elle n'est vraiment pas enchantée de m'appeler au secours. Je pense que c'est pour elle que c'est trop demandé.

Moi je m'en fous d'elle. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle ait besoin de moi. Puisque je suis là pour ça.

Je suis le réparateur-plombier, vous le saviez ? Créer des logiciels anti-virus, c'est juste mon métier secondaire. Je fais ça en option, pour le fun.

Bientôt on va me demander de faire le ménage et de repeindre le plafond.

-

-Hn.

-Je sais que je vous importune énooormément, mais j'ai un problème avec mon portable. Et c'est important, j'ai perdu mon dossier de…

-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez réussi à faire bugger ce pauvre portable avec toute la puissance et le professionnalisme qu'il a dans le ventre ?

-…

-

Continuer à s'occuper de mes affaires sur mon écran et ne pas la regarder, ça les fait tous enrager. Je suis sûr qu'elle fulmine. C'est peut être pour ça que ses cheveux rebiquent dans tous les sens.

-

-Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, monsieur…

-

Elle hausse le ton. J'ai appuyé sur un point perspicace ?

-

-Si, vous m'avez demandé de le réparer. J'en déduis que vous avez fais une mauvaise manipulation et qu'en tant que perfectionniste de logiciels, vous n'êtes pas capable de venir à bout d'un problème certainement simple contre lequel vous luttez avec votre processeur ?

-Bon, si ça vous dérange _tellement_, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas tomber pire que vous question relations sociales.

-Non, mais c'est sûr que vous tomberez sur pire que moi question réparation.

-

Ils croient tous me vanner, avec leurs intonations pincées dans la voix, voire cynique, mais ils me font perdre mon temps.

-

-Alors c'est oui ou c'est non ?

-Ca sera fait pour demain.

-

Si bien sûr elle a été assez intelligente pour l'amener au bureau aujourd'hui.

Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé qu'on me demande et qu'on l'ai pas sur soi. Et pas qu'une fois.

Bon alors, je vais bien voir si elle retourne simplement à sa place et que ça lui trou de cul de dire merci, ou si elle va chercher l'engin.

M'étonnerait pas qu'elle ne l'ai pas prit parce qu'il ne marche pas et qu'elle ne veut pas s'encombrer.

2,75 kg, c'est trop lourd. C'est trop d'énergie à fournir. Vous pouvez pas imaginer.

-

Allez, vu le temps qu'elle met, elle s'est rassise dans son bureau et elle me l'apporte demain. Quelle gratitude. J'accepte de passer ma nuit sur son bébé et elle ne me met même pas au courant qu'en fait elle ne l'a pas emmené. Bravo.

C'est vrai, je suis censé deviner. Mais un peu de bon sens ne fait de mal à personne. J'aime à être officiellement informé et en face.

« Yui… aidez moi, mais je vous dis pas quand ! »

'Tain…

-

Ah ?

Elle l'a ? Eh ben, quel progrès.

-

-J'ai marqué sur un papier les mots de passe que j'ai mis dans la sacoche.

-

Ah mais c'est la classe tout ça. Nan parce que figurez vous que la dernière fois qu'on m'a passé un ordi à débloquer, on m'avait pas filer les mots de passe. Du coup j'ai rien pu faire et j'étais bien couillé parce que j'en avais besoin.

Si je voulais, je pourrais faire un classeur avec tous les mots de passe qu'on me fourni.

-

-Je vous le pose à coté de votre chaise.

-

De rien.

Et puis je regarde l'écran, mais le champ de vision humain est un peu plus grand que 30 degrés.

-

Et… je lui dis pour sa coupe de cheveux ?

Parce que… ça fait vraiment peur.

Oui ? Non ?

Ca va pas faire plaisir à Peacecraft.

Ni à elle d'ailleurs.

Bon, je suis gentil, je lui dis pas.

Conflit intérieur, quand tu nous tiens…

-

-Euh… au fait, vous vous êtes coiffée avec un pétard ce matin ?

-

Ca m'a échappé.

Je n'ai vraiment pas le contrôle de moi-même.

Il fallait que je le lui dise. C'était plus fort que moi. Par contre faudra que j'évite de le dire à ma psy. Elle va encore me faire la morale.

-

-Je vous ai fais une remarque sur vos chaussures pas bien cirées ?

-

Mes chaussures ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ont mes chaussures ? Je les cire toutes les semaines. Elle a vu les siennes ?

Merde. Je peux pas lui dire pour les siennes, la voila déjà partie.

Il va falloir que je regarde discrètement mes grolles pour voir si y'a pas une trace perdue ou alors si c'était juste pour me retourner mon compliment…

Pas de trace. C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Elle est pitoyable.

-

-En quoi ça vous regarde, la façon dont elle se coiffe, monsieur… Yui, c'est ça ?

-

Et Zorro est arrivééé…

Qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre ici, celui là ? Et de quoi il se mêle ? Putain… patron depuis deux jours, et ça y'est il vient défendre sa basse-cour. Il n'a RIEN d'autre à faire?

C'est ta copine ? Elle est pas un peu vieille pour toi ? Retourne jouer au golf de bureau, j'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-

-Je suis un peu maniaque.

-

L'excuse vraie qui tue. Il ne peut plus m'en vouloir.

-

-Vous auriez pu vous retenir de dire ça. Comment voulez-vous que l'ambiance reste bonne ?

-

De. Quoi. Il. Se. Mèle. Putain mais l'ambiance... On s'en fout, l'important c'est que SA boîte tourne. Grâce à qui ? Pas grâce à lui, mais s'il vient se plaindre de l'ambiance, qu'il aille voir ailleurs et qu'il devienne dirlo dans un lycée.

Je fais quoi ? Je le teste ? Je prend ce risque ?

-

-Si vous voulez de la bonne ambiance, la cafet' c'est le couloir là bas, deuxième porte à gauche.

-

A moins que ça soit lui qui me teste. A ses yeux qui me fixent, à ce faux petit sourire supérieur et cette position latéralement appuyé contre le mur, il veut me montrer comme tout gosse de riche que, plus jeune que moi, il a un poste bien meilleur et qu'il a tout droit de licenciement sur moi.

Connard.

Et je suis obligé de le regarder, lui. Parce que sinon les ennuis peuvent vraiment me tomber dessus.

-

La vache, ces yeux !

Il met des lentilles ou il est aveugle ?

J'y crois pas, c'est pas naturel, ça… c'est quoi ? Mauve? Bleu sale ?

-

-Ce n'est pas à la cafet' que je trouverai l'ambiance du travail.

-

Très juste. Mais c'est là où t'as le plus de chance de trouver des groupes qui partagent une de leurs activités préférées.

-

-Monsieur Yui, vous paraissez excellent dans votre métier. Ca ne fait pas de vous un excellent collège.

-

Oh, vraiment ?

Et vous, vous paraissez excellent dans la chianterie. Ca ne fait pas de vous un excellent directeur. Mais vous pouvez postulez pour être le défenseur des droits des cons.

Lâche moi la grappe. Laisse bosser les pros. Ton air sûr de toi ne m'impressionne pas. T'as 26 ans, j'en ai 27. Je suis ton aîné, même si tu es mon supérieur hiérarchique.

Je n'aime pas cette position, une main sur une hanche qui te fait une allure détendue.

Avec moi, on est tout sauf détendu.

-

-Tant que mon travail est bien fait, la sociabilité ça n'est pas mon problème. Si les autres ne sont pas contents, ils n'ont qu'à faire aussi bien que moi.

-

Tu peux soupirer, j'en ai rien à cirer.

-

-Oh si, c'est votre problème. J'ai entendu parler de vous, donc je ne m'étonne pas de vos propos. Seulement je n'ai pas qu'un devoir commercial. J'ai aussi un devoir relationnel. Veiller au bien de mes employés, pour moi, c'est comme entretenir les outils qui me permettent de fabriquer quelque chose, de le vendre et par la suite, d'en vivre. Et ne prenez pas la comparaison pour un rabaissement, au contraire. L'artisan n'est rien sans ses outils.

-

…

Ouais, et ?

-

-J'écoute les gens, et je ne veux pas d'histoires. C'est bon pour les caissières à Cora. Nous sommes une entreprise soudée. Nous sommes dans le milieu supérieur.

-

…

-

-Pas à la garderie.

* * *

**Ah bah pour ceux qui voulaient de la confrontation... je confirme, va y avoir des râteaux dans la gueule de certains gboys XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je m'excuse encore pour ces updates chaotiques... il se trouve que je faisais les vendanges et je n'ai pas internet. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien publier plus régulièrement, mais l'inconvénient est que voilà, j'ai de moins en moins accès à internet (eh oui, ma réputation d'updates rapides et régulière est finie TT bouhou).**

**Petite note au sujet des vendanges : raaaaaaaah c'est de la torture ! Mais bon, j'ai voulu les faire (même si je savais pas que ça serait si dur, sans dec), ben je les ai fais... mais alors ça m'étonnerait que je les fasse une deuxième fois XD. J'ai pu de dos et pu de jambes. C'est horrible. Je souffre TT.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé ! Et aussi à Yuya,** **Jenny, ElangelCaido, Ilham, Odey, Ingrid94, Shini-cat.**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

-Ah, bonjour monsieur Yui.

-

Ah, bonjour mademoiselle la truffe.

23 minutes. Qui dit mieux ?

-

-J'ai l'impression que plus je vous dis d'être à l'heure, plus vous êtes en retard.

-Quoi, je suis plus en retard que la dernière fois ? Il ne me semblait pas.

-Il vous semblait mal. Une minute.

-Une minute ? Mais c'est rien, ça.

-Une minute, plus une minute, plus une minute, plus une minute égal quatre minutes. Vous aviez quatre minutes de moins que l'avant dernière fois la dernière fois, et cette semaine c'est déjà reparti pour les rajouts.

-

Je vais finir par croire qu'elle le fait exprès. Elle se retient de rire ! Ca veut tout dire, cette main devant la bouche cachant des fossettes, les joues qui remontent un peu, un léger pli en dessous des yeux et les yeux baissés.

La mentalité, je vous dis pas. C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

Et après, c'est moi qu'il faut interner.

-

-Alors entrez, nous avons une minute de retard, il ne faudrait pas en perdre plus…

-

Et elle se moque de moi par-dessus tout. Nan mais là c'est grave. Elle en a rien à foutre que je poireaute dans sa salle d'attente qui sent le renfermé. Je sais pas qui c'est, la femme de ménage, mais y'a à redire.

-

-Bien. Du nouveau sur votre patron ? Il est arrivé il y a une semaine, c'est ça ? Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, vous n'allez pas rester debout devant cette fenêtre les mains dans les poches.

-

Mais je fais ce que je veux ! T'es pas ma mère !

-

-Six jours. Et si j'aime regarder par cette fenêtre, c'est mon droit.

-Vous aimez ? Très bien, faites comme vous voulez dans ce cas.

-J'y compte bien.

-Il s'appelle… comment déjà ?

-Mon patron ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez pas de mémoire ou quoi ?

-Je vois des patients tous les jours qui me parlent de pleins de personnes, et nous n'avons encore jamais parlé de votre nouveau patron. C'est normal si je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

-C'est étonnant que vous vous souveniez que j'ai un nouveau patron alors.

-Je m'en souviens parce qu'il est jeune, à ce que vous m'avez dis. Et ça ne me dit pas comment il s'apelle.

-Et alors ? Ou est le rapport? Duo Maxwell.

-Il est jeune… comment ? Beaucoup plus vieux que vous ? Ou juste un peu.

-

Rah… quand je pense qu'il a 26 ans, ça me rend dingue. Les moyens que son père a… c'est énorme. Evidemment si j'avais eu un père pareil, c'est sûr que je pourrais être à sa place.

Putain… j'ai vraiment pas eu de bol.

Je suis obligé de lui dire à l'autre blonde qu'il est plus jeune ? C'est trop la honte.

-

-Allons, desserrez les dents et dîtes-moi tout.

-

_Tout, tout, tout est fini entre nous…_

Je t'emmerde. Mes dents ne sont pas serrées. Ce sont mes poings.

-

-26.

-Il a 26 ans ??

-Oui…

-

Ca te fait plaisir que ça m'exaspère, hein ?

-

-26 ans…

-

Oui, bon ! 26 ans ! Elle a jamais connu de personne ayant 26 ans ou quoi ?! Moi j'ai juste un an de plus et j'ai certainement fais plus de chose que lui !

Ouais… fais une exclamation d'admiration et ouvre grand les yeux, comme ça tu ressembles à un joli poisson hors de l'eau.

Je retire le mot « joli ».

T'as une tête de merlan frit.

-

-Il doit être fabuleusement ingénieux…

-Ah oui ? Moi je dis que son père doit avoir une fabuleuse liste d'amis hauts placés et un fabuleux paquet de fric.

-Mais enfin, les diplômes ça ne s'achète pas.

-Bush, il l'a eu comment son bac ?

-

Elle peut m'expliquer pourquoi elle s'intéresse tant à mon directeur ? Elle veut se marier avec lui ou quoi ?! En tout cas, elle va pas le lâcher, je le sens venir à trois kilomètres. Dés qu'elle pense à un truc en particulier, c'est parti pour trois semaines.

J'ai juste à attendre trois lessons et c'est bon.

-

-26 ans…

-C'est bien, vous avez compris. Maintenant, combien j'ai de doigts sur ma main ?

-Ne soyez pas jaloux.

-

Quoi ?? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle invente encore ? Elles vont être longues les trois lessons...

-

-Je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Vous savez…

-

Le temps qu'elle trouve la fin se sa phrase, je dois avoir le temps de bouquiner un petit roman de 400 pages…

…

Oui… ?

-

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-

Il m'arrive de ne pas savoir... Surtout ce genre de choses qui paraîssent assez floues et assez évasives...

Je ne sais toujours pas, et il ne faut pas croire que ça ne m'intrigue pas.

Bon. Elle va la finir sa phrase oui ou non ?

-

-Vous savez, c'est la première fois que vous travaillez avec une personne aussi jeune.

-Je ne travaille pas avec lui, je travaille pour lui.

-Il est même plus jeune que vous.

-Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ?

-

Wow.

Acclamations du public.

-

-Vous n'allez peut-être pas réagir avec lui comme avec vos autres collègues.

-Ce n'est PAS un collègue, c'est mon PATRON. Forcément que je vais pas lui dire en face qu'il arrête de me faire chier quand il m'interrompt pendant que je fais un truc urgent.

-Oh, vous en êtes capable. J'en suis convaincue.

-

Peut être. Mais pas avec ces termes. Je ne suis pas aussi con pour me permettre de lui parler comme à un collègue. En plus il est jeune, il est bourré de tact et ses chevilles sont gonflées à bloc.

Au moindre faux pas, c'est un avertissement.

Il pourra me chercher, comme tous les jeunes, mais il sera pas plus malin que moi.

-

-C'est un jeune. S'il veut piquer sa crise, il le fera.

-Il est aussi jeune que vous, alors parlez pour vous.

-

Tu commences à me courir sur le haricot.

Pour être poli.

-

-Je pense, monsieur Yui…

-

Oh non, arrête, tu vas te faire mal.

-

-… que comme vous avez sensiblement le même âge, et comme vous êtes les seuls dans votre équipe à être si jeune, vous pouvez développer de meilleures relations qu'entre deux personnes que 30 ans différencient.

-

Mais… elle est conne ou elle le fait exprès ?

Enfin oui, je le savais mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, y'a des limites à tout !

Je devrais faire copain-copain ?

Bordel mais c'est mon _PATRON_, t'inscris ???

Définition de patron selon le dictionnaire : Personne qui commande à des ouvriers, à des employés, à des domestiques, qui dirige une entreprise commerciale ou industrielle.

-

-Certes, il est votre supérieur…

-

J'aime pas entendre ça. Elle aime retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-

-Mais vous devriez vous comprendre mieux. Il est de la même génération que vous. Il faudrait vraiment que vous fassiez un effort. Essayer de lui parler normalement. Ne pas agir avec lui comme avec une personne plus âgée. Depuis que vous êtes entré dans la vrai vie, que vous travaillez, vous n'avez côtoyé que des personnes de minimum 10 voire 12 ans de plus que vous. Vous vous sentiez supérieur à eux parce que vous représentez la jeunesse.

-

Ce qui est vrai. Il ne sont plus dans le coup.

-

-Ce dont j'avais peur, c'est que vous vous mettiez à dos ce nouveau directeur. Or là, c'est pire. Maintenant, je crains que vous n'entriez en compétition avec lui. Il faut absolument éviter ça. Déjà parce que ça empirerait vos sentiments vis-à-vis des gens, mais en plus, vous seriez bien capable de perdre votre emploi.

-

Soupir...

Quand elle prend ce ton grave du genre « Je te quitte, Brendan » des feuilletons américains à l'eau de rose, c'est saoûlant… mais c'est saoûlant…

Et puis j'en ai marre de regarder par la fenêtre. Je vais m'asseoir.

L'avantage de regarder par la fenêtre, c'est que je ne peux pas voir cette idiote, puisque je lui fais dos.

-

-Et cette fois, de ne pas en retrouver.

-

Mais bien sûr.

Et la marmotte ? Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait la marmotte ? (1)

J'ai même pas trente ans, un bon bac, des bonnes études et une bonne maîtrise derrière moi, et je suis né pour faire de l'informatique, mais personne ne m'embaucherait… absolument pas. Je me retrouverais à la retraite à 27 ans et tout le reste de ma vie je la passerais en face de la TV sur mon canapé.

-

-Et je dois faire quoi ?

-Vous devez seulement bien vous comporter, ou ne rien dire, le laisser vous dominer pour ne pas enclencher le conflit. Que vous ayez tort ou raison, c'est le directeur. Donc il aura toujours plus raison que vous.

-Hn.

-Vous lui avez déjà parlé ?

-Ca fait 6 jours qu'il patrouille dans les couloirs et les bureaux. C'était inévitable.

-Je vois.

-

Elle croit quoi ? Que les patrons ça bosse ? La seule chose qui les retient dans leur bureau c'est le fauteuil en cuir.

-

-La première fois qu'on s'est parlé, c'était après qu'il m'ai espionné quand j'ai eu une petite conversation avec une collègue à propos de son portable.

-Ah. Il vous a espionné. Et… je suppose qu'il n'a pas été… très ravi ?

-Non, il m'a fait la morale, ce con.

-Prévisible. Compétition.

-

Oui, tu es trop forte. Oui, tu sais mieux que tout le monde. Oui, tu es voyante.

-

-Même le Chauve ne me parlait pas comme ça.

-S'il vous plait, ne l'appellez pas comme ça...

-Je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

-Il était un peu plus âgé. Comment monsieur Maxwell vous a-t-il parlé ?

-Avec… assurance, en toute sécurité, tranquillement… comme je le déteste.

-Vous détestez ce comportement parce qu'il prouve qu'il est insensible au vôtre. Et vous ne supportez pas ne pas laisser la frustration derrière vous.

-Non. Il croit qu'il m'aura vite sous la main.

-Et là, vous êtes frustré.

-Je ne suis pas frustré !

-Non ? Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous relevé et vous êtes-vous dirigé vers la fenêtre quand je vous ai demandé comment il vous a parlé ? Et pourquoi me défiez-vous du regard maintenant que vous êtes énervé ?

-C'est parce que… votre… visage… m'insupporte.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai raison ?

-Non, parce qu'il m'irrite !

-

Je vais la claquer… Je le sens. Elle le veut, elle le demande.

Du calme.

On ne frappe pas les femmes. Même avec une fleur.

Alors zen.

Oooh… et puis pourquoi les rideaux de cette fenêtre sont-t-ils bleus ?? Les murs sont sable, elle pouvait pas mettre des rideaux marron ??

-

-Pourtant, je ne veux pas que vous vous irritiez, je suis sincère.

-

C'est ça, tu peux toujours chialer, c'est pas ta faute, c'est juste la faute de ta tronche.

-

-Ok. On reprend. A partir de mon patron.

-Commencez par vous excuser, même si ça vous énerve. C'est un beau sacrifice de votre part, et si vous y réfléchissez bien, vous vous apercevrez que c'est un grand pas et qu'il ne vous coûte rien, d'autant plus que c'est remarquable de savoir s'excuser.

-Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner par les autres.

-Vous pourriez très bien le faire pour moi. Qu'est ce qui vous dit que vous ne m'avez pas blessée tout à l'heure, même si je ne le montre pas ou même si je le comprends ?

-Trèèès bien. Jeee m'excuse. Vous êtes contente ?

-Mmm… je n'aime pas votre ton, mais je suppose qu'il faudra m'en contenter.

-

Parfaitement.

-

-Donc, soit votre directeur est un imbécile et il se prend à votre jeu, ce qui m'étonnerait bien sûr, soit comme moi il a l'intention d'essayer de vous faire raisonner. Après, ses motivations peuvent être diverses.

-Comme… ?

-Je ne sais pas… comment vous a-t-il fait la morale ?

-En me parlant de l'ambiance ou je ne sais plus trop quoi…

-Voila. Il veut peut être vous faire vous réconcilier avec les personnes qui vous entourent. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ça sera difficile, mais l'intention est là. Il vous veut peut-être du bien.

-Il veut peut-être aussi me casser comme je casse mes collègues.

-Peut-être.

-En fait vous savez rien, quoi.

-Je fais des suppositions après que vous m'ayez renseigné sur une première conversation avec lui. Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. Vous vous êtes parlé une autre fois ?

-Oui, deux fois après, mais c'était sur l'appréciation des futurs acheteurs de D60-800 Shooting et l'autre fois, d'un Spam qui a réussi a percé Shooting.

-

En plus on n'a pas vraiment beaucoup parlé. J'avais raison encore une fois, je suis plus doué que lui sur ce domaine.

-

-Purement professionnel, donc.

-Exactement.

-Il vous parlait de la même façon ?

-Non, là il était carrément dans le truc.

-Donc il a comme qui dirait deux personnalités. La première est sa vie au travail, la deuxième, sa vie avec les gens. Vous avez réussi à communiquer quand vous parliez de votre Shooting, mais pas quand lui parlait des relations sociales.

-

J'ai pas de vie sociale, c'est normal qu'on s'entende pas là-dessus.

-

-Dites, l'heure ne vient pas de passer ?

-J'ai 15h13 sur ma montre.

-Oui mais vous êtes en retard même sur votre montre.

-Encore une dernière chose, si vous avez à le confronter sur votre façon de vous comporter avec les autres, ne tentez pas de vous imposer, monsieur Yui.

-

Et tu me payes combien pour ça ?

-

-Ca ne sert vraiment à rien.

* * *

**(1) J'ai fais une overdose de chocolat milka. Je n'ose plus monter sur la balance, j'ai pitié d'elle. Forcement, à 2,62 euros les 600 grammes... ça se refuse pas !**

**Bon. Maintenant, dodoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tous les gens ! Re désolée pour l'updatage tardif (oh allez... c'est quand même vachement régulier, c'est toutes les semaines :p) mais la semaine dernière j'étais tellement débordée (c'était ma semaine "d'intégration", le joli mot pour bizuthage) et... ben ils étaient pas cool les carrés (deuxième année). On en a prit plein la tronche, pauvre de nous, misérables bizuths et bizuthes que nous sommes. J'imaginais pas que c'était aussi dur XD. Et en plus, j'ai eu internet que jeudi soir et vendredi soir je suis rentrée chez moi à 16h, je suis arrivée à 1h du mat le lendemain :-/ et j'avais des courses à faire donc j'ai pas eu le temps et j'étais crevée.**

**Mais je sais pas pourquoi je me justifie, c'est moi l'auteur et je fais ce que je veux XD nan je rigole !**

**Je remercie les (peu de) personnes qui ont lu la suite (et fin) de Adonis (marchi beaucoup :D), et ceux qui m'ont rewiewé pour le chapitre 5 de Blitz (remarchi beaucoup :D). Je met pas les noms, parce qu'il faut que je recherche et internet ici est TRES lent, plante, j'ai ma chambre à finir de ranger et je dois bosser (eh oui, je suis surbookée, ça me change XD).**

**Et on continue avec Heero le méchant pas bo XD. Enjoy !**

* * *

L'évènement de la semaine, attention on s'accroche bien à sa chaise, c'est l'arrivée de mon frère et de sa femme.

Mais faut pas se faire d'illusions. Ce n'est pas seulement mon frère et sa femme.

Quand WuFei et Hilde viennent sonner à la porte, pour moi ça s'apparente au débarquement des Alliés en Normandie le 6 juin 1944.

-

Je ne suis pas fils unique. Mon père est japonais, ma mère est chinoise (vous m'expliquez ça quand les deux communautés n'arrêtent pas de se tirer dans les pattes ?).

J'ai hérité du physique de mon père, et WuFei de celui de ma mère (mais euh… c'est bien un homme, hein). Il est mon aîné de trois ans, Hilde de quatre.

Oui, il a épousé une femme plus vieille que lui.

Et moche.

Et franco-allemande.

Dans trois générations, les mioches pourront prétendre à être de toutes les nationalités.

-

Je ne m'entends pas trop mal avec eux, et Hilde a quand même le mérite de supporter WuFei et son caractère de cochon râleur. Ca fait d'elle la seule femme que je respecte.

Ce qui nous lie, tous les trois, c'est que bon… ben déjà c'est mon frangin et c'est mon aîné, donc je lui doit respect et obéissance (enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il dit). Et puis quand mon père a quitté ma mère (ou l'inverse, je sais plus), et qu'on était baladé à droite à gauche séparément, on était bien content d'être ensemble pour en parler les rares fois où on était ensemble.

On a pas été maltraités, et j'en veux pas à mes parents de ne plus s'aimer. Mais bon, c'était un peu chiant toutes les semaines de changer d'adresse, de pas pouvoir parler avec son frère plus que ça, et d'expliquer aux autres que « oui, mes parents sont divorcés, non, mon père n'a pas trompé ma mère, et non, ma mère n'a pas couché avec son patron… bordel mais vous me saoûlez ! Ils sont pas des parents indignes ! ».

Ils ne s'aimaient plus, point barre. Ca arrive. En plus de nos jours à Paris, un couple sur deux divorce. Mes parents se sont respectés jusqu'au bout et…

Et puis voila.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, les changements de domiciles n'ont duré que trois ans. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Rien à voir avec mon problème avec les gens. Ca, c'est d'origine. Je dirais même que c'est génétique.

Bref.

-

Et si c'était que mon frère et ma belle-sœur… parce que non, c'est pas tout.

Hilde a un GROS défaut.

Enorme.

-

Il s'appelle Kiki, troisième du nom.

-

Oui. Plaignez moi.

-

Elle adore les chihuahuas. Vous savez, les petits rats hystériques tout moches qui aboient très aiguë et qui font très mal quand ils mordent ? Ben elle en est folle.

Cette passion vient de ses parents dont le premier chien se nommait Kiki.

A sa mort, ils en ont acheté un deuxième. Kiki 2. Hilde avait une dizaine d'année déjà.

Et puis quand la petite fille a grandit (elle a donc connu Kiki 1 et 2), et qu'elle s'est envolé du nid familial et après avoir fini ses études, elle a acheté un Kiki 3.

-

WuFei l'a connu avec Kiki 3.

-

J'arrive pas encore à comprendre ce qui l'a attiré chez elle, complètement gaga de son affreux clebs sonore, et comment il a pu accepter de vivre avec (le chien).

Et bien sûr, quand ils débarquent chez moi, et quand ils vont n'importe où d'ailleurs, ils, enfin Hilde emmène toujours Kiki 3 avec elle.

Elle dit que c'est le deuxième amour de sa vie, mais moi je crois que si elle s'occupait de WuFei à moitié autant que de son chien, WuFei serait l'homme le plus comblé du monde.

Ce chien est insupportable. D'abord il m'aime pas. Tant mieux parce que je ne l'aime pas non plus. Ensuite il court partout quand il n'est pas dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Et pour finir il aboie tout le temps. Et il me casse les oreilles.

C'est infernal.

Et quand il aboie pas, il grogne.

Et attention, quand il s'installe chez moi, il s'installe pour de vrai. Il délimite son territoire (sans pisser, heureusement) et si j'ai le malheur d'y mettre un centimètre de pied, vous êtes sûr qu'il m'attaque pour le défendre.

Mes chaussons sont là pour le prouver.

-

Merde ! C'est chez moi, quoi !

-

Et puis il a aussi toute sa panoplie de territoire : ses deux gamelles, son panier en mousse, ses jouets, tout. Une fois j'ai faillis me casser la gueule en butant contre un jouet en plastique qui fait « poueeet » et je me suis fait engueulé par Hilde parce que, énervé, j'ai shooté dans le jouet poueeeteur et malencontreusement, Kiki l'a reçu en pleine face. Et elle a cru que je l'avais fais exprès. C'était pas le cas, mais ça m'a quand même pas déplu..

Et puis ses trucs, ça prend de la place.

Je rappelle que je vis à Paris.

Dans un appartement.

Et à Paris, le mètre carré d'appartement c'est entre 7000 et 10000 euros. Donc mon appart il est petit. Je suis pas millionnaire.

Donc Kiki il fait un peu chier de s'accaparer du parquet. Surtout quand on se retrouve à trois dans mon appart. On est obligés de se marcher dessus, quoi.

-

Voila. Normalement ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ils restent le week-end. C'est-à-dire qu'ils partent demain.

Et après demain, lundi. C'est reparti pour une semaine de boulot à bosser avec les lourds… et ce Maxwell qui m'a saoûlé hier parce que j'avais fais une faute d'orthographe d'inattention dans un rapport.

Alors que ça ne m'arrive jamais. Il faut que ça arrive quand il arrive. Il était bien content de m'annoncer cette faute. Je me revois encore hier.

_petite bulle-nuage au dessus de la tête_)

_-Ah, monsieur Yui, je voulais vous voir. J'ai lu votre rapport sur Shooting. Il est bien, mais j'ai remarqué une petite faute d'orthographe à la huitième page, heum… 19__ème__ ligne il me semble. Je ne me rappelle plus du mot._

_-Pardon ? Une faute ? Vous devez vous tromper, la dernière faute d'orthographe que j'ai faite, c'était il y a quatre ans._

_-Et bien il faut croire que c'est une faute de frappe, alors._

_-Parce que ça ne vous arrive jamais ?_

_-Monsieur, je ne vous agresse pas, alors je vous prierais de changer de ton. Toujours est-t-il que je veux un nouveau rapport, sans fautes, pour cet après-midi._

-

Il a eu le culot de me faire recommencer entièrement ce fichu rapport à cause de cette faute tirée par les cheveux.

Et toujours avec son aplomb parfait. Il se sent comme le souverain de la boîte et le seigneur de l'orthographe.

C'est lui qui l'a inventé, d'ailleurs. Vous le saviez ça aussi ? Il a même écrit l'encyclopédie.

-

Oh oh… j'entends un « Uah ! Uah ! Uah uah uah ! » caractéristique en bas de l'immeuble. Je suis au troisième étage mais je vous dis, cette race de chiant, pardon, de chien, s'entend à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Vite. Mes cachets d'aspirine et mes boules quies.

Ah oui c'est vrai, ça vexe Hilde les boules quies…

-

Drrrrrring ! ¤Uah ! Uah uah uah uah uah ! Uah !¤ ¤Chut Kiki ! Tu vas gêner les voisins !¤

-

Pas que les voisins. Tout l'immeuble, plutôt.

-

¤Uah !¤ ¤Ooooh… Kiki ! Tais toi ! Mais oui, on est arrivé…¤ ¤Hilde, arrête d'essayer de brailler plus fort que ton chien !¤

-

Euh… je dois _vraiment_ ouvrir ?

Bon allez, c'est parti.

-

-Salut Heero. ¤Uah uah uah ! Grrrrrr…¤

-_(voix pas contente)_ Tais toi Kiki !!! _(voix contente)_ Bonjour Heero, comment vas-tu ? ¤ Grrrrr… Uah uah !¤

-Salut… entrez, bien, je vais bien. Et vous ? ¤ Uah ! Uah ! Uah !¤

-_(voix pas contente)_ Kiki, Ca suffit maintenant, hein ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Non, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Alors tu te tais ! ¤Uah !¤ Tu-te-tais ! _(voix contente)_ Oh oui, ça va bien. Kiki a juste prit un peu de poids ces temps ci. Il est au régime alors il est un peu fâché.

-

Oh misère TT. Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle le mette au régime en ce moment ?

-

-Ah…

-Tiens pardon, tu pourrais me prendre sa gamelle d'eau de voyage ? C'est que ses affaires sont encombrantes et je vais tout faire tomber sinon.

-

Ah mais nan ! Il a bu dedans ! Il a mit de la bave dedans ! C'est dégueulasse ! Nan je veux pas toucher à ç…

-

-Merci Heero, t'es un chou.

-

Berk TT.

Prendre cette chose avec quatre doigts sur dix.

Essayer d'en lever un…

Oui !

-

Si c'est encombrant, fallait pas tout prendre ! Ou alors fallait abandonner le clebs sur la route. Ses affaires avec. Comme ça il n'est pas complètement perdu.

-

-Bon chérie, tu peux bouger s'il te plait ? Je porte notre valise et elle est certainement plus grosse et plus lourde que les trucs de Kiki.

-Ah, pardon mon chéri.

-Heero ? Je les pose comme d'habitude ?

-Hn.

-

Le truc aussi, c'est que tel chien, telle maîtresse. Pour deux jours, on n'a pas besoin d'une valise comme celle qu'ils ont emmené. Mais Hilde aime amener toutes ses affaires comme elle décide à la dernière minute de ce qu'elle va mettre.

Bon, j'en fais quoi de ce truc que j'ai entre les doigts ???

-

-Heerooo ? La nourriture pour chien je peux la mettre dans le fridge ? Tiens, pose la gamelle ici.

-Dans le… dans le fridge ?? Mais tu le mets pas par terre hors de portée du chien d'habitude ??

-Si mais je me suis rendue compte que Kiki aimait mieux sa pâtée quand elle était fraîche.

-

Eh ben il s'abstiendra de fraîcheur pour deux jours. Nan mais oh. Mélanger la nourriture pour chien et la nourriture pour homme dans le même frigo ! Après ça va puer partout ! Les aliments seront imprégnés de l'odeur de pâtée de chien ! C'est immonde !

-

-Non, y'a pas de place.

-Mais si, je vais t'en faire.

-Non, Hilde, j'ai pas envie de manger de la salade qui sent de la bouffe Fido ou Frisquies !

-C'est pas Fido, c'est César.

-C'est pareil.

-Non, c'est pas pareil. César a été élu le meilleur produit pour chiens de l'année 2007.

-

Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je veux pas de tomates au César, de jambons au César ou de n'importe quoi comestible au César !!!

-

¤Uah ! Uah ! Uah uah ! Uah uah uah uah ! Uah ! Uah uah uah ! ¤

-

TA GUEULE LE RAT !

-

-Oui mon chien, tu as faim. Oui, je sais. Le voyage t'a creusé le ventre. Mais c'est pas l'heure de manger, mon bébé. ¤Uah uah ! Uah !¤ C'est un beau chien ça ! Oh oui qu'il est beau ce chien !

-

Pauvre WuFei.

-

-Pas d'embouteillage sur la route, Wu ?

-Si un peu sur le périphérique. ¤ Uah ! Uahuahuahuah !¤

-Normal. ¤Uah ! Uah !¤

-Tu nous proposes quelque chose à boire ?

-J'ai de la bière si tu veux, et j'ai acheté une bouteille de Pineau pour ce soir.

-Ah ! Sympa ! Ok pour là bière alors.

¤Uah uah uah ! Uah ! -_(voix contente)_ Pour moi aussi s'il vous plait les gars ! ¤Uah ! Grrr…¤ _(voix pas contente)_ Non Kiki ! Tu n'auras pas à manger ! _(voix contente)_ On pourra aller faire un tour après ? Je dois promener Kiki.

-Si tu veux ma chérie.

-

Kiki n'aime pas se promener avec sa seule maîtresse. Il aime à être escorté. Quand on est plusieurs personnes, il faut que tout le monde vienne faire sa promenade avec lui sinon ça lui plait pas.

Dans le cas de Paris, la promenade se résume à trois tour du pâté d'immeubles (ça fait quand même une demi heure) pour le bien du chien, son endurance, sa vitalité et… quoi déjà ? Ah oui, la santé de ses poumons.

Vous me direz, à Paris, y'a plus de pollution que d'oxygène, mais si ça peut aider à le faire mourir plus vite, allez, on peut même faire un tour de plus.

-

-Ah mince ! Chéri, je dois aller à la FNAC acheter un livre ! Il ne l'ont plus à Chartres.

-Heero… ça ne te dérange pas ? ¤Uah ! Uah uah !¤

-Oui, on va se promener mon bébé. ¤Uah !¤ Oooh que tu es beau, mon chien !

-Non, c'est bon. Mais faut se dépêcher, le temps d'y arriver et de trouver une place. ¤Uah uah ! Uahuah !¤

-C'est un gentil garçon, oui mon Kiki à moi… ¤Uah uah !¤

-Je termine ma bière et on y va.

-C'est mon chien, ça, oui mon bébé… ¤Uah uah uah ! Uah uah uah !¤ Oh oui mon bébé… viens me faire un gros bisou. Oooh qu'il est gentil ce chien ! Il aime bien lécher sa maman.

-

Vite ! Vite ! Rideau ! La scène commence à être choquante !

Aaaaah… bèèèèèh… il la lèche sur le visage… Ah mais c'est dé-gueu-lasse ! Quelle horreur. Et Wu l'embrasse après ! Et les chiens ça se lèche le derrière en plus… Immonde.

Qu'ils restent tous les deux à plus de deux mètres de moi.

-

¤Uah uah uah ! Uah uah !¤ -Oh oui c'est mon chien, je l'aime mon chien… ¤Uah uah !¤ Ohlala oui que je l'aime mon Kiki… ¤Uah !¤

-

Bon bah… c'est parti.

-

**FNAC, avec un Kiki surexcité**

-

-_(voix contente) _Bon, les livres sont par là. ¤Uahuahuah ! Grrrr… Uah uah ! ¤ _(voix pas contente)_ Du calme, Kiki ! Laisse l'autre chien tranquille.

-

Ok. Alors moi je vais de l'autre coté.

-

-_(voix contente) _Tu vas où, Heero ? ¤Uah ! Uah ! Grrr…¤ _(voix pas contente)_ Kikiiiii !!

-Euh… Je vais au rayon ordinateur.

-Je vais avec toi, frangin. J'ai un truc à voir. Je me demandais si les prix étaient les même à la FNAC de Paris et de Chartre.

-

C'est bon. On s'est débarrassés de la folle et de son clebs.

Elle est gentille, mais je veux pas me taper la honte avec le chihuahua.

-

-Faut pas acheter à la FNAC. Les vendeurs sont jamais dispo et ils n'ont aucunes connaissances. T'es mal renseigné, et au final quand il t'arrive une couille avec ta machine ils savent pas quoi faire. En plus ils te mentent pour vendre leur produit.

-

C'est surtout le fait que les vendeurs sont vraiment nuls à chier. Ils savent pas répondre à nos questions et surtout, surtout, surtout, ils en ont rien à secouer de nos problèmes.

Au moins quand vous vous adressez à des individuels, ils sont professionnels, bien payés donc ils font bien leur boulot.

A éviter aussi : les produits FNAC pas chers.

Surtout.

-

-Ben ouais mais je connais pas d'autre magasins qui vende des portables, et je veux pas acheter par internet.

-Il suffit de sortir l'annuaire et c'est magique, tu trouveras.

-

WuFei et ses principes à la con… Internet c'est moderne et si tu sais bien l'utiliser, y'a pas de prob'…

Hey…

Mais attends…

NON ?

Lui ? Ici ???

Oh putain j'y crois pas ! Maxwell à la FNAC ! Cte HONTE !

Eh… heureusement qu'on est pas avec Hilde parce que c'est moi qui me sentirait mal.

Nooon… attends c'est pas possible… il achète à la FNAC ?? Le bouffon…

-

Oh merde il m'a vu. Ooooh… nooooooon…

Bon euh… WuFei ? Tu veux pas regarder ailleurs cinq minutes ? Tu veux pas aller rejoindre ta femme ?

Non ?

T'es sûr ?

-

-Oh, monsieur Yui.

-

Meeerde… obligé de taper la discut' ? Je vis ma vie là… tu me la pourris au bureau, ça te suffit pas ? Tu veux aussi pourrir ma vie privée ? Devant ma famille ?

-

-Euh… ne me dites pas que… vous prenez des………

-… Cd vierges ?

-… Cd vierges… à la FNAC ?

-Ben… comme vous le voyez.

-…

-

Ok alors c'est pour de vrai.

Mais quel nuuul… il est directeur de Battlers et il prend ses cd vierges à la FNAC.

-

-En fait c'était extrêmement urgent et c'était sur mon chemin. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où est ce qu'on paye.

-

Il paye en plus ! XD

Ah nan, c'est trop tripant ! Je vais me pisser dessus ! XD

-

-Pitoyable…

-Pardon ?

-

Oups. J'ai parlé tout haut.

Et un peu trop fort.

-

-Non, rien.

-Si, vous avez dis… pitoyable ?

-

S'énervera ? S'énervera pas ?

-

-Ca vous pose un problème ?

-Vous croyez que je vous ai demandé votre avis ?

-

Ses yeux lancent du feu, mais son visage n'a toujours pas changé d'expression. Il reste serein. Ses lèvres affichent un très léger sourire dont je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer le sens.

J'ai réussi à l'agacer un peu. Quand même. N'empêche, il garde bien tout son sang-froid.

Quel self-control. Tu me fais trop peur, tu sais ?

-

-Oh, Heero, c'est bon…

-

Ouais. T'as peut être raison, Wu. Il ne vaut pas la peine que je lui parle. En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas ignoré.

-

-C'est bon, là. On s'en va.

-

Nos regards ne se délièrent pas. Ils continuèrent à se fixer. Son minuscule sourire figé, qui en fait n'était pas vraiment un sourire mais juste une profonde et énervante expression de défi, fit monter en moi un sentiment détestable qu'encore une fois je ne pu définir.

Il me nargue. Il ne baisse pas la tête, ne détourne pas les yeux.

Tu peux me dévisager autant que tu veux et impassiblement, Maxwell junior. Dans la vie hors du boulot, t'es pas mon supérieur.

Je suis pas sous tes ordres.

Et tu m'arrives pas à la cheville.

* * *

**Je suis comme Hilde et son chien avec mon lapin :-) sauf que comme il fait pas de bruit je lui crie jamais dessus XD et je suis complètement gagatisée par lui. Mais elle est adorable cette bestiole. D'ailleurs je lui fais un gros gros câlin en direct live. Bisous Monlapin ! ♥♥♥**

**Note de la béta : le pire...c'est que c'est vrai T-T elle est accro à son lapin...LA HONTE comme le dis si bien Heero :p  
Natsu : mais... non ! c'est pas la honte, c'est l'amour ! (rire)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon bah vu qu'ici internet est SUPER lent (cinq minutes minimum pour afficher une page. Et 5 minutes c'est long, mais c'est souvent encore plus long), je ne ferai plus corriger mes chapitre par ma béta (parce que sinon on y sera encore dans cinq mois). Voilà, c'est la faute à internet dans mon campus. Evidemment, quand 1300 élèves se connectent en même temps, c'est horrible.**

**Bon bah sinon merci tout le monde :) et enjoy (moi j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je préviens XD).**

* * *

Et nous revoilà reparti pour une nouvelle semaine… Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, youpi. 

Aux dernières nouvelles, Chantal est contente car elle a obtenu une bonne appréciation de la part de « monsieur le directeur » pour son fichier sur la fiabilité du système basique de l'anti-virus D60-800 Shooting, que J'AI récupéré sur son ordinateur, que j'ai réparé la semaine dernière, et qui avait simplement un petit virus… Pathétique. On créé des anti-virus et elle ne sais même pas quoi faire quand un virus a infecté son ordi. Dans quelle époque vit-t-on ?

Maxwell, par ailleurs, est plus déterminé que jamais pour se venger de notre petite rencontre surprise de l'avant-veille. Ce sont ses relans d'ados... Par exemple en m'ignorant quand je réussi un truc important, en dénigrant mon travail ou en m'assommant de paperasse à remplir, compléter, signer, envoyer. J'en ai pour quelques jours.

Il veut sûrement tenter une nouvelle sortie chez FNAC et m'empêcher de le revoir là-bas.

Et si c'était tout…

Les collègues sont ravis de me voir travailler avec si peu de motivation, par contre moins quand je leur gueule dessus parce que je suis énervé.

-

Je vais vous parler de ce qui m'énerve le plus chez ces gens là. Des trucs qui me piquent, qui m'exaspèrent, que je voudrais voir disparaître. Mais je vous vois venir, vous êtes entrain de vous dire « Mais qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ?? », d'un coté, vous avez raison. Je serais vous, j'aurais réagis de la même manière si ce n'est pas pire. Mais vous allez voir, ça va être marrant.

On va aller au hasard dans toutes les rangées de la salle (il y en a quatre, et deux couloirs, et je suis dans le deuxième). Je vous rappelle que je suis dans la troisième rangée en partant de la droite, à peu près au milieu.

Dans mon couloir :

Quatrième bureau à gauche, rangée d'en face. Martine. 43 ans. Mariée. Elle a toujours un chewing-gum à la bouche et rumine toute la journée comme une vache. Et une fois sur quatre, elle mâche la bouche ouverte. C'est quand même honteux, et insupportable quand elle vous parle. Heureusement qu'elle fait pas de bulle avec.

A droite, septième bureau. Toujours la rangée d'en face. Lisa, la dépressive. 48 ans. Mariée. Elle a changé de bureau. Avant elle était à coté de moi.

A droite, deuxième bureau dans ma rangée. Sylvestre. 54 ans. Marié. Dés qu'il fait un peu chaud il se met à suer sur les tempes et à transpirer sous les bras et ça fait des énormes auréoles. _L'auréole, parce qu'il le vaut bien_.

Onzième bureau à gauche, ma rangée. Elodie. La plus jeune. 36 ans. Vie conjugale inconnue. Et qui s'imagine que c'est la plus sexy. Toujours à montrer ses jambes. En presque mini jupe par tout les temps, et l'hiver, elle met des bottes de cuir noir à talons qui remontent jusqu'aux cuisses. Je vous raconte pas comme c'est moche. Elle croit qu'elle allume tous les mecs rien qu'en marchant et elle tourne du cul dés qu'elle en croise un dans les couloirs.

-

Dans le couloir de l'autre coté :

Deuxième rangée. Quatorzième bureau à gauche. Pierre. 48 ans. Divorcé. Surnommé Cailloux par ses collègues préférés. Son tic c'est de cligner de l'œil droit tout le temps. Je suis complètement déstabilisé quand il est en face de moi. J'ai envie soit de lui coller la paupière en haut avec de la super glue, soit de lui offrir un bon de réduction pour qu'il achète une paire de grosses lunettes de soleil pour pas le voir, mais plus souvent de lui mettre mon poing dans l'œil pour qu'il arrête de cligner. Mais enfin ça, ça serait dans le registre du réflex.

Cinquième bureau de droite, première rangée. Sabine. 39 ans. Concubine. Elle arrive tout-le-temp en retard. Tous les matins. Et elle sème des feuilles partout. Bordélique jusqu'à sa coiffure car on dirait qu'elle ne se brosse même pas les cheveux. Ses cheveux, c'est de la paille. Ca arrive qu'on en retrouve un peu par terre, sur et autour son bureau, et aussi sur l'écran de la photocopieuse. Ce qui fait que des fois on se retrouve avec une longue et fine trace noire sur un document fraîchement sorti de la machine.

Sixième bureau de droite, toujours la première rangée. Janine. 51 ans. Mariée. Fumeuse. Elle a accroché dans son petit coin pleins de photos des ses enfants quand ils étaient jeunes et de ses petits enfants. Limite on dirait une pédophile. Gagatisée par les bébés et les gosses de moins de huit ans, elle s'extasie quand on lui montre une photo de son rejeton et te lâche pas la semelle quand tu l'as branché sur la fréquence mioche.

A gauche, deuxième rangée. Encore le sixième bureau. Jean-Yves. 57 ans. Marié. Il pue le chien. Il doit avoir un élevage. Et quand il pleut, il vaut mieux pas être à coté de lui.

Toujours à gauche, première rangée, quatorzième bureau. Maxime. 44 ans. En cours de divorce. « Moi je, moi je, moi je. ». Il pense toujours qu'il peut tout faire, il essaye, n'y arrive pas et en définitive il trouve une excuse pour dire que c'est pas de sa faute s'il n'y arrive pas.

-

Tous ces gens sont… brrrr… étranges. Depuis cinq ans que je suis ici, il y a tellement de potins partout que j'entends tout sans qu'on ne me dise rien. C'est surtout le fait que dans l'autre couloir, le bureau en face de moi est occupé par une pipelette de première classe, du coup je sais en avant-première toutes les nouveautés de la vie des gens depuis cinq ans. Génial, non ?

La réponse est non.

J'ai beau lui dire « Bon, Chloé, vous pouvez pas la fermer cinq minutes ?? », cinq minutes après, c'est reparti.

Quand j'en ai marre, je frappe le mur en face de moi qui nous sépare, mais j'attire vite les remarques des voisins.

Bon, je m'en fous un peu, mais au bout d'un moment ça me fait chier de frapper le mur parce que j'ai besoin des deux mains sur mon clavier, et aussi parce qu'à la fin j'ai mal à la main.

-

-Yui, le directeur aurait besoin d'un test sur Shooting, tout de suite.

-Vous lui direz qu'il m'a donné le dossier d'international à la place de Jean-Claude, alors il ira se faire voir.

-Ok. Je lui dis tout ça ou seulement que vous êtes occupé avec le dossier d'international ?

-Bon. Vous avez vraiment tous décidé de me faire perdre mon temps ?

-Je ne suis qu'interprète.

-C'est sûr que c'est moins fatiguant que de se taper l'administratif.

-C'est vous qui êtes fatiguant. Le directeur a raison de vous donner un truc chiant. Ca vous va à merveille.

-

Ah mais elle commence à me gaver celle là.

Elle est contente, elle m'a fait sa petite remarque et elle s'en retourne au bureau de Maxwell. Je peux pas la laisser partir comme ça, cette salope.

-

-Rebecca !

-

Elle tourne la tête vers moi. C'est le moment de lui dire...

-

-Votre pantalon taille basse, il fait ressortir la graisse de vos hanches.

-

Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Ces filles qui, rien que parce que c'est la mode, mettent des trucs qui les enlaidissent...

Elle ouvre la bouche et écarquille les yeux comme si elle le savait pas. Ou... non c'est parce que j'ai osé le lui dire. Ben tu peux me fusiller du regard, ça changera pas ta surcharge graisseuse. Non franchement, elle, elle a 38 ans et elle met un pantalon taille basse... Alors forcement ça déborde sur les cotés.

Il paraît que c'est pas un truc à dire, mais tout le monde le pense tout bas. Et puis elle m'a cherché.

-

-Et... attendez ! J'ai pas encore parlé de la couleur !

-

Trop tard. Partie.

-

Peut-être vous étonnez-vous sur pourquoi tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom et se tutoie ici, sauf avec moi ? Bah c'est pas super compliqué, je suis marginal, mais pas completement à coté de la plaque. Je les appelle par leur prénom et les vouvoie. Si ça pouvait être autrement, je préfèrerais qu'on s'appelle par nos noms. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit à cette faveur. Je n'aime pas trop les familiarités, et de toute façon les autres, en me nomant par mon nom, montrent qu'ils ne veulent pas plus se rapprocher de moi. Tant mieux.

Une fois, on m'a appellé par mon prénom, et j'ai répondu si froidement qu'on a pas recommencé. L'histoire a courru et depuis, ça ne change pas. Et puis aussi pour eux, que ce soit mon nom ou mon prénom, ils sont tous les deux japonais alors ils ne voient pas vraiment la différence.

-

Tenez, celle femme là, brune, cheveux mi-long. C'est Jacques-Lyne.

Oui, vous me direz que c'est un nom débile. Enfin, l'écriture est débile. Je la plains de ce coté là. Elle a pas eu de chance. Son père désirait à tout prix un garçon et voulait l'appeller Jacques. Pas de bol pour lui, c'était une fille que la mère voulait appeler Lyne. Le résultat donne Jacques-Lyne. Nan mais franchement... quel con ! C'est une fille, c'est une fille ! C'est tout ! La gamine après elle complexe à cause de son prénom de merde et puis pour le fait que quand le père la regarde, il regrette que ce ne soit pas un mec.

Bref, elle, une fois elle a quand même prit ma défence concernant mon prénom (compréhensible vu qu'elle a le même « problème » sauf que moi c'est pas un problème). Mais elle s'y est prise comme un manche, et en fait c'était parce qu'au début je lui ai apparemment tapé dans l'oeil.

Mais bon, elle a vite comprit que je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'une nana. Les nanas, c'est pire que les chiens. En plus de s'en occuper, faut lui offrir des cadeaux. Ca coûte plus cher qu'une littière. Et ça parle. Souvent pour rien dire. Alors non merci. Et puis Jacques-Lyne, pour attirer mon attention et me sortir de mon mutisme, elle me demande « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ». Alors moi, pour pas lui répondre « J'ai pas envie de parler alors tu me fous la paix. » je réponds « Je réfléchis ».

Putain, « Je réfléchis », c'est une manière polie de dire « Dégage, tu fais chier » ! Ben JL n'a pas compris. Du coup, elle me redemande « A quoi ? ».

-

_Pensée_ : « Bordel de merde, tu vas me lâcher, oui ?? »

_Réponse_ : « Ca te regarde ? ».

-

Bon... C'est revenu au même. J'ai tenté d'éviter le vent, j'ai tenté !

Mais j'ai pas réussis.

Le coté positif, c'est que trois/quatre vents comme ça, et JL a arrêté de jetter son dévolu sur moi.

Je m'en porte pas plus mal.

-

J'arrive devant la porte du patron, entrouverte, que je pousse. Son bureau est installé de telle sorte que dés qu'on entre, on est face à lui et face à l'homme qui y travaille dessus.

Maxwell tape sur son clavier rapidement en regardant l'écran, et ne leva qu'un rapide coup d'oeil quand j'entrai dans le bureau vaste à la moquette marron et aux murs crème, et ne baissa pas son rythme de frappe.

-

-On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un test sur Shooting ?

-

Il ne s'arrèta pas pour autant son truc et me répondit à moitier interressé.

-

-Ah, c'est bien, mais inutile.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

-Non pas du tout. Les ventes et abonnements sont en progression, Shooting n'a plus besoin d'être testé. Vous qui êtes si expert, je croyais que vous le saviez. Que tout le monde le savait.

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Eh bien c'était une erreur.

-Et pourquoi m'avez vous convoqué ?

-

Cette fois il stoppa ses doigts et leva la tête pendant quelques secondes.

-

-Moi ? Je vous ai convoqué ?

-Mais... on vient de me dire d'arrêter de faire ce que je faisais alors que je ne devais pas le faire à l'origine parce que vous vouliez me voir pour un test de Shooting... !

-Ah bon ? Mais ce n'était pas vous que je voulais voir.

-...

-Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi on vous a dit que c'était vous. Non non, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Vous pouvez disposer.

-

_¤tip tip tip tip tip tip...¤ (clavier)_

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais j'ai mon nerf du bras qui veut commander ma main de s'écraser sur sa tronche.

Il me prend pour quoi ? Est ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie de me balader dans le batiment ? Non franchement, dites le moi. Est ce que j'ai vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qu'on peut prendre pour un con ?

Et puis je dois _disposer_ en plus.

-

-D'accord.

-Hm ?

-Votre jeu de « je n'y suis pour rien », ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-

Aies l'air d'être méga interressé par ce que tu fais sur ton ordi... ne me regarde surtout pas quand je te parle.

Il a même le menton dans sa main et les sourcils froncés.

Le parfait tableau du parfait informaticien.

Il a dû faire des études de théâtre avant.

-

-A l'avenir, monsieur le _directeur_, éviter de me faire appeler pour rien. De me déranger pour rien. De me donner un travail qui ne m'était pas destiné et de me faire venir juste pour me dire que vous n'avez en fait pas besoin de moi.

-

Je suis sûr qu'il réfléchit à un truc qu'il pourrait me dire et qui pourrait me casser.

Il faut lui laisser du temps, c'est que ça doit travailler sec dans sa petite tête.

Je vous jure, il me fait pitié.

-

-J'ai un boulot spécifique, je ne suis pas là pour être prit pour une secrétaire ou la femme de ménage, et je dis ça parce que le ménage est mal voire pas du tout fait. Je ne suis pas là non plus pour me promener à droite à gauche. Il y en a déjà bien assez dans cette boîte qui le font. Et contrairement à eux, je ne cherche pas à être évasif, et à l'affut de toute excuse me permettant de quitter mon ordinateur et mon travail.

-

Il devait avoir un vachement bon prof à la comédie.

-

-Alors si vous continuer à m'appeller pour rien, attendez vous à ce que je ne vienne plus. Il faudra venir me chercher quand vous aurez besoin de moi, et je ne doute pas une seconde que ça arrive bientôt.

-.

-Monsieur Maxwell ?

-... Hm ? C'est à moi que vous parliez ?

-...

-... ?

-Il n'y a personne d'autre dans ce bureau.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas écouté. Pour moi la discussion était close.

-

Je mis (calmement, et quoi qu'on en dise c'est un sacré effort de ma part) mes mains sur son bureau et me pencha en avant pour m'imposer et le regarder mieux. Il daigna à peine détourner le regard vers moi, ennuyé.

-

-On répond ça quand on est adolescent.

-On peut répondre ça quand on fait quelque chose qui demande beaucoup d'attention et quand une personne qu'on ne voulait pas voir persiste à vouloir nous déranger.

-Ne recommencez pas avec vos prétendues excuses non valable et vos retournements de situation. _Vous_ me dérangez.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne partez vous pas ?

-

Il devint un peu plus sec sans être trop irréprochable, alors qu'il avait tourné la tête vers moi d'un coup, et je sentis là comme une limite à ne pas franchir. Si j'allait plus loin, ça pouvait peut être dégénérer. Je me redressa en tentant de parler moins vite, parce que quand je m'emballe j'ai tendance à cracher vivement les paroles, chose à ne pas faire devant un patron.

-

-Je vais le faire.

-Bonne initiative, monsieur Yui.

-

J'ai bien envie de lui répondre que je ne prends que des bonnes initiatives, et que sortir de ce bureau qu'il occupe est de loin la meilleure que je prends depuis que je suis né, tellement cette réplique mi-ironique et prononcée presque en provocation me fait dresser les poils du dos et me donne envie de mordre.

Je plisse légèrement les yeux et me tend pour éviter de dire un mot de plus qui pourrait conduire à une nouvelle remarque heutaine de sa part ou, pire, un prolongement de ce séjour dans son bureau pour cause de prise de tête avec lui.

* * *

**Oui je sais, ce chapitre est cours. C'est celui pour lequel j'ai buté dés le début (à l'origine il faisait cinq pages alors estimez vous heureux que j'ai réussi à le prolonger XD j'avais vraiment aucune inspiration). Je me félicite XD (oui, « quelle modestie », à qui le dites vous XD).**

**Et voilà. J'ai à nouveau mal calculé la longueur de cette fic. J'ai cru que ça allait être pas long (10 chapitres environ) mais en fait ça va être plus.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh voila, ça recommence avec mes problèmes de mettage de doc sur Documents. Cette fois je n'y suis pas arrivée. J'ai du exporter un chapitre existant, supprimer le texte et faire un copier coller de ce chapitre là... ça m'a un peu enervée XD. Et à chaque fois que j'enregistre les modif, y'a une partie de ma fic qui est supprimée :/**

**Si j'ai dis que j'aimais pas le chapitre précédent, cette fois je pense que c'est vous qui n'aimerez pas du tout celui ci XD. Ou alors peut être que vous l'adorerez. A voir.**

* * *

-Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur le directeur ? 

-

Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire.

Plus jeune que moi, et obligé de l'appeler comme ça. Je n'ai jamais vu de directeur de cet âge.

Le paternel a vraiment dû mettre le paquet pour pouvoir lui offrir cette condition.

En tout cas, il s'emmerde pas pour me faire chier en pleine concentration, encore une fois. La semaine dernière, ça lui a pas suffit de me faire venir pour rien. Apparemment il a pas bien compris ce que je lui ai dis cette fois là. Je m'arrache les yeux devant un écran alors que lui, déjà, son cul il est confortablement posé sur un fauteuil roulant, que ça le lui trouerait de débloquer des fonds pour nous permettre de nous asseoir correctement sur des vraie chaises, et pas des bouts de plastiques recyclés.

-

-Monsieur Yui. Justement je voulais avoir une petite conversation avec vous.

-

Non sans blague. Je croyais que tu voulais faire une partie de cartes.

-

-Ca tombe bien, je suis là.

-

Magie magie, et vos idées ont du génie.

-

-Je sais que vous êtes là.

-

A perdre mon temps.

Il a fini son petit jeu ?

Je peux m'en aller ?

-

-Monsieur, j'ai devant moi votre dossier et je constate, après près d'un mois de direction, au service de Battlers, que vous êtes un de nos meilleurs éléments.

-

Oh, merci du compliment.

Qu'est ce que tu veux me reprocher ? Nan parce que ça cache quelque chose, là. On me fait pas un compliment comme ça. La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, c'était pour me dire que ma tenue vestimentaire n'allait pas.

Faut préciser que l'on vit dans une époque où les dirlos ont des goûts de chiottes et que la mode vaut chère pour ce qu'elle est.

-

-C'est par exemple vous, je vois, le créateur de Phagocity, l'anti-virus qui a sauvé Battlers il y a cinq ans.

-

Une gloire. Battlers allait fermer ses portes et se faire bouffer par les concurrents.

Et Heero est arrivé.

Enfin, j'étais déjà là avant. J'ai juste sorti l'artillerie.

-

-Cependant…

-

Ah. Qu'est ce que je disais.

Oui mon canard (WC) ?

-

-Je reçois malheureusement beaucoup de plaintes de vos collègues sur vous. Je n'en ai pas tenu compte au début mais je suis fatigué de répéter que vos problèmes sociaux, qui ne me regardent pas, sont de moindre importance dans le métier que vos collègues exercent.

-

Ca y'est la grosse vache de secrétaire est encore allé chialer…

A moins que ça n'ait été la femme de ménage.

Ou les deux.

-

-Le summum, j'ai même reçu une déposition de démission hier pour cause « d'ambiance déplorable, insoutenable et troubles nerveux ». C'est pour dire de ce que vous faîtes endurez aux autres…

-

Qui a pu déposer sa lettre de démission pour une cause aussi minable… ?

Mmm… Martine l'hystérique ? Celle avec ses chewing-gum ?

Lisa la dépressive ? Ouais, ça doit être elle.

-

-J'ai dû prendre une décision qui ne m'a pas enchanté.

-

Oh, mon pauvre. Vraiment, toutes mes condoléances.

-

-Vos collègues vous supportent très mal, voire plus du tout.

-

Je les emmerde ces feignasses. Pas un pour relever l'autre. Ah c'est sûr, pour se plaindre de la bouffe de la cantine, de leur revenu et de l'ambiance de mon cul, c'est la file. Par contre, pour se creuser la cervelle quant à la qualité des anti-spywares, y'a pu personne.

-

-Aussi je me vois dans l'obligation de vous licencier.

-

QUOI ?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-J'ai... pas bien entendu, là.

-Pour le bien de tous, le vôtre aussi, et pour la prospérité de la boîte.

-

Euh... c'est une blague... ?

Il me vire ??? Il débarque comme ça et il me vire ???

-

-Alors... vous me licenciez ? Là ? Tout de suite ? Je perds mon emploi ?

-Vous comprenez vite, c'est bien.

-

Il tient si peu à la vie ? Bordel de merde !!!

-

-Mais enfin ! Vous croyez que c'est grâce à eux qu'on a fait je ne sais plus combien de millions d'euros de bénéfices ?! Qu'on sort chaque année un anti-virus qui tient tête aux plus résistants ?! J'ai créé Phagocity la première fois, et je m'occupe de la plus grande partie des caractéristiques de Shooting ! Si vous me renvoyez vous aurez des juges au cul !

-Techniquement, Battlers ne fait pas de prime à l'individu. Le projet Phagocity a été travaillé par tous.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me virer ! Je peux vous coller un procès à la tronche !

-Je pense que par rapport à moi vous n'avez pas les moyens de le gagner votre procès si vous vous engagez dans cette voie. Soyez raisonnable, ma tronche est plus coriace que vous ne le pensez. Ne gâchez pas votre vie pour une telle futilité.

-

Qu'il m'énerve avec ses grands mots… je vais lui faire manger mon poing, il sera peut-être moins calme et posé ! Il n'est même pas ironique ! Il est... tout à fait normal. Pour lui c'est comme si il achetait des patates.

Mon sang qui bouillonait à chaque fois que je me prennais la tête avec lui avant est maintenant en erruption. Tout la colère que je ressent envers lui, je la laisse se déverser sans la retenir. Tout la pression accumulée, toute les fois où je me suis contenu devant lui pour éviter au maximum de devenir trop impoli... là je pète un cable.

-

-Vous faites une monstrueuse erreur.

-Règle numéro un, les patrons ont toujours raison.()

-Règle numéro deux, même quand ils sont cons les patrons ont toujours raison ?

-Ne soyez pas offensant, monsieur Yui. Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis assis et vous non que vous m'impressionnez. Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous mette en liste noire, comme ça toutes les entreprises sauront qu'il ne faut pas vous embaucher ? Perdre votre métier ça ne vous suffit pas ? Il faut en plus que vous ayez la certitude de ne pas en retrouver après ?

-Je vous demande seulement de réfléchir un minimum avant de prendre des décisions que vous regretterez.

-Depuis mon arrivée je n'ai eu que des embrouilles avec vous et à cause de vous. Votre cas ne m'est pas inconnu. Et ne me parlez pas de réfléchir, j'y ai réfléchi et plus d'une fois. Croyez le ou non, cela m'importe peu.

-Et c'est en un mois que vous décidez des dix prochaines années d'un homme ?!

-Voici la lettre de licenciement. Je vous remercie de vos services.

-Allez vous faire foutre, je ne signerai pas. Je ne me ferai pas licencier par un gosse pourri gâté qui a eu son poste comme cadeau pour son bac.

-La porte est derrière vous.

-La faillite de la boîte aussi.

-Je pense vous avoir dis de vous en aller.

-

Ok. On se calme, on respire. On fait comme ce qu'à dit cette bouffonne de Peace and Love et on tourne sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il me fout à la porte.

Ce salaud me fout à la porte.

Zen. Je maîtrise la situation. Touuut est sous contrôle. Je vais me calmer, on va discuter et il va changer d'avis. Après il va s'excuser et je vais retourner à mon bureau comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et demain je reviens comme d'habitude. Voilà, la vie est belle.

Maintenant on parle sereinement à cet ahuri de connard de fils de chiottes qui me dévisage et qui me dit mentalement et avec ses yeux de dégager de son beau bureau avant que je ne casse quelque chose.

Je suis calme. On peut y aller. Go. C'est parti.

-

-Je crois que vous m'avez mal compris…

-Moi aussi. C'est pourtant simple, je vous ai gentiment demandé de passer cette porte et… ah et j'aimerai que vous la fermiez derrière vous.

-

Non mais euh… tu veux pas cent balles et un mars aussi ?

Et un cerveau par la même occasion ?

Moi j'aimerais que tu ferme ta gueule et que tu m'écoutes.

Je suis calme. Toujours.

-

-Cette porte restera comme elle est tant qu'on ne s'est pas expliqué.

-Monsieur Yui, je n'ai pas que ça à faire… je vous l'ai dis, vos problèmes ne me concernent pas. Et je vous ai tout expliqué. Plus rien ne vous retient ici. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien ou non, la porte... merci.

-

Tu l'aimes, ta porte, hein ? Ben tu peux te la mettre bien profond.

-

-Ecoutez. Vous êtes au courant de ma situation professionnelle, je ne sais pas par quel moyen, mais vous êtes au courant. Vous savez que je ne pourrai pas retrouver d'emploi. Et ce poste, je l'ai chèrement décroché.

-Moui… qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

-Je me dis que si vous aviez un peu de bon sens…

-

Non. J'aurai pas dû dire ça… bon tant pis on continue.

-

-…vous comprendriez pourquoi il ne faut pas me licencier.

-Ah parce que je n'ai pas de bon sens et vous, si ? C'est moi qui démoralise les gens et qui vous agresse dés qu'on me le reproche, peut-être ?

-

Bon. On va essayer le truc bien chiant de la niaise : se rabaisser et se faire apitoyer. C'est parti.

-

-Ne soyez pas si… pas humain que moi.

-En quel honneur ?

-

Très bien. Cette psy est définitivement nulle.

-

-Monsieur le… directeur. Je dois absolument garder ce travail. Vous n'avez pas de réelles bonnes raisons de me le retirer. L'ancien directeur...

-Harceler vos associés et maintenant m'insulter ce n'est pas une bonne raison peut être ? Et je ne suis pas l'ancien directeur.

-

On va sortir les grands moyens et la grande artillerie.

Sortez vos mouchoirs.

-

-Pardon. Vous m'y avez poussé.

-Oh. Oh, je suis absOlument désolé.

-

Et ta débilité aussi elle pousse les bornes.

Merde... je peux pas être foutu à la porte... C'est pas possible. Je vais me réveiller parce qu'en fait là je suis en train de rêver... non, plutôt de cauchemarder, et je vais me réviller et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, tout. Tout tout tout.

-

-Donc en fait vous voulez ruiner ma vie, c'est ça ?

-...

-Si vous savez que mon antipathie m'est fatal pour une éventuelle embauche et que vous me virez quand même, vous avez vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie ? Je ne vois que ça comme excuse, et la conclusion de cette histoire.

-

J'espère que ça te fait réfléchir. Les coudes sur la tables, les mains qui soutiennent la tête, les yeux dans le vague...

Fait chier... il faut que je tombe sur un patron qui a gardé sa rancoeur de collégien...

Il fronce les sourcils et prend une intonation qui attend en fait une confirmation de ma part.

-

-Yui, vous faites-vous suivre ?

-

Ben voyons. Genre je vais déballer ma vie privée. Mais sinon à part ça, mes problèmes ne te concernent pas, hein.

-

-Si je vais voir un psychologue ? Soyons franc. Oui. J'en ai même vu plusieurs si vous voulez tout savoir.

-Combien ?

-Une douzaine.

-

Pourquoi, tu veux que je te file des adresses ?

-

-Et ça n'a jamais marché.

-Jamais. A part celui que j'avais avant d'avoir ma dernière en date. Je pensais que c'était le mieux de tous les abrutis que j'ai pu voir, jusqu'à ce qu'il me confie à mon actuelle.

-Et ça vous aide ?

-Je persiste à penser que non. C'est une incapable.

-Mais… pourquoi ne changez-vous pas ?

-Parce que…

-

Putain mais pourquoi il me sonde comme ça ?? Qu'est qu'il y a, j'ai une tâche entre les deux yeux ?! Ma coiffure n'est pas en vogue, je sais, mais sérieux, les nattes c'est pour les mecs ??

-

-Parce que mon emploi est fixe depuis qu'elle me suit.

-

C'est ça, croise les doigts devant ton nez, imite les psy. Tu crois que t'as l'air intelligent ? Ben je te rassure pas, c'est pas le cas.

-

-Elle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça alors, cette dame.

-

Si.

-

-…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ne soyez pas trop sévère avec elle. Elle fait certainement tout ce qu'elle peut. Bonne journée.

-

Non mais attends… j'y crois pas… il va vraiment me virer ???

-

-Attendez, vous me licenciez quand même ?

-A quel moment vous ai fais-je croire le contraire ?

-Vous être un sacré connard. Vous devez bien vous foutre de ma gueule après que je vous ai raconté ma vie privée et mon histoire avec les psy.

-Détrompez-vous, je ne me fous pas de votre gueule. Et vous n'êtes pas le seul à aller voir un psychologue. De plus en plus de gens le font, vous n'avez pas à vous en sentir coupable ni d'en avoir honte.

-Je ne me sens pas coupable, c'est simplement privé. Vous ne savez pas pourquoi on ne le cri pas sous tous les toits ou quoi ??

-Je ne le répèterai à personne, ne vous inquietez pas. Et de toute façon, j'imaine que ça n'intéresse pas grand monde.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez demandez ça ?!

-Parce que vous m'intriguez, mais je ne peux tolérer vous voir tout le temps impliqué dans les soucis relationnels de la boîte.

-

Moi c'est ta connerie qui m'intrigue, trou de balle.

-

-Si vous me renvoyez… je n'aurai plus les moyens d'aller chez ma psy.

-

Ah. Ca t'étonne ? T'es déçu ? Bah ouais mon gars, c'est pas remboursé par la sécu cette connerie. Alors soit sympa, pense qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui prends soin de son porte-monnaie. Je sais que ça lui fait pas du bien quand je vais chez la psy une fois par semaine, toutes les semaines, mais ça sera encore pire si j'y vais pas mais que je perds ma paye.

Me fais pas ça. Tu peux pas me dégager de cette boîte. J'y suis depuis longtemps, toi t'arrives. C'est pas ton territoire, même si tu l'a annexé. Je me suis pas empoigné avec toi comme avec le Chauve. Et lui a été clément. Il a gardé la tête froide. Il m'a pardonné d'être comme je suis.

Tu n'as pas le droit de te croire si supérieur.

On ne jette pas un bon outil même s'il présente un défaut.

-

-Je suis désolé... Heero. (1)

* * *

**Mais oui, moi aussi je vous aime XD**

**() Note de béta : non, c'est faux, règle numéro un , J'AI toujours raison XD**

**(1) phrase qui a été supprimée lors de la publication du chapitre... grrr**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alors, le dernier chapitre a sucité pas mal de réactions concernant le licenciement... ceci est une fiction ! Pas de panique :)**

**A part ça j'ai aussi reçu des menaces en faveur de Heero XD MDR !!! Mais je ne marche pas au chantage ! Mes chapitres, ils sont en général écris bien à l'avance et je sais comment je vais tourner ma fic ! Je rappelle qu'avec moi vous pouvez toujours proposer des suites, je suis mes idées XD (à part si vous me payez bien sur... j'accepte aussi les cartes bleues et les tiquets restaurants XD). En tout cas, on voit bien quels sont les fans de Duo et ceux de Heero !**

**Pour ce chapitre, ENJOY XD.**

* * *

Eh voilà. Il y a un nouvel homme à abattre dans ma vie. Et il me hante. Quand je me réveille, je pense que je ne dois plus aller au boulot. A cause lui. Et ça ne lui fait rien. Je ne suis absolument rien sinon un outil dans son entreprise. Et que je suis remplacable. 

C'est ça qui est dur à accepter. Je suis remplacable. Il m'a viré. Je suis le meilleur et il m'a jeté à la porte. Mais il est con ou quoi ?? En fait il veut faire couler la boîte, je ne vois que ça.

_¤Driiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiiiiiing !¤_

Bordel... et ce téléphone qui sonne depuis hier ! Il me fait chier ! J'en ai marre ! Soit ça sera le premier téléphone volant, soit il va se prendre un mur dans la gueule, mais en tout cas il va pas piger ce qu'il lui arrive. Et puis si ça se trouve c'est une bande de mouflards qui ont sucré le portable de leur mère et qui font des blagues à la cons et qui vont se marrer comme des hiènnes quand j'aurais décroché. Ils ont rien d'autre à foutre dans leur vie. L'école c'est en option. L'éducation, 'connaissent pas.

Eh ben je décrocherai pas.

-

_¤Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !¤_

-

Bordel mais c'est qui ce connard qui s'amuse à me faire chier alors que c'est pas le moment ?!

-

-Quoi ?!!!

-Euh... allo ? Heero ?

-Ah, c'est toi Wu.

-Ouais.

-Ok.

-...

-...

-Bon euh... je te dérange ?

-**Non.**

-

Ca se voit pas ?!

-

-Si.

-Non, je suis juste vénert.

-Ah.

-...

-...

-

Passionnante discussion.

-

-En fait c'est vraiment pas le moment. Tu pouvais pas plus mal tomber.

-Merde... Ouais mais... j'ai un truc important à te dire.

-Ca peut pas attendre ? C'est important dans le sens ou tu peux en parler plus tard parce que c'est une histoire de relations qui a valdingué donc ça fait du comémorage et que tout le monde s'en fout mais veut savoir quand même pour pouvoir raconter à d'autres personnes qui s'en fouttent aussi et qui connaissent même pas les personnes concernées mais qui veulent qu'on leur raconte des histoires vraies ou dans le sens ou tu peux pas, et là c'est vraiment important ?

-Combien de temps ?

-Je sais pas, quelques mois, ça va ?

-Nan. C'est important.

-Bon. Qui a fait quoi, quand, comment, où et pourquoi ?

-

J'entendis WuFei se racler la gorge.

Et je me dis que c'est pas bon quand il se racle la gorge comme ça.

-

-C'est... Hilde.

-Aïe.

-Je peux te le dire ?

-Ouais ben vas y maintenant. T'es bien parti pour.

-Elle a rien fait, c'est juste que... enfin, pas _juste_... mais...

-Oh, ça sent le coup foireux ça.

-

Alors au choix : cocufiage, divorce, accident, belle mère qui débarque, Kiki 4, ou pire, Kekette : la copine de Kiki 3...

-

-Non... en fait on s'est brouillé, mais quelque chose de bien, quoi.

-

Ca se précise. On évite la portée de chiots. C'est déjà bien, mais un brouillage WuFei vs Hilde, ça doit pas donner quelque chose de super cool non plus...

De toute façon, je crois que Kiki est castré.

-

-Du genre tu téléphones de l'hotel là ?

-Ben presque.

-Presque ? Comment ça presque ??

-Je t'expliquerai. Déjà j'ai été jarté de la chambre. J'ai pu le droit d'entrer.

-Tout de suite tant qu'on y est. C'est pour ça que tu téléphones, non ? Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai pas que ça à foutre. T'as fais une couille ?

-Ben... moi... j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose (enfin j'espère) mais... enfin...

-Eh... tu me soûles, là.

-Bon voilà. Hilde est enceinte.

-

-

-...

-Alors... c'est un peu de notre faute à tous les deux...

-...

-

Un peu, ouais.

-

-Et... c'était pas prévu.

-...

-Donc euh... je vais peut être devenir papa.

-...

-

Mon pauvre. Toutes mes condoléances.

-

-Euh... voilà. Alors ton qui, c'est dit, ton quoi, c'est dit, ton quand, y'a pas vraiment de date puisqu'on sait pas, ton comment... tu devineras, et ton pourquoi, ça je me le demande.

-T'as dis « peut-être papa ». Comment ça peut-être ?

-Ben comme je l'ai dis, c'était pas prévu. Y'a eu un problème avec ses pillules ou une connerie du genre, et voilà quoi... elle était pas au courant, jusqu'à ce que certaines nausées plutôt douteuses donnent lui donne la puce à l'oreille. Donc... on sait pas si on va le garder.

-Mais le bébé n'est pas prévu ? Vous en aviez pas discuté avant ? Vous avez pas calculé ?

-C'est ce que je me tue à t'expliquer ! Tu comprends que dalle ou quoi ?!

-Merde... Mais vous êtes pas doués ! Y'a plein de couples qui font tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir un gosse et vous bah... vous êtes même pas au courant de ce que vous faîtes. Super. Tu le savais au moins que les bébés ça se faisait en couchant avec une nana ?

-Nan mais appelle moi complètement débile.

-Complètement débile. (1)

-Connard.

-J'arrive pas à y croire.

-Moi non plus. Et le problème c'est pas seulement ça.

-Ah bon ? Parce qu'il y a autre chose ? On s'ennuie pas chez vous.

-Hilde regarde Desperated Housewives, alors elle est persuadée que c'est moi qui ais trafiqué ses plaquettes de pillules.

-

Oh putain. CA c'est comique.

-

-Non ?!

-Si. La scène qu'elle m'a faite... J'ai passé un très sale quart d'heure. Je me suis fait engueulé... je te raconte pas. Quand elle est furax, putain elle fait des étincelles.

-Mais tu lui réponds pas ??

-Ben... Je peux pas trop, je te dis, quand elle gueule... wow... ! Ca barde.

-D'accord...

-Là elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre. Et elle m'engueule quand j'essaye de communiquer avec elle.

-Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Hier. J'ai dormi sur le canapé. J'ai même pas pu prendre mon pyjama ou un slip propre. J'ai du dormir habillé et en plus la nuit, ça caille trop dans le salon et j'avais pas de couverure.

-Mais... et Hilde ?

-Elle bouge pas de la chambre. Elle ne mange même plus.

-Ah ouais ? C'est toi le crétin qui me harcèle au telephone depuis hier alors.

-Voila. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Elle me fait peur. Surtout quand elle cri. Hier j'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper. Limite j'appellais Sos Maris Battus.

-T'es pas un homme... Tu sais pas les mater les gonzesses !

-Si ! Mais... pas Hilde. Hilde... je l'aime. Je veux pas qu'elle me quitte à cause de ça. En plus on n'a jamais parlé d'enfants. Bien sûr j'en voudrai un, mais je la sentais pas prête. Et puis, si j'en avais voulu vraiment un, je lui en aurai parlé au lieu de trafiquer ses pillules bêtement. En plus je sais même pas comment on fait, et ça ne m'aurait jamais venu à l'idée.

-Donc c'est toi ??

-Mais non ! Je te jure, j'ai rien fais. Attends, tu fais pas ça à ta femme ! Je savais même pas qu'elle en voulais pas.

-Je sais pas, j'ai pas de femme.

-Ouais nan mais... imagine !!! T'es con ou quoi ?

-Faut hausser la voix et la remettre à sa place un bon coup et c'est bon quand elle gueule par contre. Ca se fait facilement, même si c'est pas notre femme.

-Crier... sur Hilde ??

-

Vous avez à l'autre bout du fil l'exemple typique du parfait mari soumi.

-

-D'accord. Laisse tomber. Et vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je sais pas. Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à parler avec elle. Si elle veut avorter si elle veut vraiment pas du bébé... je sais pas. C'est pour ça que je te dis « peut-être papa ». Si elle veut pas du bébé, si elle se sent pas encore apte à élever un enfant avec moi... voilà quoi.

-Ok. Tu as toujours l'option divorce, tu renies l'enfant et tu dis que tu t'es marié avec elle sous menaces et chantage.

-Oui, et tant qu'à faire je vends son chien ?

-

Ouais, bonne idée.

-

-Heero, c'est grave.

-Je plaisantais.

-C'est pas le moment.

-C'est tellement rare que je ne vais pas m'en privé.

-Heero...

-C'est moi.

-Attends ça le fait pas, le gosse quand il sera en âge de poser des questions, il nous demandera « Papa maman, vous m'avez eu comment ? » et nous « Par accident. ». Ca craint.

-Ah là... j'approuve.

-Bah ouais.

-Bon. Et ça sera un chieur ou une pisseuse ?

-Mais j'en sais rien !!!!!!!!!! Putain mais attéri ! Hilde l'a apprit hier après midi, elle me tombe dessus hier soir et voilà ! J'en sais pas plus ! Crétin !

-Si ça se trouve le test de grossesse n'est pas bon. Ca peut se tromper ces trucs là. Bon, certes, rarement.

-Ca m'étonnerait, c'est vrai que certaines odeurs la dérangent depuis un petit moment, et qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

-C'est fiable à 99,999 pour cent. T'as 0,001 pour cent de chance de t'en sortir.

-Merci. C'est bien de se sentir soutenu.

-Ben écoute, je compati, hein, et moi aussi j'ai des problèmes. Alors chacun sa merde.

-Toi aussi t'es enceint ?

-...

-

J'ai envie de raccrocher. Tout de suite, maintenant.

Ses problèmes le rendent con ou quoi ?

-

-Je... J'ai tenté de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu comprends... je suis trop tendu depuis hier. Et toi non plus t'as pas l'air très cool.

-Ah. Ok. Euh... lol ?

-Ca va, hein.

-Moi j'ai pas le droit de plaisanter et toi si ? Injustice, comme tu disais quand on était mioches, quand j'avais un truc que t'avais pas.

-C'était loin... c'était bien...

-Pas tant que ça... t'avais 15 ans... moi 11...

-Enfin là n'est pas le sujet.

-T'as raison. Je sens que je vais le tuer.

-Qui ça ?

-Mon patron. Enfin... mon _ex_ patron.

-Non... ne me dis pas que...

-Il m'a viré.

-...

-...

-Heero... t'es anti doué. T'es vraiment anti doué. (2)

-

Oh nan... j'aime pas quand il prend cet air de grand frère supérieur super sérieux qui se prend pour mon père. Il faisait ça quand je ramenais des mauvaises notes au collège. Ca me faisait chier. Et puis je suis majeur et vacciné maintenant, alors qu'il vienne pas me prendre le choux.

-

-Je suis trop deg. Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je vais le... je vais...

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis, et qu'est ce que ta psy te dis à propos de ton caractère ?!!

-Eho ! Me parle pas comme ça ! J'ai plus 10 ans ! Et ma psy c'est pas une référence !

-Je suis et serai toujours ton grand frère ! Je te parle comme je veux ! Et ta psy elle a un diplôme, et en plus elle est plus agée que toi !

-

Pourquoi il a fallu que je lui dise ce détail insignifiant TT.

-

-Merde... Heero t'es con ! Tu pouvais pas faire un effort ?! C'est pas compliqué de fermer sa gueule quand on a un élan de chianterie !

-N'empêche, si jamais je le vois encore à la FNAC ou autre part, je le chope et je le bute. Il a intêret à savoir courir vite.

-A la FNAC ? Mais attends... ça serait pas le gars brun avec la longue natte ? Celui qui a acheté des cd vierges et dont tu t'es foutu de sa tronche et que ça a faillis finir en baston ?

-C'est lui.

-...

-

Si il fait une seule remarque sur son âge... je lui dis merde.

-

-Je suis total désepéré d'être ton frère. Jamais j'aurai pensé que tu t'adressais comme ça à lui. Vas pas t'étonner qu'il te foute à la porte. Tu l'as cherché.

-Ta gueule.

-Et... tu m'avais pas dis que c'était un gamin qui te dirigeait !

-

Tu sais quoi ? Merde.

-

-Premièrement, il n'a même pas un an de moins que moi...

-Tu déconnes... ?

-Non. Secondo, ta femme elle a bien épousé un gamin.

-Eh, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma femme ?

-Elle me dis « WuFei a trafiqué mes pillules ! » ?

-... !!! On parle pas de ma femme de toute façon ! On parle de ton boss.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Sa vie a été raccourcie dés l'instant où il a postulé pour le poste de patron de Battlers.

-Oula. Tu lui en veux tant que ça ? Parce que c'est un peu beaucoup surtout de ta faute si t'es renvoyé tu sais...

-Ouais je lui en veux tant que ça. La prochaine fois que je le vois... putain il va se rappeler de moi.

-...

-Si je t'assure. Tu me crois pas ?

-Si si. Je t'ai vu à l'acte. En première année de fac.

-Ah oui, le roucain, là. La vache, il a morflé.

-Clair. Bah tu l'as envoyé à l'hosto, non ?

-Je sais pu et je m'en foutais. Je m'en fous toujours, remarque. Là je... je vais exploser.

-Ah... euh... attends ! Attends trente secondes ! Racroche pas ! _¤Euh... chérie, ça va ?¤ ¤-TOI M'APPROCHE PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¤ ¤ Non, attends ! Pars pas !¤ BLAM. ¤Putain fait chier !¤ ¤Uah uah ! Uahuahuahuah !!¤ ¤Ta gueule toi !!!¤_

-

XD

Mort de rire.

-

-Euh... allo ?

-Oui ? T'es toujours vivant ?

-Je crois oui.

-C'est vrai que Hilde a... une voix qui porte.

-T'as entendu ?

-Oui. La porte aussi.

-Ah. Bah tu vois, hier c'était ça mais... en pire.

-Elle est partie où ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? T'as entendu aussi bien que moi. En direct live.

-Dommage que j'avais pas les images. Ca aurait été encore mieux. Encore plus drôle.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ?!

-Sérieux ? Oui.

-Tu vas peut être être tonton je te rappelle. Tu veux qu'il ou elle t'appelle comment ? Tonton Roro ?

-

L'image du gosse de WuFei entrain de tendre les bras vers moi en riant me donna froid dans le dos. Je chassa bien vite cette vision d'horreur avec un frisson.

-

-Ta gueule. Deuxième édition.

-C'est sérieux, Heero.

-Les capotes ça existe.

-Oui ben on est ensemble depuis assez longtemps et on se fait mutuellement confiance pour plus les utiliser !

-D'où cette petite surprise. Quel beau résultat. On doit dire félicitation ?

-Tu vas pas m'apprendre la vie sexuelle, je suis sûr que t'es encore puceau.

-Moi ?? Tu rigoles. Ca fait depuis longtemps que je le suis plus.

-Ah ouais ? T'as trop bu et ça s'est fait une fois ?

-Mais je t'emmerde ! Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai eu une pseudo copine pendant une semaine et j'ai couché avec plusieurs nanas à l'occasion.

-T'as eu une copine.

-Oui. J'ai eu une copine.

-Toi. T'as eu une _copine_ ?

-

Toi bien comprendre la France ? Ou moi devoir récapépète une troisième fois ?

Dans le genre soûlard relou maxi best off, WuFei est vraiment un roi dans la matière quand il s'y met. C'est pas tous les jours, mais il est à enregistrer par un dictaphone quand il nous fait sa petite démo. Là on se demande qui est le plus jeune des deux.

-

-T'es lourd.

-Elle était sourde et aveugle ?

-... Que répondre à une imbécillité comme celle que tu viens de dire ?

-Ben... « oui » ?

-

Mauvaise réponse.

-

-Non. Elle voulait de l'action, je lui en ai donné. Point barre.

-Elle devait être dépressive.

-Je sais pas et je m'en fous.

-T'es ignoble. Hilde, je la respecte.

-Peut être qu'elle te respecte beaucoup moins que toi.

-Mais non, c'est juste que... ben un bébé pas prévu ça fout quelques projets en l'air et ça bouscule tout. Et c'est elle qui le porte. Et c'est elle qui accouche. Et c'est du boulot tout ça, paraît t'il.

-Bah écoute, nous les mecs on a des problèmes avec la prostate que les nanas n'ont pas, alors il faut bien que les douleurs corporelles soient équilibrées chez les deux sexes.

-Mais je comprends pas... elle a dû prendre ses pillules trop tôt ou trop tard un jour ! Il suffit d'une fois pour que la protection ne fasse plus effet.

-Je sais. Je me rappelle de mes cours de terminale de SVT.

-Bah moi pas trop mais ça oui.

-Bref. On a chacun des problèmes, je pourrai pas t'aider pour le tien et c'est réciproque.

-Je suis content d'avoir parlé avec toi.

-

Euh... il me fait peur là. Je ne ressens aucunes ondes de virilité.

Tu veux peut être en parler à ma psy ?

-

-Ouais... moi ça m'a pas trop avancé mais bon...

-Nan mais là, va falloir que j'en parle avec Hilde et... je sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, quelle décision prendre. Ce sont des choses qui se décident en avances, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Bah c'est bien pour toi, mais moi j'ai essayé de négocier avec mon patron et ça n'a rien donné.

-Oui mais toi... voilà.

-

Lui ? Mon frère ?

-

-Quoi « moi... voilà. » ?!

-Déjà avec Hilde, on s'aime.

-Je vois pas le rapport.

-Ben c'est pas le cas avec ton patron et toi.

-

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-

**Deux mois plus tard**

-

Mes petites économies me permettent de continuer à payer mon appart hyper cher à Paris et m'évite, pour le moment, de m'expulser vers la banlieu.

Mes habitudes alimentaires ont changé :

-je ne prends désormais que des nouilles instantannées en sachet et non en boîte (parce que la boîte ça coute plus chère).

-Je prends le jambon pas cher ET dégueulasse (qui est moins cher que le jambon pas cher et bon).

-Je n'achète plus d'eau minérale. Finalement l'eau du robinet n'est pas empoisonnée.

-J'achète les produits de « non marque », et ai abandonné les marques de basse gamme.

-Je saute des repas (ça c'est super économique, c'est le mieux d'ailleurs).

-

Je passe désormais mes journées entière à rédiger des CV, à commencer par le brouillon, puis le recopiage bête et surtout méchant, car un seul accent peut me faire recommencer une lettre que j'allais juste finir. J'avais d'ailleurs perdu l'habitude de faire cette occupation que je hais. Et pourtant, j'en ai fait, des CV... Avant que j'ai ce boulot, je le faisais toutes les semaines, entre les boulots de quelques jours voire de quelques heures, pour un emploi fixe et durable.

Certaines boîtes ne me répondaient même pas. C'est le propre du « vous ne nous interressez pas ».

Jusqu'à la nuit je recopie, je recopie, je recopie, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la main, au poignet, au bras, et même au dos à cause de la position que je garde plusieures heures sans bouger.

Dans ces deux mois, j'ai été à plusieurs entretients.

Toujours le même résultat.

Aucun.

C'est tellement facile d'être renvoyé. Quelques minutes. Il suffit de quelques minutes. Et ça fait deux mois que ces putain de quelques minutes sont passées, et je suis toujours dans la même situation qu'après celles ci.

Maxwell...

Quand je repense à tout ce qu'il m'a dit et que je me suis tu, j'ai pris sur moi, avant qu'il me renvoit...

Si j'avais su, je lui en aurais mis plein la tronche. Il n'aurait pas trouvé quoi répondre.

Je repasse sans arrêt les scènes où j'ai eu affaire à lui, et je m'imagine ce que je lui aurait répondu, et sa réaction.

Ca me hante.

_Il_ me hante.

Je n'en ai jamais autant voulu à un homme.

Mes poings se serrent quand je repense qu'il m'a envoyé baladé et que je n'ai rien pu faire parce que c'était mon supérieur.

Supérieur de mon cul, ouais.

Tous les jours je regarde mon courrier, vérifiant si une lettre de convocation ou d'acceptation de poste arrive... et tous les jours, à part les entretiens, pas de réponse positive.

D'ailleurs je vais aller voir la boîte aux lettres. C'est l'heure.

-

La descente d'escalier se fait avec une certaine impatience et avec un peu d'excitement. Au début.

Maintenant, je descent avec déjà de la deception dans la tête et le ventre. En sachant qu'il n'y a surement rien, comme d'habitude.

J'ai eu le droit aux regards méprisants de la part des habitants de l'immeuble, me trouvant antipathique forcemment, et en plus maintenant je n'ai plus de travail. Ca se voit quand je regarde mon courrier. J'attire les mauvaises paroles.

Ma boîte aux lettres est rarement utilisée puisque j'ai mis une note « je ne veux pas de publicité ». Je n'ai pas entrenu les relations pseudo amicales de ma vie, et de toute façon, on est dans l'air du numérique, des sms et des emails.

-

Tiens...

Une lettre.

De... Battlers ?

Mais...

-

Il se fout encore de moi ou quoi ??

* * *

**Je vois venir les remarques sur l'avortement... je vous le dis tout de suite : pas de débat ! Ceci est une fic², les personnages n'existent pas, et j'ai voté pour Ségolène Royale aux élections présidentielles alors me frappez pas XD... LOL. Pour les fans de Sarko : maiiiis il est bien lui aussi XD tout le monde il est beau il est gentil XD. Bon, pour la politique, je précise que je plaisante. Je dis plus rien sinon on va me sauter dessus :/.**

**(1) Ah... j'adore dire ça à Gadizz quand elle me le demande XD Merci Gadizz, j'adore ce « Nan mais appelle moi complètement débile » XD.**

**(2) Encore une expression de Gadizz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou !**

**Je publie ce chapitre mais à partir de maintenant la suite tardera peut être... désolée ! (j'ai dis peut être) J'ai un trou d'inspiration. Ca va passer puisque j'ai déjà écris la fin et des morceaux qui se passeront plus tard. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de retard et que ça soit régulier, c'est à dire continuer à faire un chapitre par semaine.**

**Merci à tous !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-Tiens... vous êtes de retour...

-Ne cachez pas votre joie.

-Il n'y a pas de risque là-dessus. Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Tu as raison Pascal. Je commençais à me dire que finalement, il nous avait comprit, Maxwell. En fait il nous a fait une fausse joie. Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne nous donne pas de faux espoirs.

-

Ca n'a pas changé ici. Les personnes sont toujours aussi acceuillantes.

-

-En tout cas, je suis heureux de constater que notre entente ne s'est pas amochée depuis mon départ.

-La faute à qui ? Si vous rejetiez moins les autres, on ne vous rejetterait pas. Mais il faut absolument que vous soyez désagréable. C'est dans votre nature. C'est vraiment dommage.

-Et c'est peu dire, Chantal. Au fait, Yui, Maxwell a dit qu'il voulait vous voir dans son bureau. Il veut certainement vous souhaiter la bienvenue.

-

Fous-toi de ma gueule, surtout, je te dirai rien.

-

-Hn. Je trouve votre sens de l'humour très développé.

-N'est ce pas.

-

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

Cette lettre qui m'a rappelé il y a près d'une semaine à mon poste, en me disant que, suite à la découverte de mon CV que j'avais mis en ligne sur internet, mon profil est ce qu'ils recherchent.

Sans blague.

Puisque c'est moi qui suis parti, normal que je me corresponde.

Et puis l'air de rien, comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas, hop je suis réembauché. Pas d'entretient, juste un coup de téléphone qui a duré trois quart d'heure avec des questions de motivations par une nana dont je ne connaissais pas la voix.

Sur le coup je me suis dis que c'était une blague. Et après, qu'il y avait un deuxième Battlers à Paris. Ce qui est tout à fait ridicule.

Pour finir j'en ai conclu que j'avais récupéré ma place.

Enfin non, pas vraiment. Je suis en période « d'essai » pendant un mois. Pendant un mois on peut me dire à tout moment « C'est bon, vous êtes viré, merci. ».

Ce mois je le connais. Généralement jusqu'à ce que je trouve ma place à Battlers il y a cinq ans, la période d'essai se concluait ainsi. D'ailleurs je ne tenais pas un mois.

-

-Pathétique.

-Chantal, nous ne sommes pas obligés de perdre notre temps. J'étais déjà pas de très bon poil au début de la journée, mais là c'est bon. Rien ne peut arriver de pire. Une bonne chose à savoir, remarque. Prennons le bon coté des choses.

-Qu'est ce qui vous met de si mauvaise humeur ? La machine à café est en panne ?

-Pascal, ne lui répond pas, ça sert à rien.

-

Bon allez, je me barre sinon je sens que je vais être de mauvaise humeur moi aussi et je vais battre mon record de periode d'essai la plus courte. A noter : mon record actuel est de deux heures vingt-trois.

Et là... j'attaque la sixième minute. Il ne serait pas bon de ne pas pouvoir la finir.

-

J'eu le grand plaisir de recevoir des regards surpris quand je traversai le couloir, que le bruit des doigts sur les claviers berçait, pour aller rendre visite à mon cher ex ex directeur qui doit sûrement prendre ses décisions au pile ou face avec une pièce. Des regards en coin et aussi des mots échangés tout bas.

Je suis une mauvaise surprise, ils doivent tous se dire. Ils croyaient s'être débarassé de moi. Je continue mon chemin, impassible, comme si de rien n'était, ma serviette sous le bras.

Un « Entrez » se fit entendre quand je frappa à la porte. Je la poussai, droit, les épaules redressées comme à mon habitude, et me présentai devant le directeur.

Natté, comme à son habitude, il ne leva pas le regard quand j'entra dans son bureau. Penché sur son bureau, il était en train de signer des feuilles agraffées les unes avec les autres. Comme si mon apparition dans la pièce ne l'importait pas, et je me demanda presque s'il m'avait réellement convoqué. S'il n'allait pas me regarder en levant les sourcils et en affichant une expression étonnée de me voir là sans qu'il ne l'ait demandé.

Mais il ne ralenti pas la cadence de ses signatures, ne changea pas d'expression et ne montra aucun signe d'étonnement. Il continua de tourner ses feuilles et de griffonner son nom en bas de chaque page. Ma présence ne lui fit rien.

-

-Monsieur Maxwell.

-Je connais mon nom.

-

Ca commence bien. Bon, au moins, il a l'air de blaguer, donc je ne vais pas faire de réflexion. En plus je ne suis pas vraiment bien positionné pour ça.

Huit minutes.

-

-Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Yui.

-

Je ne peux pas en dire de même, alors je ne vais rien dire et faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Esperons que ça ne le choque pas.

-

-Est ce que... vous voulez que je repasse ?

-Non, je vous ai convoqué tout de suite, ce n'est pas pour vous renvoyer. J'ai presque fini.

-

Un sourire se fit quand il dit d'une voix amusée, sans quitter son dossier des yeux.

Au moins, il m'a bel et bien convoqué. Il n'y a pas d'erreur.

-

-Mais je ne devrais plus utiliser le mot « renvoyer » en face de vous, n'est ce pas ?

-

Je peux le taper ?

-

-Excusez moi, mais je me pose certaines questions.

-Lesquels ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir repris ? Je croyais que vous étiez sûr de vous, sûr de vos actions.

-Mais pas un instant je n'ai arrêté d'être sûr de mes actions.

-De m'avoir licencié et maintenant ré-embauché, vous me semblez être ne personne qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Ou qui ne sais pas faire de choix.

-Je suis tout sauf lunatique. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Mais vous vous êtes trompé.

-Pas du tout.

-

C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de conflit entre nous. La conversasion est calme, et je ne suis pas emporté. Nous parlons normalement, étrangement normalement. C'est tellement plat que ça m'intéresse à peine. J'ai l'impression que nous échangeons des banalités.

Occupé à signer son dossier de feuilles aggrafées qu'il survole juste des yeux, il ne me regarde pas et je reste debout devant son bureau, me demandant s'il y en a pour longtemps ou si ça vaut la peine de s'asseoir.

-

-Je ne me suis pas trompé. Je vous ai licencié en étant parfaitement conscient des conséquences.

-Mais alors... vous me virez, vous me reprennez... à quoi vous jouez ? Vous voulez tester mes nerfs ?

-Je vais vous expliquer. Par contre, ça ne va peut être pas vous plaire. Là aussi j'ai prévu le coup. Promettez moi de garder votre calme. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

-

D'accord. Déjà s'il commence comme ça, c'est qu'il m'a fait une saloperie.

Bon. Puisqu'il me prévient, je vais essayer de pas lui gueuler dessus. De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Ma treizième minute est en jeu.

Il lève enfin le regard sur moi. Il a le visage marqué par la concentration sur dossier où il a appausé sa signature sur la dernière feuille. Un visage détaché, mais qui est enfin prêt à me consacrer toute son attention.

-

-Mais asseyez vous, excusez moi. Je devais finir de remplir quelques formalités concernant l'accord avec une ligne d'ordinateurs. Quand vous aurez repris votre place, on vous mettra au courant des dernières nouvelles. Rien d'inhabituel, cependant. Vous aurez vite fait de vous remettre dans le bain.

-

Non mais, prends moi pour un rouillé du cerveau ! Je te dirais rien !

Tiens, qu'est ce qu'il cherche dans son armoire ?

Un graphique ?

-

-Vous voyez ce graphique ? Ce sont les statistiques des deux mois avant que vous ne soyez licencié. Chiffres corects, honorables. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas à se plaindre. Votre mauvais caractère n'influence pas trop sur les performances de la boîte. Et je fais une petite anecdote ; si ces chiffres sont bons ces mois-ci, c'est parce qu'ils ont fait un bond depuis votre arrivée il y a cinq ans. Fin de l'anecdote. Et maintenant...

-

Il sors un autre graphique.

Pas vraiment différent du premier.

-

-Voici les stats des deux mois derniers.

-

Il me les montre côte à côte. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

-

-Vous voyez beaucoup de différences ?

-

Ses yeux sont interrogateurs, mais surtout, ils essayent de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

-

-Non.

-Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

-

Que t'es mongol ? Tu sais, t'avais pas trop besoin de me montrer ça, je le savais déjà.

-

-Pas exactement.

-Regardez bien les graphiques. Avant votre départ, après. Après, les chiffres continuent leur ascendance normalement. Pas de signe de baisse, pas de chute. Pas de faiblesse, pas de plat. Non, ils sont dans la voie de ceux d'avant votre licenciement.

-Et ?

-Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, je pense que vous l'avez très bien compris, monsieur Yui. Ne faites pas celui qui ignore tout. Vous êtes intelligent. Borné, mais intelligent.

-

Merci beaucoup. J'apprécie le compliment.

Connard.

-

-Yui. Il n'y a aucune différence dans la boîte avec ou sans vous, mise à part l'humeur générale qui est au beau fixe quand vous êtes absent.

-...

-En d'autres termes, que vous soyez là ou pas ne modifie pas les stats.

-En fait... vous avez fais une exprérience.

-

Il marque un blanc, puis cache un sourire. Ses yeux pétillent et me défient encore.

-

-Exactement. Mais pas pour moi. Je savais d'avance les résultats. J'ai fais ça pour vous montrer que vous ne faites pas tourner à vous seul la boîte. Phagocity, c'est du passé. Shooting, tout le monde y a travaillé. C'est un travail d'équipe. Vous faites partie d'une équipe. Dans votre tête, peut-être pas, mais vous n'êtes pas seul.

-

Je me confirme. C'est vraiment un connard. Et en plus il m'avoue tout naturellement son coup dont il est fier. Mais il l'a acheté en occasion son cerveau ? Ca coûte moins cher mais c'est pas de la super qualité.

-

-Je voulais vous faire prendre conscience de ça, et vous faire désenfler les chevilles. Mais je peux aussi vous rassurer, votre présence qui nuit au moral de vos collègues ne nuit pas à leur travail. Ils éxagéraient quand ils disaient qu'ils travaillaient mieux sans vous. La différence c'est qu'ils travaillaient avec un meilleur moral, mais pas forcémment mieux.

-

Trouve toi des excuses. J'ai compris. Et ça... tu me le revaudras.

-

-Là, vous venez de me prouver que vous avez le même état d'esprit qu'un enfant qui tente à tout prix de montrer qu'il a raison.

-Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi. C'est parce que vous vous rendez compte que vous n'êtes pas plus utile que vos collègues que vous êtes frustré ? Chacun a sa place, chacun a son utilité. Vous êtes certainement meilleur que les autres, je ne reviens pas sur ce sujet, mais en aucun cas les autres ne servent à rien et ne savent rien faire. Ils sont diplômés, comme vous. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont là. S'ils faisaient mal leur métier, croyez-moi qu'il n'y aurait pas lieu de les garder pour les payer à rien faire ou à faire mal.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez licencié pour me faire une leçon... pour rien en fait.

-Ce n'est pas rien si vous comprenez la leçon, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, mais que vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez pas de raison de traiter vos collègues comme des moins que rien. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avec vous, c'est ce que tout le monde réclamait. Vous licencier aurait été trop facile. On ne se débarrasse pas de quelqu'un qui a travaillé dur depuis un certain temps quelque part comme on jette un mouchoir à la poubelle. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-...

-Remarque, avec votre comportement, beaucoup l'auraient vraiment fait. Mais je suis compréhensif. Vous avez de la chance. Et vous aviez réellement besoin qu'on vous remette la tête sur les épaules.

-De quoi vous vous mêlez ?!

-Pardon, j'ai tendance à vouloir aider les gens.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je ne suis pas malade ! Et ça, je n'appelle pas ça « aider ». J'appelle ça...

-

Faire chier le monde.

-

-...jouer avec le feu.

-Vos collègues en avaient besoin, de l'aide.

-

Je comprends plus rien. Il veut soit disant m'aider en me soit disant remettant la tête sur les épaules machin machin, mais quand je veux lui faire avouer ça il remet son action pour le compte de mes collègues. Alors, expliquez moi, il est pour ou contre moi ?

-

-Mais on ne se sert pas de quelqu'un comme ça.

-C'est vrai. Même si c'était pour la bonne cause, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. C'était un peu tordu. En même temps, vos collègues auront eu deux mois de vacances ! Non, pardonnez moi. Aussi, je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge si je vous invitais à manger et qu'on parle affaire de la boîte.

-

Hein ?!

Euh... j'ai pas tout suivi. J'ai entendu qu'il voulait m'inviter à manger en private. Je me trompe, j'espère... ?

-

-Vous croyez que je vais vous pardonner contre une soirée au restaurant ? Alors que vous pouvez tout me dire de la boîte et des affaires aujourd'hui ou dans les jours qui suivent ?

-Comme moi je vous pardonne d'avoir été, parce que j'espère que c'est du passé, égoïste, misogyne, nombriliste et j'en passe.

-...

-Quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez aucune envie de passer la soirée avec votre directeur. Déjà cinq jours sur sept...

-

Mais il lit dans mes pensées ? En tout cas ça le fait rire. Il n'a pas du tout l'allure d'un directeur, contrairement à ce qu'il me montre de lui d'habitude.

Et je me suis pas trompé. Pour une fois que j'avais envie de me tromper. C'est pas juste.

C'est vrai que déjà le jour il me soûle, mais si en plus je dois lui consacrer ma soirée...

Mais c'est quand même le patron, donc j'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir claquer du fric pour me racheter.

-

-Entendu.

-Je vous vois venir. Je sais très bien que vous accepter parce qu'un dîner avec son supérieur ne se refuse pas. Alors je vais vous proposer autre chose.

-

Ca y est. Il va me proposer quoi ? Un golf ? Nan merci, je vois pas l'intérêt de marcher des heures pour aller taper une fois dans une balle tous les quarts d'heure.

-

-Un dîner, ça ira.

-Attendez. Je propose qu'on mange ensemble mais qu'on laisse de côté notre boulot.

-Boulot ? De coté ?

-Un dîner entre personnes civilisées qui se sont rencontrées dans leur boîte et qui veulent sympathiser. Un dîner normal, et pas de prise de tête. Nous travaillons assez longtemps et assez dur pour faire des heures supplémentaires.

-

Alors y'a deux/trois mots qui sont en totale contradiction avec mes principes et qui n'ont pas de sens : « sympathiser » et « pas de prise de tête ». Ah oui, « nous » avec « travaillons assez longtemps et assez dur » ça va pas trop ensemble aussi. J'avais plutôt l'impression que y'a pas de nous et que celui qui bosse entre « nous » c'est moi.

-

-En fait ça serait plus un dîner privé qu'un dîner affaire.

-Parfaitement. Ca vous tente ?

-J'aurais plutôt pensé à quelque chose qui porterait sur le travail et les relations employeur/employé, mais...

-Quelque chose barbant de ce genre, c'est ce que vous préférez ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça.

-

Nan mais cherche pas, je préfère le dîner barbant employeur/employé.

-

-Seulement, ça me paraissait plus normal.

-Il ne peut pas y avoir de relation plus privée entre un employeur et son employé ? C'est comme ça que vous voyez les liens des gens de la même entreprise ?

-Oui.

-

Il hausse les sourcils puis cache une expression blasée.

-

-Alors vous déclinez.

-

Bah, je sais pas, faut faire quoi dans ce cas là ? Ca se fait de dîner avec son patron quand il est pas patron ?

On peut refuser quand il est pas patron ?

Je peux partir et aller bosser au lieu de répondre ?

-

-Laissez moi jusqu'à vendredi pour réfléchir.

-Vendredi. Vous avez besoin de trois jours pour répondre à cette invitation ? Vous n'allez pas acheter une maison, c'est juste une soirée.

-

Jeudi soir, je vais voir Peacecraft. Elle, elle saura ce que je dois faire.

-

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous verrai toujours comme mon patron.

-Il suffit de vous dire que je suis quelqu'un comme vous. Je ne suis pas patron 24h sur 24. J'ai une vie privée moi aussi.

-Vendredi.

-Très bien, j'attendrai vendredi. Mais... est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-

OUI bordel.

-

-Je vais y aller, monsieur le directeur.

-

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Et moi je me dirige déjà vers la sortie, une goutte de tension sur la tempe.

-

-Yui...

-

A l'écoute de mon nom venant de sa bouche, je me mis mentalement en mode défence, prêt à rappliquer s'il le fallait.

Je tourne la tête et lui accorde d'un regard de me parler.

-

-Ne réfléchissez pas trop.

-Et vous, ne prévoyez pas d'autres expériences.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre de vous un signe de gratitude concernant votre réembauche ?

-Vous imaginez bien. Je ne m'excuse très rarement quand on m'assimile à une souris de laboratoire.

-Officiellement, vous avez été licencié pour votre mauvaise conduite, puis votre CV nous a interressé et vous avez été rappellé à l'emploi.

-D'accord... Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour me prosterner à vos pieds. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Et ce n'est pas le mien de recevoir ce genre de gratitude, mais pensez à être correct avec vos collègues. C'est ce que j'attends de vous.

-Moi, j'attends de vous des excuses également.

-

Il rit, et franchement je vois pas trop pourquoi.

-

-Des excuses ?

-C'est la moindre des choses. Simplement pour une raison strictement personnelle et puerile, vous m'avez privé de deux mois de salaire et je peux aussi utiliser l'arme fatale de mes collègues : engendrement de stress, et je peux aller jusqu'à la déprime puisque c'est à la mode en ce moment.

-Deux mois de salaire et un peu de stress valent bien les arrêts médicaux de vos collègues à cause de vous.

-

Mais... tu sais que t'es chiant ??!

-

-D'accord. Je vois qu'on ne peut pas discuter avec vous car vous voulez absolument avoir le dernier mot, et vous aurez toujours raison et les autres toujours tort.

-Précisément. Je ne suis pas directeur de Battlers pour rien.

-...

-Et qui ne dit mot concent.

-

Bon, ça va, là ?! T'as fini de me foutre des râteaux ?

-

-En attendant, l'heure tourne, et j'ai une réunion dans dix minutes... vous aussi, alors pour le dîner, vous me dites ça vendredi.

-Une réunion ? Je ne le savais pas.

-

Oh noooon... Pas pour commencer...

-

-Oui, je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais je dois parler du nouveau concept pour les anti-virus.

-Donc Shooting, c'est fini.

-Une nouvelle phase commence, Yui.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ce chapitre :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tchapteur ilèveune ! Je suis toujours dans la course. Et pas en retard en plus :)**

**Je vous laisse apprécier (ou pas) ce chapitre. Enjoy !**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé :-D**

* * *

-Mademoiselle Peacecraft. 

-Monsieur Yui ?

-Je...

-

J'arrive à son rendez-vous du jeudi, comme d'habitude à l'heure, et elle comme d'habitude pas à l'heure. Mais cette fois, ça me permet de me demander comment je vais lui demander ce que je vais lui demander.

Alors dans la salle d'attente, un pied ayant la bougeotte, j'ai réfléchi jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre dans le couloir d'à coté, suivie de « Très bien, au revoir madame _**biiiiiiiiiiiip**_, à la semaine prochaine. ».

J'ai censuré le nom parce qu'on ne pointe pas du doigt les personnes qui se font suivre.

D'ailleurs, moi même quand cette dame passa devant la salle d'attente dont la porte était ouvert, je me cachai discrètement derrière ma main. Vous imaginez le truc (et j'insiste sur le mot « discrètement »).

Non non, j'ai pas l'air con.

Et là je me retrouve dans le bureau de sainte Peacecraft qui attend ma question.

Que c'est dur de devoir lui demander ça. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si on m'avait dit que je le ferais un jour. Mais là, pas le choix.

-

-Vous... ?

-J'ai besoin de vous.

-Ah. Mais, qu'est ce que je fais depuis cinq ans ?

-

Tu me fais chier.

-

-J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à prendre une décision. Non. Il faut que vous me dites ce que je dois faire.

-Ce que vous devez faire... Mais vous êtes seul maître de votre destin.

-Je n'apprécie pas les psy, mais encore moins les voyantes.

-Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ? Vous ne vous êtes pas empoigné avec monsieur Maxwell quand même ?

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, et non, je ne me suis pas empoigné avec lui. Mais je crois que j'aurais préféré ça plutôt que...

-

Son cou avance alors que je lui met sûrement l'eau à la bouche. Je sais pas ce qu'elle croit, mais elle paraît vachement sérieuse par rapport à d'habitude.

Si ça continue, sa tête va tomber en avant.

-

-Dites moi, monsieur Yui. Je pourrai sûrement faire quelque chose, mais si vous gardez tout pour vous, je n'y arriverai pas.

-Voila.

-Oui ?

-

Tout ça c'est de la faute de Maxwell, avec ses idées débiles. Mais de quoi il veut qu'on parle si ce n'est pas de boulot ?? C'est pas mon pote, et j'ai pas envie qu'il le soit.

-

-Je suis pris au piège.

-Prit au piège ? Comment ça ? Vous ne m'aviez pas dis la dernière fois que vous avez été réembauché ?

-Si... mais ça ne concerne pas le boulot, je...

-...

-

Les rendez-vous avec elle ces deux derniers mois ont été chaotiques. A plusieurs reprises je me suis disputé avec elle. Ca arrive souvent, mais ces fois là j'étais impitoyable, et je sais que derrière ses petites et saintes réponses, elle était blessée.

J'aurai voulu ne plus venir chez elle. J'ai faillis le faire. J'aurai DU le faire. Mais à chaque fois un entretient me tendait la main et j'allais la voir pour en parler.

Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'oblige à aller la voir. Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas.

-

-Maxwell m'a invité pour un dîner.

-...

-

Oui. C'est la blague mondiale de l'année. Et demain y'aura parution dans les journaux.

Putain. Les yeux ronds ça lui fait vraiment une tronche débile.

-

-Oui, hein ? Ca m'a fait un peu le même effet.

-Du genre ennuyant employeur/employé ?

-Non, même pas. Du genre privé.

-Du genre privé ?? Mais alors ça sera... privé !

-Votre vitesse de compréhension m'impressionne. Ainsi que votre capacité d'assimilation.

-Il vous a invité, en quel honneur ?

-En fait, toute cette histoire de licenciement, c'était juste une manigance pour... enfin il s'est foutu de ma gueule et c'était pour me montrer que les statistiques de la boîte étaient identiques quand je ne suis pas là.

-Com... Comment ?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu.

-

Et ça la fait éclater de rire. Aha. Nan mais vraiment, je suis trop marrant. Il faudrait que je fasse des sketches, parce que si tout le monde est comme elle, je serais millionnaire. Je savais pas que je pouvais faire carrière en tant qu'humoriste.

Elle essaye de se reprendre et de s'empêcher de rire comme une petite collégiènne qui rit parce qu'elle se croit drôle en classe, et en mettant sa main devant la bouche, les joues un peu rougies.

-

-Non non non. Racontez moi pourquoi il vous a fait ça. En fait c'était juste pour vous inviter, n'est ce pas ?

-N... ! Euh...

-

Quoi ? Ah bon ? Mais non !

-

-Ahaaa... vous n'y avez pas pensé... il vous a donnez un faux pretexte pour vous inviter au restaurant ! Non... Licencier, c'est vraiment trop fort... à moins qu'il soit extreeemement calculateur et qu'il ne tienne pas beaucoup à vous...

-Il ne tient pas à moi et c'est tout ! Il a agit lâchement, c'est un gosse.

-Quelles étaient les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ça ?

-Il a voulu me montrer... par un procédé illégal pour ce genre de raisons, qu'on ne voit pas la différence dans les stats quand je suis là ou non.

-Fort... très fort...

-Très con.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vous ait fait ça.

-J'ai eu du mal, et maintenant il croit que je vais lui pardonner en m'invitant à dîner. Non mais vraiment... en plus le thème ne sera même pas le boulot...

-Hm...

-

Elle se fout de ma gueule ! Je suis maudit.

-

-Dites moi ce qui vous fait rire, que j'en profite moi aussi.

-Non rien, rien...

-Mais si ! Il y a quelque chose !

-Non c'est... c'est rien. Je ris, c'est tout. Enfin... non, mais...

-D'accord. Votre rien est bien drôle, visiblement.

-C'est que... bon, et qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ? Je vous préviens, je n'irai pas à votre place.

-Je veux savoir ce qui vous fait rire.

-

Elle me prend pour un con ?? Il y a une différence entre rire et se foutre de la gueule des gens !

-

-C'est rien ! Je suis entrain de me dire que tout ça s'enchaîne et... il y a deux mois vous vous faisiez la guerre, et maintenant il vous invite au restaurant pour se faire... _pardonner_. Je crois qu'il ne voulais pas ce conflit, alors il a tenté de s'approcher de vous par une autre manière et il a réussi.

-Vous auriez dû devenir productrice de films.

-Certainement.

-Il n'a rien réussi du tout. Il n'a rien tenté non plus.

-Oui oui.

-Mais si !

-D'accord ! Comme vous voulez.

-Vous vous retenez de sourire à pleine dents. Vous êtes vraiment trop prévisible.

-C'est que votre patron est très intéressant à agir comme cela.

-Ah bon. Grande nouvelle. Il est intéressant. Heureusement que vous me l'avez dis parce que ça ne m'aurait jamais venu à l'esprit.

-Vous dites ça ironiquement ?

-Je traduis : il n'est pas intéressant du tout, il est con !

-

Et toi aussi.

-

-Je voulais que vous me disiez ce que je dois faire, maintenant.

-Quoi ? Que moi je vous dise ce que vous devez faire ? Mais c'est votre vie, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

-Ca aurait été un dîner boulot, la question ne se serait pas posée, mais là...

-Vous hésitez ?

-Non, pas du tout, ça se voit pas ?! S'il vous plait, montrez vous intelligente pour une fois.

-Mon avis serait, évidemment, d'accepter ce dîner. Ca vous permettrait de mieux connaître ce jeune patron qui veut vous connaître.

-...

-Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu.

-Je suis obligé d'y aller ?

-Non, mais vous me demandez un conseil, et je vous conseille vivement d'y aller.

-

Merde.

-

-Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

-Ca ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

-Rien ne vous enchante de toute façon, alors que ce soit blanc ou noir ça ne vous va pas. Si vous attendez que je vous pousse pour y aller, je veux bien mais vous tenir la main, non.

-Pff...

-Bon, en fait vous voulez que je vous enguirlande comme les enfants ?

-Non mais oh !!!

-Alors allez y, dites à votre patron que vous serez là et... il vous a invité quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai dis que je lui direz si oui ou non pour un resto dans trois jours et la date je ne la connais pas puisque je n'étais pas sûr d'y aller.

-Oooh... vous êtes un manche.

-Pardon ?? Et vous savez ce que vous êtes, vous ??

-J'imagine, monsieur Yui. Non mais franchement, ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre trois jours pour... un dîner ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'important ou officiel...

-Ben je le savais pas. Et si vous n'êtes pas contente, c'est pareil.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente, c'est que vous m'étonnerez toujours.

-Super, je suis bien avancé. Et comment ça se passe dans les dîners privés comme ça ? De quoi on parle ?

-Ah. Bien sûr, vous ne savez pas comment réagir. Vous faîtes bien de me demander sinon vous allez encore dire n'importe quoi.

-Je dis tout sauf n'importe quoi.

-

Bizare... on dirait une scène de déjà vue...

-

-Il faut savoir que quand on va au restaurant, on y reste pas qu'une demie heure. On reste un bon bout de temps car on attend longtemps.

-Merci, je suis déjà allé au resto.

-Cela laisse du temps auc clients de discuter d'une part, et de ne pas manger trop vite d'autre part. Car quand on mange trop vite, on a l'impression de ne plus avoir faim, et le but d'un restaurant c'est bien de vendre le plus de plats possibles.

-Dites... vous me prennez _vraiment_ pour un ignorant ?

-C'est pour que les choses soient claires.

-Vous ne pouviez pas demander au début si les choses sont claires pour qu'on puisse gagner du temps, ou ne pas en perdre plus que ce qu'on a déjà perdu à cause de votre retard ?

-D'accord, ne vous fâchez pas.

-

Non, j'ai simplement pas envie de perdre plus de temps ici.

-

-Je sais pas... je n'aime pas raconter ma vie. Il n'y a rien à dire. Et franchement, ce qu'il a fait pendant la semaine ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

-Peut être qu'il va vous parler de votre famille, si vous sortez souvent, si vous faites du sport...

-Oh non... et je dois dire quoi ?

-La vérité, simplement. Il ne faut pas se créer un personnage. Il veut sympathiser et mieux vous connaître.

-Mais ma famille, c'est personnel, si je sors souvent, ben non, avec ma famille, pour le sport on s'en fout, j'aime pas le cinéma et j'écoute les infos à la radio donc pas de musique, et... et voilà, y'a rien à dire.

-On ne se fout de rien. S'il veut savoir, il faut lui faire savoir.

-Et si je tiens à garder ma vie privée pour moi ?

-Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur Yui, c'est que votre vie privée, il commence à en faire partie.

-

Cette réponse me glaça le sang.

Imaginer Maxwell était déjà une plaie. L'imaginer s'incruster dans ma vie privée, ça serait infecter cette plaie. Ca serait m'empoisonner.

Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré ?

Bon. Je lui ai toujours pas répondu, hein. Je peux encore sauver ma carcasse.

-

-_Quoi ?_

-Vous refusez aux autres personnes de s'insérer dans votre vie privée, vous vous protégez de tout contact avec les gens, vous refusez de leur donner un peu de votre existence et vous dénigrez ce qu'ils vous offrent... mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se braquer comme ça ? Tout le monde n'est pas stupide, il y en a forcemment qui vous comprendrait.

-C'est bien beau mais on ne parle pas de ça.

-Si vous venez me voir, c'est bien pour parler de ça. Ce n'est pas pour vous changer car on ne change pas une personne, mais pour améliorer ce handicap.

-

Son sourire d'il y a cinq minutes a disparu. Son visage a retrouvé son « sérieux » et elle me fixe de ses yeux comme un examinateur pendant un concour oral.

-

-Bon. Et pour le dîner ? En fait c'est un questions/réponses.

-Non, pas du tout. Vous ne passez pas un entretient d'embauche. Essayez de vous intéresser à lui aussi. Posez lui des questions sur lui, parlez, engagez la conversation au lieu de la subir.

-Je n'aime pas parler de moi, et sa vie j'en n'ai rien à faire.

-

Elle soupire.

-

-Que voulez vous que je vous dise alors... ?

-Je sais pas, c'est vous la psy. Pas moi.

-Il ne faut pas que monsieur Maxwell ait à vous tirer les vers du nez. Il ne faut pas que ce soit du temps perdu, ni qu'il attende comme vous de finir son assiette, de payer et de partir. Le but est de rester et d'avoir envie de rester. Ne le décevez pas.

-

Ah. Bah moi mon but c'était ça. De manger et de partir. Et j'ai pas envie d'y aller, c'est pas pour avoir envie d'y rester.

-

-Déjà, je ne comprends pas pourquoi _moi_. Je croyais qu'on s'entendait suffisamment mal pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et qu'il ne veuille pas me voir plus souvent.

-Eh bien vous vous êtes trompé. C'est devenu tout à fait le contraire.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-La preuve que si. Il vous a fait croire que le courant ne passait pas mais en fait c'est pour se faire... remarquer.

-

Oui ben il n'avait pas besoin de se faire remarquer. Avec la coupe de cheveux qu'il a, c'est bon, je l'ai catalogué dés la première seconde où je l'ai vu.

-

-Ca, c'est sûr qu'il s'est fait remarqué.

-

Pas forcémment en bien d'ailleurs.

-

-Auprès de vous. Et il veut vous montrer qu'autre chose que de la concurrence existe entre lui et vous.

-C'est complètement inutile. Ridicule. Il doit vraiment s'emmerder pour occuper son temps comme ça.

-Mais pourquoi dites vous cela ?

-Mais parce que chercher à mieux me connaître et à sympatiser avec moi, c'est comme partir à la chasse au dahu.

-Vraiment, vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile. Il faut vous sortir de la tête que personne n'est assez bien pour vous.

-Je me fis toujours à la première impression que j'ai. Et jusqu'à là, ça a toujours marché.

-Non. Car la première impression que vous avez est toujours la même. Elle est innée chez vous, mais je me répète vous vous trompez. C'est tellement facile de rester chez soit isolé. De ne pas se méler aux autres. De ne pas adopter la vie de tous les jours avec les autres. Vous ne souffrez jamais de sollitude ?

-Je souffre du trop de monde.

-Mais _une_ personne, c'est trop pour vous ?

-Parfaitement. Car elle ressemble à tout le monde.

-Qui vous dit que votre patron est comme les autres ?

-Mon intuition.

-

Elle veut vraiment avoir raison. Elle cherche vraiment à me piéger. Dommage que je sois entraîné. J'ai l'habitude de son comportement qui veut tout le temps me contredire, et me montrer que je dois me plier aux autres et faire comme eux.

-

-Vous êtes incorrigible. Parfois je me demande comment j'ai fais pour vous tenir tête.

-Ah parce que vous croyez que vous me tenez tête ?

-Je crois que, si vous continuez à venir me voir, c'est pour qu'on échange nos points de vue et que vous évaluiez le vôtre avec un oeil différent.

-Ca ne le change pas pour autant.

-Eh oui... c'est bien ça le problème. Vous ne voulez faire aucun effort.

-

A l'origine, notez que j'étais venu pour parler du dîner, hein.

Et après certains pensent qu'elle est intelligente.

-

-Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée, ce dîner.

-Moi, je me demande où il veut en venir. Ou alors... comme il a vu dés le début qu'il ne pourrai pas passer du temps simplement avec vous, il a cherché à se faire remarquer. Et avec vous, on ne se fait remarquer qu'en mal. Donc il n'a pas eu le choix. Et ensuite il est allé jusqu'au bout de cette tactique risquée et a pu renverser la balance en sa faveur en trouvant le prétexte pour être avec vous en dehors du boulot, sous un déguisement de dîner, puisque vous ne sortez pas pour ne rien faire. Et ça, il l'a bien deviné.

-

Je comprends que dalle.

Je savais pas qu'elle savais parler thaïlandais.

-

-En français ça donne quoi ?

-Je n'avances rien pour le moment, c'est juste une des premières reflexions qui me vient à l'esprit, ne vous fâchez pas...

-Il faudrait déjà que vous m'expliquiez précisément ce que vous voulez dire par là. J'avoue ne rien suivre.

-Euhm... tout compte fait, je n'ai rien dis.

-

On est bien d'accord.

Si c'est pour dire des trucs que je comprends pas, je classe ça dans la rubrique « sans sens ni intérêt ».

-

-Mais... je remarque que vous ne comprenez que ce que vous voulez comprendre.

-Je n'aime pas ce que vous venez de dire. Je me méfie encore plus. Je crois que je vais décliner la soirée.

-Mais non ! Ne faites pas ça.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Comment savoir ce qu'il veut si vous l'en empêchez ?

-

C'est pas faux.

-

-Il ne va pas vous mordre. Vous ne perdrez rien à passer un soir avec lui.

-Si, mon temps.

-On gagne à connaître une personne.

-On gagne quoi ?

-Ca vous permettra d'avancer.

-Je ne pense pas, non...

-Il est plus intéressant de faire partager nos émotions, notre vécut à des personnes extérieures.

-

Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-

-...

-Bon. Dites vous seulement qu'il vaut mieux être ouvert que comme vous.

-Mais comment je dois réagir ?

-Montrez seulement que vous l'acceptez. Ca sera déjà un grand pas de fait.

* * *

**Voila. Heero est pas doué XD. Qui ne le savait pas encore ? Comme je suis méchante avec lui quand même... j'ai presque honte :p.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vous avez trop de la chance (pour ceux qui suivent la fic à fond****: je disais que j'avais pas d'****inspi**** parce que je bloquais**** sur ce chapitre pour commencer. J****'avais écris une page ****word**** en quatre jours. Mais tout d'un coup ma muse est revenue et je l'ai pratiquement bouclé en une soirée! Yeah****:D**** En plus il est long par rapport aux autres. Merci ma muse!**

**Et voila votre chapitre de Blitz du week-end! ****L'attendiez vous?****:p ****Comme je suis régulière… je m'étonne XD. Et en plus on n'est même pas le week end, on est vendredi ! Chu en avance :).**

* * *

-Vous êtes irrattrapable…

-

Avec le sourire du mec blasé qui n'en veut à personne, c'est-à-dire chaleureux et à la limite du moqueur, il s'accouda à la table et soutenu sa tête avec sa main, en me regardant intensivement. Le simple fait d'ailleurs de mettre son coude sur la table m'interloqua. On est quand même dans un restaurant plutôt chic et… c'est quand même mon patron. Donc on est tous tenu de se tenir bien à table avec son patron. Mais quand celui-ci agit d'une façon tout à fait contraire aux manières polies habituelle, on fait quoi?

Moi je me tiens bêtement droit, bêtement poliment, et même bêtement coincé parce que je l'avoue, je ne suis pas à l'aise.

Dans cet endroit.

En face de lui.

J'ai pas dis qu'il m'impressionnait… loin de là. Non, c'est juste que je suis un peu désorienté quand je l'observe. Il n'a pas le comportement que j'ai d'un vrai patron.

Et ici, au milieu de gens inconnus, en face d'un gars qu'en fait je connais pas même si je le vois tous les jours et qu'il m'emmerde depuis qu'il est arrivé, c'est pas mon territoire. J'y suis pas habitué. J'aime pas.

-

-Hn… pourquoi?

-J'ai l'impression de vous voir comme vous êtes au boulot. Et pour cause! Ce costume, je l'ai déjà vu. Vous le portez à la boîte.

-

Et la façon dont il pose les yeux sur moi et m'examine des pieds à la tête me laisse perplexe. En plus il le dit ouvertement. Je lui ai fais une remarque sur sa cravate?? Non. Parce que comme mon costume, y'a rien à dire dessus.

-

-C'est un détail dont je ne m'étais même pas aperçu. Je ne vois pas tellement la différence entre un costume du travail et un autre. D'ailleurs, tous mes costumes je les porte autant au travail qu'au restaurant, quand j'y vais.

-Vous y allez souvent?

-Deux fois par ans.

-Deux?! Pourquoi si peu? En quel honneur?

-Une fois pour l'anniversaire de mon frère et l'autre pour l'anniversaire de sa femme.

-Et le vôtre?

-Je ne cours pas après les restaurants. J'évite donc d'y aller pour fêter le mien.

-J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas senti forcé d'y aller avec moi.

-

Ben… si?

Je lui dis quoi?

-

-Ca ira. Je m'en remettrai.

-

Ma réponse a l'air de lui plaire. Il affiche un sourire franc.

-

-J'ai choisi ce restaurant là. Savez vous pourquoi?

-

Le resto est plutôt chic sans avoir des prix exorbitant. Il a été raisonnable sur le choix. C'est pas un six étoiles mais c'est pas un Buffalo Grill non plus. Il y a un juste milieu.

-

-Non.

-Ce restaurant fait aussi café, et ce café est le meilleur de Paris.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce café.

-J'exagère, Yui. Mais c'est celui dans lequel je me sens le mieux. J'y allais souvent avant d'être à Battlers. Et il est très correct, niveau consommation et niveau prix. Les dix millilitres de café pour dix euros qu'on rencontre partout, j'ai du mal à les digérer.

-Ah. Il faut faire son café soit même alors.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne vous êtes jamais assis dans un de ces fauteuils horriblement confortables, dans une ambiance détendue, pendant qu'une jolie femme ou un homme élégant et poli vous sert un délicieux café?

-Non. Le café, je le fais très bien tout seul.

-Vous ne savez pas apprécier les simples choses de la vie. Aller à un café une fois de temps en temps, c'est quand même bien agréable.

-Ca coûte cher.

-Il ne faut pas y aller tout le temps.

-

Un serveur se dirigea vers nous pour nous apporter la carte des vins et nous coupa dans notre si prenante conversation (haha).

-

-Désirez vous un apéritif, messieurs?

-

Maxwell qui avait détourné ses yeux de moi et accueillis du regard le serveur me regarda à nouveau, attendant que je dise une réponse.

-

-Je ne suis pas spécialiste en œnologie. Qu'est ce qui vous tenterait?

-

Je choisis un vin qu'une fois WuFei m'avait fait goûter et que j'avais bien aimé. Moi non plus je ne m'y connais pas très bien en vin, mais à chaque fois que je vais chez Wu, il m'en fait toujours connaître plus.

Le serveur parti alors que je voulais demander la carte des repas, histoire qu'on commande vite et qu'on n'attende pas trois heures avant qu'il ne revienne.

Quand je pense que j'avais la possibilité de refuser.

Sauf que c'est quand même mon patron. Et ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

_«-Alors, monsieur __Yui_

_-Le nouvel anti-virus est très résistant contre les spam, mais pas __contre __les __trojans__. Et il laisse passer les cookies. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à revoir. Je m'y __remets__ dés que j'aurais photocopié ce contrat._

_-Je parlais du repas…_

_-Ah…_

_-…_

_-Eh bien…_

_-…_

_-Ca serait quand?_

_-_¤sourire¤_»_

-

-Vous avez de la famille à Paris?

-Non. Pas à Paris.

-A coté?

-A deux heures d'ici environ.

-Parents? Frère? Sœur?

-Frère. Et sa femme. D'ailleurs…

-

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de commencer une nouvelle phrase.

Après «d'ailleurs», je voulais dire que «sa femme est enceinte» mais franchement c'est pas ses oignons. Donc j'espère qu'il insistera pas pour savoir la suite. Parce qu'il l'aura pas.

-

-… Oui?

-Non rien.

-Mais si, continuez. Vous avez commencé, poursuivez sur votre lancée!

-

Cette petite mise en scène l'amuse car il est enjoué et semble complètement adhérer à la discussion. Voir que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'une nouvelle question pour blablater sur ma vie et ma famille.

-

-C'est sans importance.

-Tant pis. Dites quand même, ça m'intéresse.

-

Il est chiant à insister comme ça! Tu l'auras pas la suite jte dis!

-

-Sa femme attend un enfant.

-

Et moi je suis con à céder à ses caprices de gosse de riches.

-

-C'est vrai? Et vous dites que ce n'est pas important? Félicitation pour lui.

-Oui mais…

-

Aaaah mais naaaan! Pourquoi il faut que j'en rajoute une couche?!

-

-Mais quoi?

-Ils ne savent pas encore s'ils vont le garder.

-

Ca jeta un froid dans le dialogue. Et je me rendis compte que ça faisait depuis deux mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

A cette heure ci, soit l'opération d'avortement a déjà été faite, soit ils ont décidé de fonder une famille. C'est quitte ou double.

Je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise sachant que c'était mon frère et que je n'ai pas suivi de plus près cette histoire et leur décision, qui devait être la décision la plus importante de leur vie en commun.

Maxwell baissa un peu la tête.

-

-Oh. Je vois.

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-

A nouveau il me questionna du regard. Je me senti obligé d'approfondir cette parole.

-

-Ils n'y a pas eu de tromperie ni de dispute, c'était… un accident. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé avant. Hilde s'en ai rendu compte une fois qu'il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. WuFei aimerait bien un enfant, mais Hilde n'est pas prête. Et il respecte cela.

-C'est noble.

-En même temps, c'est normal.

-C'est vrai.

-

Le serveur arriva avec la bouteille de vin rouge et à nouveau la conversation s'arrêta. Il déboucha soigneusement la bouteille et nous servit un fond dans nos verres. Je goûtai et approuvai le vin. Maxwell fit de même. Le serveur parti après nous avoir rempli nos verres.

J'aimerai changer de sujet. Je trouve que je parle trop là-dessus.

-

-Je leur souhaite du courage pour la décision. Elle ne sera pas des plus faciles.

-

Tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de hocher la tête. Peut être que ça le dissuadera de continuer de parler de ça.

-

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est que mon avis personnel là-dessus mais, le choix de la femme dans cette situation pèse un peu plus que celui de l'homme.

-

Raté.

-

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-C'est de son corps dont il est en majeur partie question.

-…

-

Bon. Et sinon… il a fait beau aujourd'hui, non?

-

-Mais peut être que cette discussion vous importune?

-

A peine.

Quelle perspicacité. Bravo.

-

-Effectivement, je ne voulais pas vous en parler. Vous êtes quand même un inconnu, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai raconté cela.

-Des fois, il est bon de parler de choses qui nous tracasse à des inconnus, tout simplement parce qu'ils ont un œil tout à fait différent du nôtre. Mais aussi, c'est bien de pouvoir se soulager et ne pas garder seul des tracas.

-

Mais c'est super, dis moi…

Sa voix n'est pas autoritaire comme au bureau. Mais je ne vois que mon patron devant moi. Pas une autre personne.

Il n'est pas un inconnu.

Mais j'aurai préféré qu'il le soit à cet instant.

-

-Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Et c'est dommage, car j'aime les familles nombreuses.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si c'est dommage ou pas si vous n'en avez jamais eu.

-Un de mes jobs d'été était de m'occuper d'enfants dans un orphelinat. Je l'ai fais tôt par bénévolat. J'ai toujours voulu travailler pendant les vacances. C'est peut être à cette mentalité là que je dois ma place dans le monde des entreprises aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon. Je croyais que votre père vous avait aidé pour avoir cette place.

-

Merde.

C'est sorti tout seul.

En plus, mon ton était un peu provocateur.

Il pencha un peu la tête sur le coté.

-

-C'est ce que vous pensez de moi?

-C'est ce que je pense de vous.

-

Allez. Envoyez, c'est pesé.

-

-Eh bien…

-

Il soupira.

Moi qui croyais qu'il allait m'envoyer une vanne comme au bureau. Là, il n'a pas l'air de se défendre.

-

-… c'est bien triste.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous y êtes arrivé tout seul. Pas à cet âge là. Pas avec l'expérience que vous avez. C'est impossible.

-Ecoutez…

-

Il joint ses mains au dessus de la table et regarda la nappe.

-

-J'écoute.

-Je vois bien que vous doutez de mes compétences.

-

Hum… qu'est ce qu'elle a dit Peacecraft avant que je n'ouvre la bouche?

_Bubulle__ au dessus de la tête_

_«__-P__ar pitié, évitez d'être méprisant ou de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait prendre mal._

_-C'est ma nature d'être comme ça. Je ne peux pas me contrôler._

_-Eh bien là, apprenez à vous maîtriser. Je vous jure que si déjà vous commencez par là, vous__ seriez nettement plus __agréable et plus facile à vivre_

_-Je dis la vérité en face. Je ne suis pas du genre à cracher sur les gens par derrière. Le couteau, je le plante en face. C'est ma manière de ne pas être lâche. J'aime la franchise._

_-Oui mais il y a des limites à la franchise. Elle peut blesser. Vous pourriez faire l'effort de modifier vos paroles, de les expliquez autrement, être moins tranchant, mais ça vous ne savez pas faire. Alors abstenez vous__ de dire n'importe quoi._

_-Je dis tout sauf n'importe quoi.__»_

Je vais éviter de faire une remarque la dessus alors.

-

-…

-Vous doutez des compétences de tout le monde. A vous entendre, on dirait que personne n'est capable de quelque chose de bien et que vous êtes le seul homme sur Terre à pouvoir sauver l'humanité.

-…

-Ce poste, je l'ai obtenu seul.

-… _¤c'est ce qu'on dit¤_

-Après, c'est vrai que mon père m'a proposé son aide.

-Ah. Vous voyez que…

-MAIS je ne l'ai pas acceptée.

-

Il me coupa la parole et je restai sans voix.

-

-Je ne l'ai pas acceptée, et il ne me l'a en conséquent pas donnée. Mais d'un coté vous avez raison…

-Comment ça?

-Yui, quand on a le nom d'un grand dirigeant et qu'en plus on est le fils de ce grand dirigeant, on est forcement étiqueté. C'est inévitable. Je n'allais pas mettre un faux nom sur mes CV. Le gars qui embauche s'est dit «Lui, c'est le fils de Machin, donc il doit être bon» et j'ai été embauché certainement pour ça. Je n'y peux rien si mon père a joué un rôle non voulu dans cette embauche. Lui non plus.

-…

-C'est vrai que si mon père n'avait pas été ce qu'il est, peut être, sûrement même, je n'aurais pas été pris. Mais je ne vais refuser un poste auquel j'ai postulé et auquel j'ai été pris. Parce que dans ce cas là, mieux vaut que je reste chez moi.

-

Il est étrange. A parler si franchement.

Il avoue quand même qu'il a été aidé pour son poste. Je n'avais pas complètement tort.

Maintenant, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est le fils de son père. Et qu'en plus son père est vachement connu dans le monde du business et des entreprises.

-

-Mais s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas parce que j'ai ce poste. Je suis comme les autres, je cherche le meilleur emploi que je puisse avoir pour pouvoir me payer au mieux ma vie. Parce que la vie, quoiqu'on en dise, ça se paye. C'est pas gratuit.

-Ca je le sais. Mais je ne savais pas que vous le saviez aussi quand vous m'avez licencié.

-Ce n'était que temporaire.

-J'attends toujours mes excuses.

-

Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire, et je me rendis compte qu'il ne souriait plus depuis quelques minutes.

-

-Ca peut se négocier.

-Pardon?

-Je vous présenterez des excuses à la fin du repas sous une certaine condition.

-D'accord. Vous voulez faire un trafic pour des excuses?

-Un trafic… tout de suite les grands mots… non.

-Alors laquelle est ce, cette condition?

-Je vous la dirai à la fin du repas également.

-Je ne saisis pas bien votre manœuvre.

-Vous la saisirez à la fin.

-

Je m'assis contre le dossier du siège, l'examinant d'un peu plus loin.

Cet homme est étrange. Je ne le dirai jamais assez.

-

-J'ai le droit de me méfier?

-Nooon… pourquoi?

-Vous savez, je me méfie de vous depuis cette expérience avec les stats.

-Il vous en faut si peu pour vous traumatiser.

-Si peu?? Ca se voit que vous n'étiez pas à ma place.

-Je sais. Peut être que je me méfierais aussi à votre place.

-Et qu'est ce que vous aurez fait si j'avais été pris autre part?

-

Son sourire s'agrandit, découvrant des dents blanches impeccablement alignées.

-

-Vous n'auriez pas été prit autre part. Vous l'avez vous-même dit.

-

Il est gonflé!

-

-Quoi?? A quel moment?

-Quand je vous ai dis que je vous mettais à la porte. Vous avez dit quelque chose du genre «Vous savez pourquoi je ne pourrai pas retrouver du travail».

-Quoi?? Mais eh. Non. Déjà de une, j'essayais de trouver une excuse pour sauver ma place. De deux, vous avez pris la décision de me virer avant que je ne dise ça!

-Aaah… oui. Vous avez peut être raison.

-Mais…!

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas réfléchi… j'ai pris un risque…

-…

-Mais c'était calculé. Et j'ai étudié vos actions une fois que vous avez quitté Battlers.

-

Euh…

Qu'est ce qu'il a dit là?

-

-Vous avez…?

-Etudié vos actions une fois que vous avez quitté Battlers.

-…

-…

-Et comment?

-Je travaille dans l'informatique. Les piratages de sites et de boîtes e-mail, ça me connaît.

-Non…

-Désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû être trop sincère peut être?

-

Il se passa bien quelques longues secondes avant que je ne réagisse à ça. En premier, fermer la bouche. En second, ne pas faire les yeux ronds. En troisième, redresser les épaules. Tout ça devant un Maxwell qui se pinçait les lèvres en regardant un peu partout autour de lui.

Le serveur arriva -enfin- avec les cartes des plats et en tendit un à l'olibrius et un à moi, que je pris distraitement sans le consulter.

-

-Vous m'avez espionné…

-Je voulais juste être sûr que je pourrai vous récupérer une fois les deux mois passés. Et réagir vite si on vous proposait un emploi.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit…

-Vraiment, faites vous toujours ce que vous avez le droit de faire?

-Je suis sérieux. Je peux vous poursuivre en justice.

-

C'est peut être mon absolu calme contraire à mon comportement de d'habitude quand je suis énervé qui lui fit rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

Il comprit à ce moment que je ne plaisantais pas du tout, et son ton léger parti.

-

-Vos arguments ne pourront pas tenir si vous me poursuivez en justice. Vous n'avez pas de preuves concrètes.

-

Mon air complètement éberlué le força à continuer de se défendre.

-

-Croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas fais cela avec de mauvaises intentions. En plus je vous ai tout avoué.

-En plus, vous exigez une condition pour vos excuses…

-

La conversation avait glissé sur un nouveau terrain qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il tentait d'éviter ce sujet. Soupirait. Se passait une main sur la figure. Regardait à droite. Et quelques instants après, à gauche.

Le rapport de force s'était inversé. Je l'avais à ma merci.

-

-Sincèrement, je ne vous cherche aucun ennui.

-Vous m'avez licencié.

-Et pas de conflit non plus.

-Vous m'avez espionné.

-C'était pour ne pas vous perdre!

-

Il avait haussé la voix.

C'était son ultime excuse.

Comme une supplication.

-

-Donc vous admettez que je suis indispensable à la boîte.

-

Il paraissait déçu. Je ne dirai pas abattu, mais presque. Il abandonnait la partie.

Si facilement.

-

-Oui. Si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre.

-

Mais je vois bien qu'il ne dit ça pas sincèrement.

J'ai vu la façon dont il était sincère. Vrai.

Et là, je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas le cas.

Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas dire pourquoi.

Je me contentai de ne rien dire. Finalement, se tenir tête encore ne m'intéressait pas. Je préfère en rester là. Et lui aussi apparemment. Il ouvra la carte des menus et repris un ton faussement gai avec un petit sourire forcé.

-

-Il faudrait choisir, sinon on ne mangera jamais.

-

Dans la suite du repas, il ne se passa pas grand-chose. Rien d'intéressant. A part le fait que bizarrement, quand je lui répondais sèchement ou quand je faisais une remarque pas très agréable qui m'échappait, il ne répliquait pas. Il parut détendu tout au long de la soirée, et son sourire m'affirma que notre petit accrochage du début sur mon licenciement avait été oublié. Tant mieux. Tout bien réfléchi, je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser là dessus. Et puis je lui avais fais avouer la vérité des faits. Quelque chose me disait également que lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter une couche.

Mais là, à la fin du repas, après un dessert léger pour ne pas alourdir la note qui était déjà assez salée, je me demande vraiment ce qui lui trame dans la tête. A savoir, la condition pour ses excuses.

J'ai pas envie d'être relou sur ça, puisque maintenant c'est affaire classée, et ce qu'il m'a dit et la façon dont il était -clairement- mal pour moi se reflétaient être des excuses, mais pour une fois je suis curieux et j'aimerai quand même savoir. Même si je ne suis pas obligé de l'accepter, cette condition, si elle est franchement débile ou inconditionnable (non non vous ne rêvez pas, vous assistez à la création d'un nouveau mot), je veux la connaître.

Après avoir payé et au moment de se lever de table et partir chacun de notre coté, il ne me l'avait toujours pas dis.

Et je veux savoir.

-

-Au fait…

-Hm?

-Déjà…

-

_«__-Et n'oubliez pas: à la fin du repas, vous le __**remerciez**__ pour le dîner._

_-Ah. Même si ça m'a fait chier d'y aller?_

_-Oui._

_-Même si j'ai payé ma part alors que c'est sensé être lui parce que c'est lui qui m'invite?_

_-Oui. C'est du privé, mais vous n'êtes pas assez… proche l'un de l'autre pour qu'il vous paye votre repas._

_-Super…_

_-C'est très important. Et vous lui dites que vous avez passé une bonne soirée._

_-Même si je me serais fais chier?_

_-Oui._

_-C'est de la véritable hypocrisie._

_-Non, c'est de la politesse. Nuance._

_-Mais enfin…_

_-Il vous a invité, vous l'en remerciez. C'est tout. Ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie._

_-Mais dire que j'ai passé une bonne soirée, c'est quoi?_

_-Je suis certaine que ce sera le cas.__»_

Tu parles…

-

-Déjà, je vous remercie pour cette soirée. Elle était très plaisante.

-

Il me gratifie d'un de ses sourires qui lui illumine le visage.

-

-Pour moi aussi.

-Ensuite, au début vous m'avez parlé d'une condition…

-Ah, c'est vrai. Je disais que je m'excuserai à une certaine condition.

-Oui. Et j'aimerais bien savoir laquelle.

-

A l'entrée du restaurant, alors que nos voitures étaient garées aux cotés opposés de la rue, il avait sa veste de costume sur l'épaule alors que je l'avais remise.

Il me regardait, le corps un peu de biais, près à partir de l'autre coté, alors que je lui faisais face.

Les yeux pétillants, il me répondit.

-

-Est-ce que vous seriez partant pour une autre soirée?

* * *

**Alors? Ce chapitre a-t-il été à la hauteur de vos espérances:-) (eh, les grevistes de la review, soyez pas timides XD)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avoir de l'inspiration est la meilleure chose qu'on peut me souhaiter:-) Je remercie ceux qui me l'on souhaité dans les ****reviews**** que j'ai reçu!**

**Note à ****Gally**** (j'avais dis que j'en ferais pu mais là c'est ****irrésistible****): WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD!! Le pauvre gars!! Eh ben moi je connais un gars que quand je l'ai rencontré, il avait la barbe et la moustache, bref la totale. Et moi qu'est ce que je lui ai claqué? «Tu ressembles trop à mon père quand il avait notre âge»!! Pareil, la semaine suivante il a tout rasé XD Mais bon maintenant ça repousse**** et il l'avait pas mal prit :-). Et puis il était beau mon père d'abord quand il avait notre âge :D**

* * *

-Allo frangin ?

-Salut Wu.

-Ca va ?

-Mouais. Ca peut être pire.

-Ah. C'est bon signe si ça peut être pire. T'as retrouvé du boulot ?

-Oui. J'ai retrouvé _mon_ boulot.

-Hein ?

-Ma place, quoi. A Battlers.

-Attends... t'avais pas dis que t'avais été viré définitivement ?

-En fait... c'est long à t'expliquer.

-

C'est surtout honteux. Quand je pense que Maxwell a voulu me donner une leçon...

Je vais lui apprendre autre chose moi. Ca s'appelle voler.

Ah nan. Je peux plus. J'ai pu de raison. Merde.

-

-Et t'as pas le temps ?

-J'ai surtout pas l'envie.

-

Disons-lui les choses en face. Après tout, c'est une des rares personnes à qui je peux être super franc. Je ne vais m'en priver.

Enfin non, c'est LA seule personne à qui je dis tout en face. La psy elle compte pas, je dis que même pas la moitié des choses.

-

-Ok. Fais moi un résumé au moins, que je sois au courant des choses. Sinon je sers à quoi ?

-Je me le demande encore.

-Tu mérites pas de m'avoir comme frère.

-Je déconne, baka.

-Eh ! Comment il m'insulte l'autre! T'as pas le droit.

-C'est une nouvelle loi internationale ?

-Ouais. Votée par l'institut Pasteur, même. Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi et comment t'as fais pour revenir à Battlers ? Ca me paraît bizarre cette histoire.

-Mon patron s'est... trompé à mon égard. Il m'a reprit et point barre.

-D'accord. Ca c'est du résumé.

-

Je t'épargne les détails insignifiants qui n'intéressent personne.

-

-Et du coup j'ai repris le boulot mardi dernier et ben... rien de neuf.

-

A part le fait que je me suis fait invité par mon patron à bouffer, mais ça tout le monde s'en branle. Franchement. A la limite si ça aurait été pour le boulot, encore j'aurais pu dire «tiens, y'a mon patron qui m'a inviter à manger et on a parlé affaire, je suis donc sur la bonne voie vers l'augmentation.». Mais là, nan. J'aurai même pas de dédommagements pour mes deux mois de salaire en plus…

-

-Bah c'est cool.

-Si, un nouvel anti-virus est en cours de création.

-Ah, c'est fini Shooting ?

-On a été dépassé apparemment. Je me disais aussi qu'on le traînait depuis longtemps.

-Ok. Mais du coup c'est pas toi qui a fait les bases du nouveau puisque t'étais pas là ?

-Ouais. Et d'ailleurs leurs bases sont vraiment le copyright de Shooting. Autrement dit, ils se sont inspirés de _mes_ bases.

-Ca prouve qu'ils prennent exemple sur toi. Il s'appelle comment le nouvel anti-virus ?

-Pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Ah, c'est trop nouveau.

-C'est ça. Secret professionnel.

-Hm...

-Au fait, Hilde et toi... ?

-Hilde et moi, oui. C'était pour ça que je te téléphonais.

-

D'accord, alors moi on s'en fout c'est ça ?

-

-Deux mois sont passé, y'a dû se passer des trucs que j'ai raté.

-Ca... c'est de ta faute. J'ai essayé de te joindre au moins une trentaine de fois. Mais évidemment quand tu fais la gueule, tu réponds même pas à ton frère. Tu n'as pas daigné prendre de nos nouvelles. Et d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment pas sympa.

-Oui bon. J'avais aussi des problèmes. J'avais une bonne raison de faire la gueule. J'avais pu de travail et je faisais des CV. Et j'ai passé des entretiens d'embauche. Et pas de résultats. Y'a de quoi faire la gueule. Et j'avais envie de parler à personne.

-Je dis pas le contraire, je dis seulement que tu pouvais accepter de me parler même quelques minutes. Ca ne pouvait pas te prendre beaucoup de temps.

-Et j'étais énervé.

-Et quoi d'autre encore ? Ca, je l'avais compris. T'as pas des excuses valables par hasard?

-Et qu'est ce que t'avais à me dire ? J'en étais à l'accident et le bébé. Vous avez réussi à négocier ?

-C'était soit l'avortement, soit on garde le bébé.

-Oui... et ?

-

Pendant quelques secondes qui m'ont parrues très longues, il y eu un blanc. Puis j'entendis des bruits. WuFei devait se déplacer avec le téléphone et s'asseoir.

-

-Allo ?

-On a réussi à parler le lendemain de notre coup de fil.

-Et... ??

-Et...

-

Putain accouche !

-

-Et on les garde.

-

Oh. Il a du la soudoyer.

-

-Ah. Euh... qu'est ce que je dois dire... félicitation ? Je sais pas, j'aime pas les enfants.

-Heero...

-Tu vas être papa. Je sais. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Oui mais... bon, j'aurais préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais bon. C'est la nature. Enfin c'est pas grave. Mais... Heero... ?

-

Euh... rembobinage. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-

-Attends deux secondes... tu as dis... «on _les_ garde» ?

-Oui.

-

Oh non.

-

-Il y en a... pas qu'un ?

-Oui.

-

Oh non non non...

_Tonton __Roro__ fois x._

-

-... Combien... ?

-Deux jumeaux. On a fait la première écographie il n'y a pas longtemps. Il serait temps que tu percutes.

-Deux jumeaux ?

-Oui.

-T'es sûr ??

-OUI.

-

Oh le PAUVRE.

Deux fois plus d'emmerde et en même temps.

-

-Mais... ça te fait plaisir ?

-Ben oui, imbécile. Je suis sur une autre planète.

-Et Hilde ? Comment ça se fait que de une elle veuille bien les garder et de deux qu'elle veuille bien _les_ garder ?

-Tu veux dire qu'elle accepte d'être mère et de deux qu'elle accepte d'être doublement mère ?

-Parfaitement. A l'origine elle en voulait pas du tout.

-Elle est revenu le lendemain donc, elle était chez une copine, et elle s'était calmée. Elle s'est excusée de s'être emportée. Elle a parlé avec la copine, et avec d'autres copines, et avec sa mère, bref, et puis on s'est expliqué. Moi, j'avais rien à me reprocher puisqu'avec ses pilules, elle était protégée. Mais apparemment, elle a sûrement mal prit une ou deux fois une pilule, et du coup ben... plus de protection et... voilà.

-Mais est ce qu'elle veut vraiment des bébés ?

-Après réflexion, oui. Elle est contente d'être enceinte. D'ailleurs elle commence à avoir du ventre, et son sourire est de plus en plus éclatant. Le mois dernier, elle m'a montré son premier achat de vêtement pour femme enceinte. Elle était très fière. Elle l'a tout de suite mis.

-C'est bien. Je croyais qu'elle avait accepté pour te faire plaisir.

-Ah non, j'ai été formel, je ne voulais pas d'un enfant si elle n'en voulait pas. Non, elle se dit très bête d'avoir réagis comme elle l'a fait quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai beau lui expliquer que c'était la surprise et surtout la peur, elle a honte. Elle ne devrait pas se prendre la tête comme ça, mais bon, c'est Hilde.

-Mais elle a pas changé d'avis quand elle a su qu'elle portait deux jumeaux ?

-Non. C'est sur, on a été très surpris sachant qu'à l'origine on n'avait pas de projet de fonder une famille. Mais en fait ça a été une belle surprise.

-

Ah bon ? Putain, moi si un jour je découvre que je suis encient, je me tire une balle dans la tête.

Ok, vous me direz que «y'a pas de risque». Mais admettons que je sois une femme (oh CA VA, j'ai dis ADMETTONS). Comme j'ai horreur des hôpitaux, direct je préfère sauter par la fenêtre plutôt que de subir n'importe quelle opération pour avorter.

-

-Ouais. Et ça t'aurait fait quoi si elle voulait avorter ?

-C'est pas moi qui l'aurait forcé à porter un bébé qu'elle ne veut pas ou qu'elle ne se sent pas prête à élever. C'est son corps, elle en fait ce qu'elle en veut. Je ne lui en aurait pas voulu.

-Hn.

-Voila. Je vais être papa !

-Tu l'as déjà dis.

-Mais c'est génial !

-Ca te fait pas peur ?

-Oh si. Il va falloir penser à acheter les affaires pour les bébés, voir comment tout se passe. On a déjà commencé, mais... ça a l'air d'être compliqué le métier de père. Si si, sur le coup ça a été la méga frousse. On s'est dit «mais dans quoi on s'est embarqué ??». Après, on est pas les seuls sur Terre donc ça veut dire que c'est surmontable.

-

Et surtout chiant.

Et ça coûte cher d'avoir un gosse. Mais deux... Je ne sais pas qui plaindre. WuFei et Hilde ou leurs futurs mioches.

-

-Il faut faire attention à plein de trucs.

-Ben c'est un bébé, pas un chien. Ca va lui changer, à Hilde.

-Oh, te moques pas.

-Tiens, le chien, vous allez en faire quoi ?

-M'en parle pas, j'en sais rien. Il va rester à la maison, mais c'est sûr que y'aura moins de caresses et d'attention.

-En fait, le chien ça l'a entraîné pour le bébé.

-T'es con.

-Je suis ton frère.

-Je suis pas comme ça.

-Non, t'es pire.

-Heero...

-Elle est enceinte de combien de mois ?

-

Ca, ça va lui faire oublier tout ce que je viens de dire. Il est tout content quand je lui pose des questions sur ça.

-

-Là, de cinq mois.

-Ah, quand même. Elle doit avoir un ventre assez voyant.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Oui nan mais pour toi elle est magnifique tout le temps.

-Bah ouais ! C'est ma femme quand même.

-Je te préviens. Je ne veux pas de ta marmaille ET du chien en même temps quand tu viendras chez moi.

-T'as qu'à acheter un appart plus grand.

-Ok. Tu me le paye ? EH. C'est TOI qui va être père. C'est TOI qui dois s'adapter. Pas moi. Au fait, vous allez déménager ?

-On y pense, oui. On va déjà transformer le bureau en chambre provisoire. En quatre mois on pourra pas trouver une maison et l'acheter, mais Hilde regarde déjà les petites annonces quand elle en a le temps et on va visiter quelques maisons dans les semaines qui viennent. C'est sûr que ça serait bien de trouver avant qu'elle accouche, mais même si on trouve, on n'aura pas le temps de déménager.

-Et après elle sera crevée.

-Oui. Bon, pour l'instant la maison peut accueillir deux bébés, mais ils vont vite grandir.

-Et tu veux quoi comme cadeau de félicitation ? Des minis robes ou des minis pulls ? Pour que je sache ce que j'achète.

-Je sais pas, on saura après si c'est des filles ou des garçons. Ou les deux. A la prochaine écographie.

-Tu me feras passer l'info.

-Bien sûr. Tu recevras une jolie petite carte rose ou bleue, selon le sexe des enfants, avec des dragées aux amandes puisque tu n'aimes pas les coups de téléphone.

-Génial. Tant que t'y es, tu m'enverras un cadre pour que je l'accroche au dessus de mon lit.

-Y'a écris Laposte sur mon front? Ton cadre tu te l'achète toi-même.

-… T'as vraiment cru que je voulais accrocher ta carte au dessus de mon lit?

-T'as vraiment cru que j'allais t'envoyer des dragées aux amandes?

-…

-

Va falloir que je pense à leur acheter un cadeau. _Des_ cadeaux puisque je fais parti de la famille. Des vêtements pour bébé, des chaussures ou cotiser pour les poussettes et tout le bordel. Ca va me coûter un max ces conneries… en plus avec les dîners de l'autre crétin de patron…

Je sens que je vais acheter les trucs sur internet. Déjà ça coûte moins cher, et en plus j'aurai vraiment honte de me pointer dans un magasin de vêtements pour bébé.

-

-Aaaah... mais tu te rends compte ?? Deux enfants d'un coup !

-

Ca y est. Il est reparti sur sa planète rose et bleue.

-

-Tu sais, le record c'est sept.

-Nan mais... c'était pas prévu ni calculé !

-Ah parce que les sept c'était prévu et calculé ?

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-En fait, le record du plus grand nombre de fœtus en une fois est de 15. 5 garçons et 10 filles dans le ventre d'une femme. Alors tu passes un peu pour un petit joueur avec tes deux mômes.

-

J'ai de la culture générale, je l'expose.

-

-Je veux dire qu'on avait pas décidé d'avoir d'enfants et on se retrouve avec deux.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, WuFei.

-Ah. Le scoop de l'année.

-J'en ai un autre, de scoop. Qui est ce qui va se taper les couches ?

-C'estpasmoi.

-Ouais, hein. Je reconnais bien mon frère. «Courage, fuyons.»

-Hum hum... on va peut être parler d'autre chose ?

-Tu veux parler de qui se lèvera quand bébé, ou bébête si c'est une fille, pleurera au beau milieu de la nuit, réveillera son jumeaux et au final… ah bah non, au final vous serez deux à tenter de les calmer avec la tête dans le cul. De bons moments en famille en perspective.

-Ce que tu peux être con parfois…

-Et les belles cernes le lendemain qui se voient même avec trois centimètres de couche de maquillage…

-C'est bon? T'as fini?

-Hahaaa… avoue que ça te donne envie.

-Heero… le métier de papa est le plus compliqué de la Terre. Toi t'es même pas capable de garder une copine plus d'une semaine, alors pouet-pouet comme tu disais.

-J'ai jamais dis ça.

-Si. T'as arrêté vers les 11 ans.

-Je n'ai _jamais_ dis ça.

-Ne nie pas, même sur les films de la caméra de papa on te voit dire ça.

-

Merde. En plus il a des preuves.

-

-…

-Bref.

-Oui, bref.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fais cette semaine sinon?

-

Rien.

Absolument _rien_.

-

-Pas grand-chose. Je suis allé chez ma psy.

-Aaaah. C'est bien. C'est étonnant que tu continues d'aller la voir alors que tu l'aimes pas. Remarque, t'aime personne (sauf Hilde et moi) donc…

-Oui moi aussi je me le demande. Cette fois ci elle m'a donné des tuyaux pour mon dîner.

-

Oh le BOULET!!

Mais quel boulet!! Mais qu'est ce que je suis un boulet!! C'est pas possible!! Non c'est pas vrai dites moi pas que j'ai pas rien dis!!

-

-Ton quoi? Ton dîner?

-

Mais si putain de merde je l'ai dis! Noooooooon quel boulet TT.

-

-Quel dîner?? T'as dîné avec qui??

-Personne.

-Mais si!! Dis! Allez, quoi!

-Non.

-Heero t'es chiant! T'as commencé, crache le morceau maintenant. Fallait rien dire.

-Je sais. J'ai essayé. C'est sorti tout seul, le problème. C'est à cause de cette psy. Elle arrive toujours à me faire dire ce que je veux pas et au final je le fais presque spontanément maintenant.

-Ouais, c'est super, mais détourne pas le sujet. Avec qui t'es allé dîner?

-

Ah mais bravo, Heero. Ca sera plus tonton Roro mais concon Roro.

-

-Avec… mon patron.

-Ah…

-…

-Ton patron?

-Mon patron.

-Ton patron, euuuh… de Battlers?

-…

-Ce patron là?

-Oui, ce patron là!! J'en ai pas trente six mille!

-Mais… celui avec qui tu t'es limite engueulé à la FNAC, où ça a faillis se finir en baston et qui t'as viré?

-OUI.

-… Il a Alzheimer?

-Non.

-

Et c'est bien dommage. J'aimerais bien qu'il m'oublie un peu.

-

-Bah pourquoi il t'a invité? Il t'a filé un avertissement?

-C'était pas un dîner boulot.

-…

-…

-C'était privé?

-Si c'est pas boulot, c'est privé.

-

Bon euh… on n'est pas obligé de parler de ça, hein. On va peut être passer à autre chose?

-

-Putain… mais qu'est ce qu'il te voulait?

-J'en sais rien.

-Ben vous avez fais quoi?

-On a mangé.

-Non sans blague. Dans un resto vous avez mangé? C'est épatant. Mais A PART CA, vous avez fait quoi?

-On a parlé.

-De quoi?

-De tout et surtout de rien.

-Il est bizarre ton patron.

-Ouais.

-T'as raconté ta vie? XD

-Te fous pas de ma gueule.

-C'est vrai?? T'as raconté ta vie??

-J'avais pas le choix.

-J'espère que t'as pas parlé de moi.

-

Euh…

Oh, je suis sûr qu'il a oublié à l'heure qu'il est.

-

-Surtout que tu savais pas encore ce qu'on avait décidé à propos des bébés.

-…

-Heero?

-

C'est moi?

Une bouteille de lait Lactel. Trouver une BOUTEILLE DE LAIT LACTEL (1).

-

-…

-Salaud. Qu'est ce que t'as dis?

-

Meeerde j'ai bien une bouteille de lait Lactel dans mon fridge!

-

-Pas grand-chose.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Et mon cul c'est du poulet?

-

Bon… le lait marque ED ça marche aussi?

-

-Il m'a obligé de continuer! Enfin… de parler!

-T'as dis «de continuer». La vache, elle est super efficace ta psy. En cinq ans elle a fait des miracles. C'est effrayant.

-Nan. Elle sert à rien.

-Que tu dis. Eh, t'es un crevard. Qu'est ce tu parles de ma vie?? C'est _ta_ vie qu'il voulait savoir, ton patron. Pas la mienne! Ca se fait pas de raconter les problèmes des autres!

-Mais j'y peux rien, moi!

-Ah non? C'est de la faute au Père Noël alors!

-Mais tu me fais chier! Lâche-moi la grappe! Occupe-toi de tes couches!

-Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes couches?!

-Elles me disent merde? Et ben moi je les emmerde!

-…

-…

-Bon, t'as dis quoi?

-T'inquiète, j'ai expliqué en gros et d'ailleurs il vous soutient moralement.

-Génial. Je suis super content.

-Oui effectivement, ça a l'air. Merci de le préciser. Wu… je m'excuse.

-Tant que t'y es, demain tu lui dis que c'est réglé et qu'on sera des bons parents.

-Si tu veux.

-Je veux. Parce que sinon on va passer pour quoi? Et t'as aussi pensé à toi? On est ta famille. Il va se dire que tu viens d'une famille d'indignes.

-Ok, ok.

-

Bah je croyais qu'il fallait pas que je raconte ta vie. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

-

-Vous y êtes allé quand au resto?

-Lundi

-Avant-hier?

-C'est bien.

-Oh, eh. Tu me dois respect et obéissance.

-J'ai jamais approuvé.

-T'as jamais eu le choix.

-Je suis majeur et vacciné. Je fais ce que je veux.

-Et alors finalement c'était bien le dîner au fait?

-C'était chiant.

-

Et dire que c'est pas fini. Et dire que c'est reparti pour un tour et pas gratuit en plus.

Pourquoi il veut pas me lâcher? Il faut être sympa avec lui pour pas qu'il nous colle? Quand même… au début on se bouffait bien le nez. Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup on se fait des restos?

Va falloir que j'apprenne mon texte chez ma bourrique de psy.

Peacecraft a re du travail parce que y'en a plus, y'en a encore…

* * *

**(1) Vous vous souvenez de cette pub mythique pour le lait ****Lactel****? «Qu'est ce que c'est que ces notes. **_**Qu'est ce que c'est que ces notes ****?!» XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

**J'AI FAILLIS.**

**Et j'en suis confuse… un manque d'inspiration terrible m'a pris pendant tout le chapitre et je n'ai pas réussis à trouver ma muse… va falloir que je revois mon contrat avec elle. Y'a deux trois ****ptits**** trucs qui clochent. Donc j'ai un jour de retard (ça va, c'est pas la mère à boire, en plus le précédent chapitre il était en avance****:p****) et en plus ce chapitre est très court. Mais j'espère que ça ira mieux par la suite (par contre le chapitre 15 n'est toujours pas commencé… et ****j'aurai**** pas le temps cette semaine). Mais vos ****reviews**** me donnent du courage alors n'hésitez pas:).**

* * *

**Enjoy !**

-Alors, monsieur Yui. Comment se porte votre patron?

-Donc maintenant c'est pour mon patron que je viens vous voir?

-

Cette dinde n'a jamais été si enthousiaste. C'est clair que Maxwell a plus besoin d'elle que moi. Et elle préfèrerait plus l'avoir comme patient que moi. Enfin bon. Si on pouvait échanger nos places, j'accepterais sans hésiter.

-

-Racontez moi votre dîner.

-Bah rien d'intéressant à raconter.

-Reformulons ma question. Est ce que ça vous a servi ce qu'on a fait la semaine dernière?

-Un peu.

-Ah. C'est bien. Vous avez parlé de vos centres d'intérêts?

-N… non.

-Hum. De… vos centres de non intérêtsalors ?

-Mouais. Un peu.

-Ouf. Parce que la liste est longue… Bon, de quoi d'autre avez-vous parlé?

-De ma famille. Mais je voulais pas!

-Aaah… vous avez eu un élan racontage d'histoire sur votre famille…

-Voila. Et je comprends pas…

-Mais c'est pas grave! Et puis quoi encore? Les grandes lignes…

-Les grandes lignes? Costume, café, restaurant, famille, espionnage (j'ai faillis le tuer), animaux, collègues de bureau et steak trop cuit.

-Euh… j'ai demandé les grandes lignes, pas les grands thèmes.

-Eh bien je refais ma phrase: costume, café, restaurant, famille, espionnage (j'ai faillis le tuer) et animaux. POINT. Collègues de bureau et steak trop cuit. Vous avez deux lignes. Ca en fait plusieurs.

-… Bien… Je vous remercie beaucoup.

-Mais de rien. C'est un non plaisir.

-Yui…

-

Elle m'énerve quand elle me regarde comme ça limite avec les yeux d'un chien battu et la tête un peu penchée sur le coté…

-

-Ce qui m'a intrigué, c'est qu'il a bien voulu me présenter ses excuses à une condition.

-Oh… vous êtes encore sur ses excuses? Est-ce que vos collègues vous harcèlent pour obtenir les vôtres, d'excuses, qui ne viendront à ce rythme jamais?

-Paroles, paroles, paroles… _¤air connu¤_

-Bon… quelle était-ce, cette condition?

-Déjà, il n'a voulu me l'a donné qu'à la fin.

-

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

-

-A la fin? Hm…

-Oui, à la fin du repas. Il a sourit quand il m'a dit ça. Et aussi quand il m'a annoncé sa condition à la fin.

-Intéressant…

-Si vous voulez.

-Et alors, c'était quoi, la condition?

-C'était…

-

Je me raclai involontairement la gorge.

-

-C'était de faire un autre dîner ensemble.

-

Et puis elle écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant un peu la bouche, l'air toute contente.

Il en faut peu pour être heureux.

L'air aussi de se foutre de ma gueule, encore une fois. L'air de «fous moi un pin dans la tronche, j'ai l'air trop conne» surtout.

-

-C'est pas vrai?

-Malheureusement, si.

-Mais pourquoi vous dites «malheureusement»? C'est super!

-Ah. Je ne savais pas.

-Et je sais pourquoi il a voulu vous la dire à la fin sa condition.

-Ah?

-Mais c'est évident!

-Pas tant que ça.

-Il n'y a que vous qui fermez les yeux encore une fois.

-Je vois que ça me fait chier parce qu'en plus j'ai accepté.

-Vous avez acceptez?? Direct? Sur le coup??

-

Je me maudis. Je maudis ma faiblesse. Je maudis ma fierté.

_«__-Alors?_

_-_

_Je sais__ vraiment pas quoi répondre. Et si je lui dis «je peux pas vous répondre vendredi?» __ça le__ fait pas. Ca fait quand même quatre jours à attendre et c'est vrai que pour un dîner, __ça vaut__ pas trop le coup._

_Si je dis «on verra» ça répond pas trop à la question._

_Si __je réponds__ pas, c'est une possibilité q__ui me tente mais ça se fait pas non plus._

_-_

_-Un autre dîner?_

_-Dans un autre restaurant, puisque je suis sûr que vous n'en connaissez pas beaucoup._

_-_

_Dans un sens c'est vrai, je n'en connais pas beaucoup. Dans l'autre, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de les connaître._

_Mais il faut une réponse tout de suite maintenant. Il fait froid et je veux rentrer._

_-_

_-Pourquoi pas.__»_

POUUUUUUURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?? TT

-

-Oui…

-

Je lui répondis en un soupir bien prononcé. Par contre, elle, jubilait.

Elle me dirait qu'elle regarde Plus Belle la Vie (2) que ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

-

-Et quand?

-Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas prévu de date.

-Il n'en a pas proposé une?

-Il m'a demandé quand ça m'arrangerait pour la prochaine fois, j'ai dis qu'on verrait plus tard.

-C'est-à-dire? Qu'entendez vous par plus tard?

-Pas tout de suite.

-… Mais encore?

-Je sais pas, dans un ou deux mois, on n'est pas pressé.

-Ah, donc ça sera dans les semaines qui suivent.

-Ben oui, j'ai pas un budget de millionnaire non plus.

-

Je peux toujours lui demander d'augmenter mon salaire mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte.

Ou alors je braque une banque.

-

-Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis pourquoi il m'a dit cette foutue condition à la fin.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas futé.

-Je vous retourne le compliment.

-Il voulait que le repas se passe, pour que vous puissiez voir s'il vous a plu, et ainsi vous pouviez répondre tout de suite à sa condition.

-

C'est pas con.

Mais si! Puisque j'ai accepté parce que je me suis senti obligé, et non parce que j'avais apprécié.

-

-Et j'ajoute que si vous avez répondu sur le moment, c'est qu'il vous a plu.

-Faux.

-Vous connaissant, je veux bien vous croire. Mais lui c'est comme ça qu'il l'aura interprété.

-Quoi??

-Exactement.

-Ca veut dire que…

-Oui.

-

Qu'il me collera encore pendant longtemps TT.

Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça??

-

-Vous connaissant, je suppose que vous avez accepté parce que vous vous disiez que c'est ce que j'aurais voulu.

-…

-Vous pensez à moi:-) C'est formidable!

-

Ta gueule.

-

-Nous communiquons par télépathie maintenant!

-Ah non, surtout pas. Tout sauf ça.

-Je plaisante. Mais vous voyez que je ne suis pas inutile.

-Si, vous l'êtes.

-Ce qui me chagrine, parce qu'il faut bien que quelque chose me chagrine, c'est qu'en fait j'aurai préféré que vous disiez oui à un autre dîner par raison personnelle.

-C'est-à-dire?

-J'aurai préféré que vous acceptiez parce que vous avez vraiment apprécié cette soirée avec lui.

-Eh bien c'est dommage, c'est pas le cas.

-Oui, c'est dommage…

-Et pourquoi c'est dommage au fait?

-

Elle me regarda avec des yeux désespérés.

Elle essaye de me faire passer un message que je ne comprends pas. C'est soit parce qu'elle est blonde, soit parce que c'est une femme. Soit les deux.

-

-Je retire ma question.

-C'est quand même un comble que tout ce que fait monsieur Maxwell vous passe à des kilomètres au dessus de la tête. C'est fou!

-Il me fait chier, et ça me passe pas du tout à des kilomètres au dessus de la tête.

-C'est bien ce que je disais.

-…?

-

Encore avec sa tête de déterrée, elle soupira.

-

-Passons. De quoi avez-vous parlez d'autre durant cette soirée?

-Mais j'ai tout dis!

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'avec cinq mots ça va me résumer deux heures de dîner?

-Pffff… Un peu de moi, un peu de lui, de ma famille, et puis je sais pu le reste. C'était y'a trois jours.

-Vous ne vous rappelez plus de rien??

-Ben non. C'était pas très intéressant en plus.

-Le moindre détail qui vous parait bizarre, il faut que vous me le disiez.

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi.

-Moi non plus. C'est vous qui y étiez.

-Ben j'y suis plus et c'était lundi. Et lundi c'est passé.

-Vous n'y mettez vraiment pas du vôtre.

-

Blablabla…

Rien n'a changé. Ou à peine.

Au bureau, Maxwell est toujours le patron, et moi toujours l'employé.

Maxwell n'est pas plus clément sur la masse de travail qu'il nous fournit. Il n'est pas moins sérieux dans les ordres qu'il nous donne. Il ne me regarde pas toujours quand il passe dans mon couloir. Et je ne tourne pas la tête pour le regarder passer. Je ne suis pas une vache et lui n'est pas un train.

J'essaye d'oublier que nous avons mangé ensemble. J'essaye d'oublier que je lui consacrer une autre date. Jusqu'à la, depuis deux semaines, aucunes nouvelles.

Quelque part, ça me stresse qu'il ne m'en parle pas. Retarder le moment fatidique n'a jamais servit à rien.

Quelque part, j'espère qu'il va m'en parler… pour annuler de préférence. Et à coté, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'espère qu'il va continuer à ne pas y penser.

-

-J'espère que vous ne paraissez pas si ennuyé avec votre patron… enfin j'imagine que non sinon il ne vous aurait certainement pas réinvité. A moins qu'il soit vraiment coriace… mais j'ai une idée!!

-

Aouch.

Pauvre de moi. C'est vraiment pas ma période en ce moment.

-

-C'est merveilleux…

-

Comment? Je n'ai pas l'air crédible?? Ca alors…

-

-Je sais ce que vous allez faire la prochaine fois.

--

Au bureau, depuis peu, j'affiche l'expression d'une bête traquée.

Maxwell me hante. C'est pas nouveau. Pour le dîner. C'est pas nouveau non plus.

Déjà le dîner en lui-même je veux pas le faire, c'est un fait.Et je l'ai dis, retarder à chaque fois l'échéance ne fait que nourrir la crainte.

Sauf que la c'est pire. L'enjeu est plus gros.

Si le dîner me fait chier, ce qui me hérisse le poil du dos, c'est ce que je dois faire pendant.

Ouais.

C'est la _magnifique_ idée de mon imbécile de psy de mais pourquoi et comment peut-on avoir des idées aussi STUPIDES??

Elle veut DETRUIRE mon égo. Elle veut mettre à néant mon amour propre. Elle veut fusiller mes principes.

Du coup, à chaque fois que j'entends des pas dans le couloir, je suis obligé de regarder qui passe. Des fois, quand je suis à 99 pour cent sûr que c'est une femme (à cause des talons, mais le bruit des chaussures c'est trompeur, car y'a un bon nombre de fois où j'ai cru que une femme passait alors qu'en vérité, c'est Stéphane avec ses nouvelles chaussures à talonnettes parce qu'il fait un mètre 54 sans), je ne tourne même pas la tête et bouge seulement les yeux, mais quand j'ai un doute, il vaut mieux vérifier et donner l'impression aux gens qu'on est HYPER STRESSE alors que c'est VRAI mais que quand on nous demande «Yui, qu'est ce qui vous tracasse?» on leur répond que d'une part mais EST-CE QUE JE VOUS AI DEMANDE QUELQUE CHOSE?? et que d'autre part NON JE NE SUIS PAS STRESSE, QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS FAIT CROIRE CA??

Bref. Plus irritable qu'irrité, je n'attire l'attention de personne, et je change de salle quand Maxwell pointe son nez dans celle où je suis…

Tout dans la discrétion bien sûr.

-

-Yui, vous voulez bien aller me faire ces photocopies? Je n'ai pas le temps…

-C'est marqué Laposte sur mon front?

-Hm! Bon, très bien, je vais dire à Monsieur Maxwell qu'il aura ses photocopies dans une heure, il sera certainement courroucé mais je lui dirai qu'un certain Yui m'a remballé comme d'habitude, ah tiens, justement il arrive…

-Donnez. Finalement je vais le faire. Eum… QUELQU'UN DANS LA SALLE A BESOIN QUE JE LUI PHOTOCOPIE UN TRUC? J'Y VAIS DONC AUTANT EN PROFITER!

-Ah! Bah justement, j'ai besoin de deux exemplaires de…

-Vous en aurez quatre. Quatre pour le prix de deux.

-Il est bizarre Yui en ce moment…

-Il doit être fatigué.

-Très.

-

Mais quand je dis que la discrétion prime, c'est qu'elle prime!

-

-Quelqu'un a vu Chantal?

-Non.

-Pas depuis une bonne heure.

-Elle est pas au coin café?

-Non, Sylvestre. Et elle n'est pas avec Jean-Yves non plus puisqu'il y était, lui.

-Ah. Dans ce cas je ne sais pas.

-…

-Yui?

-J'en sais rien, ne me dérangez pas pour de telles futilités.

-J'en étais sûre, mais c'était au cas où. Bon, je vais devoir demander à monsieur le directeur… A ce propos, il doit te donner un dossier à remplir, Mariette, d'une minute à l'autre. Il a dit de ne pas te déranger, il viendra lui-même.

-

Mariette.

Mais c'est ma voisine de gauche!!

-

-Je vais chercher Chantal. _¤se lève et se barre¤_

-…

-C'est la fatigue…?

-C'est la fatigue.

-Impressionnant…

-Très.

-

Jusqu'au jour OU…

-

-Yui, convocation dans le bureau du directeur, maintenant.

-Quoi?! Maintenant? Mais… et les révisions des codes d'authenticité?

-Je m'en charge.

-Mais non, je vais le faire, je le fais mieux…

-Yui, le directeur _vous attend_…

-… Ok mais je reviens dans DEUX MINUTES, donc pas touche à ce que je fais. J'ai dis que je le ferai.

-Très bien.

-...

-...

-DEUX MINUTES, hein ?!

-Mais oh, c'est bon !

-De toute façon vous pouvez pas le faire, j'ai gardé les codes avec moi… pour être sûr.

-…

-

Oh non. Ca fait plusieurs temps que j'ai pas été convoqué dans son bureau. A tous les coups ça va être pour ce fichu dîner.

Bon. Comment je pourrai faire pour esquiver l'attaque…

Je sais!

Il va sûrement me charger d'une tâche. Je prends le dossier et je me tire le plus vite possible. J'ai mon boulot, il a le sien, j'ai pas à me justifier, on se connaît pas. Professionnalisme, professionnalisme. Ca c'est mon plan A.

Plan B. Il vaut mieux avoir un plan de secours si jamais l'ennemi trouve une parade. Donc ma riposte sera que s'il me demande pour le dîner, je lui réponds soit pas, soit je fais mine d'être méga pas intéressé et… nan! Mieux! Je fais mine de pas m'en souvenir. Bah quoi, tout le monde peut avoir un trou de mémoire, non?

Ca marchera, ça marchera! Ca _peut_ marcher! Il le faut!

-

-Vous m'avez demandé monsieur Maxwell?

-Oui, j'ai besoin de vous fournir quelques données pour que vous les incorporiez dans le nouvel anti-virus. Voila, le document qui a été approuvé par les techniciens.

-Hn. _¤s'en va¤__ Allez plan A activé_

-Et Yui!

_/crac/_

-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BORDEEEEEEEEEL JTE DETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTE !!

C'est pas vrai, il était PARFAIT ce plan SANS CE CRAC !!

…

Merde.

Coupé dans mon élan.

La porte est à deux mètres cinquante.

Il m'a manqué une seconde et soixante et un centièmes pour l'atteindre et pour éviter d'être arrêté en pleine fuite.

Ou une seconde et vingt-six centièmes si j'avais accéléré le pas.

Que je suis nul. Ca s'est joué à si peu T.T.

Et en plus je me suis fait une crampe. Une crampe bien sonore et bien douloureuse. Putain, ça fait mal cette connerie !! C'est sa faute.

-

-Oui?

-Nous n'avions pas prévu de vous faire découvrir un autre restaurant?

-

Ah non, ça me dit rien, pourquoi?

Tu dois te tromper de personne, moi je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime de la nature.

Je passe au plan B. Avec précaution cette fois.

-

-C'est possible.

-Dans ce cas là je crois que j'ai trouvé celui qu'on ne peut pas éviter quand on a un bon salaire et quand on est dans un milieu fructifiant.

-

C'est cool. Sauf que toi t'es patron et moi employé. Et toi t'as été payé y'a pas longtemps, moi j'ai loupé deux mois de salaire à cause de qui? Nan mais oh.

-

-Aaaah…

-

Et ta grand-mère elle va bien?

…

Bon, ça va, je fais bien celui qui se rappelle de rien? Vous croyez qu'il va me laisser me casser de là?

-

-Yui, vous semblez stressé en ce moment.

-Ah?

-

On se demande pourquoi.

-

-C'est à cause de votre frère?

-Euh… oui oui, oui oui oui… c'est… mon frère qui accouche, oui.

-Votre frère qui accouche??

-Euh non. Non c'est… c'est sa femme… c'est dans plus très longtemps…

-Ah alors ils ont décidé de garder l'enfant!

-Oui oui.

-Eh bien félicitation pour eux. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans cet état, la nature fera bien les choses, il n'y a pas de raison que vous vous en fassiez. En plus avec toutes les précautions que l'on prend maintenant, la femme accouche dans de bien meilleurs conditions qu'avant. Je vous sens vraiment sur les nerfs.

-Je leur ferrai passer le message. Bon, j'ai des choses importantes à faire et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors sur ce je dois filer…

-Hm. Mais… Yui!

-

GRRRRRRRRRRR.

TRENTE CENTIMETRES! Il m'a manqué trente centimètres et j'étais dehors et j'étais sauvé T.T.

Bon, au moins, pas de crac. Ca déjà ça de bien.

Plan C! C'est quoi mon plan C! Pourquoi j'ai pas de plan C??

-

-… Oui??

-Il faudrait convenir d'une date…

-

C'est à quel sujet?

-

-Hn.

-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'y aller… eum… au hasard, mardi prochain?

-

Au hasard, oui.

-

-Je ne pense pas.

-Vous n'avez rien prévu? Très bien. Donc on fait ça?

-

J'avais prévu de ne pas y aller, mais bon, puisque mon avis ne compte pas… soyons fou, allons y. Mon bon coeur me perdra.

-

-Vous me parlerez de ce futur bébé si vous le voudrez.

-Hn.

-Je vous direz le nom et l'adresse du restaurant plus tard, voyez-vous j'ai un rendez-vous important dans une demi-heure. Je dois y aller. J'avais juste le temps de vous donnez la fiche des données et de vous demander pour le restaurant.

-

Et moi j'ai juste pas eu le temps de m'enfuir à temps.

-

-Hn. Excusez-moi, je dois y aller.

-Moi aussi.

-

Je sortis de son bureau, la peine dans l'âme, et il m'emboîta le pas. Il referma la porte derrière lui et m'interpella alors que j'étais déjà un peu plus loin dans le couloir, pressé de noyer mon cafard dans mon ordinateur.

Voyons le bon coté des choses, maintenant je n'ai plus à m'en faire si j'entends des pas ou s'il revient dans la salle puisque le mal est fait…

Il me reste plus qu'à me désespérer à cause de l'idée super IDIOTE de ma psy.

-

-Et Yui!

-

Putain… il va jamais me laisser tranquille?? C'est bon, tu m'as eu!! C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche!

En plus je boîte presque à cause de la crampe.

Je me retourne et je le vois sourire.

-

-Ne vous en faites pas tant… pour votre…!

-

… Pour mon frère.

Alors là, chapeau. Dans le couloir. Devant tout le monde.

Oh c'est gentil. Il pense à mes nerfs, il pense à m'afficher devant tout le monde que j'entretiens des bonnes relations avec lui et que tout le monde sera jaloux après et qu'ils penseront que j'arrête pas de les critiquer devant monsieur le directeur et que c'est de ma faute s'ils ont pas leur augmentation. Que le geste est touchant. Sombre crétin!

Pfff… je veux paaas aller au resto!

Je peux encore prier pour qu'il tombe des escaliers d'ici mardi et qu'il se retrouve à l'hosto.

Ce soir je vais faire brûler un cierge.

**

* * *

(2) Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui regardent Plus Belle la Vie, mais je n'ai jamais vu une série aussi nulle ****et aussi niais****e****de toute ma vie ****XD**** Elle bat les Feux de l'Amour grâce à ses mauvais acteurs.**

**Voili****voilou****, pour aujourd'hui c'est tout! XD**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Wouaaah! Je suis trop contente. Je l'ai fais extremement plus rapidement que prévu ce chapitre! ****Je croyais que j'allais l'écrire la semaine prochaine mais en fait non. ****Les chapitres de dîner me font peur au début parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais écrire, mais finalement ça sort tout seul de je ne sais où:). Heureuses surprises.****Ma muse se fait pardonner de ses vacances à rallonge. ****Et vous savez quoi? Je suis même presque satisfaite de ce chapitre:D.**

**Voila, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewé ou simplement lu. En ce moment j'ai pas le moral et au moins sur ffnet y'a des gens sympas... donc c'est toujours un plaisir de publier pour vous.**

**Sinon, ptite note à Shini-Cat (gah… là encore c'est plus fort que moi XD): Nan, Duo parle bien du frère de Heero:) bah quoi, il cherche à sympathiser, il l'encourage alors XD (bien que Heero comprend pas vraiment ça). Oui, je casse certainement des espoirs XD.**

**Et pour finir, quelqu'une dont je ne donnerai pas le pseudo de Catirella m'a donné la puce à l'oreille concernant je couple, je cite que j'ai mis au début «Heero/Duo» et pour elle c'est comme 01x02 avec Heero en seme. Eh ben figurez vous que pour moi 01x02 et 02x01, ou Heero/Duo et Duo/Heero c'est pareil, ça ne renseigne en rien sur le seme de l'histoire. Bah sinon y'a vraiment pu de surprise et c'est pas drôle. Donc je ne savais pas que je donnais des (peut être?) fausses informations :p. Pas taper sur moi!**

**Dernière noteà Catirella: Laisse ce lustre tranquille!!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Et allez donc. C'est pas croyable. A croire que je me fais pigeonner par tout le monde.

C'était bien à neuf heures. C'était bien devant ce restaurant. C'était bien lui qui m'a invité.

Alors pourquoi.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit en _retard_.

Et pourquoi il faut que je tombe toujours sur des personnes qui sont en retard.

Il le sait pas mais j'ai horreur de ça. J'ai l'impression de un qu'il m'a posé un lapin, alors que ça ne me dérange pas mais autant prévenir, quoi. Que j'ai pas l'air d'un con. Je sais pas si c'est volontaire ou s'il le fait pas exprès, toujours est-il que j'aime pas attendre.

De deux, c'est lui qui invite donc il se doit d'être même arrivé avant moi.

S'il avait l'intention de pas venir, il fallait me le dire. Moi non plus je voulais pas y aller. Franchement, ça m'aurait évité le déplacement et les embouteillages, et le temps perdu. Et le pressing parce que monsieur n'aime pas que je vienne en tenue de bureau et ma psy l'approuve, et en plus que c'est un restaurant chic alors il faut que je mette un costume qui ne sert qu'aux importantes réunions et que je préserve en évitant de le mettre souvent.

Rah… si je fais une seule tâche, je me suicide.

Toujours est-il que je suis pas son larbin, alors il avait qu'à être là au moins en même temps que moi. C'est la moindre des choses.

Ah. Le voila. C'est pas trop tôt.

Il me fit de loin une petite grimace en allongeant sa foulée, et en quelques secondes il était devant moi, l'air un peu gêné.

-

-Désolé, j'ai été coincé en plein bouchon.

-

Et moi pas, peut être? J'ai la gadgetomobile qui peut rouler au dessus des autres voitures aussi? Nan mais c'est tout, on est ponctuel où on l'est pas. Et si on l'est pas on est chiant pour les autres.

-

-Oui. Ils font des travaux pas loin. Moi aussi j'ai eu un peu de mal à venir.

-Et à trouver une place.

-Exact, aussi.

-Bonsoir au fait.

-

Oui… merde. Bonsoir. Bah quoi, t'as débarqué comme ça en commençant une conversation, j'essaye de la tenir, comme me l'a dit ma psy. Si t'es pas content c'est pareil.

-

-On s'est vu il y a à peine deux heures mais c'est pas grave…

-Ca n'empêche pas d'être poli et de se souhaiter le bonsoir. A moins que vous ne vouliez que l'on passe un mauvais soir.

-C'est vous qui avez commencé par me parler des bouchons.

-D'accord… vous voulez absolument avoir le dernier mot, hein?

-Oui. Bonsoir à vous aussi.

-

Il secoua la tête avec un soupire d'amusement.

Je ne serai pas si clément la prochaine fois.

-

-Vous voulez camper là ou nous entrons?

-

Vu la tête du resto, je préfère camper là. Ca me reviendra à moins cher. Mais c'est pas son intention à lui qui a déjà levé le pied.

On entre dans le resto et… c'est pas un resto de tapette. Comme il l'avait prévu, c'est un resto qui accueille autant de couples d'âge plus au dessus de trente/quarante, que d'hommes d'affaires qui discutent… d'affaires. Des gens qui ont les moyens, quoi. Sur le coup je me demande ce que je fais là. Je vais vraiment fusiller mon budget encore une fois. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Je vais devoir me nourrir de pâtes et de riz pendant un moment après…

Je comprends pourquoi quand je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine de perdre du temps à rentrer chez nous puis à repartir à peine vingt minutes plus tard, il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux prendre un costume pour occasion spéciale.

Je sens que mon portefeuille ne va pas apprécier la soirée définitivement.

A part parler de notre boulot, ici, je ne vois pas tellement ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre. Bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre non plus, hein.

Je glissai à l'oreille de mon patron quelques mots, tout en scrutant la grande salle, méfiant.

-

-Maxwell, qu'est ce que vous manigancez encore en m'emmenant ici…?

-

Il me répondit également à voix basse.

-

-Ici on rencontre quelques fois des personnes importantes. Je me suis fais quelques connaissances haut-placées rien qu'en une soirée. Si vous m'en voulez encore pour votre salaire et si vous voulez nous quitter par rancœur, c'est le moment d'assurez vos arrières. Si vous tenez vraiment à décoller de votre poste de simple employé, vous voyez l'homme là bas…

-

Il me montra une table ronde où résidait cinq hommes qui semblaient passer un moment détendu mais tout autant sérieux. L'homme qu'il me désignait avait un crâne dégarni, un ventre qui débordait un peu de sa ceinture, des lunettes carrées et un ensemble gris clair avec une cravate rayée blanche et noire. Sa veste de costume était soigneusement placée sur le dossier de sa chaise et je pouvais voir que cet homme avait la belle vie vu ses boutons de manchette.

J'acquiers pour qu'il continue.

-

-… Interrompez leur discussion poliment et dites lui simplement que vous connaissez le fils de Jean-Emmanuel Maxwell.

-

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Mais de quoi il parle? Pourquoi il me propose de faire ça?

-

-Jean-Emmanuel. C'est le prénom de votre père?

-Je crois que oui.

-Mais pourquoi préciser son nom?

-Yui, vous êtes doué en informatique, mais question relations sociales et humaines, ça ne vous réussi pas. Encore une raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas à m'en faire quand je vous ai licencié alors que je voulais vous reprendre.

-Répondez à ma question. Je ne vous ai rien demandé d'autre.

-Tout le monde ne connaît pas le prénom de mon père. Le préciser prouverai que vous me connaissez bien, d'une part, et que je vous ai parlé de moi, d'autre part. On ne parle pas de notre personne à quelqu'un qui ne nous intéresse pas. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

-

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard que je ne pu déchiffrer.

Mais il a raison cette fois.

Donc si je veux me casser de ma boîte et trouver un meilleur emploi en plus d'être considéré à ma juste valeur, il suffit juste que je parle à cet homme. Engager la discussion. Le faire s'intéresser à moi puisque j'intéresse Maxwell Junior.

La barbe… il est si connu que ça, à cet âge là? Les mœurs vont vite.

Mais pourquoi Maxwell m'a-t-il dit ça?? Il est vraiment bizarre.

Un serveur nous accompagna jusqu'à notre table d'où je ne pouvais pas voir l'homme qui pouvait changer ma condition, mais mon patron, si. Il suffisait que je me retourne pour que je puisse l'apercevoir. Mais j'étais vraiment sceptique.

-

-Ou alors c'est qu'on est égocentrique. Et je ne le suis pas.

-Vous voulez dire que je peux changer ma vie si je vais lui parler ne serait-ce qu'une fois ce soir??

-Puisque je vous le dis.

-Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance?

-Yui… vous pensez quoi? Que je suis un menteur, que je fais passer mes employés pour des… je ne sais quoi?

-

C'est quoi des «je ne sais quoi»…?

Je sens venir le piège… je le sens venir à la vitesse grand V.

-

-…

-Les gens qui ne me font pas confiance se mettent eux même des bâtons dans les roues.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi vous me dites ça, maintenant?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. La question à poser c'est «est ce que vous seriez prêt à partir de ma direction?»

-

Question pertinente. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, un avenir peut être meilleur, en tout cas un salaire meilleur ne me feront pas de mal. Je ne vis pas trop mal, mais un peu de beurre en plus dans les épinards ça se discute. Maintenant, il faut être sûr que je serai pris par cet homme. D'abord, pourquoi il me prendrait, lui, alors que les autres ont refusé?

J'ai intérêt à être sur mes gardes. Je ne sais pas de quoi Maxwell est capable.

-

-Qui est ce.

-Samuel R. Lusson. Directeur général de Free Motors.

-Non… lui?? Free Motors? La deuxième coopérative la plus importante en élaboration de moteurs d'avion?

-Vous comprenez que les ingénieurs et techniciens il en a beaucoup, mais ce sont les meilleurs. Et il est toujours à l'affut d'un meilleur. Justement, ce sont beaucoup des spécialistes en mécanique, par contre en informatique il y a des places de libres.

-Et selon vous je pourrai en avoir une.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. J'ai seulement dis que si vous vouliez tenter votre chance avec cette place…

-

L'air grave, il me regarda droit dans les yeux alors que je me retournai vers lui au risque de choper un torticolis à fixer la table de Lusson.

-

-… c'est ce soir.

-

Je le regardai un peu abasourdi.

Je sais pas ce qu'il mijote, mais c'est le tapis rouge pour sortir de chez Battlers.

-

-Vous saviez qu'il viendrait ici ce soir?

-Non, mais ici on trouve toujours des personnes importantes. Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Tenez, la quatrième table sur votre gauche. Il y a quatre hommes dont un brun avec une longue mèche. C'est le plus grand de la table, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer.

-

Je le trouvai et à ma surprise, des quatre hommes il était de loin le moins âgé mais sûrement le plus concentré.

-

-Il est bien jeune.

-Trowa Barton. Un ami, entre parenthèse, à qui je dois de ne pas être à sa table où il a l'air de follement s'amuser…

-Oui, eh bien? Je ne le connais pas.

-Il travaille pour l'entreprise de Renault. Il s'occupe les relations internationales. Si monsieur Lusson n'avait pas été là, j'aurai parlé de vous à Trowa. Qui aurait parlé de vous à ses supérieurs. Qui auraient parlé de vous à quelqu'un d'autre de plus élevé.

-Vous connaissez aussi des gens dans l'automobile?

-Dans l'automobile, la politique, les armements…

-Mais… Trowa Barton… ça me dit quelque chose finalement… oui, ce n'est pas celui qui avait des rapports par un moment avec une femme du nom de… Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Il y a une femme dans mon couloir au bureau qui n'arrête pas de raconter des rumeurs. Apparemment elle connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait Barton.

-Ah, vous croyez à ces histoires? Trowa n'a jamais flirté avec Catherine, ils se sont juste serrés les coudes un moment où ils ont eu un peu de pression chacun de leur coté. Ils sont associés.

-

Depuis un bout de temps je remarquai qu'il avait gardé un visage sérieux. Je me retournai discrètement pour voir où en était Lusson. Cette idée que Maxwell m'a donné me parait louche vu comment elle a été déballé mais bonne à prendre quand même. J'entendis Maxwell qui me parla d'une voix un poil agacé.

-

-Ils sont bientôt au dessert.

-

Bon. Vu que le service est lent, j'ai au moins jusqu'au dessert pour me décider.

Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent au pire. Je peux les rattraper alors qu'ils se lèvent de table.

Ca ne me coûte rien d'aller lui dire deux/trois mots. Ca m'augmenterait mes connaissances. Ca pourrait être bien pour mon parcourt. Je suis jeune et je ne vais pas passer ma vie à Battlers.

Et en même temps…

En même temps, ça me fait bizarre que Maxwell me donne l'occasion de m'en aller de chez lui. Alors qu'il aurait tout fait pour me récupérer si une autre entreprise m'avait embauchée quand j'étais au chômage. Et maintenant que j'y pense, il n'est plus aussi à l'aise qu'au début quand il m'a présenté Lusson.

J'attends un peu, j'irai lui parler après à ce type.

Le serveur vint nous proposer la carte des vins et cette fois je laissai choisir mon patron car il connaissait les plats que l'on servait ici, et quel vin serait le mieux approprié.

-

-Vous êtes sûr que j'ai ma chance??

-

Il regarda ailleurs l'instant de quelques centièmes de seconde pour montrer que ça l'énervait franchement, et il me répondit d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas. Contenu. Légèrement froid.

-

-Il ne sera pas aussi pointilleux au niveau du caractère de la personne qu'il embauche, mais il ne faut pas y aller les mains dans les poches, surtout quand on est comme vous et qu'on se fait refouler aux entretiens d'embauche.

-

Ca par contre ça me plait pas cette réflexion. Tes sauts d'humeurs tu les gardes pour toi. S'il y a quelque chose qui t'agace, dis le franchement. Je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie. Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache quoi que ce soit.

-

-Dites… je vous ai parlé des choses que vous raté dans votre vie? Je vous ai fais une allusion de ce genre sur le sujet où vous n'êtes pas fier?

-Non et pour cause, jusqu'à là je n'ai rien raté.

-Oh. Vous êtes trop fier pour vous dispenser de penser que vous n'êtes pas parfait.

-Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas parfait, ça ne vous empêche pas de vous croire supérieur aux autres.

-Supérieur?? Et c'est vous qui me dites ça?? Vous aviez dis tout à l'heure que monsieur Lusson cherchait des meilleurs et vous m'aviez proposé de tenter ma chance, ça y est les compliments sont envolés? Ils n'ont fait qu'embellir votre imageque vous avez de vous?? Et que vous croyez que je pense de vous??

-Au fait, leurs desserts sont arrivés.

-

Je me retournai pour vérifier et pour examiner les desserts. C'était des petites coupelles qui seraient vite terminées. Il ne me restait plus trop de temps. Et si je l'utilise pour me disputer avec ce crétin devant moi, ça serait bien con.

N'empêche, je ne reste pas la dessus. Le laisser penser qu'il me domine m'horripile. J'aimerai bien qu'il arrête de croire qu'il est meilleur que moi. Moi aussi j'aurais pu être à sa place si mon père avait eu la place du sien. Tout le monde. C'est trop facile après d'en profiter.

-

-Ne déviez pas la conversation.

-C'est le conflit qui vous fait vous délier la langue… c'est dommage.

-

Maintenant, son ton est cassant.

Ok. Tu veux jouer à ça. Tu veux vraiment te prendre la tête? Eh ben je vais t'aider, il ne suffisait que de demander.

-

-Il y a toujours quelque chose de dommage quand vous parlez de moi. Je comprends pourquoi vous voulez me faire connaître à monsieur Lusson. C'est votre manière sympathique de dire que l'on a plus besoin de moi à Battlers? Que vous admettez que vous avez fais une erreur quand vous avez décidé de me connaître un peu plus? J'apprécie le geste. Il est original. Et sincèrement, je le préfère à quand vous m'avez licencié pour la première fois. On va dire que, ayant mon âge, vous êtes compatissant comme monsieur Barton.

-

Ma tirade le laissa de marbre. Il ne me répondit pas.

Je suis trop fort. En plus c'est bien trouvé, bien envoyé. Non franchement, je suis content de moi.

Bon, et ils en sont où les autres gugusses… ah, ils ont terminé leurs desserts. Ils ne vont pas tarder à payer. Il va falloir que j'y aille. Il faut que je me tienne prêt.

Allez, je vais y aller.

-

-Comme d'habitude, Yui…

-

Quoi. Qu'est ce que tu me veux _encore_, toi?

-

-… vous n'avez rien compris.

-

Ca y'est. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore rien compris?

Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ce type. Il croit qu'il sait tout et qu'il va tout m'apprendre.

-

-Plait-il?

-Je ne veux pas vous voir partir de Battlers, loin de ça. Pas après ce que je vous ai dis au restaurant de la dernière fois. Vous vous souvenez?

-

J'ai assez parlé. Je vais lui poser des questions avec les yeux maintenant.

-

-….. ……….. ……… … ……………..?

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Maintenant, je ne peux pas vous forcer à rester non plus. Si vous en avez marre des conditions dans lesquelles vous travaillez, si vous en avez marre de vos collègues, libre à vous de changer d'emploi, mais d'en trouver un mieux. C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite.

-

Toute colère avait disparu de son expression de visage. Encore une fois je me retrouve devant celui qui abandonne la partie, qui me laisse le choix, qui ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Cette fois c'est son coté pas directeur qui était face à moi.

Il se recula dans sa chaise, le dos contre le dossier, et posa ses mains sur la table, me fixant.

Bon. Ok. C'est touchant mais je fais quoi??

Si je reste à Battlers, vous croyez qu'il me fera une augmentation?

Si je me lève et que je vais parler à Lusson, vous croyez qu'il m'en voudraet qu'il piratera ma boîte email pour ne pas que j'ai la place?

Raaah… conflit intérieur…

_Bubulle au dessus de la tête_

_-Cet homme ne vous veut pas de mal, donc vous n'avez pas à penser du mal de lui._

_-Mais…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais. Si c'est à cause de la blague qu'il vous a fait…_

_-Blague?? Vous appelez ça une blague?? Si je le menais en justice et si je gagnais le procès, c'est de la prison qu'il récolterait en plus de dédommagements d'argent à mon égard._

_-Vous voulez l'envoyer en prison alors que tout ce qu'il cherche c'est vous connaître un peu?_

_-Et moi, si j'ai pas envie qu'on me connaisse? Ca compte pas?_

_-Monsieur Yui… votre directeur a un caractère tout à fait pacifique. L'avoir dans son camp, si vous voulez parler tactique d'affaires, c'est __une bonne chose._

-

Je me retourne encore une fois.

Le serveur arrive à ce moment avec la bouteille de vin. Il l'ouvre avec les gestes qu'il faut, comme on lui a apprit. Avec une certaine nervosité aussi. La nervosité du serveur sous pression qui peut être viré n'importe quand à cause d'un seul petit geste inapproprié.

Lusson est les quatre autres hommes se lèvent. Ils ont l'air content de leur soirée.

Le serveur rempli un fond de vin dans le verre de Maxwell et le mien. Comme je ne le regarde pas, il se tourne certainement vers mon patron. Celui-ci ne touche pas le verre. Il continue à me fixer. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque, ou cherchant mes yeux. Je ne l'entends pas bouger.

J'entends le serveur qui lui demande s'il veut bien goûter. Je l'entends dire qu'il faut d'abord me demander.

Lusson et les quatre autres hommes mettent leur veste de costume.

Le serveur est inquiet. Il sait qu'on ne fait pas attention à lui. Il se demande sûrement ce qui cloche en lui pour qu'on ne s'y intéresse pas, même au vin qui doit être un vin de grand cru.

-

-Monsieur?

-

Lusson et les quatre autres hommes s'en vont.

Je reste sur ma chaise. Observe les cinq hommes sortir du restaurant sans me lever, juste en les suivant des yeux. Je sens une tension autour de moi s'apaiser quand ils sont sortis.

Je me retourne.

Maxwell pince ses lèvres pour cacher un sourire. Ses yeux retrouvent leur malice. Un air triomphant se redessine sur son visage.

-

Mon regard vint se poser sur la coupe de vin que je pris à la main et que portai à ma bouche, au grand soulagement du serveur. Puis à lui-même quand je lui répondis, et cette réponse sonna comme une délivrance pour lui. Et peut être pas que pour lui, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

-

-Il est bon.

* * *

**Note: A part Renault, rien ni personne n'existe ****dans la vraie vie ****XD**** donc disclaimer supplémentaire: Lusson et sa bande de copain, Free Motors et compagnie m'appartiennent, mais je vous les donne si vous ****les ****voulez, franchement un vieux avec un crâne dégarni, des lunettes carrées et un gros ventre ça m'intéresse pas XD**

**Au fait j'ai été au concert de Dir en grey hier soir !! Bon bah c'était génial, mais comme j'avais pas de lentilles ni de lunettes j'ai vu tout flou tout le temps... T.T**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je ne suis pas morte! (du moins pas encore, mais si ça continue comme ça je sens bien ****que je vais me ****harakiriser)**

**M****erci pour vos ****reviews****au**** fait, je dédie ce chapitre à ****Shye**** Yu****n qui a eu le courage de ****reviewer**** tous les chapitr****es alors que moi j'ai répondu à que le dernier ****XD ****Ohlala****, j'ai vraiment honte, vraiment désolée, ****mais je manque de temps, mon ordi de puissance et le réseau de rapidité . .**** Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont ****reviewé**** pour mon dernier OS. A ce propos, je vais bientôt en publier un autre (lisez-le, je me suis ECLATEE à l'écrire XD).**

**Note importante: au chapitre 7 Ff m'a supprimé une phrase ****(bah ouais, je finis jamais mes chapitres avec un tiret au milieu) ****! Et pas n'importe laquelle, en plus, la dernière, la plus importante… voila, je viens de m'en rendre compte en relisant.**** Il était temps.**** C'est bête mais ****c'est**** pas ma faute!

* * *

**

-Il est _très_ bon.

-

Je le savais.

Je le savais que Maxwell concocte quelque chose. La preuve, j'ai même l'impression que Peacecraft a comprit et qu'elle me mène dans le piège.

Bon en même temps j'ai pas trop le choix… pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de la suivre.

-

-Pour quoi?

-

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais un ahuri et elle secoua légèrement la tête en battant des paupières, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

Il y a une conspiration contre moi! Tout le monde complote!

-

-Donc vous ne vous êtes pas levé et vous n'êtes pas allé parler à ce monsieur Lusson?

-Je vous l'ai dis.

-Il est vraiment fort…

-Lusson?

-Mais… voyons!

-Quoi??

-…

-…

-Laissez tomber. Vous êtes désespérant.

-Et vous, incapable de m'expliquer clairement les choses. «_Il est très bon_.» «_Il est vraiment__ fort_.» Très bien. Mais dites-moi en quoi?! Et puis de qui vous parlez?

-Enfin, monsieur Yui! Maxwell! Il… Si je vous le dis… non, il faut que vous le compreniez vous-même. Moi-même je ne suis même pas sûre à cent pour cent. Je n'y suis pas. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le savoir.

-C'est fantastique alors. Vous êtes une incapable. Vous ne me servez à rien si je dois découvrir par moi-même.

-Monsieur Yui soyez raisonnable… c'est vous qui devez découvrir, comme vous devez découvrir qui vous êtes vraiment.

-Qui je suis vraiment??

-Vous vous voilez la face. Ce que vous pensez n'est probablement pas ce que vous pensez réellement au fond de vous.

-Ca c'est la meilleure. Comment pouvez-vous être sûre de mieux me connaître que moi?? Vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête.

-Certes. Mais je n'affirme rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé «probablement».

-Donc en clair votre théorie est basée sur du doute.

-C'est la naissance de tout savoir, le doute.

-

Eh voila, on est parti dans la philosophie de terminale…

-

-Eh ben moi j'ai dépassé ce stade. Je ne doute pas de moi.

-Oui. Seulement vous ne comprenez pas dans quel but monsieur Maxwell cherche à tout bout de champ de bousculer vos habitudes.

-Bah, les gens ont parfois des coups de tête…

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit sur un coup de tête, sinon il aurait choisi une autre personne. Il ne va pas s'amuser à se compliquer la vie à cause d'un coup de tête.

-De toute façon je m'en fiche. Il a ses raisons, en attendant elles ne sont pas compatibles avec ce que je veux.

-Vous ne voulez rien.

-Exactement.

-

Pour une fois on est d'accord.

Elle lève les yeux en l'air et pendant quelques secondes elle semble chercher quelque chose à dire, histoire de combler l'heure que j'ai avec elle et de me faire croire que je la paye pas pour rien. Soudain, elle se redresse sur son fauteuil et me fais presque sursauter.

-

-Et sinon, mon idée!

-Votre idée?

-Est-ce que vous avez fais ce que je vous ai dis? Est-ce qu'elle a marché?

-Ah oui, votre stupide idée…

-Oui, alors??

-

Eh, caaalme! Doucement! T'excite pas comme ça, ça ira.

-

-Alors… c'était une stupide idée.

_«__Plus la fin du repas approchait, plus je me demande comme je vais faire pour introduire l'idée idiote que ma psy avait eu. __Je sais__ pas où elle va les chercher, mais en tout cas j'espère qu'elle en aura pas d'autre comme ça._

_Et introduire c'est une chose. Il faut assumer par la suite. Et ça, déjà que j'assume mal le fait de dîner avec mon patron, mais là… je sais même pas si j'aurai l'air crédible._

_L'heure tourne, les plats défilent. La note arrive…_

_AH LA VACHE!!_

_C'est__ pas rentable TT j'aurai du aller parler à __Lusson__. J'aurai du, j'aurai du! Mais pourquoi __je l'ai__ pas fais? TT._

_Bon. Allez. Avec un peu de chance je ne paye pas le vin… La dernière fois il l'a payé. Normalement il devrait le payer cette fois aussi. C'est lui qui invite, pas moi. Et en plus cette fois il l'a choisi._

_Là, il va dire qu'il va payer le vin._

_…_

_…?_

_… Comment? __J'entends__ pas?_

_…_

_Pourquoi __il dit__ rien._

_Pourquoi __il dit__ pas qu'il va payer le vin??_

_Il va le payer, hein?? __Il va__ pas me laisser le prix du vin sur mon compte alors qu'il sait très bien que j'ai moins les moyens que lui, hein?? HEIN??_

_…_

_Pourquoi __il dit__ rien??_

_-_

_-Laissez pour le vin, je le prends dans ma note._

_-_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… ouf. J'ai eu peur par un moment._

_Bon. C'est le moment. Va falloir que je lui demande ce que cette… crétine de psy m'__a dit de lui demander. Bon. __C'est à moi…_

_-_

_-Hum… __monsieur Maxwell?_

_-C'est moi-même._

_-Est-ce que…_

_-_

_Allez, je peux le faire. Un effort, allez…_

_-_

_-… ça vous dirait que, la prochaine fois, j'invite?_

_-_

_Pourquoi TT_

_-_

_-Pardon??_

_-Et si c'était moi qui vous ameniez à un restaurant que je connais et que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas._

_-_

_Il avait écarquillé les yeux quand je lui avais posé ma question. Maintenant, son visage s'éclaircit d'un coup. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi content de toute sa vie. __On dirait un gosse qui vient de recevoir un cadeau. __Le dicton est bien vrai. Il en faut peu pour être heureux. Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en dit long._

_-_

_-Que vous…? Mais bien sûr! Je ne demande qu'à voir ça, si je ne le connais pas, ce restaurant. C'est lequel?_

_-Je ne vous le dirai qu'au dernier moment._

_-Comme vous voulez.__»_

-Donc vous l'avez fait!

-

Bah j'aime pas m'inventer des trucs qui ne m'enchantent pas.

-

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Ne dites pas ça, je ne vous oblige de rien.

-Dites-moi en quoi le fait que je l'ai invité est une bonne chose.

-Ca fait avancer plus vite les choses. Au moins, maintenant il voit que vous avez franchis le pas. Et après un tel dîner, je suis persuadée que ça changera le rythme.

-Un tel dîner… ce n'était qu'un dîner qui valait un peu cher.

-Je ne parle pas du prix, enfin. Il vous a quand même laissé le choix entre le quitter définitivement ou rester travailler à ses cotés… ou tout simplement rester à ses cotés.-C'est pareil.

-Non. Et vous avez choisi de rester. Et vous avez enchaîné sur du privé. Et vous avez fini en beauté en l'invitant à votre tour.

-Ce n'est pas exceptionnel tout ça…

-Plus que vous ne le croyez. Je suis certaine que vous avez fais son bonheur. Vous vous prenez à cette relation, vous vous prenez à relever le défi sur les restaurant qu'il ne connaît pas.

-Eh bien… s'il est si content de connaître des nouvelles personnes comme ça, c'est vrai qu'il doit être comblé avec tout le monde qu'il connaît déjà. C'est un collectionneur.

-Il n'empêche que mon idée était bonne.

-Elle était mauvaise, et en plus il faut que je trouve un restaurant qu'il ne connaît pas. Et que je suis sensé connaître. Bien joué! Je vais être fin quand je vais me ramener «euh en fait je connaissais aucun resto à part le prêt-à-manger du coin de mon quartier».

-Le prêt-à-manger… c'est quoi?

-C'est un chinois. Ils font des bons nems si vous voulez savoir.

-Mais… oui!

-

Ah?

-

-Quoi oui?

-

Oh non… encore une illumination.

-

-Voila où vous pouvez l'emmener!

-Dans le chinois de mon quartier? Vous plaisantez! C'est de la restauration rapide!

-Vous êtes bien d'un père japonais? Vous avez les traits d'un japonais?

-Oui.

-Avez-vous mangé avec votre frère dans un restaurant japonais? Les peu de fois où vous m'avez dis que vous avez mangé dans un restaurant…

-Eum… oui, pour l'anniversaire de mon frère, il aime bien qu'on aille tous manger dans son resto jap favori à Paris…

-Eh bien voila. Amenez monsieur Maxwell là bas. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y est jamais allé, et vous aller gagner votre pari.

-Je n'ai rien parié.

-Oui mais c'est tout comme. Et comme ça, ça lui fera découvrir votre culture. Il pourra se rapprocher de vous en touchant à la cuisine japonaise. Et puis vous pourrez lui parler de vos parents puisqu'il s'intéresse à votre famille.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur mes parents. Je ne les vois plus.

-Vous échangez bien des lettres.

-Deux par ans, oui.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il vous parlera des siens, et de sa relation avec son père.

-Que des trucs inintéressants en perspectives…

-Vous êtes d'une motivation débordante…

-

Surtout quand il s'agit de faire des trucs qui me paaaassionnent.

-

-Tout à l'heure vous m'avez affirmé que vous ne vouliez rien, mais ce qu'il vous offre, ça ne vous coûte rien.

-Si, du temps. Et le prix de l'essence et d'un resto.

-A coté d'un autre homme normal, vos dépenses sont minimes, alors arrêtez deux minutes je vous prie. Vous n'êtes sorti que deux fois.

-Bientôt trois.

-Et au fait, quand envisagez-vous de passer votre soirée avec lui la prochaine fois?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça va être soit le plus longtemps possible.

-Il vous harcèlera encore plus.

-C'est vrai??

-M'est avis, oui.

-

Rah… m'énerve. Mais pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi?? J'étais tranquille jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre! Il me fatigue. Comment je pourrai m'en débarrassermaintenant ?!

-

-Bon, ben… je vais y réfléchir.

-Oh… je sens la torture mentale à plein nez.

--

Elle n'a pas tort. Maintenant je me demande vraiment comment je vais remettre ça sur le tapis et lui dire… où et quand aussi. Et surtout éviter les endroits où y'a du monde.

C'est-à-dire partout.

Et éviter les moments où il est avec d'autres personnes.

C'est-à-dire tout le temps.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, avant je pouvais le trouver facilement dans son bureau tout seul, maintenant les rares fois où il est dans son bureau il y'a toujours quinze personnes aussi. C'est pas possible, il peuvent pas lui foutre la paix? Laissez-le vivre, merde! Et laissez-moi lui faire parvenir un message privé très privé et très chiant à dire!

Enfin, force m'est d'avouer que si je le prenais pour une feignasse finie au début, là, sa masse de travail dépasse largement celle que je m'imagine en temps normal de la part d'un patron.

Ca doit être parce qu'il est jeune. Plein d'ambition, de bonne volonté et tout et tout… ça durera pas.

Bon, en même temps c'est pas lui qui part le dernier de la boîte, c'est moi. Donc il bosse pas plus que moi. A part s'il bosse chez lui, j'en sais rien.

En définitive, il faut que j'arrive à le coincer quelque part ou lui prendre un rendez-vous.

-

Quoique…

-

Prendre un rendez-vous pour donner un rendez-vous, ça fait bizarre. Et je n'ai besoin que de cinq minutes pour lui dire, c'est tout. A part s'il commence à me taper la causette, chose qui n'arriverai pas en fait puisque de un en ce moment il est très occupé, et de deux je lui ai clairement montré que je ne parle de rien d'autre au boulot que le boulot.

Mais j'ai pas le choix. Au cours de la semaine prochaine, faut que je lui parle. Comme ça c'est fait et on en parle plus.

-

-Ah euh… monsieur le directeur…

-Yui… -excusez-moi madame Dupuis- on ne pourrait pas se parler plus tard? J'ai un petit problème à régler.

-Bien sûr. Problème?

-Au niveau financier…

-Oh.

-

Raté.

-

_Le lendemain_

-Monsieur le directeur!

-Oui, c'est entendu, vous les aurez dans les délais.

-Pardon?

-Excusez-moi… _¤en langage des signes: «je téléphone alors chut !»¤_

-Ah… pardon, je n'avais pas vu que vous téléphoniez…

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Il n'y aura pas d'erreur…

-

Encore raté.

-

_Le surlendemain._

Non. Même pas la peine. Il marche trop vite.

Le lendemain du surlendemain.

_Toc __toc__…_

-

-Entrez.

-

Alors… on parie combien qu'il est entouré de trois personnes? Quatre? Qui dit mieux?

-

-Yui… je suis navré, cette semaine j'ai été débordé et je…

_Driiiing__driiiiiing__…_

-…

-…

-

Maudit téléphone. Il était SEUL. Il avait un moment de LIBRE (enfin… aussi libre qu'on est quand on a trois piles de dossiers à signer). Et il ALLAIT m'accorder sa royale audience!

-

-… continue de l'être. D'accord, je repasserai plus tard.

-Allo…? _en __langage des yeux: «pitié, j'en ai marre!»¤_

-

J'ai presque pitié de lui. Il a l'air fatigué et stressé. Remarque, vu comment il court partout et que tout le monde le colle, je serais au moins pareil que lui si j'étais à sa place. Être obligé de me coltiner des imbéciles à longueur de journée, c'est vrai que ça épuise.

Bon bah je me casse, je sens que je gêne.

HEIN??

Mais il CLAQUE DES DOIGTS MAINTENANTPOUR M'INTERPELLER !!

Bah ouais c'est ça! Genre je suis ton chien! Je vais t'obéir!

Dans tes rêves.

-

-Oui, absolument… le 23? Non je n'ai pas de réunion importante de prévue… _¤en langage des signes: «Hep! Hep! Attendez!»¤_

-

Ah. Il essaye de me communiquer quelque chose.

Il écrit sur un bout de papier tout en parlant au téléphone.

Ouais mais y'a d'autres manières de retenir une personne qui va partir! On claque pas des doigts comme ça.

-

-Non non, ça ne me gène pas, au contraire.

-

Haha. Style ça le gène pas. Je sais pas ce qui le gène pas, mais vu sa tête je pense que ça le gène quand même un peu.

-

-Là? Oui, j'ai du temps, je ne suis pas pressé.

-

En langage patron ça veut dire «vous me faites chier grave mais je suis courageux, je vous écoute quand même».

Alooors… qu'est ce qu'il a écrit…

_«__ce__ soir à 19h30»_

Ah ouais?

Quoi, «ce soir à 19h40»? Il est gentil, lui… je suis pas télépathe ni devin.

Bon. Je reviens ce soir à 19h40 dans son bureau. S'il est pas joignable physiquement et intellectuellement, je lâche l'affaire. Tant pis pour les plans de Peacecraft.

--

_Le soir, à 19h36._

Ok. Y'a un esprit au dessus de moi qui est aussi du coté d'eux.

Je suis maudit.

-

-Bien. Vous avez encore quelque chose à faire où quelqu'un a qui téléphoner?

-A cette heure ci, tout le monde est parti, Yui. Au fait, je m'excuse pour les claquements de doigts. J'ai vu que ça ne vous a pas plu… mais c'était le seul moyen de vous retenir.

-Hn.

-Alors… voila.

-Depuis que vous êtes ici, vous n'avez jamais été aussi surbooké.

-Vous n'avez pas idée… et le harcèlement continu le soir chez moi en lisant le courrier. Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander? Toute la semaine je vous ai vu essayer de me parler.

-

Puis il ajouta avec un petit air amusé.

-

-Ca change.

-Hn.

-Laissez-moi me mettre tout seul sur la piste. Ca ne concerne pas le travail. N'est ce pas?

-

Bah… comment qu'il a su??

-

-Hn?! C'est cela. Mais…

-Je le savais. Si ça avait été le cas, vous aurez plus insisté et ce même si j'étais avec des gens à régler certaines affaires. Les affaires de la boîte ne sont pas confidentielle… non?

-

Oui bon. Il faut que je te félicite ou que j'applaudisse?

-

-Je commence à vous connaître, Yui.

-

Ohlaaa… on se calme. Tu me connais PAS et tu me connaîtra JAMAIS. Et c'est pas la peine de chercher, de toute façon t'auras tort.

Il commença à rassembler des dossiers sur son bureau, histoire de mettre un peu d'ordre avant de partir et de se donner bonne conscience.

-

-Alors? De quoi s'agissait-il?

-

Le temps de capter que c'était enfin le moment de la délivrance (ou de la sentence… plutôt de la sentence je dirais), il avait levé la tête de son pseudo rangement de bureau pour me questionner du regard vu que je ne répondais pas et que j'attendais bêtement que quelque chose se passe, du genre un immeuble à coté qui explose ou un météorite qui s'écrase à cent mètres du nôtre, pour changer de conversation et me sauver ce ma situation.

Mais rien ne se passa, évidemment. Même pas un pigeon qui s'écrase sur la vitre.

-

-Oui, c'était au sujet du dîner que l'on avait prévu, éventuellement.

-

Et j'insista bien sur le «éventuellement», en espérant bien fort qu'il dise «désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Il faudrait l'annuler».

Finalement j'ai bien choisi ma période. Il ne va pas pouvoir, il a trop de trucs à faire, il a des problèmes d'argent et il résigne notre soirée! Super, extra! Allez, on emballe.

Evidemment ça c'est dans mes rêves. Parce que la seconde après que je m'étais dis ça et que j'étais prêt à partir de la pièce, ayant réglé cette affaire tout seule dans ma tête, il me brisa mes espoirs.

-

-Ah, bonne idée, ça me changera d'air. Je suis votre homme.

-

Ah ouais? Génial. Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Si si.

-

-J'avais pensé cette semaine…

-

… pour me débarrasser…

-

-… mais on est déjà jeudi. Donc…

-Déjà jeudi? Merveilleux. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. Je trouvais cette semaine interminable. Vivement le week-end.

-Donc la semaine prochaine, ça vous va? Lundi?

-Je propose d'y aller demain, à moins qu'il y ait des réservations à prendre longtemps avant.

-Demain? Ca ne vous dérange pas?

-Absolument pas. Je vous dis, il faut que je fasse autre chose. Ce fut une semaine chargée et je pense que la semaine prochaine, ça sera la même chose. Donc une pause demain soir ne serait pas de refus.

-Très bien.

-Et dites le nom du restaurant, pour savoir si je le connais?

-Vous ne le connaissez pas.

-

Il finit d'arranger son bureau, qui était en bordel et qui maintenant est un bordel organisé, et se leva de sa chaise.

-

-Ah oui, le défi était que vous trouviez un restaurant dans lequel je n'étais jamais allé.

-Ce n'était pas un défi, et je l'avais en tête dés le début.

-

Sauf que j'y pensais pas.

-

-Et donc…?

-Le Matsuri.

-

Aha. A voir sa tête, c'est bon, j'ai gagné.

Enfin… non, j'ai rien gagné, mais il connaît pas.

Il esquissa un sourire avec des yeux pétillants.

-

-Pour être franc, je me demandais vraiment si c'était possible… mais évidemment, vous êtes japonais, j'aurais dû m'en douter que vous ferez ce choix. C'était presque trop facile alors.

-

Mouais. Si on veut.

-

-Pourquoi, vous croyez que parce que je suis japonais nationalisé français que je ne mange que dans des resto jap? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cliché?

-Non, je… mais avouez que c'est normal qu'un homme se rapproche de sa nation plutôt que d'une autre.

-Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec vous.

-

Un peu déstabilisé, il essaye tant bien que mal de se rattraper, mais en fait il s'enfonce encore plus. Pourtant ma voix n'est pas sèche, elle est simplement neutre.

-

-Bon… eh bien… je vais me taire.

-

Sage décision.

N'empêche que on voit qu'il a fini sa journée, parce que son coté patron ne se serait pas tu, lui.

-

-En fait, monsieur Maxwell… à bien y réfléchir, vous êtes tellement banal, à penser des choses comme ça. Comme tout le monde qui ne sort pas de sa petit bulle.

-Yui…

-

Et là il fit un énorme effort pour se contrôler.

Son sourire, qui avait un peu diminué déjà, disparu complètement. Et il regarda en l'air, pour échapper à mon regard sans expression, pour ne pas me voir et pour ne pas s'énerver. Les doigts d'une de ses mains, qui était posée sur son bureau, tapotèrent nerveusement celui-ci et il prit une inspiration qui se voulu discrète.

Puis d'une voix calme, car il réussit à ne pas s'emporter, à ne pas être froid, il continua.

-

-Chacun sa bulle.

* * *

**Chapitre très dur à écrire. Je ne savais pas où ça menait. J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de savoir la suite quand même.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ! Salut les gens :D Non, ce n'est pas un leurre, je suis bien dans les temps pour ma publication (et même en avance parce que d'habitude sauf exeption, c'est tous les samedi ou dimanche XD). Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je n'aurai plus de retard pour un petit moment :D.**

**J'ai encore une bonne nouvelle !**

**Euh... bah là sur le moment je m'en souviens plus X/. Ca me reviendra peut être après...**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé ! Même les grevistes de la review qui ont quand même lu et peut être apprécié.**

**J****e vous conseille de ne pas lire ce chapitre si vous avez faim XD. Sinon, enjoy !

* * *

**

Evidemment il arriva en retard.

Avec pour excuse cette fois qu'il «est débordé». Oh oui, ça déborde de changer de costume.

Quant à moi, il n'était pas question que je remette mon costume des grandes occasions. Je le sort une fois tous les six mois, là ça va faire la deuxième fois en cinq mois et ça ne VA PAS.

Donc j'ai choisis un costume de bureau. Et s'il n'est pas content, ben c'est pareil. Il n'a qu'à m'en acheter un si ça lui dérange tant que ça. Ou de me donner les moyens de m'en acheter un.

La on est rentré au Matsuri et il a vraiment pas l'air chez lui. Pour une fois que c'est mon territoire, moi qui domine la situation, moi qui sait et lui qui ignore, je ne vais pas me priver de le montrer s'il me fait encore chier avec les costumes. De toute façon, rien qu'à voir sa tête je devine qu'il ne va pas me faire de remarque. En fait il ne me regarde pas, mais jette des coups d'œil autour de nous, comme pour repérer les lieux, s'approprier l'ambiance pour se mettre dans le bain.

Moi je connais ce restaurant très bien, sans le connaître par cœur non plus, et je ne suis pas du tout intimidé, alors je m'installe normalement et commence à regarder la carte des plats, oubliant presque qu'à la base je viens avec mon patron, donc qu'il est censé être plus important que les plats.

Je sens la bonne odeur qui se dégage des cuisines, mélange de sucré et de salé, et ça me met l'eau à la bouche. Je me mets déjà en tête ce que je vais prendre, et surtout réserver une place pour le dessert qui est mon plat préféré.

-

-Eh bien, ça sera ma première fois dans un restaurant japonais.

-Hn…

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.

-

Je lève les yeux, juste au dessus de la carte, et le toise du regard.

-

-Nous allons manger.

-Bien sûr… mais je parlais de quoi manger. Sushis au saumon? Sushis à la truite? Ou sushis nature sans poisson?

-

Haha. Et il se croit drôle.

Les japonais ne mangent QUE des sushis, c'est bien connu. Ben dis donc, on comprend pourquoi ils sont pas épais.

-

-Vous savez, au Japon il n'y a pas que les sushis qui existent. Et il n'y a pas que du poisson.

-Oui, il y a les makis.

-C'est tout ce que vous savez sur les coutumes culinaires japonaises?

-Je crains que oui, mais comme nous sommes là, vous n'avez qu'à en profiter pour m'apprendre.

-

Je pousse un soupire.

Ca, ça me tue. Tous ces français qui croient qu'au Japon on ne se nourrit que de riz et de poisson. Les français ne mangent que du pain et du fromage peut être?

-

-Déjà, au Japon, les sushis c'est trop cher et peu de japonais peuvent se permettre de s'en offrir tous les jours.

-

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux.

-

-Mais alors pourquoi le premier mot qui nous vient à l'esprit quand on parle de Japon c'est «sushi»?

-

Ah oui. Ca aussi ça me tue. Il n'a pas tort, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, dés qu'un japonais parle à un français, ce dernier se croit super doué et super sociable et il lui dit «sushi! sushi! ». Il a l'air très con d'ailleurs.

Ok. Dans ces conditions là, pourquoi moi je dis pas dés que je rencontre un français «cuisse de grenouille!cuisse de grenouille! »?

-

-Je me pose aussi cette question.

-Encore un mystère de la nature…

-

Parce qu'ils sont cons?

-

-Toujours est-il que la cuisine japonaise est, comme toute cuisine, diverse et variée. Il suffit de jeter un coup d'œil discrètement sur les plateaux des tables voisines.

-

Discrètement j'ai dis.

-

-Alors?

-Alors ça ressemble à des trucs que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie, donc que je ne peux pas identifier.

-C'est normal puisque c'est votre première fois. Je vous propose donc de choisir ce que vous voulez essayer en premier sur le menu.

-J'espère qu'il y a le mode d'emploi…

-Le?

-

Il regarda le menu et hocha la tête.

-

-C'est bon, il y est! C'est parfait.

-Le mode d'emploi?

-Oui, parce que en France quand on voit sur le menu d'un restaurant «pavé d'espadon avec ses légumes», on peut en déduire qu'il y a de l'espadon et des légumes. Or là, s'il n'y avait que les noms des plats, ça ne m'aurait pas beaucoup avancé… tenez… «temps – pu – ra», je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il s'agit de beignets de légumes avec des tranches de poisson, des huîtres, des crevettes ou de la viande de porc que l'on mange dans une sauce à base de radis «dés – con» râpé, du jus de citron et du «chaud – yu».

-Quoi??

-

Je comprends que dalleà son charabia. Je ne sais même pas dans quelle langue il parle.

-

-Temps pu ra… Ah! _Tempura_, _daikon_ et _shôyu_.

-

Mon dieu. Que c'est laid. Tellement qu'il me faut la traduction de cette horriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible prononciation.

-

-Comme vous voulez, je n'ai jamais fais de japonais non plus.

-Eh bien apprenez au moins la prononciation. C'est facile, ça se trouve facilement sur internet et je vous jure que ça me ferait moins mal aux oreilles, votre accent.

-D'ailleurs, ça ne m'explique pas ce qu'est le daikon et le shôyu.

-Le shôyu est une sauce à base de soja et le daikon, comme ça l'est dis, est un radis.

-

Il regarde encore le menu, puis moi. Puis le menu. Puis il s'assit plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

-

-D'accord. Vous allez prendre quoi?

-Pour le nouvel an, avec mon frère et sa femme, nous prenons généralement un shabu-shabu ou un sukiyaki, enfin quelque chose de convivial, et sinon j'aime bien le teriyaki et leurs korokkes, qui sont très bien fait ici.

-

Concentré, il chercha la «définition» de tous les aliments dans le «mode d'emploi» que je lui sortais de tête et il réagit quelques minutes après.

-

-Hm. Bah je vais prendre la même chose vu que je ne sais pas quoi prendre.

-

C'est pas compliqué, quand on connaît pas, on essaye quelque chose au pif. En plus comme les plats sont relativement petits, on doit faire plusieurs choix.

-

Quand une serveuse arriva, une coréenne (oui, comme les européens ne font pas la différence entre tous les asiatiques, ça ne les gêne pas de voire une coréenne dans un restaurant japonais… et comme ça, ça reste dans le folklore du décor), elle nous demanda dans un autre accent très moche (bah puisqu'elle vient sûrement direct de Corée. Elle est venue pour gagner sa vie mieux que dans son pays d'origine) mais cette fois en français, ce qu'on voulait. Maxwell n'avait visiblement pas tout comprit à ce qu'elle a dit et je pris la commande pour nous deux.

Et puis tout d'un coup, en attendant les plats, il parut interdit et il me regarda l'air presque choqué.

-

-Yui… je viens d'y penser mais… depuis le début où je vous ai invité, je n'ai même pas pensé à inviter votre compagne ou votre amie…

-Ne faites pas cette tête. C'est vrai que c'est un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte mais on ne peut pas penser à tout…

-Mais… je suis vraiment désolé. C'est idiot de ma part…

-

A voir son air sincèrement peiné contre lui-même, je me décidai à lui dévoilé ma vie sentimentale, qui se résumait très bien en un mot: aucune.

-

-Certes, mais je ne suis pas marié, ni n'ai de petite amie. Pas la peine de gâcher votre repas pour une futile désolation.

-

Il releva la tête, étonné.

-

-Pas de petite amie?

-Pour tout vous dire, je trouve que c'est une perte de temps. Je veux être disponible à cent pour cent dans mon travail.

-Il ne faut pas penser ça… il vous faut du temps à vous. Et il y a un juste équilibre entre les relations privées et le travail.

-C'est bien pour vous si vous l'avez trouvé, moi je n'ai même pas envie de chercher. Mon travail me plait, et ce n'est pas mon directeur qui va se plaindre de mon entière disposition à ses affaires.

-

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-

-Yui… non, je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais honnêtement, et je vous parle d'homme à homme, et pas de directeur à employé, comme on avait convenu avant d'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas consacrer votre vie entière à votre travail. Vous devriez vous accorder une vie privée plus riche, et passer moins du temps au bureau. Je remarque que vous faites encore des heures en plus des heures supplémentaires.

-Pour que vous ayez une excuse pour me renvoyer?

-

Il me lança un regard de reproche qui voulait dire grand. Je me corrigeai.

-

-Ca ne me dérange pas de rester longtemps. Au contraire.

-Eh bien moi, croyez-le ou pas mais moi ça me dérange, ou plutôt ça me désole de voir un employé qui ne vit quasiment pas. Après on va m'accuser d'exploiter mes employés.

-Qu'est ce qui vous permet de dire que je ne vit quasiment pas??

-Vous n'êtes pas un robot, il y a plein de choses à faire dans la vie, autre que de rester devant un écran d'ordinateur.

-Et si j'ai choisi de rester devant cet écran plutôt que de faire toutes ces choses qui ne me tentent pas plus?

-

Il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, cloué par ma réplique. Il baissa les yeux, et un silence s'installa entre nous pendant quelques secondes. Silence qu'il brisa finalement.

-

-Mon avis est que personne ne vous a apprit comment apprécier de vivre, et du coup rien d'autre ne vous intéresse que ce dans quoi vous êtes tombé et qui vous a plu, l'informatique.

-…

-Vous êtes excellent dans ce domaine, ça je le répète, mais il y en a tellement d'autres à conquérir.

-

Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon, qu'est ce que je peux lui dire? Ca ne changera pas son point de vue. Et j'en ai rien à faire, d'ailleurs. Je suis bien comme je suis.

Quand nos plateaux arrivèrent, mon patron le fixa en baladant ses yeux dessus, comme en cherchant quelque chose, l'air contrarié.

-

-Euh… d'accord.

-Hm?

-Je vais demander s'il n'y a pas de couverts.

-Pardon? Des couverts? Nous sommes dans un restaurant japonais. Il y a autant de couverts qu'il y a de baguettes dans un MacDo.

-Ah…

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous des couverts?

-Eh bien… pour manger? Je ne sais absolument pas me servir de baguettes.

-Vous ne vous en êtes jamais servi?

-Non.

-

Rah… il faut tout lui apprendre.

Je roulai mes yeux.

-

-Il va falloir commencer si vous voulez manger ce soir.

-Je ne sais même pas comment les prendre.

-Bon. Vous prenez une baguette dans votre main comme ça.

-Comme ça?

-

Ca commence bien. Il n'y est pas du tout.

-

-Contre l'annulaire, et coincée entre l'index et le pouce.

-

Avec difficulté il suivi mes conseils, la baguette ne tenant pas bien entre ses doigts.

-

-Aidez-vous du majeur pour l'instant.

-

Mais ça n'arrange pas bien les choses.

Il rit un peu de lui-même (et y'a de quoi).

-

-Montrez-moi avec les votre parce que j'en suis qu'à la première baguette et déjà je ne m'en sort pas.

-

Je levai mes baguettes dans ma main au dessus de la table pour qu'il voie bien.

-

-Maintenant, vous placez votre deuxième baguette au dessus de la première et vous la tenez entre le bout de votre pouce, votre majeur et votre index.

-Quoi?? Attendez, je croyais que le majeur tenait la première baguette.

-J'ai dis ça pour que la première tienne temporairement.

-Ah. Et c'est comme ça?

-

Mais qu'il est nul. C'est pourtant pas compliqué de tenir deux baguettes!

-

-Non. Votre majeur en dessous de la première baguette…

-Comme ça?

-Alors, oui mais maintenant il est trop entre les deux baguettes et vous ne pouvez pas les manipuler.

-

La théorie l'amusait et je ne me surprends pas à penser qu'il a vraiment l'air con et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Et j'abandonnai presque de lui faire comprendre comment on tient des baguettes. Mais l'idée de manger tout seul devant lui ne m'enchante pas. Ni de le voir manger avec les doigts ou par je ne quel autre moyen.

-

-Regardez ma main et mes baguettes.

-

Il observa et tenta de reproduire les mêmes positions de mes doigts…

… sans succès.

Je secouai la tête et il émit un petit rire que je mis sur le compte de la gêne.

-

-C'est pas vrai…

-

Bon. La j'en ai marre et j'ai faim.

Je poussai un soupire et posai mes baguettes. Sans prévenir je lui pris les siennes et ses mains et je lui mis les doigts correctement dessus, enfin à peu près. Il parut surprit au début, mais ne réprima aucun mouvement. Il regarda d'abord sans un mot comment je plaçai ses doigts et les baguettes puis me regarda. Je ne levai pas les yeux.

Il se laissa docilement faire et je maniai ses doigts, que je trouvai souple, avec précautions.

-

-Voila.

-

Le contact de nos mains cessa quand je fus satisfait de la position de ses doigts.

-

-Merci.

-

Il me gratifia d'un léger sourire en me regardant dans les yeux.

-

-Et… maintenant, comment je fais pour prendre quelque chose avec?

-Vous…

-

Mais nan. Il va encore être pas doué si je lui explique verbalement.

Je me ravisai de dire quoi que ce soit et lui captura fermement les doigts qui tenaient sa baguette du dessus.

-

-Regardez bien. Ce sont des trois doigts là qui doivent bouger, et qui permettent à la baguette du dessus de bouger et de prendre, comme une pince, l'aliment. Celle du dessous reste immobile.

-

Il arborait un visage radieux, concentré sur ses baguettes.

-

-On fait un essai?

-

Nos yeux se croisèrent et je pu voir que les siens pétillaient de malice.

-

-D'accord. Mais je ne garanti rien.

-C'est en s'exerçant qu'on y arrive.

-Oui mais vous voulez que je m'exerce où? Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller dans un restaurant japonais.

-Chez vous, en mangeant du riz.

-Vous êtes marrant! Les baguettes ça se trouve pas chez l'arabe du coin! Et puis mon riz n'est pas collant donc pour prendre grain par grain…

-On est à Paris vous savez? C'est la capitale, on y trouve de tout.

-Encore faut-il savoir où chercher.

-Et pour le riz, moi j'achète du riz rond et surtout pas de l'incollable.

-

C'est vraiment une stupide idée d'avoir inventé le riz bêtement incollable (1). J'aime pas ça. Qu'est ce que c'est chiant!

-

-Ok. Je prends note.

-Mangez, ça va être froid.

-

Il hésita un peu et attendit que je prenne en premier un bout de viande entre mes baguettes. Il disparu rapidement dans ma bouche. A son tour il prit un bout de viande… enfin, essaya.

Car il n'arriva pas à le coincer entre ses deux baguettes.

Il tenta de le prendre sur le coté et de le faire tenir en équilibre sur ses baguettes réunie. Il poussait sur bout de viande, mais c'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire. Le bout de viande réfractaire fit un tour dans son assiette, monta sur les autres bouts de viandes, fit une feinte en disparaissant dans la sauce, mais ne VOULAIT PAS monter sur les baguettes.

J'avais arrêté de manger pour observer le petit manège. Je le dévisageai immobile. La scène est vraiment trippante.

-

-Eum… qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire?

-J'essaye de manger, pourquoicette question?

-

Je crois que ça va pas être simple…

Malgré moi, mes lèvres se fendirent en un sourire et je posai à nouveau mes baguettes sur la table, abandonnant mon plat pour de bon. Puis je me levai et embarquai ma chaise avec moi devant un Maxwell aux sourcils relevé et aux yeux ronds et qui comprit bien vite mon intention.

-

-Ah non, non, vous n'allez pas me faire cette honte…

-

Je l'ignorai et m'installai à coté de lui sous les regards sidérés des autres clients du restaurant.

On a l'air con depuis le début. Autant aller jusqu'au bout, on risque plus rien maintenant.

-

-Yui, vous êtes pas croyable. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me donner la becquée quand même!

-Non. Je vais vous apprendre à vous servir de baguettes. Je n'aime pas manger devant quelqu'un qui ne mange pas. C'est déstabilisant. Et puis… vous faites vraiment touriste avec vos baguettes et votre bout de viande rebelle.

-

Une nouvelle fois, sa main droite se retrouva dans la mienne et je guidai ses baguettes pour coincer le bout de viande entre. Je ne lâchai pas prise et le souleva à la hauteur de sa bouche. Il avança sa tête pour le gober, l'air enchanté.

-

-C'est bien.

-Vous faites tout, j'ai déjà les doigts qui ont bougé.

-Remettez-les en place.

-Maintenant vous m'aidez à prendre un autre bout de viande et vous lâchez ma main quand il est coincé entre les baguettes.

-Comme vous voulez.

-

On recommença l'expérience et quand le bout de viande fut capturé avec succès entre les baguettes, je lui lâchai délicatement la main. Dans un premier temps, il tenta de ne pas bouger ses doigts maintenant que je n'assurais plus la maintenance des baguettes. Les baguettes migrèrent lentement à sa bouche, mais au bout de deux secondes et si près du but, le bout de viande retomba lamentablement dans l'assiette.

Il ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête légèrement en arrière.

-

-Maiiiiis… j'y étais presque…!

-C'est pas grave, recommencez.

-

Tiens. Pour une fois je ne m'énerve pas. Pour une fois mon ton n'est pas sec. Pour une fois, même, ça m'amuse.

Autour, les clients nous ont oublié, nous prenant sûrement pour des gros débiles échappés de l'asile qui ont braqué une banque, parce que pour se payer un bon japonais, faut être friqué. Et ne font plus attention à nous et à l'incompétence de mon patron.

Cette fois ci, Maxwell s'en tira bien pour prendre son bout de viande entre ses baguettes. Et il ne tomba pas quand il les leva.

-

-Ah oui, ça y'est, je crois que j'ai compris le truc.

-

Et il arriva même à destination dans sa bouche.

-

-Hey! J'ai réussis!

-Il était temps.

-Vous allez voir, je vais vous faire manger de la soupe avec une fourchette. Je vais bien rire.

-De la soupe avec une fourchette?? Mais on ne peut pas.

-Tout comme manger avec des baguettes. C'est quand même bien plus pratique, une fourchette et un couteau.

-Les asiatiques y arrivent bien, mais ils ont de l'expérience, c'est tout.

-Eh bien il y a peut être une civilisation dans le monde qui mange la soupe à la fourchette et qui ont de l'expérience. Qu'est ce que vous en savez?

-C'est une remarque assez stupide.

-Et vous avez déjà mangé italien?

-Ben… oui. Les plats surgelés c'est super.

-Non, dans un vrai resto italien, des pâtes avec une cuillère à soupe et une fourchette.

-Avec une cuillère à soupe? Non, jamais.

-Ok. La prochaine fois on ira dans un resto italien, et je me rappellerai de ce que vous avez dis ce soir.

-

Encore un resto?? Mais il veut me ruiner!!

-

-On verra. En attendant, vos plats vont refroidir. Maintenant que vous savez comment tenir les baguettes, rien ne vous empêche de manger.

-

Et de me laisser manger.

Il est temps que je retourne à ma place.

-

-En tout cas, c'est bon.

-Bien sûr que c'est bon.

-Se donner tout ce mal pour de la nourriture, ça ne pouvait être que bon de toute façon.

-Faites attention, vous pensez à voix haute.

-

Tout en amenant un bout de viande à sa bouche il me regarda et laissa échapper un rire… ce qui fut fatal pour sa proie qui se carapata de ses baguettes.

-

-Je crois que vous n'êtes pas assez expert pour manger et rire en même temps.

-C'est vous qui me faites rire!

-Ah bon? Je suis si drôle que ça?

-C'est la façon dont vous l'avez dis. C'est malin, j'avais fais un sans-faute pendant deux bouchées…

-Eh bien je m'excuse. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre erreur de parcours qui est à cause de moi.

-

Je dois admettre que c'est le repas le plus inconcevable que j'ai mangé avec une personne de toute mon existence. Si on m'avait dit que je ferais un cours de baguettes et que mon élève serait mon patron, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Si en plus on avait rajouté qu'il serait distrayant, là, j'aurais ris.

Parce qu'il est distrayant et je me sens presque aussi bien qu'avec ma famille quand on vient manger ici. Il faut dire que c'est le troisième repas avec Maxwell et que je vois à peu près sur quel pied danser, même si c'est encore assez flou.

Mais tout ça est superficiel.

Après trois soirées, je ne vois toujours pas le sens de ces repas dont personne n'est au courant à part ma psy qui elle, le voit parfaitement et semble s'y réjouir.

Je ne fais pas confiance en l'être humain puisqu'ils sont tous hypocrites. Je n'aime pas quand tout n'est pas clair, ni franc. Je n'aime pas aller quelque part les yeux fermés, guidé par quelqu'un.

Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens, et pourtant là, mes yeux sourient à la vue de cet homme devant moi qui a l'air de se détendre, ce qui est paradoxal. Parce que je le vois d'un autre œil, sans pour autant mettre de coté mes critiques.

Et comme je ne sais pas que penser de lui sur le moment, vous croyez que je vais lui faire confiance?

Lui, avec ses sourires, ses rires, ses yeux qui nous jettent des regards indéfinissables, pourquoi laisser toute méfiance de coté, alors que justement toute cette bonne humeur ne peut être là que pour masquer quelque chose d'autre?

C'est peut être de ces personnes qu'il faut le plus se méfier. Elles veulent montrer qu'elle sont nette, tellement qu'à la fin on ne voit pas qu'en fait ce sont les pires.

Alors je me demande pourquoi là, à cet instant précis, j'ai baissé toutes mes gardes.

Et je mange tranquillement.

* * *

_Shabu-shabu_: Fines tranches de viandes, légumes et champignons que l'on fait blanchir soi-même dans un grand caquelon, dans une ambiance conviviale comme la fondue bourguignonne.

_Sukiyaki_: Sorte de fondue japonaise, avec un assortiment de viandes, poissons, légumes et champignons, refroidis dans de l'œuf cru et assaisonnés de sauces spéciales assez sucrée.

_Teriyaki_: Viande grillée ou rôtie dans une sauce de soja sucrée.

_Korokke_: Croquettes à la japonaise un peu sucrées.

**Miaaaam**** j'aimerais bien goûter tout ça T.T.**

**Ce chapitre a t'il mérité une ptite review ?**

(1) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec moi-même XD J'ai horreur du riz incollable.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eh oui, encore dans les temps (on est encore en week-end à ce que je sache !) ****:D**** je reprends les bonnes habitudes comme je l'ai dis.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont ****reviewé****, et surtout celles à qui je peux pas répondre parce ****qu'elles sont**** pas inscrites sur le site. Mais je pense très fort à elles, et je leur réponds par télépathie à chaque fois XD.**

**Ah oui… une pensée à ****Monlapin**** que j'aime et que ****j'ai**** pas vu depuis les vacances, et que j'aime et qui me manque, et que j'****aiiiiime**** et que je v****eux revoir T.T (j'ai dis que je l'aimais?).**

**Une dernière chose! Je n'écris pas que Blitz, je fais souvent des OS entre les chapitres:) Ouais vous avez deviné, en gros je fais de la pub (honte à moi…) XD Pour vous changer d'un Heero borné et d'un mystérieux Duo, et d'une fic qui s'allonge alors qu'elle devait faire une douzaine de chapitres au départ (oui bon, j'ai jamais été très bonne en math ni en prévoyance), vous pouvez aller jeter un petit coup d'œil sur mes OS qui n'ont jamais mangé personne XD. Et y laisser une petite review au passage;) les reviews c'est comme les moutons et les lapins, ce sont mes amis! XD**

**Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

**

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec Duo?

-Ca vous regarde?

-Oui en quelque sorte. N'oubliez pas que s'il ne s'est pas encore éloigné de vous c'est quand même grâce à moi.

-

Mais _est ce que_ je t'ai _demandé __quelque chose_??

C'est bien son genre de quémander de la gratitude. Je le savais.

Non mais regardez là! Regardez là!! Elle sourit tellement que ça lui déforme le visage. Elle a l'air vraiment conne comme ça. Toute contente, toute fière…

-

-Vous espérez que je vais me prosterner à vos pieds peut être?

-Bon. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Vous avez avancé dans votre relation?

-Quelle relation?? On se côtoie, rien de plus.

-Vous vous côtoyez très intimement.

-Non. On se côtoie comme vous me l'avez demandé de le faire.

-…

-C'est bien ça?

-Racontez-moi le dîner, et je vous dirai.

-

Pendant une petite dizaine de minutes je dû donc faire l'inventaire du dîner, avec des détails et parfois mots pour mots une conversation qui avait eu lieu plusieurs jours auparavant. Mais ce qui m'a énervé plus que tout, c'est quand je lui ai raconté le cours de baguettes. Elle essaya de retenir un grand sourire, et baissait la tête. Et quand je lui ai demandé qu'est ce qui la faisait mettre de si bonne humeur, pour ne pas dire pourquoi se foutait-elle de ma gueule, elle me disait «Rien, rien. Continuez». Elle a posé des questions pour m'obliger à raconter TOUTE la scène, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a tant insisté avec tant d'énergie.

Tout ça pour quoi? Pour qu'elle me sorte ça:

-

-Hmmm… il me semble que l'on est arrivé à un stade où on peut faire un bilan.

-Un bilan?

-Exactement. Cette évolution de relation est intéressante. Etudions là.

-Mais... c'est comme vous avez prévu, alors ça sert à quoi de l'étudier puisque ça marche comme vous le vouliez ?

-Oui mais avec vous, c'est étonnant que ça soit aussi facilement passé.

-...

-Tout au début à votre rencontre, il vous a tout de suite dominé.

-

Ola… je t'arrête tout de suite cocotte… t'as un peu pété une durite.

-

-Mais pas du tout! C'est moi qui…

-Allons, ne niez pas. Il a su imposé ses règles. Il est le patron et il vous a mit à la porte. En plus il ne s'est même pas emporté quand vous l'avez insulté, ça ne lui a apparemment rien fait. Il est resté stoïque alors que vous vous êtes énervé inutilement.

-

Je n'aurais pas dû lui raconté ce qu'il s'est passé… mais pourquoi je l'ai fais punaise?!

-

-Oui. Et alors?! Ca prouve quoi??

-On ne remporte pas une guerre en haussant le ton. Enfin, une guerre… Non, pas une guerre, juste une petite guéguerre. Son calme et sa répartie ont montré qu'il était sûr de lui, sûr de sa victoire sur vous, donc en position de dominance. Au final il n'a pas cillé et n'a pas changé d'avis. Il est resté sur son mot, n'a pas prit pitié de votre situation.

-

Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver cette garce. Elle me sort ça comme si elle vendait un continent. Avec les gestes et tout et tout. Elle ne laisse pas une chose à coté. Toutes mes humiliations, elle s'en souvient. Elle se les note dans sa tête. Je suis trop gentil à ne pas lui faire remarquer que son tailleur rayé est moche et que ses chaussures à bout pointus sont ridicules.

-

-Il n'y a jamais eu de dominance sur moi à n'importe quel moment de ma vie.

-Vous n'êtes pas seul juge, et vos opinions personnelles sont erronées. Tout ce que vous pensez n'est pas _vrai_. Oui, d'accord, je ne parle pas de tout… mais la plupart du temps quand vous critiquez, ce n'est que VOTRE point de vue. Le votre. Pas celui d'un spectateur. _(1)_

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé vos opinions à vous.

-A votre opposé, mes opinions je ne les prends pas pour un fait universel. Et je sais qu'ils sont une fausse vision inspirée de mes inclinations. Donc je sais qu'il ne faut pas y faire réellement référence.

-Vous me… cassez les pieds, là.

-Si vous le voulez bien, on continue le bilan?

-

Et si je veux pas? S'il est pourri ton bilan?

-

-Merci. Donc après une période assez chaotique où vous avez faillis vous enfoncer dans le cercle vicieux du chômage perpétuel…

-

Oh que c'est beau.

Que c'est beau comment elle s'y croit trop la grognasse. Comment elle essaye (mais n'y arrive pas) à me faire me dire qu'elle est la sauveuse de l'humanité, qu'elle sait tout mieux que tout le monde, que sans elle je ne suis rien, que c'est cruel la vie.

C'est cruel, en effet, de voir cette personne. Si ça se trouve, elle souffre, et pour faire passer son mal, elle soûle les gens.

Pauvre d'elle. J'ai pitié.

-

-… il vous a rappelé au poste en vous expliquant que ce qu'il avait fait était pour le bien des employés et le vôtre. Pour vous remettre la tête sur les épaules.

-

Je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas duré un peu plus longtemps cette période chaotique, ça m'aurait fait une raison de ne plus venir ici et de changer de psy.

-

-Je me demande pourquoi je l'ai cru d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve il se fout bien de ma gueule et il m'a raconté toute une histoire parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais essentiel dans la boîte, et que personne ne pouvait me remplacer.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Ca fait partie du jeu du patron pour bien gérer son entreprise et ses statistiques. Il aurait pu inventer tout ça. Vous berner. Truquer les statistiques et se jouer de vous. Mais sincèrement, croyez vous vraiment qu'il a eu besoin de ça pour vous faire revenir? Inventer une si grosse histoire tirée par les cheveux rien que pour vous ? Vous croyez qu'il n'a que ça à faire de son temps ? Je veux dire… ne vous avez t'il pas dit qu'il savait que personne ne voudrez de vous? Sans vous offenser…

-

Euh... t'es lourde, là. Tu le sais ? T'as pensé à faire un régime ? Ou alors tu fais la gueule aux Slimfast ?

-

-Vous êtes chiante avec vos questions dont vous savez la réponse mais vous les posez juste pour appuyer sur le fait que j'ai tort.

-Je veux que vous preniez conscience, votre vous intérieur, que vous avez tort. Et je pense que je commence à y arriver, pas vrai?

-C'est votre boulot. Après plus de cinq ans, c'est pas trop tôt.

-Enfin bref. Duo ne vous a certainement pas menti, car en plus il vous a invité à déjeuner. Et les patrons n'invitent pas les personnes détestables - excusez moi - pour leur parler un peu plus de leur vie privée.

-C'était pas sa vie privée.

-

(Enfin si, quand même un peu.)

Mais… elle l'appelle par son prénom maintenant? C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir? Ca y'est, c'est son pote par l'intermédiaire de moi.

Je devrais lui demander si elle veut pas que je leur organise un rancard par hasard. Je vais me lancer dans la création d'une agence matrimoniale. Tiens, si ça se trouve elle sera contente si j'arrive à me procurer son tel.

-

-Appelez ça comme vous voulez, ce n'est en tout cas pas ce qu'un patron dit couramment dans un restaurant chic à son employé. Et il vous l'a clairement dit qu'il voulait mettre la hiérarchie de coté.

-On a juste parlé de ma situation et… de trucs chiants.

-Oui. Si vous voulez. Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas pour une quelconque stratégie commerciale, mais plutôt pour tenter de se rapprocher de vous. C'est plus logique. Qu'est ce qu'un directeur en a à faire de votre vie personnelle? En quoi ça peut l'arranger à grimper dans ses production ou ses ventes?

-Je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'amis, c'est sûrement pas à moi qu'on ferait appel. De plus lui _est_ directeur, ça veut dire qu'il peut avoir tous les amis hauts placés, en prime, qu'il veut. Et votre logique, hein…

-

J'émis un sifflement qui lui remit dans la tête qu'elle va chercher des choses débiles trop loin.

Mais cette discussion est d'autant plus invraisemblable qu'elle est magnifiquement non passionnante.

-

-Vous esquivez ma question.

-Je n'esquive pas, je vous donne les raisons comme quoi vous vous engouffrez dans une réflexion fausse.

-Encore une de vos opinions.

-Forcement, d'après vous j'ai toujours tort, c'est facile.

-Peut être qu'il ne cherche pas en vous qu'un simple ami.

-Je déteste être confident, et je lui ai dis par un moment. Ses petits malheurs, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il m'a répondu un truc du genre «de toute façon, je n'aime pas me plaindre aux gens, et je garde mes secrets pour moi».

-Réfléchissez, s'il ne veut pas d'un ami tel que vous et qu'il sait que vous n'avez pas voulu pas être son confident dés le premier rendez-vous, pourquoi vous a-t-il invité un deuxième soir?

-Je sais pas… parce qu'il est con? Parce qu'il s'ennuie? Parce qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir insulté et qu'il essaye de connaître mes points faibles? Parce qu'il essaye de se faire pardonner d'avoir joué avec moi avec ses petites expériences à deux balles ? Ou alors c'est un pari qu'il a perdu? Je sais pas... des excuses complètement débiles, y'en a un paquet...

-Déjà, vous admettez que vous avez des points faibles, ce qui n'était pas le cas l'année dernière encore.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça.

-Si, vous l'avez dis.

-Mais on s'en fout de ça!

-Moi non, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas ça le problème, si problème il y a. Donc ensuite, après ce deuxième rendez-vous, je vous ai conseillé de le réinviter pour voir sa réaction. Celle-ci a été positive, il a accepté, vous vous êtes revu une troisième fois et là, il vous a annoncé qu'il n'avait pas de compagne et il vous a interrogé sur votre cas. Je trouve que c'est une grande marche d'escaladée. Et toutes ces sorties en moins de trois mois.

-Ben… ça fait que trois sorties.

-Jusqu'à la, vous en aviez fais zéro. Voyez le coté positif.

-

Je sais pas si claquer du fric pour se faire chier est un coté positif, mais bon... ne la contredisons pas sur ce point là.

-

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de coté positif ou négatif. Je l'ai déjà dis et vous le répète: je m'en contre-fiche de sa vie et de ses intentions. Vous me dictez ce que je dois faire, je le fais et franchement, ça m'avance pas dans mon travail et le monde me paraît toujours aussi mal fait.

-Patience, patience. Et puis si ça vous ennuie tant, alors pourquoi suivez-vous mes conseils? Parce qu'en plus je ne vous ordonne pas de le faire, je vous le _suggère_. Et vous le faite. Pourquoi? Vous pourriez très bien refuser.

-Parce que…

-

Euh…

Parce que quoi?

La stupidité des gens a déteint sur moi donc je me retrouve moi-même à faire le mouton?

Oh non…

Elle va me rendre chèvre.

-

-Je ne sais pas.

-Très bien. Je vais vous poser une question simple. Est-ce que cette relation avec votre patron - enfin, avec Duo - vous intéresse t'elle, vous sort t'elle de la banalité de votre vie et voudriez vous la continuer, la voir évoluer?

-Ca fait deux questions.

-Commencez par répondre à une des deux.

-

Je ne sais pas.

Je n'aime pas sortir.

Je n'aime pas attendre mes plats dans les restaurants dés que j'ai commandé.

Je n'aime pas entendre le bruit continuel du bavardage des gens autour de moi.

Je n'aime pas parler, surtout pendant plus de dix minutes. Au-delà, ça devient lourd.

La vie des gens me soûle, et parler de la mienne aussi.

Donc je n'aime pas les rendez-vous dans un restaurant en tête à tête avec une personne, parce qu'on est obligé de parler pendant qu'on attend nos plats pendant trois heures.

Et pour finir, je n'aime pas être dépendant de cette femme, parce qu'en fait, je suis dépendant d'elle, de ses décisions, de ses avis.

Donc…

-

-Je n'ai pas envie de continuer.

-

Ah. Ca te cloue le bec. Avoue que t'as tout prévu depuis le début mais tu t'attendais pas à ça. Et puis là tu sais pas quoi faire.

Ca fait quoi de s'emmêler dans les ficelles de son pantin?

T'as vu, t'es une femme mais t'as les boules.

-

-Très bien… dans ce cas, alors ne continuez pas.

-

Ah. Elle soupire. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vaincu!

T'es désespérée, le cache pas.

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle ne cherche pas à me faire changer d'avis. Elle est déçue mais ne contredit pas mon choix. Elle ne tente pas de me faire suivre le sien.

-

-Et qu'est ce que je lui dis s'il m'invite encore?

-

Eh ben oui, il faut organiser le service après vente, maintenant.

-

-Mmm… Déjà vous vous excusez, pour le préparer à ce que vous allez lui dire, c'est-à-dire une réponse négative, et puis vous lui dites gentiment - et j'insiste bien sur le mot «gentiment» - que vous êtes désolé mais vous ne voyez pas trop où ces invitations veulent en venir et vous préféreriez vous consacrer entièrement à votre travail qui vous passionne. Entre parenthèse, vous pouvez le remercier encore pour vous avoir fait revenir.

-Pourquoi? Il le sait.

-Oui mais vous le rejetez alors que vous avez participé à ces invitations. Je vous rappelle que vous lui avez fait penser que vous aimez bien dîner avec lui puisque vous lui avez proposé la dernière fois. Il ne va pas comprendre, je vous le dis tout de suite, pourquoi subitement vous voulez tout arrêter alors que vous avez prit l'initiative de rentrer dans son jeu. Il va vous prendre soit pour un fou, au mieux un lunatique, et il va se sentir peut être vexé car là c'est vous qui se jouez de lui.

-Alors tout ça n'est qu'un jeu…

-Non, ce n'était qu'une façon de parler. Mais franchement vous auriez du me dire plus tôt que vous ne vouliez pas continuer, et je ne vous aurais pas conseillé de l'inviter à votre tour. Ses espoirs qui sont devenu vrais tout d'un coup s'effondre.

-C'est bon, il va pas mourir. Et puis qui vous parle d'espoirs? N'employez pas les grands mots pour quelque chose dont il oubliera dans une semaine. Franchement, il s'en fout...

-

Une semaine, j'en suis même pas sûr. Le lendemain, il aura oublié.

Et c'est pas la peine de claquer de la langue, la moche. Tes «t t t» ne me feront douter de moi.

T'es déçue, j'ai remarqué. Tu vas plus pouvoir jouer avec moi.

-

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous voulez tout arrêter? Ca avait si bien commencé, et ça pouvait être encore mieux. Ce jeune homme avait sans aucuns doutes de bonnes intentions. Et surtout après ce dîner au Matsuri…

-Quoi, «après ce dîner au Matsuri»?

-Il est entré de plein fouet dans une partie de votre monde.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer, ça reste un restaurant où on sert des plats japonais, mais dans un vrai resto jap, il y a des vrais serveurs jap et un vrai service jap. C'est-à-dire que les plats ne sont pas servis…

-Je ne parlais pas de cela, monsieur Yui mais enfin…

-Est-ce que je vous coupe la parole?

-Là, oui.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas le faire. J'ai horreur de ça.

-

Elle me regarda avec une expression blasée sur le visage. Si son enthousiasme avait été au plus au point au début de la séance, là il était redescendu au niveau moins deux.

Je me sentis dans l'obligation de parler. De me justifier. De me donner une excuse.

-

-Et en plus, je vous rappelle que je voulais même pas commencer.

-

Voila. C'est de ta faute si maintenant tes projets se cassent la gueule.

-

-Bon… Au moins, ça vous aura fait une expérience. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question. Est-ce que ça vous diverti?

-

Une quoi?

Une expérience?

Nan mais où elle va chercher ça? Une expérience pour quoi faire? Mais ils me prennent tous pour un cobaye !! Je ressemble tant que ça à ces rongeurs primaires ?! Merci, c'est sympa.

-

-Bof.

-Un tout petit peu, un peu, oui ou non?

-Un minuscule peu.

-Bon. Le bilan est minusculement bénéfique, mais c'est quand même un bon début. Cependant, j'avoue que je suis déçue. Peut être était est ce de ma faute si ça ne vous plait pas. Je ne comprends pas que vous laissiez passer une occasion comme celle-ci.

-

Eh oui. Ca t'échappe.

Ouf. Je me suis enfin débarrassé de ce truc bizarre qu'il m'arrive et qui m'est totalement inconnu. Je n'aime pas l'inconnu. Je ne suis pas à l'aise dedans, je n'ai pas le contrôle et je ne peux pas faire ce dont j'ai envie.

Je suis obligée d'avoir un espère de coach qui me sert de psy et franchement, je me demande si ça aurait pas été mieux qu'elle aille aux rendez-vous à ma place.

Après tout, je ne suis juste qu'un porte-parole.

-

-Pourquoi vous ne montrez pas plus de détermination pour me faire continuer ?

-Attendez... je ne comprends pas, vous voulez arrêter ou pas ? J'avoue être perdue, là.

-Oui, je veux arrêter, mais d'habitude je n'arrive pas si facilement à vous faire abandonner vos idées.

-Ah, vous cherchez le conflit.

-Non, je vous _répète_ que ça m'étonne de vous que vous réagissiez si peu.

-

Putain mais elle est bouchée ou quoi ?

-

-Hm... Donc en fait vous voulez à tout prix avoir un avis différent du mien, tout en sachant qu'il est peut être faux, donc vous voulez que j'insiste pour vous faire raisonner, et ainsi vous sentir obligé de suivre mes conseils et vous auto-persuader que vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas le faire. Et me mettre l'échec sur le dos parce que vous transformerez le résultat en échec.

-

Oh la vache. C'était recherché, ça.

-

-_Quoi ??_

-Mais si, c'est ça. Par pur esprit de contradiction. Vous êtes tordu, j'ai appris à vous connaître avec le temps.

-Mais...

-Ne prenez pas cet air mi-surprit, mi-choqué. Ce que je dis est réfléchi et n'est pas une aberration. Je ne conclue pas dans le vent, croyez-moi. Je ne dis rien par hasard.

-De toutes les conneries que j'ai pu entendre de vous, celle ci c'est la plus recherchée.

-Cette connerie, excusez moi, mais c'est votre mode de fonctionnement.

**

* * *

¤ouvre un parapluie et s'en va en évitant les tomates¤**

_**(1) Et là, mesdames mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je m'adresse directement à vous chers lecteurs :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Eh ouais... je suis ENCORE en retard (que d'un jour cette fois :) ) mais vous comprenez... presque huit heures de route (et c'est moi qui conduit, pas l'homme invisible XD) pour revenir chez soit ça crêve un peu, et ça plus le fait que tout le monde accapare l'ordi bah j'ai pas eu le temps (ni l'envie, j'avoue :p bah, j'étais morte), ça a fait que j'ai pas eu le temps de mettre en ligne ce chapitre...**

**Alors c'est mon cadeau de Noël :D**

**Noyeux Joël !

* * *

**

Le matin, quand je me réveillai, je sentis comme un poids en moins.

Je ne savais plus lequel était-est ce. Mais je me sentais un peu plus libre. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à faire ou quelque chose à ne pas faire ou dire. Je me sentais «moi».

Jusqu'à là tout allait très bien.

Mais ce sentiment de plénitude, sans savoir d'où il venait, et sans savoir pourquoi il vient de me quitter.

A partir du moment où j'ai vu de loin Maxwell qui parlait joyeusement avec une de ses secrétaires, complètement détendu comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Je me souvenu pourquoi j'avais été bien ce matin. Parce que désormais je ne suis plus obligé de faire ce que ma psy veut et de sortir et manger dans un resto avec mon patron.

Et je compris que si cette sensation de bien-être avait disparu, c'est parce qu'avant d'être vraiment libre, ben on l'est pas. Et il faut le lui dire.

Et ça…

En fait je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'appréhende.

-

Arrivé au bureau, j'ai décidé que je n'irai pas le voir. C'est lui qui viendra de lui-même. Bon, il ne vient pas spécialement pour me dire bonjour ou pour papoter, mais à partir de ce jour, c'est «à l'occasion» qu'il est dans les parages, il me salue et me demande comment ça va…

«Ca va toujours depuis hier, comme vous le voyez.Je ne suis pas mort ni gravement malade. »

Ca a tendance à le faire rire. Tant mieux, me direz-vous. Bah… tant qu'il me traite pas comme un esclave et qu'il me prend pas pour de la merde, je ne dis rien. Je suis le plus neutre possible. J'en ai carrément rien à battre.

Ou je préfère qu'il soit comme ça plutôt qu'autrement.

Donc je n'ai rien dis les premiers jours. Puisqu'il n'abordait pas le sujet, je ne donnerai pas le bâton pour me faire battre. Et puis il y avait toujours une chance pour qu'il lâche l'affaire. S'il ne fait pas le premier pas, je ne le ferai pas moi non plus.

Le problème c'est qu'il en a reparlé à la fin de la semaine. Vendredi soir, alors qu'il m'avait jeté hors des bureaux parce qu'il avait décidé qu'au moins le vendredi, ça serait lui qui sortirait le dernier de la boîte.

«-Et dire qu'il y a une semaine jour pour jour, heure pour heure, je m'apprêtais à aller manger un délicieux repas dans un restaurant japonais…»

Et moi, comme un lâche…

Je n'ai rien dis.

-

C'est vrai quoi, il n'a pas posé de question, il a simplement fait une constatation.

Je suis parti en lui disant au revoir vite fait, et j'ai tracé jusqu'à ma voiture pour ne pas qu'il me dise quoique ce soit d'autre.

La semaine suivante, toujours le même nouveau rituel qui s'était installé entre nous se passa. Mais ce qui devait arriver… arriva. Eh oui. Cette petite phrase qui gêne vient juste de s'appliquer.

On était juste sorti d'une réunion et il m'a attrapé à la sortie alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Il est détendu, comme cette semaine se passe moins difficilement que les deux précédentes.

Et c'est vraiment dommage, parce que je crois que je vais la lui foutre en l'air elle aussi. Alors que je reconnais qu'il en a bavé ces derniers temps et que je comprends qu'il veuille se faire un resto.

Seulement avec moi…

Nada.

-

-J'ai repéré un nouveau resto qui vient d'ouvrir. Ca me ferait plaisir d'aller voir ce qu'il vaut avec vous.

-Justement, à propos de ces sorties…

-

Le moment délicat.

En fait, je sais pas trop comment lui dire. Il a l'air si enjoué que je vais lui pourrir sa matinée. Et si je lui pourris sa matinée, il me pourrira la mienne.

C'est pas comme si c'était _super_ grave, mais là on est quand même au bureau. Donc là c'est monsieur le directeur. Et monsieur le directeur il peut me dire «Ok, salut!» et me foutre dehors. J'ai pas envie que ça recommence, surtout que ça se passait plutôt pas mal. Ca me ferait suer qu'il me vire parce que j'ai refusé ses dîners en privé. Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Comment il va réagir. Et…

Je ne sais pas comment _je_ dois réagir.

Alors qu'avant j'aurai pu lui balancer comme ça de but en blanc sans demander mon reste.

Avec lui c'est différent. Je ne peux pas. Ou je ne peux plus.

Ou alors je lui dis rien et je lui dis quand mes horaires de boulot seront finies ? Non. C'est trop bas. Je me suis déjà défilé une fois, ça va pas recommencer.

Ah... putain... mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend tout d'un coup de vouloir m'inviter au resto tout le temps ?? Il peut pas me laisser tranquille et m'emmerder en me lançant des vannes pendant la journée comme avant ?

-

-Je crois qu'il serait bon d'arrêter.

-

La meilleure façon de le lui dire c'est calmement, en bon diplomate.

Ignorer le fait qu'il soit tout d'un coup vachement étonné. Qu'il ait perdu son visage joyeux pour le troquer contre un visage éberlué.

-

-Comment? Mais pourquoi?

-Je… bon. Je vais vous avouez… C'est pas vous, hein, mais raconter ma vie aux autres et… écouter les histoires des autres…

-

Oh… c'est minable… achevez moi.

Mais… pourquoi ça me dérange tant que ça de l'envoyer bouler?? Pourquoi je me pose des questions??

-

-… ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-

Eh merde.

Ca n'a pas l'air de lui plaire.

Il va me faire la gueule. Bon, c'est pas comme si c'était pas prévu mais... nan quoi.

Pas comme ça.

Oh et puis qu'est ce qui était prévu en fait? J'avais rien prévu. Je savais pas donc j'y suis allé à l'aveuglette.

-

-Pas plus que de dîner dans un restaurant.

-Mais moi?

-

Pas du tout même.

Il a changé de ton.

Il est déçu.

Contrarié.

Pourquoi?

Il ne devrait pas pourtant. Il devrait dire «bon, comme vous voulez» et point barre, ou un truc comme ça. Il devrait s'en ficher.

Mais il ne devrait pas utiliser ce ton là. Ni cette voix là.

-

-Je fais partie des autres?

-

Sa voix a perdu toute certitude.

Elle a baissé d'un cran. Elle est faible.

Et ces yeux…

-

-J'agis avec vous comme les autres?

-

Ses yeux montrent de l'incompréhension.

Ils cherchent de l'aide. Ils cherchent à savoir pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis.

Comme le sentiment qu'il est entrain de perdre quelque chose. Alors que je ne lui prends rien, et je ne lui annonce pas l'apocalypse.

-

-Je vous parle comme les autres?

-

Non… je ne me sens pas coupable de rien… je ne connais pas la culpabilité… je ne vais rien regretter…

Pourquoi je ne me sens pas à l'aise…? Alors que je devrais être content de me débarrasser de lui. Comme je l'ai toujours espéré depuis le début. Pourquoi maintenant ce n'est pas pareil qu'au début?

Je devrai lui dire franchement qu'il me fait chier… que tout ça, ça mène à rien et que ça m'énerve… Je devrais lui dire.

Mais je ne lui dis pas.

Et je comprends pas pourquoi je lui dis pas.

Pire, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire. Je n'ai pas envie de le…

… blesser.

Parce que je suis un peu désappointé. Et c'est bien la première fois depuis… toujours.

Je n'aime pas ça.

Je lui explique du mieux pour qu'il ne le prenne pas trop mal. Même s'il le prend mal mais ça c'est de sa faute.

J'attenu l'annonce pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase au lieu de la lui dire pour l'enfoncer.

Je ne pense même pas ce que je pensais tout au début, où j'aurais pu le faire plus crument sans pitié.

C'est pas vrai…

Peacecraft avait raison. Chier...Elle pouvait pas avoir tort ??

Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?! Pourquoi il s'accroche à moi comme ça ?! Pourquoi il ne me déteste pas comme les autres ?!

J'ai joué le jeu. J'ai fais ce que ma psy m'a dit de faire. Pourquoi quand je prends mes propres décisions, ça ne va pas ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de sentir que je lui fait de la peine... alors que je devrais m'en foutre...

Crois moi, mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard. Plus tard, ça sera encore plus dur.

-

-Nous sommes tous les deux très différent, et je crains qu'on ne puisse pas s'entendre.

-Après ces trois soirées vous en déduisez ceci? Excusez moi, je ne suis pas de votre avis.

-

Eh ben ouais mais tant pis. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Dans la vie on n'a pas tous ce qu'on veut. Tu t'imaginais je sais pas quoi, et moi comme je sais pas où tu voulais en venir, c'est normal que je stoppe le train.

On peut pas continuer ce jeu. J'arrive pas à comprendre les règles, et tu es le seul maître. Dans les jeux, j'aime vaincre. Et il m'est impossible de vaincre si je ne sais pas comment jouer. Je ne peux pas faire de tactique, de feinte.

Tu me mènes en bateau.

Je ne me laisserai pas avoir.

-

-Je ne vaux pas l'intérêt que vous me portez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous tenez autant à ce qu'on continue. Je vais vous décevoir un de ces jours, alors je préfère mettre un terme avant que ça n'arrive.

-Ca, ça me déçoit.

-Ce n'est pas voulu.

-Si je vous propose que l'on mange ensemble, ça veut dire que ça ne me dérange pas, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez.

-Ca ne durera pas.

-Mais… qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

-

Hein?

Encore cet air suppliant, qui me met encore mal à l'aise.

Je déteste qu'on me supplie. Je déteste avoir cette impression que je dois quelque chose à quelqu'un.

-

-Pardon?

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ou qu'est ce que j'ai dis qui a bien pu vous faire conclure ça? Pour me mettre dans le même panier que «les autres»?

-Mais rien.

-

C'est vrai qu'il est tout sauf comme les autres.

Les autres ne me considèrent pas comme lui.

Je ne connais pas ses intentions envers moi, mais elles sont certainement différentes de celles des autres.

-

-Alors pourquoi vous dites ça? Vous ne croyez pas que si quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous ça serait plutôt moi qui le remarquerais?

-Si, mais c'est pour éviter ça.

-Je sais ce que je fais. Pas la peine de prendre des précautions comme celle-ci. Et épargnez-moi des excuses de ce genre. Elles sont… stupides.

-Il serait préférable que ça s'arrête là.

-

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne. Ca vient de moi. Et tu aurais dû le savoir qu'un jour ça finirai comme ça. Et encore, là, c'est gentil. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour une dispute. Je suis fatigué de me disputer avec toi.

Ca y'est. Il a enfin comprit.

Il pose sa sacoche qu'il avait à la main, à ses pieds.

Je sais. Ca ne lui fait pas plaisir. Il faut croire que l'histoire de ma vie ça l'intéressait vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je suis sûr que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Quelqu'un comme moi qui ne sait pas apprécier ta compagnie ne mérite peut être pas de l'avoir.

-

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Yui. Les restaurants se sont bien passés, on ne s'enguirlande plus, et vous décidez d'arrêter tout, comme ça, sans autre raisons que ça ne vous intéresse pas et que c'est pour ne pas me décevoir? Alors... déjà, comme ça il vous a fallut tout ce temps pour vous apercevoir que ça ne vous intéressait pas?? Vous vous fichez de moi ou…

-

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase pour ne pas s'énerver plus en baissant la tête, fermant les yeux et en appuyant ses doigts sur son front. Il poussa un soupir et mis sa deuxième main sur sa hanche.

Mieux vaut ne pas aggraver mon cas. Je ne vais m'énerver. Ce ne servirait à rien.

Après quelques secondes où je restais près de lui en faisant du mieux je pouvais pour ne pas baisser les yeux comme un adolescent qui reçoit la morale par son père, il releva la tête, cette fois tout début d'agacement envolé.

Pour laisser place à une sorte de résignation.

-

-Vous savez, je fais des efforts pour supporter votre caractère, contrairement aux autres. J'ai essayé... J'ai tenté de vous faire vous sortir de votre petit monde et de vous faire vous intéresser à quelque chose d'autre.

-

Je ne suis pas fier d'avoir tâché tes efforts. Et là encore, réside le mystère de mon incompréhension envers moi-même. J'ai toujours été fier, mais tu as réussis à m'inculpé l'absence de cette sensation.

Je ne suis pas fier de t'avoir montré que tu m'as été encore inutile pour cette leçon de vie. D'ailleurs, tu devrais abandonner la mission que tu t'aies donné de vouloir me changer. Ca peut marcher avec un autre, j'en suis sûr, vu la volonté que tu y mets. Mais pas avec moi. Ca aussi tu le savais.

M'avoir licencié pour me prouver en chiffres que ma présence n'était pas nécessaire était osé. Et ces efforts pour me balancer dans la situation dans laquelle les gens vivent, il fallait le faire aussi. Il fallait essayer. Pour découvrir que je peux le faire mais... mon esprit n'y est pas.

Et je me rends compte que je ne t'en veux plus pour cette histoire. Après tout, à partir du moment où tu as décidé de «me sortir», je n'ai plus vraiment eu de conflits importants avec mes collègues. Et mine de rien, un peu de calme, un peu de tranquillité est agréable. Une fois j'ai même pu travailler avec une ou deux personnes en réseau sans m'être énervé ou sans penser rien d'autre que mon travail. Sans penser à critiquer.

Mais malgré ça, les gens me paraissent toujours aussi lourds, même si je le montre un peu moins.

Et ça ne m'intéresse pas de chercher plus loin.

-

-J'ai vraiment essayé.

-

Moi aussi j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de suivre le mouvement. De vivre autre chose. Pour en conclure que ça ne m'intéresse pas et que ça ne vaut pas le coup que je continue.

J'ai essayé de me convaincre en suivant les conseils de ma psy, même si la volonté n'y était pas. J'aurais pu refuser, mais j'ai été à toutes les soirées. J'ai fais comme ma psy a dit. J'ai dis ce qu'elle m'a dis de dire, parfois. J'ai enchaîné sur des sujets de discussion qu'elle avait préparée. Je me suis retenu de faire des remarques désobligeantes mais vraies. Je me suis créé un personnage qui n'était pas moi et j'ai essayé de m'y identifier comme étant moi.

J'ai même fait semblant d'apprécier les conversations.

Mais rien n'y a fait.

Si c'était à refaire, je demanderais toujours «pourquoi? Quelle utilité? Qu'est ce que ça va m'apporter?»

Sinon des questions.

-

-Et le fait que vous n'en ayez rien à faire... le fait que vous m'ayez fait croire tout le contraire de ce que vous venez de me dire... Je ne comprends pas.

* * *

**Roh chu désolée... pile pour nowel, c'est un peu tristounet...**

**Chui**** sûre que vous avez cru que j'allais pas le faire XD Vous vous êtes dis «nan c'est pas possible, ça s'est super bien passé au resto jap. ****Heero**** va se défiler au dernier moment**** comme d'habitude ****et il va laisser son subconscient agir, ****il va**** pas le faire…**

**… ben si ****:D**

**¤est partie en courant¤**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sankyû**** pour les ****reviews**** que j'ai reçu :).**** En ce moment ****j'ai**** pas trop le temps d'écrire autre chose. C'est dommage, j'ai des idées mais… pas le temps T.T Je suis même pas chez moi là...

* * *

**

Je me sens pas motivé.

Je me sens… vide.

Et je me sens complètement con, dans la position du Mec avec un grand M: assis devant la TV, enfoncé dans mon canap' une bière à la main et les jambes écartés.

A ne penser à rien.

A part que je sais pas quoi faire, et même bosser ça me tente pas.

A faire la gueule pour rien. A tout le monde et à personne.

Envie de rien faire.

Tout d'un coup je me rends compte que sur mon ordinateur, y'a rien à faire dessus. Alors que c'est faux, je pourrais très bien m'avancer sur un projet, ou perfectionner des machins, ou tout simplement aller sur internet et pirater deux/trois sites.

Mais j'ai pas envie. J'ai l'esprit vide. Tout ce que j'ai envie est de ne rien faire. Et je m'emmerde quand même.

Et vous savez quoi? J'ai honte.

Je viens de me rendre compte que je regarde Secret Story.

Et ça fait bien dix minutes que je le fais en plus.

Putain quelle daube. Mais quelle daube. Je comprends rien. J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi NAZE et aussi IDIOT de ma vie. Je sens que je vais éteindre la TV parce que comme d'habitude y'a que dalle.

Je sais même pas pourquoi d'un seul coup ça me prend. Pourquoi l'ordinateur, dont jusque là je ne pouvais me séparer plus de dix minutes sans ne savoir quoi faire et ne penser qu'à ça, ne m'intéresse plus. Normalement j'en suis accro. Je ne le quitte que pour manger, aller à la salle de bain ou aux chiottes. Ou au boulot.

Mais là, non. Même pas. Je m'y suis mis et j'ai réalisé au bout de cinq minutes que je commençais un truc, le quittais, commençais un autre sans avancer, bref, que je faisais plus rien qu'autre chose.

Et ça depuis hier.

Maxwell semble m'avoir oublié depuis deux jours. A chaque fois que je le croise dans un couloir, je n'existe pas. Il téléphone ou lit un dossier. Il me traite comme si jamais on n'avait passé du temps ensemble. Comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

De toute façon je m'en fous.

-

On ne se dit plus bonjour. Juste un hochement de tête et un sourire de dix micros secondes.

Il me parle le plus «neutrement» et le plus professionnellement possible. Et le moins possible. Et le plus souvent par intermédiaires puisqu'il ne prend plus la peine de venir me voir pour me parler.

Tout est redevenu comme avant. Normal.

Enfin… normal.

Les rumeurs fusent, surtout à la cafétéria. L'autre jour, je passais devant, et j'ai entendu ça:

«-Ils se sont disputés, tu crois?

-Ah mon avis, Yui a dû recommencer à se prendre pour le patron.Je me disais aussi que ces derniers temps il nous prenait moins la tête. C'était trop beau, ça pouvais pas durer. »

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Ils ne savent pas que nous avons mangé ensemble trois fois. Mais je n'aime pas quand on parle de moi dans mon dos.

Ce qui est moins bien, c'est que tout ça me donne l'impression d'être en plein cœur d'une série américaine mettant en scène des adolescents dans un lycée avec les histoires d'amis/ennemis et tout le tralala, sauf qu'on est des adultes dans une boîte d'informatique. C'est quand même consternant d'être tombé aussi bas. On est là pour bosser, pas pour faire des histoires!

-

_Driiing__driiiiiiiiing_

Ah non, WuFei. Pas ce soir.

_Driiiiiiiii__iiing__driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii__iiiiiiiing_

Raah… La barbe. Faut que je me lève.

-

-Allo. Je te préviens Wu, je coupe la ligne téléphonique si tu me téléphones encore une fois quand justement j'ai envie de parler à personne.

-Allo… Yui?

-

L'expression familière entendue assez fréquemment dans une situation critique me vint soudainement à l'esprit:

Eh merde.

-

-Maxwell?

-Oui.

-

Encore lui? Il vient m'annoncer qu'il me vire encore??

-

-Euh… oui?

-Je voulais vous dire un truc important.

-Ah.

-

Un truc important du genre je m'en fous ou du genre ta dernière heure a sonné?

-

-…

-C'est pour le boulot?

-Ah, non, pas du tout. Eum...

-

Je retrouve sa voix enjouée et sa vivacité. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer ses intentions. Quelque part ça me rassure, je n'ai jamais réussis à le faire, à part quand il s'adresse à moi en tant que patron qui dirige sa boîte. Ca veut dire que là il est pas en mode patron. Ca veut encore dire qu'il va pas me licencier.

En tant qu'homme normal, il m'est totalement imprévisible.

Totalement différent des autres.

Et ses réactions me réserve moins d'ennuie que les autres.

Cette allure qui ne laisse pas indifférent, aussi sérieuse et à l'aise que détendue et sans gène, si peu commun chez un patron.

Ce ton qui réserve à chaque mot un double sens.

Cet air un peu moqueur.

-

-C'était juste pour annoncer que vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi facilement.

-Plait-il??

-

J'ai dû mal entendre là.

Y'a des parasites sur la ligne.

-

-Je vais être franc: je ne vous lâcherai pas. Vous dites que vous allez voir un psy, mais ça sert à rien si vous ne prenez pas d'autres initiatives.

-Je ne comprends pas tout à fait où vous voulez en venir.

-

To be éclairé by ze light of ze intelligence or not to be éclairé by ze light of ze intelligence.

-

-Je veux continuer à ce qu'on se voit en dehors du bureau. C'est pas en vous refermant que vous changerez, si vous avez envie de changer.

-Mais ce ne sont pas vos problèmes…!

-On a commencé, on va jusqu'au bout.

-Mais…

-C'est pas vraiment une question, en fait. Ca ne me dérange pas si vous me foutiez des râteaux. Tant pis, je ferai avec.

-

Alors là.

Je suis sur le cul.

Non, vraiment. On me l'avait jamais faite, celle là.

Pour être franc, c'est franc.

-

-Allo?

-… Oui?

-Alors c'est ok?

-

Ok. Ce mec est définitivement givré.

-

-Hm. Refaite la moi encore une fois ?

-... J'ai dis que je tenais vraiment à vous aider.

-Je ne demande pas la charité.

-Je ne vous la propose pas. Premièrement, ce n'est pas la charité, deuxièmement, ce que je vous propose, je ne vous le propose pas, en vérité je ne vous donne pas le choix.

-Je...

-Si vous ne sortez pas avec _une_ personne pour commencer, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous intégrer dans un groupe. Ca je vous le dis tout de suite.

-

Ouais mais euuuh… doucement, là. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. D'abord, je sais même pas si je veux vraiment m'intégrer. Et puis c'est trop précipité! Et puis t'es mon patron je te signale!

Et j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir, surtout de ta part! Nan mais... marre à la fin ! C'est quoi s'te binz??

Bon... je fais quoi ?

-

Peacecraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaft TT !!

-

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Que quoi? Vous voulez rester un ermite cloîtré chez vous pour toujours? Vous voulez vous énerver de tout et de rien jusqu'à la fin de votre vie?

-Eh. J'ai une famille.

-Oui, un frère aîné, amoureux transit de sa femme votre belle sœur et qui ne voit rien d'autre autour de lui et une belle sœur amoureuse transit de son chien qui ne voit pas que son mari lui lance un appel de détresse concernant la création d'une famille avec des enfants. Heureusement qu'il y a eu un accident avec les pilules sinon il serait encore à chercher une manière d'aborder le sujet. Ah, et il y a aussi un chien que vous ne supportez pas.

-J'ai des parents aussi.

-Que vous ne voyez plus depuis six ans, et dont vous communiquez qu'avec des cartes postales que l'on peut compter sur ses doigts tous les ans. L'anniversaire de votre père, celui de votre mère et Noël/nouvel an.

-

Il se rappelle de tout ça??

Diantre.

-

-Donc à mon avis, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de venir au Bowling Pub ce soir à 20h30, 13ème arrondissement.

-

Mais… nan! Je veux pas !

C'est qu'il est coriace! Il me lâchera pas la grappe ! Il est la réincarnation d'un poulpe ou quoi ?? J'en ai connu des sangsues, mais pas à ce point là.

-

-Bon. Que les choses soient claires. Déjà, je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, à part de mon patron et en l'occurrence, dans la vie privée vous ne l'êtes pas. Ensuite…

-Le Bowling. C'est un bar que j'aime bien dans la rue des Colombes. Vous devez connaître?

-Oui, oui, mais je répète…

-Alors à ce soir.

-

Mais il a fini de me couper la parole?!

-

-Non, non! Attendez! Ne raccrochez pas!

-Mh?

-

Soupire… Il doit y avoir une force supérieure dont je n'ai pas le contrôle au dessus de moi.

-

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire?

-Absolument.

-

Bon alors déjà on va examiner la situation.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit déjà l'autre cruche…

_Petite __bubulle__ au dessus de la tête…_

_-Accepter ses invitations c'est avancer dans votre mission d'apprendre la vie des gens, la vie du monde, et c'est suivre le chemin qui vous mènera vers l'abandon de vos sales manies. Et l'inviter, c'est__ aller de l'avant. C'est prendre vous-__même la décision que vous voulez et que vous vous donnez les moyens de rompre avec votre mépris pour la société._

_-Mais c'est idiot… enfin, on dirait qu'il est mon professeur et que je suis son élève! C'est totalement absurde._

_-Pas du tout. Il n'est pas votre professeur, vous n'êtes pas son élève, vous êtes purement et simplement deux personnes qui se sont rencontrés, qui se voient régulièrement et qui se lient d'amitié._

_-Amitié? Mais je ne veux pas de mon patron comme ami!_

_-Vous l'aviez dis vous même: en dehors de votre entreprise, il est une personne comme les autres._

Amen.

-

-Yui?

-D'aaaccord, d'accord, vous avez gagné.

-A ce soir.

_Biiip__… __biiip__… __biiip__…_

-

Euh…

Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que j'ai fais, là?

Oui. C'est bien ce que je me disais. Je me suis fais avoir. Comme un con. J'ai l'air bien maintenant.

Mais… mais… pourquoi?? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai cédé?! Hein?!

Fait chier.

Maintenant je peux pas faire autrement que d'y allez.

Bah ouais. Vous vous souvenez? A tous les rendez-vous, à la bonne heure. Rah. Je me maudis, moi et mes stupides, stupides principes. Stupide, stupide et je dirais même plus, stupide Maxwell. Il faut surtout pas que je lui dise ça, sinon il va en profiter. Il me collera des sorties toutes les semaines. Il me harcèlera par le pouvoir des stupides principes.

C'est pas déjà ce qu'il fait? En collaboration avec Peacecraft. Je me demande s'ils ont pas pris contact. Ils se sont ligués contre moi. C'est certain.

Aaaah pitié. Pas ça. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?

Ca me fait chier. En plus j'ai des tas de trucs à faire sur mon ordi. Il croit quoi, que je me la coule douce ? Lui ça va, je suis sûr qu'il sort tous les soirs.

Bon. 20h30. Quelle heure il est?

QUOI??

-

**Bowling Pub, avec un petit quart d'heure de retard**

-

Le fourbe. Il m'a eu jusqu'au bout. Je vais le tuer. Je vous assure.

-

-Ah! Yui.

-Maxwell… vous m'aviez donné rendez-vous à 20h30!

-Euh… oui, et?

-Et il est 20h46!

-Déjà? J'ai pas vu passé l'heure.

-

Nargue moi avec ton petit sourire d'innocent et ton auréole sur la tête! Tu savais exactement l'heure quand tu m'as donné rendez-vous!

Il va y avoir un meurtre. Fermez toutes les fenêtres. Et les volets.

-

-Je suis en retard!!

-Mais c'est pas grave! Le monde va pas s'écrouler.

-Vous l'avez fais exprès de me faire venir en retard. Et en plus vous le saviez que j'aimais pas ça !

-Peut être bien… Mais au fait, qu'est ce que vous aimez au juste ?

-Ca vous regarde ?

-Pas vraiment, mais si on s'occupait que de ce qui nous regarde quand on est avec des gens, on n'arriverait jamais à se connaître. Au final on serait tous comme vous ! Ca serait triste.

-J'arrive pas à y croire.

-Vous savez, dans la vie, il faut prendre son temps des fois. Or comme je sais que dans votre cas, c'est même pas la peine, il a fallut que j'utilise des moyens qui… bon d'accord, ne vous plairons pas au début, mais on s'y habitue.

-Je ne veux pas m'y habituer! J'aime être à l'heure, point. Et puis quand est ce que vous avez appris que je ne peux pas venir en retard nulle part?

-Oh, je l'ai deviné. Vous êtes tout le temps un peu en avance, d'une part, et d'autre part vous êtes stressé quand moi j'arrive en retard.

-

Force est de constater que mon adversaire à l'œil. Il va falloir que je fasse gaffe.

-

-Mais… détendez vous! Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous dans un bar!

-Dans un bar ou autre chose, c'est la même chose.

-Non. Il ne faut pas être pressé pour ça. Vous pouvez arriver avec cinq/dix minutes de retard, personne ne vous en voudra. Ca montre que vous n'êtes pas sous tension et que vous appréciez la vie. Par contre, c'est vrai que pour un rendez-vous d'affaire, ce n'est pas à faire bien sûr !

-

Assit sur le haut tabouret au comptoir, il est à ma hauteur et il me défie encore des yeux. Il n'a pas peur.

J'ai les poings instinctivement serrés, mais ils commencent à se relâcher.

L'homme qui bouscule mes habitudes ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. Je ne suis pas si facile à dompter qu'il le croit. Mais tant pis, il l'a voulu.

Il a voulu qu'on continue à se voir. Ok. Il va pas être déçu du voyage.

-

-Bon. Vous attendez quoi pour vous asseoir?

-

J'aimerai bien m'asseoir, mais je suis comme cloué au sol. Ce gars est vraiment bizarre. On parle comme deux jeunes, mais on garde le vouvoiement caractéristique employeur/employé. Et ça sera pas moi qui changerai ça.

Mais ça fait étrange. Il semble vouloir se rapprocher de moi, pourtant le vouvoiement est la limite qui nous sépare et que, même dans le privé, aucun ne franchi.

-

-Eh ben ! Si j'avais su que ça vous perturberait autant, ce retard !

-Ne refaites plus jamais ça.

-Aaah... je ne sais pas.

-Je ne veux plus que vous me fassiez ça. Vous assimilez ?

-Je suis comme vous, j'ai du mal à savoir recevoir les ordres.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Mais moi non plus, je suis très sérieux, je vous assure.

-Ca ne se voit pas.

-C'est vous qui ne le voyez pas.

-Bon... quand vous aurez fini de...

-Dites, vous allez rester debout toute la soirée ?

-Et vous allez me couper la parole encore longtemps ?

-Chez moi c'est un principe. On peut parler beaucoup, mais ça ne sert à rien de parler pour ne rien dire.

-Donc vous vous permettez de juger ce que je dis et de passer à autre chose si ça ne vous plait pas.

-C'est moi qui vous apprends à être plus social, alors... oui. C'est ça.

-... ! _¤bouche bée¤_

-... _¤regard indifférent¤_

-

Mais quand je dis que je vais le tuer… c'est pas des blagues, hein! Je vois déjà l'arme que je vais utiliser: une touillette à cocktail, juste à coté de lui.

La souffrance sera plus intense, il mettra plus longtemps à mourir.

Je le verrai agoniser en rendant grâce à la touillette pour que je l'achève.

Ca sera parfait pour mes nerfs. Parfait.

-

-D'où vous sortez que... quand avez vous décidé... m'apprendre à _quoi_ ??

-Je sais... vous devez penser que je m'impose... mais apparemment il ne faut pas vous laisser le choix sinon c'est tout de suite non avec vous. Vous ne voulez jamais essayer.

-Non, c'est faux.

-Bon, vous essayez, mais de mauvaise foi. Et puis vous vous braquez dès le départ, ce qui fait que vous êtes enclin à dire non après.

-

C'est marrant mais… il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu l'équivalent quelque part. Où ça, je me le demande.

Il a dû être psy dans une autre vie.

-

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'éduquer ! Vous croyez que vous valez mieux, quand vous vous imposez dans ma vie, que vous modifiez mes habitudes, ma façon de vivre, et que vous faites ce qu'il vous plait sans me demander mon avis ?

-Votre avis je le connais, ou plutôt je le devine. Ca revient au même.

-Vous vous prenez pour quoi, pour mon père ?

-Ah non, pas pour votre père.

-Tant mieux, parce que mon père n'est pas comme ça. Il n'est pas un boulet, lui.

-Je suis un boulet ?

-

On est dans la sincérité ce soir, alors moi aussi je vais lui dire ce que je pense. Rah… et dire que j'ai pas voulu le blesser quand j'ai dis que je ne voulais plus aller au resto avec lui… mais quel con. Quelle naïveté. On se serait cru dans un dessin animé de Walt Disney.

Et en plus ça l'énerve même pas que je le vanne! Ca lui fait rien du tout!

Et le fait que ça l'énerve pas… ça m'énerve.

-

-Oui. Moi, vous me pompez mon temps, et à cause de vous je me retrouve ici ce soir, et en retard en plus.

-Vous êtes vraiment de mauvaise foi.

-Je préfère ça que d'être un boulet.

-Vous préférez rester debout définitivement alors ?

-

Ma réplique ne lui a rien fait. Je l'ai ouvertement insulté, par deux fois, je suis rentré dans son jeu, et il s'en fiche totalement. Il me regarde, les sourcils levé, attendant que je m'asseye à coté de lui, sûrement pour pouvoir commander une boisson.

La main sur un genou, l'autre sur le comptoir. L'autre à proximité de la carte des alcools qu'il devait avoir en main et sous l'œil avant que je n'arrive, pour un éclairage.

J'ai devant moi un étrange patron en costume sans sa veste, assis sur un tabouret haut dans un bar, dans une position décontractée. Un patron avec une longue natte et certainement des lentilles violettes. Un patron qui m'invite à boire. Qui m'invite et qui me donne une mauvaise heure pour que je n'arrive pas à être à l'heure. Qui se laisse le réprimander et qui veut à tout prix me donner des leçons de conduite.

Je nage dans le surnaturel, là… non?

Si un jour on m'avait dit qu'il m'arriverait ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'aurais dit que s'il y avait une chance pour que ça m'arrive, alors le père Noël existait.

Et même très gamin, j'ai jamais cru au Père Noël.

Tout simplement parce que c'était pas scientifiquement possible qu'il habite à plusieurs endroits en même temps sachant que selon les civilisations, il habite à un endroit différent. Et en plus, pour la France apparemment il habite au Pôle Nord.

Mais les rennes ne peuvent pas survivre au Pôle Nord. Eh ouais. Sauf que personne n'y pense vraiment, aux rennes.

-

-Il y a une chaise juste à coté de vous.

-

Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré ??

* * *

**Je vois déjà des gens dire que «Duo est vraiment vicieux pour faire faire à ****Heero**** des choses qu'il n'aime pas!». Mais il faut traiter le mal par le mal ****:p**** et puis… puisque la méthode douce n'a pas marché :D ah c'est clair il va en baver ****Heero****! Duo va être moins soft, mais qui aime bien châtie bien!**

**Et je souhaite à tous une bonne année!! Enfin c'est demain mais j'ai pris de l'avance :-).**

**DONC BONANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Note 1****: Je suis désolée pour le retard qui devient une habitude (bon faut pas exagérer, j'ai été en retard que trois fois sur 21 dont une fois de un jour…) enfin surtout de la longueur du retard. Veuillez me pardonner.**** Et d'ailleurs à partir de maintenant j'estime que j'ai pu à m'excuser ****paske**** je publie quand je veux et surtout quand je peux XD.**

**Note 2****: Je CROIS**** que je vais reprendre l'écriture de ****ma**** fic ****à chapitres ****intitulée «Show time». Vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous intéresse et donner des avis si ça vaut la peine que je la continue. Mais comme je ne suis pas sûre de trouver assez d'idées, ça prendra du temps pou****r que l'éventuelle suite**** hypothétique arrive (ça sert à**** rien de s'arrêter encore deux chapitres plus loin).**

**Note 3**** (la plus importante): Merci ****encore ****pour vos ****reviews****Je vous aime et j****e vous fais des gros ****poutous****Je suis**** pas pika ****pika**** en ce moment mais écrire, publier et recevoir des ****reviews**** ça me fait du bien:).**

_**Note pour Bouh: Alors je tenais particulièrement à te remercier car ta review pour «Lucy in the Sky ****with ****Diamonds» m'a fait plus que très plaisir :) c'était très touchant et tu as raison, c'est bon pour l'égo. Ca ne m'a pas du tout ennuyé, loin de ça. Et si tu veux écrire beaucoup dans une review, je ne t'en empêcherai pas:D Enfin voila, ces peu de lignes pour te dire «pourquoi répondre à une review d'une illustre inconnue secrète, cachée que je connais même pas». Au passage j'aimerai bien remercier tous les gens auquel je ne peux pas répondre parce que normalement on n'a pas le droit de le faire ici. Mais voila… on a pas le droit. Cela dit ta review****Bouh, a été un précurseur de ma motivation pour continuer cette fic :-). Donc voila la suite :D**** Bisous!**_

**Fiouuuu**** sur ce ****loooong**** discourt que je sais même pas si la moitié des lecteurs le lira, je laisse place à… ****Blizt ****:D

* * *

**

-Je dois avoir fait une faute de caractère, ou de frappe… toujours est-il que le système d'installation est extrêmement lent et que ce n'est pas normal.

-

Moi ce que je trouve pas normal, c'est moi.

Ce n'est manifestement pas ma santé, je mange correctement, je dors assez, je ne suis pas fatigué…

Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Wu qui est toujours sur son petit nuage rose…

Les voisins ne m'ont pas emmerdé quand j'ai pris ma douche à onze heures du soir avant-hier alors que la limite c'est 22h30…

Ma facture d'eau et d'électricité que j'ai reçue la semaine dernière n'était pas catastrophique…

Mes collègues de bureau sont toujours aussi con mais se la ramène moins…

Bref tout va bien.

Et ça c'est louche.

-

-Je l'ai réglé pour que ça ne mette pas plus de quatre minutes mais ça en met au moins huit.

-

Par contre, parce qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait un mais, mon patron ne me lâche plus. Ouais. Y'a pas deux semaines où on sort pas quelque part. Il est pas bête, il a remarqué pour les rendez-vous que je ne peux pas louper. Donc il en profite pour me rendez-vouver quand il veut. Généralement c'est un vendredi toutes les deux semaines. Et là, ça doit faire un mois qu'il a prit cette habitude.

Du coté de Peacecraft, elle m'aide toujours à dire ce qu'il faut dire, et ne pas dire ce qu'il ne faut pas dire… bien que ça commence à me souler mais bon… ça à l'air d'être les bonnes réponses puisque Maxwell est satisfait.

D'ailleurs, la séance où je lui ai annoncé que je continuais avec lui, ça c'est passé au début comme ça:

_-Alooors ! C'est vrai ? Vous avez repris cette mission de vous civiliser ?_

_-_

_Génial. Mais vraiment, super top cool. Grave. Des fois, je me déteste. Mais franchement, là c'est vachement intense. Je me foutrais des baffes._

_Alors premièrement, je me laisse embarquer par cet imbécile de patron qui fait dans l'humanitaire. Deuxièmement, c'est ma psy qui va, à coup sûr, s'emballer et ça va être reparti pour ses grands projets à la noix._

_Troisièmement j'ai la pile de ma montre qui m'a lâché. Paix à son âme. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus l'heure et ça me stresse. Faut que je la change le plus vite possible où je sens que je vais faire un infarctus._

_-_

_-Non, c'est une blague. J'adore blaguer._

_-Ne le prenez pas comme si c'était la fin du monde. Vous avez accepté de vous même ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de vous dire de le faire._

_-A vrai dire, il ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix._

_-Il vous a prit de court ? Tant mieux. Il ne faut pas trop vous laisser le temps de réfléchir sinon vous faîtes les choses à l'envers._

_-Bah... !_

_-_

_Elle a les mêmes propos que lui. Ils ont décidé de s'allier contre moi._

_-_

_-En tout cas, je suis contente. Vraiment._

_-Je n'avais pas remarqué._

_-En fait, j'attendais quelque chose de ce genre. Je me disais que... ça me paraissait trop étrange qu'il vous laisse laisser tomber comme ça, après trois rendez-vous hors travail. Vu sa personnalité, il n'allait pas vous laisser lui filer des doigts si facilement... je veux dire... Après tout ce qu'il avait fait…_

_-Vous avez dis quoi ?? Moi ?? Lui filer des doigts ?? Vous entendez quoi par ça ?? Je ne suis pas un objet !_

_-Je n'en doute pas. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que sur un coup de tête vous avez décidé d'arrêter de le fréquenter, alors que ça avait plutôt bien commencé, qu'il allait dire «ok, suivant». Non. Je n'aurais pas dû tant me désoler. Je savais que ça n'allait pas se finir comme ça._

_-Vous saviez ? Donc c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas insisté ?_

_-_

_Quelle connasse. Comment je me suis trop fait avoir._

_-_

_-Au début, je me suis dis que vous forcer ne rimait à rien et n'allait pas arranger les choses, au contraire. Vous alliez vous braquer et on n'a pas besoin de ça. Mais si vous changiez d'avis tout seul, ou si par l'influence de votre directeur, vous changiez d'avis, ce n'est plus pareil._

_-Vous avez attendu en espérant que l'un ou l'autre se passe._

_-Voila._

_-Et si je n'avais pas changé d'avis ?_

_-Serait-ce la première fois ?_

_-Moui, de ce point de vue là..._

_-Comme les tentatives d'amélioration de votre personnalité précédentes ratées, je serais passée à autre chose. Avec un peu plus de regret que les autres fois. Ce jeune homme me semblait prometteur. Je ne me suis pas trompée, il l'est._

_-Ce... jeune homme ? Vous parlez de mon patron ?_

_-Qui d'autre ?_

_-J'ai du mal à me dire que «mon patron» égal «ce jeune homme». Pour moi ça reste «monsieur Maxwell». Et même Maxwell tout court. _

_-Vous oubliez Duo._

_-_

_Duo? Ah oui. C'est son prénom._

_-_

_-Alors Duo moins que tout._

_-C'est quand même stupéfiant que ça soit lui qui soit arrivé à vous faire changer d'avis. Et que l'avez écouté tout en sachant que je n'étais cette fois pas derrière vous. Justement, comment avez-vous fait? Puisque nous n'avons pas parlé de ce que vous pouviez lui dire…_

_-J'ai improvisé._

_-J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout le temps répondu par oui ou par non?_

_-Au début, si. Il m'a fait chier alors je lui ai rendu la pareil._

_-Et ensuite?_

_-Ensuite il a posé des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre par oui ou non._

_-_

_Elle émit un petit gloussement, un de ceux qui ont le don de m'agacer très vite._

_-_

_-Il est malin._

_-_

_Je haussai les épaules et levai les yeux au ciel._

_Malin en quoi, hein??_

_-_

_-Vous allez m'expliquez ce qu'il me veut, à la fin?_

_-Non, je vous l'ai déjà dis. Au risque de me répéter, normalement s'il vient à bout de ce qu'il veut, vous vous en rendrez compte tout seul._

_-Mais je n'aime pas que l'on mijote quelque chose sans que je sache exactement quoi. Je me méfie au plus haut point._

_-Je vous dis seulement une chose: ne vous méfiez pas. Il n'y a aucune raison._

_-Ca ne me convainc pas du tout._

Je ne vais raconter la suite. On a parlé des nouveaux sujets de conversassions qu'on pouvait avoir, lui en tant que mon mentor (mon mentor de mes burnes ouais) et moi en tant que son disciple (je les haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!).

-

-Si c'est trop long, le consommateur…

-

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me baaaarbe celui-la encore!! J'en ai fichtre rien à foutre de son problème à la con! Va voir à Mongolitoland si j'y suis!!

Nan mais il me casse les bonbons… il voit pas que je suis occupé à penser à autre chose que son truc qui m'intéresse pas.

Je lui lance un regard mi-blasé mi-glacial qui suffit à lui faire comprendre que je suis psychiquement pas disponible. Il me dit de la façon mi-sceptique mi-intimidé:

-

-Bon… je reviendrai plus tard.

-

C'est ça. Casse-toi. T'es même pas obligé de revenir si tu veux. Tu me manqueras pas.

'Tain… y'en a marre de bosser avec des lourds au cerveau d'huître périmée et atrophiée du neurone.

Voila. Et même pas une remarque de mes non-chers collègues qui se contentent de me regarder en coin après ça, parce que généralement ils sont solidaires contre moi donc ils défendent les collègues qui se sont pris des vents par moi. C'est la «No-Heero Team»

Rien.

Tout va anormalement bien.

Visite chez futur papa et future maman.

Et futur N'ABOIE PAS TU VAS REVEILLER LES BEBES!!

Je suis quand même futur tonton Roro (s'ils m'appellent comme ça, gamins de WuFei ou pas, je les latte avec des fouets électriques) alors il faut que je vois Hilde avec son ventre. Ils m'ont envoyé pleins de photos d'elle. Une toutes les deux semaines de face et de profil. Je peux faire une frise avec et la mettre les murs de mon salon, ça y'est j'ai calculé ça fait bien le tour de la pièce.

J'en ai mi une d'elle et Wu dans un cadre, histoire de leur faire plaisir… mais comme Hilde a grossi elle est beaucoup moins belle. Je ne vois pas où les gens vont chercher qu'une femme enceinte c'est beau. Elle a prit des joues et un petit double menton et elle est obèse du ventre. En quoi c'est beau??

Bon allez, je vais la voir en vrai. C'est son combientième mois déjà? J'ai honte, je m'en souviens plus. Six? Sept?

Sonnette… Driiiiiing… ¤Uah! Uah uah! Uah! Uah uah! Uah uah uah uah! Uah uah uah! Uah uah! Uah!¤ ¤Ooooh… mais tais toi!!¤

On inspire un coup…

-

-Salut! ¤Uah uah!¤

-Salut Wu. Ca va? ¤Uah!¤

-

Putain mais ta gueule le clebs!

-

-Très bien, et toi?

-Bien. Tu peux demander à ce chien d'arrêter de me déchiqueter le bas de mon pantalon?

-Ah, pardon. Kiki, coucher! C'est ça, retourne dans ton panier. Non, pas mon chausson! Lâche mon chausson! Kiki! Lâche mon chausson j'ai dis!

-

Apparemment sa nouvelle manie pour demander de l'affection c'est de ruiner les chaussons et les bas de pantalon. Ca doit être à cause des bébés. Il ne doit pas concevoir qu'une autre chose que lui puisse avoir toute l'attention de Hilde.

La bête se lasse finalement qu'on n'arrête pas de lui crier dessus et repart dans l'appartement.

-

-Bon. Alors, elle est où la bombonne qui te sert de femme?

-J'ai entendu… je suis là!

-

Oh…

C'est pas possible.

Elle est… elle est…

… énorme!

Elle est monstrueuse!

-

-Euh… tu en est à ton combientième mois là?

-Sept et demi. Comment tu me trouuuves?

-Grosse. Euuh… charmante.

-

Bon. C'est bien si ça les fait rire tous les deux.

Mais comment elle fait pour tenir dans ses vêtements? Et comment DEUX bébés peuvent tenir dans son ventre? Y'a assez de place??

-

-C'est… pas gênant d'avoir un ventre comme ça?

-Si, ça commence à le devenir un peu. Je me sens lourde, là! Et puis j'ai grossi du visage… presque défigurée! Attends, je vais te montrer les dernières photos qu'on a prit. Figure toi que je suis tombée sur un photographe en vogue et il voulait que je pose pour lui! Tu te rends compte? Je vais peut-être être dans un calendrier…

-

WuFei me glisse à l'oreille alors qu'elle est partie chercher les photos.

-

-Elle a aussi grossi des seins…

-

…

-

-Voila, il m'a développé ces quelques photos. Elles sont classes hein??

-

Bah…

-

-Pourquoi elles sont en noir et blanc?

-Parce que. C'est de l'art.

-Oh.

-Au fait, tu veux toucher mon ventre??

-

HEIN?

Euh… je sais pas… nan? Drôle de question «Tu veux toucher mon ventre». Et moi? Tu veux toucher mon mollet? Ou ma jugulaire?

WuFei me fait un signe de la tête avec un sourire. Apparemment il est d'accord.

Bon bah… puisqu'il faut…

Elle relève son t-shirt (et je vois l'étendue des dégâts… mon dieu c'est impressionnant), pose ma main dessus et…

… la retire aussitôt sec.

-

-Aah!

-

Et là, je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça les fait exploser de rire.

Gah, mais ça a une texture étrange!

-

-Relax, Heero! Il va pas te manger son ventre!

-Mais… c'est tout bizarre.

-Pense qu'il y a deux vies à l'intérieur.

-

Les femmes sont des extraterrestres.

Beurk.

-

-Et le plus marrant c'est quand tu les sens bouger sous ta main.

-Non mais… c'est bon.

-Au fait Heero, toujours pas de petite amie?

-

C'est quoi cette question??

-

-Non. Et je ne m'en plains pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embarrasserai d'une femme à m'occuper.

-Dis donc! Une femme c'est pas un chien! Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule!

-Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil.

-Crétin. Je dis ça… parce que WuFei va bientôt être père, mais au fond de lui il aurait bien aimé être tonton aussi…

-

Mamamia TT ça y'est, ils sont partis dans leur trip. Parce qu'ils vont être parents il faut que tout le monde le devienne aussi. Vous m'expliquez comment je peux être père si j'aime pas les enfants et que les femmes en général me soulent?

-

-Tu es allé sur des sites de rencontres sur internet?

-

PARDON??

--

Maxwell au bureau est moins… comment dire concrêtement…

… chiant.

Finalement je m'y suis habitué.

Ses petites visites de temps à autre, avec pour excuse qu'il ne doit pas rester enfermé dans son bureau et qu'il doit vivre avec ses employés.

Bah. Si ça l'amuse de faire des rondes. On va pas l'en empêcher. La boîte tourne bien. J'ai eu une augmentation.

Evidemment c'est toujours délicat avec les augmentations quand le patron est un homme que l'on fréquente dans la vie privée. Alors forcement ça a suscité des rumeurs de la part des autres.

J'ai refusé l'augmentation, sous la surprise totale de mon patron. En retour, il veut me payer quelque chose comme deux de salaire de restaurant, mais ça aussi j'ai refusé. Non mais, je suis pas aux hospices, je peux quand même me payer un resto ou un verre dans un bar.

Mais quelque chose a changé il y a peu.

Quelque chose de très con, vraiment, personne n'a rien vu. J'ai été le seul qui a tilté.

Alors qu'il distribuait des missions à certains employés à coté de moi, comme ça, en me donnant la mienne…

… en donnant celle à ma voisine… il a dit…

… il dit vous «vous travaillerez sur ce projet avec Heero. Il faut plusieurs personnes pour…»

La suite, je l'ai oublié. Je n'y ai plus fais attention.

Ce qui a changé, c'est que sans s'en rendre compte, sans me parler à moi, et l'esprit complètement dans le travail… il m'a appelé par mon prénom.

* * *

**Voilaaa :)**

**J'ai fini ****une**** fic que j'avais commencé y'a quelques mois ****«****Calamity**** Jane».**** Venez la lire si le cœur vous en dit ;)**** D'ailleurs, je remercie les peu de personnes qui m'ont ****reviewé****… Vous me faîtes la tête XD ? ****Bouhouuu****, qu'ai-je fais? Je m'excuse… (****je**** sais pas pourquoi mais c'est pas grave XD).**

**Bon, ce chapitre est court… mais ça faisait depuis trop longtemps que ****j'avais**** pas publié, alors mieux vaut un chapitre court que pas de chapitre du tout.**


	22. Chapter 22

**C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre à la ****review**** de ****Lucid ****Nightmare****…**

**Lucid ****Nightmar****e**** alias Cal' Jane (XD)**: alors là, je ris, mais JE RIS (_de me voir si_… STOP) XD niahaha! Mais attends… je ris pu, tu lis mes fics dans ton lycée?? On est au courant que tu lis du yaoï dans ton lycée?? (il est dans quelle ville ton lycée?) Moi je me cachais XD (ouais, chu totale anonyme, seulement quatre personnes sur Terre savent ce que j'écris et connaissent mon visage à la fois… dont deux dans ma famille et ont mon âge). Enfin voila. Bouhou, j'aurai pas de review pour Calamity Jane… c'est quand même bizarre, au début ça avait bien plu, et au dernier chapitre, le troisième (c'est pas comme si y'avait trop plein de chapitres à rattraper) y'a plus personne! XD Sacré nom de nom… jme pose des questions… elle était si nulle que ça ma fin? Oo Ah oui, eh ben jmen fiche que tu me dises pas bonjour ni de bisou, paske moi je t'ignore!! HAHA! ¤ignore, ignore à fond¤. Voila. Je t'ai ignorée. T'es dégoutée, hein? Ouais t'es dégoutée, ça se voit trop! XD

¤moi? Débile? Mais pas du tout…¤

**Je remercie (ça fait radotage «je remercie» tout le temps XD) Ange, ****Tatouina****, Chris52, Claire, ****Shye**** Yun et Entre nos mots pour ce chapitre, ****Shini****-cat, ****Lucid****Nightmare****ilham**** et moufflette pour «****Pulsation****» ET, ****nyanko****-****kuro**** et ****re**** Chris52 pour ****«****Calamity**** Jane», mais ****c'est**** pas fini XD ai****nsi que tous ceux qui me lisent dans l'****ooombre**

**Bon, dans 21 chapitres, ****Heero**** appellera Duo par son prénom PAR ACCIDENT **_**à son tour**** XD. Eh oui, c'est Chris52 qui m'a donné l'idée:) Remerciez la chaleureusement****:p**** bon… à l'origine je me disais que vu comme c'était parti, je dépasserai pas les **__**100/110 chapitres****… mais 50 de plus ou de moins finalement ça se voit pas XD.

* * *

**_

Ok. Alors là je fais un arrêt sur image. On va glacer le temps juste un instant. Histoire de faire le point. Une sorte de bilan, examiner la situation… voila vous avez compris.

Je suis actuellement dans la cantine de la boîte.

Ca veut dire «dégueu et cher, parce que quand c'est dégueu tu manges pas. Or même si tu manges pas, tu payes quand même. Ca revient à «ne pas manger, ça coûte cher» ».

Tu y vas quand même, parce qu'au moins ça te coupe l'appétit. Ce qui est le principe même de la cantine : ne plus avoir faim. N'est pas précisé si les méthodes sont les mêmes partout. Et j'y vais uniquement pour ça. Pour ne plus entendre mon ventre gargouiller. La menace marche («attention, si tu gargouille encore une fois, t'as vu la belle purée de légumes pas frais qui t'attend? T'as vu le morceau de viande carbonisé? T'as vu la salade de fruits en décompositions?»).

Mais j'aime les risques, j'ai le goût de l'aventure quelque part au fond de moi, je goûte au moins une fois avant de remettre mon plateau sur le tapis roulant qui mène aux cuisines et aux poubelles.

Je suis à la cantine de la boîte, et je déjeune seul. De toute façon, quand on déjeune à plusieurs, il faut s'attendre mutuellement. Et moi j'ai fini de manger en cinq minutes, six au maximum. Je ne parle pas au moins, ça me fait gagner du temps.

Maxwell n'est pas loin. En tant que directeur général, il déjeune avec le directeur financier et le sous-directeur. Déjà qu'il ne vient pas souvent ici, un petit diner d'affaires en plus ça doit bien lui couper l'appétit. Sauf que lui il est obligé de manger (négliger la nourriture de SA boîte c'est mal vu. Oui oui).

Au moins, quand on est tout seul ou pas avec des gens qui nous juge dés qu'on lève un petit doigt, on est pas obligé de s'intoxiquer si on veut pas.

En plus il est obligé de prendre le plat de riche. J'explique: il y'a plusieurs plats. Le cher et le moins cher. Les patrons, ils sont obligés de prendre les chers sinon ça n'a _pas de sens_, voyons. C'est comme si t'étais végétarien et que tu avais le choix entre la salade et le filet mignon. Ou que t'étais Musulman et que t'avais le choix entre du poisson et une côte de porc. Là, le Directeur Général, il ne prend pas la potée de légumes, le poulet qui vient d'être dégelé de trois mois au congel' et le yaourt Mamie Nova. Non, lui il prend les tagliatelles au saumon (attention: pour ceux qui se disent «mais c'est bon les tagliatelles au saumons!» nous parlons de la cantine de la boîte. Donc elles sont dégueulasses) et la tarte au citron (même remarque que pour les tagliatelles).

Mais les chers ils sont peut-être plus cher, mais pas forcément meilleurs. C'est l'attrape nigaud. Tu te la pètes avec ton plat de riche auprès des autres et tout, t'es content, tu te fais remarquer. Mais faut payer cette petite différence.

-

Mais c'est moi ou je rêve, il me jette des coups d'œil discret entre deux bouchées et deux blablas? Genre «je me fais chier, tu sais pas la chance que t'as qu'on te foute la paix».

Je m'en bats la ratte! D'ailleurs j'ai fini de pas manger, je vais me lever et m'en aller lentement pour le narguer, alors que lui n'a pas encore affronté ce qu'ils appellent le «dessert».

Et voila, et maintenant je vais me barrer à mon bureau et reprendre mon boulot.

-

**Bas de l'immeuble de la boîte, 21h23.**

-Hey, Yui!

-

Non… Yui n'est pas là, c'est un mirage que tu vois. Et comme tout mirage, il s'en va.

-

-Maxwell?

-J'ai un service à vous demander.

-Dites.

-C'est vraiment pas à vous de le faire, mais… comme d'habitude à cette heure ci il ne reste plus que vous, et encore j'ai dû courir pour vous avoir avant que vous ne partiez vraiment, et je viens juste d'apprendre au dernier moment que…

-C'est bon, pas besoin d'excuse. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse?

-

Il soupira, et là je crois que je vais me faire avoir.

-

-J'ai besoin que vous donniez ça à mon père… je pars ce soir à Londres… on vient de me donner un coup de téléphone, à l'instant. J'ai juste le temps d'aller chercher des affaires chez moi.

-

Il me donna une sacoche avec dedans sûrement des papiers important.

-

-Vous partez? Pour combien de temps?

-Deux jours. Mais ça, ça ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Je suis… vraiment désolé de vous demander ça comme ça… vous avez sûrement autre chose à faire.

-

C'est sûr, mais vu son air gêné et un peu stressé je ne peux que le croire.

-

-Je veux bien mais je dois lui donner où et quand?

-C'est du domaine du privé, je préfèrerais que vous le lui donniez chez lui… mais si ça vous dérange, on peut s'arranger autrement.

-

Chez lui?? Je débarque, il me connaît pas et je lui dis «tiens, c'est de la part de ton fils!»??

-

-Attendez. Vous me prenez pour quoi? C'est du privé et ça ne peut pas attendre deux jours?

-

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-

-A la base je ne voulais pas que ça passe entre d'autres mains que lui et moi, mais là je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et puis ce fichu voyage à Londres…

-Qu'est ce que c'est pour que ça soit si urgent?

-C'est… je ne peux pas le dire. Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Je refuse. C'est pas écrit la poste ici.

-

Je détournai les talons, mais il me rattrapa en m'empoignant l'épaule et en me retournant.

-

-D'accord… puisque vous tenez vraiment à le savoir. Mais n'en parlez à personne.

-J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui raconte tout à tout le monde?

-C'est une liste noire de personnes auxquelles il ne faut pas s'allier et il ne faut pas embaucher… Yui il faut que je vous dise quelque chose d'important.

-

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. J'aime pas tellement cette chose qu'il n'a pas encore dite.

-

-Yui… ça fait depuis des mois que je me débats pour sortir certaines personnes qui sont dans cette liste et qui n'arrivent pas à trouver du travail. Des gens que je connais et qui ont subis des emmerdes les plus vaches, excusez-moi du terme mais c'est ça. A cause de cette liste, toutes les entreprises du domaine dans lequel ils travaillent sont au courant, et aucune d'elle ne veulent les embaucher. Certains ne méritent pas ça. Vous connaissez comme moi les relations, les coups bas que l'on fait, et saloperies qu'on peut faire pour avoir une place ou pour virer quelqu'un? Ces quelqu'uns sont certains de ces gens dans cette fichue liste, et toutes les informations à propos d'eux sont là dedans. Mon père peut arranger ça, peut-être, vu qu'il est mieux placé que moi. On n'en sait rien, mais il faut tenter.

-…

-Ca fait des mois que vous êtes dans cette liste.

-

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Je connais les listes noires. Les listes qui promettent que si ton nom est inscris dedans, tu peux dire au revoir à ta carrière, à ton métier, à ton salaire.

-

-… Quoi?

-

J'étais d'un calme plat, totalement maîtrisé.

-

-J'ai appris ça il y a quelques temps. Un mois à peut près après que je vous ai réembauché. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Vous rencontrez des tas de personnes nouvelles chaque mois. Avec votre expérience mais votre… votre attitude, on peut vouloir prendre votre place, ou avoir peur de vous.

-…

-

Je peux perdre ma place à tout instant.

A toute heure, je peux recevoir un coup de fil, et perdre mon emploi d'une heure à l'autre. Sans réelle explication.

-

-Je suis désolé.

-Comment… ça se fait que j'ai encore mon emploi?

-

Quelle bande de salaud… tous ces gens hauts placés qu'on ne connaît même pas… quels rapaces…

-

- Je fais vraiment mon possible pour cacher que vous êtes… misanthrope, et que vous faîtes votre carrière et votre métier solo. Ca n'est pas bien vu dans le milieu.

-Vous…?

-Depuis que j'ai découvert ça, je lutte pour que vous gardiez cet emploi.

-…

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut vous efforcer à trouver une place dans la société.

-C'est pour ça que vous m'invitez tout le temps et que vous ne me lâchez plus.

-

Mon calme était devenu froid.

Je ne le regardais pas.

-

-Non… ça n'a aucun rapport. Je vous le dis, je ne le savais pas moi non plus.

-Parfait…

-Comment?

-J'ai dis «parfait». Parce que c'est parfait. Je vais me faire virer comme tout le monde le veut. Je vais plonger dans les emmerdes jusqu'au fond, jusqu'à la fin.

-Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça.

-Et qu'est ce que vous savez d'autre sur moi?? Qu'est ce que vous prétendez savoir sur moi?? Vous ne savez rien!!

-

Perdre mon sang froid.

Ma placidité.

C'est tellement facile de dire ce qu'il dit quand on est directeur général et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

C'est tellement facile d'apprécier la vie et d'être sociable, ouvert aux autres. Tellement facile.

Tellement que je le suis pas.

-

-Heero…

-YUI!

-Pardon, Yui… écoutez-moi.

-Non, j'en ai assez entendu.

-Attendez!! Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de laisser tomber comme ça.

-Qui vous dit que je vais laisser tomber??

-Non, je ne sais pas… mais attendez. Je vous dis que j'arrive à maîtriser votre cas pour le moment! Vous n'avez rien perdu encore, je peux vous aider! Vous n'êtes pas seul! Vous n'êtes _plus_ seul.

-

Et lui il croit qu'il peut changer la face du monde…

Quel naïf. Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir. Tôt où tard, il sera obligé de me licencier. Pour de vrai cette fois. On ne joue plus. Ou sinon c'est lui qui risque gros.

Malgré tout je me calme un peu et le fixe dans les yeux. Il a la sacoche encore à la main, et il me regarde douloureusement.

-

-Pourquoi vous faites ça? Vous êtes le seul apparemment.

-On ne se créer pas que des mauvaises relations. On s'en créer des bonnes, aussi. On se fait des alliés. C'est là où on voit la solidité de nos liens avec les personnes que l'on croit proche de nous. Ca ne sert à rien de faire bande à part, Yui. Seul, on s'en sort pas.

-Et comment vous avez fais pour garder ma tête jusqu'à là?

-C'est un jeu de relations et de communication. Ne vous en mêlez pas, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Vous n'êtes même pas sensé le savoir.

-…

-

Il regarda sa montre et s'affola d'un coup.

-

-Il faut que je parte. Je vais rater l'avion. Yui?

-

Il me tendit la sacoche.

-

-Je l'apporte où et quand?

-Si possible, ce soir. Je vais vous donner l'adresse de mon père.

-

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été plus dans la merde de ma vie et de ma carrière.

Je crois que j'ai jamais été plus dégoûté des gens et de leur obsession pour faire chier le monde de ma vie. Leur obsession du pouvoir.

Et je crois que j'ai jamais autant haïs Paris de ma vie aussi. Avec ses bouchons sur le périf, sa pollution, ses chauffards et ses crétins qui conduisent comme des pieds.

Il est 21h34. Au mieux j'arrive chez Maxwell Père à 22h12. Au pire, ça sera à plus de dix heures et demie. Ca fait très professionnel, très sérieux. Avec un peu de chance, il regarde les films de TF1 avant de baiser sa femme, s'il est encore pas trop vieux.

Putain… j'arrive pas à y croire.

Ces directeurs de firmes et d'entreprises, ces gens hauts placés sont tous des pourritures… je ne sais même pas comment ça se fait que Maxwell veuille encore sauver ma poire. C'est parce qu'il est jeune. Il se lassera vite. Moi je serai lui, je ferais même pas confiance à son père, dans le milieu depuis longtemps. Il a bien essayé de le corrompre, alors pourquoi luifaire confiance ?

Je m'en fous. Après tout, c'est de la même famille. J'ai bien intérêt de m'en méfier aussi.

-

**Appartement de Mr et Mme Maxwell, 16ème arrondissement**

Bon allez. Je lui donne ça te je me tire. Je lui dis pas mon nom, je lui dis rien.

Wow. C'est canon chez lui. Seizième arrondissement dans un immeuble de luxe… il a pas dû vivre dans la privation le Maxwell Junior.

-

-Bonjour?

-

Ce fut un homme de la soixantaine qui m'ouvrit à moitié la porte. Il portait encore un pantalon de costume strict et une chemise qu'il avait défaite au col.

Finalement, ça m'étonnerai que je le dérange en train d'honorer sa femme.

-

-Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Monsieur Maxwell tenait à vous donner ceci.

-Monsieur Maxwell? C'est moi, monsieur Maxwell.

-Non, votre fils.

-

Il prit la sacoche en me dévisageant.

-

-Et vous êtes…

-Il est parti à Londres en vitesse.

-Oui je sais, il m'a appelé… mais…

-Voila. C'est tout. Au revoir, bonne soirée.

-J'aimerai tout de même savoir qui vous êtes, monsieur. D'arriver chez moi alors que je ne vous connais pas, et me donner quelque chose qui provient de mon fils.

-

Aucune échappatoire possible?

C'est LE Maxwell, le vrai. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui manquer plus de respect.

-

-Je suis un de ses employés.

-

Il hocha la tête et ferma la porte sous un «bonsoir» rapide et efficace.

Mais comment… mais… comment je vais me sortir de là…?

Trois jours plus tard, j'étais toujours à me morfondre. Je n'ouvre plus la bouche. Au moins ils ne se plaignent pas que je me tais. Les collègues n'en non rien à foutre, mais moi j'en ai rien à foutre qu'ils en aient rien à foutre. D'ailleurs tant mieux. Je ne vais pas leur raconter ma vie à eux aussi. Un pot de colle et une folle ça suffit largement.

Tiens, en parlant de pot de colle… le voila qui vient vers moi.

C'est peut-être un pot de colle, mais là je peux pas faire autrement que de cramponner à lui puisque qu'il peut bouger la situation.

-

-Yui, si vous pouviez venir dans mon bureau maintenant… Ah au fait monsieur Legrand. Le rapport que vous m'aviez fait la semaine dernière. Rien à ajouter.

-Bien monsieur.

-

Genre fais style que tout va bien… parce que concrètement, pour les autres, oui tout va bien!

Je suis le seul pour qui tout va pas super bien.

J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Wu Fei avant-hier. Je lui ai cassé sa bonne humeur. Il voulait m'annoncer la date approximative de l'accouchement, donc l'arrivée de ses deux filles (oui… ce sont deux pisseuses) le mettait en joie, mais voila. Il a fallu que je lui dise:

_«-__WuFei__… je suis sur liste noire._

_-Les salauds.»_

-

-Monsieur Maxwell?

-Oui, Yui. Fermez la porte, s'il vous plait.

-C'est à propos de notre discussion d'il y a trois jours?

-Précisément.

-Bon. Mettons les choses au clair.

-Non, laissez-moi parler d'abord. Je ne veux plus de rivalité entre nous, c'est clair? J'en ai MARRE. Et arrêtez de me prendre pour un inconnu. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut vous méfier.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez absolument me fréquenter depuis le début, je ne comprends même pas que vous vouliez m'aider maintenant!

-Eh bien cherchez vous-même, au lieu d'attendre que tout vous tombe tout cru du bec!

-

Le ton avait haussé dés l'instant où j'avais fermé la porte. Maxwell avait prit de l'assurance par rapport à la dernière fois, et je fus surpris qu'il prenne les devant.

Ca me fait chier tout ça!

-

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça?

-De quoi?

-De vous faire confiance.

-Quand vous aurez fini de dire des choses stupides, vous m'appellerez, ok? Je vais vous aider, ça fait depuis que ça a commencé que je le fais. Je ne voulais pas que vous paniquiez alors je ne vous ai rien dis. Et jusqu'à là tout se passe bien. Et c'est sur la bonne voie de continuer.

-…

-Pas de quoi s'affoler pour l'instant. Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer psychologiquement à l'arrivée de vos nièces, si vous n'aimez pas les enfants.

-Comment vous savez que je n'aime pas les enfants??

-Vous me l'avez dis il y'a un mois…

-…

-

Sûrement. De toute façon, c'est pas bien compliqué de se douter que j'aime pas les enfants.

-

-Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour vous, Yui. Il y a des personnes qui sont dans de bien pire situation que la vôtre.

-J'ai une dette envers vous.

-Pardon?

-Vous me sauvez mon poste depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai une dette envers vous.

-

Il éclata de rire.

Ah bon. C'est drôle?

-

-Si vous voulez, Yui.

-Comment ça «si je veux»?

-Ce n'est pas tellement comme ça que ça marche chez moi, mais chez vous, c'est la traduction de «merci»?

-

Je le regardai d'un air blasé, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

-

-Bon… eh bien si vous avez une dette envers moi… ça veut dire que je peux vous demander un service.

-Oui.

-N'importe quel service.

-Euh… ça dépend.

-Très bien. Alors justement je voulais donner ma voiture en révision. Je peux aller au travail en métro, ça il n'y a pas de problème, mais je voulais aussi aller au resto avec vous. Et celui que j'avais en tête et à l'autre bout de Paris.

-

Ah. Je vois où il veut en venir. Il en profite ce chacal.

-

-Et vous voulez que je fasse le taxi?

-Si c'est comme ça que vous le prenez, non, en fait on annule.

-

Il a l'air déçu, un peu boudeur. Mais bon. J'ai une dette de plusieurs mois de longueur, je peux pas lui refuser ça.

-

-On n'annulera pas. Je viendrai vous chercher.

-C'est pas la peine si ça vous fais suer. Sincèrement, ne croyez pas que je vous demande cela parce que vous m'avez dis que vous avez une dette envers moi. La dette, j'en ai concrètement rien à foutre.

-Alors vous êtes le Messie.

-Exactement, Yui. Je suis le Messie, je combats contre les causes perdues ou non et j'aide toutes les personnes que je rencontre sur Terre. En fait je devrai changer de branche et faire dans l'humanisme.

-…

-Vous me sortez encore une fois le «j'ai une dette envers vous» et je vous étrangle à mains nues.

-Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

-Pas de problème

-Que des paroles…

-

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Je comprends pas trop pourquoi mais bon…

-

-Quoi?

-

Puis sa figure revint à la normale.

-

-Rien.

-

…

Bah c'est tout.

-

**Chez Mlle R. ****Peacecraft**

-Oh. Il vous a demandé de venir le chercher chez lui?

-

Tu sais bien répéter. Je suis fier de toi.

-

-Oui.

-C'est la première fois?

-

Je lui dis tout sans omettre de détails.

-

-Oui.

-Et vous avez accepté?

-

J'ai commencé par «j'ai accepté un truc bizarre».

-

-Oui.

-Vous n'avez pas trop ronchonné?

-

Je t'emmerde.

-

-Non

-Je vous embête avec mes questions?

-

Absolument pas, voyons. Où vas-tu chercher ça?

-

-Oui.

-Bien… mais c'est très bien tout ça! Je suis contente que ça se passe bien.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère?? Je suis à deux doigts de me faire virer et tout se passe bien??

-Puisqu'il vous dit qu'il a la situation en main depuis des mois!

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous savez quoi? Vous devriez le remercier.

-C'est ce que je fais en venant le chercher.

-Hmm… non, à mon avis c'est juste un prétexte.

-Mais il amène sa voiture chez le garagiste.

-Monsieur Yui… enfin, je sais que vous avez des œillères, mais là ce ne sont plus des œillères, c'est un bandeau. Il vous a demandé ça pour se rapprocher de vous. Il vous aide parce qu'il vous aime bien. Il fait tout ça pour vous parce que vous comptez pour lui.

-…

-Oui?

-…

-

Que ce sont des paroles touchantes…

-

-Et donc j'avais pensé à quelque chose.

-Oh non. Pas encore.

-Si si, ça peut être une bonne idée.

-Je ne sais pas. En fait je ne pense pas…

-Vous avez pensé à lui offrir quelque chose?

-Non, jamais. Lui offrir quelque chose… quoi, une nouvelle voiture? La tour Effel?

-Non… je pensais à quelque chose de plus simple, de plus intime… vous êtes proches tout de même.

-Mouais, si on veut.

-J'avais pensé à… des fleurs.

-

HEIN??

Mais… mais CA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE OU QUOI??

Des fleurs… et pourquoi pas une bague pendant qu'on y est!! Eho, REVEILLE TOI, c'est toujours mon PATRON!

-

-Vous… plaisantez?

-

Mais moi vivant, je n'achèterai jamais de fleurs à personne! D'abord parce que c'est stupide. Elles sont coupées, donc presque mortes. Quel intérêt d'offrir des trucs presque morts qu'on va jeter dans trois jours?? Deuxièmement parce que ça fait niais, des fleurs. Non. Non non et non, il est hors de question que j'achète ça.

-

-Non, je suis sérieuse. Je me mets à la place de Duo, ça me ferai plaisir de recevoir des fleurs en guise de remerciement. C'est une attention particulière et symbolique qui touche tout le monde.

-Erreur. Vous êtes une femme. Duo est un homme. Et les hommes ne trouvent pas ça «touchant» de recevoir des fleurs. J'en suis la preuve vivante puisque j'en suis un aussi.

-Oui mais vous êtes une preuve érodée puisque vous n'aimez rien. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous.

-…!

-

Euh…

Non. Je me confirme. Les hommes sont virils. Les fleurs sont pas viriles. Les fleurs sont le mal. A bas les fleurs. Les hommes et les fleurs ça ne concorde pas.

-

-Essayez, et vous verrez. Au moins vous serrez fixé.

-Essayer mais dans vos rêves, ouais!! Vous croyez que je vais faire ça?? J'ai un honneur et une fierté!!

-Mettez ça de coté, ou dans votre poche. Allez chez le fleuriste et choisissez des fleurs. Moi je vous dis qu'il faut tester. Ah, par contre, il faut éviter les fleurs jaunes.

-Oui, j'éviterai le jaune. Le rouge aussi. Le orange, le rose, le violet, le vert, le jaune à poids bleu cerise! J'éviterai d'acheter des fleurs surtout!!

-Allons, c'est pour lui prouver que vous appréciez ce qu'il fait pour vous.

-Je ne ferai ja-mais. Ca.

-

Capish? Understood? Wakarimashitaka? Toi comprendo ou toi pas comprendo?

Ah putain nan elle a pas l'air de comprendo avec ces yeux là.

-

-JAMAIS.

-

**Quelques jours plus tard**

-…

Du fond des entrailles de l'humiliation, l'ignominie et l'indignité me tiennent prisonnier. Je vois le visage de l'opprobre.

Achevez-moi.

* * *

**Je plaisantais pour les 100 chapitres XD**** (je précise, au cas où on croit vraiment que j'allais faire ça ****:p)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alors… je tiens à préciser que les fleurs, oui c'est nul. Mais ce chapitre là (celui que vous lisez, là, tout de suite, maintenant, à cet instant précis, bref vous avez compris) je l'ai écris avant décrire le premier chapitre de l'histoire… et c'est ce qui m'a inspiré pour le début, alors vous comprenez, ****je pouvais**** pas ne pas le publier, même s'il date et qu'il est complètement STUPIDE et surréaliste (et pas irréaliste:) quoique mon logiciel ne m'indique pas de faute sur «irréaliste». (****enfin**** le début seulement, j'ai pas tout écris d'un coup)).**

**Sinon, JE SAIS on ne met pas plus de quelques heures pour faire une révision de sa voiture. Enfin je crois. Enfin j'en sais rien XD. Je me suis trompée, et j'ai oublié de corriger une fois que c'était publié. Et après j'ai eu la flemme.**

**Merci, en plus de ceux qui m'ont ****reviewé**** et à qui j'ai répondu, à caro06 (**_meurci (: __smiley__ à l'envers XD), _**Shye**** Yun **_(nan, __c'est__ pas bon les tagliatelles au saumon XD j'aime pas le poisson), _**Shini****-cat **_(non effectivement, c'est pas cool. Je suis d'accord avec toi:p)_**, chris52 **_(je m'en fiche de tes __menaaaaceuuuh__J'ai des nouilles asiatiques__instantanées __! XD), _**altaya (**_beh__ oui mais j'ai reçu si peu de __reviews__ au dernier chapitre de __Calamity__ Jane que j'ai cru que ça n'avait pas plu… alors pour l'instant, pas de fic de ce genre prévue __é.è), _**Drusilla**** la folle **_(eh ben comme toi c'est Duo mon perso préféré et voir __Heero__ au premier plan ça m'intéresse moins… d'ailleurs je m'étonne encore d'avoir eu l'idée de cette fic__:p_** et ****neska **_(un carnet? Carrément? XD)_

**Lucid****Nightmare**: Hein?? Mais comment t'as deviné que j'étais passé dans la pub pour L'Oréal?? Pourtant j'étais super bien camouflée… XD Et tu connais pas Rocky Balboa?? WAO l'inculte:p même moi je connais, la honte! Niark niark niark XD Rocky I, Rocky II, Rocky III, etc. ça te dis rien? Sylvester Stallone qui fait le boxeur «l'étalon italien»? Raah mais c'est culte! Ceux qui ont pas vu les films (comme moi) connaissent au moins de nom (bon, en même temps, tout le monde n'a pas un cousin boxeur…).  
Ps: HAHA! Ton prof d'anglais te file des mangas hentai? XD Mais il est trop bien XP.  
Reps: comment t'ignores mal! Je le fais mieux que toi, tralala XD.

* * *

J'ai honte.

Non, vraiment.

Tuez-moi. Assassinez-moi. Tirez-moi comme un lapin.

Je sais pas ce que je fous là.

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire tout ça.

Je sais même pas comment elle a réussi à me faire acheter des fleurs pour elle.

Parce que c'est pas de moi! Mais qu'est ce qu'il va en penser…?

Enfin… on n'achète pas des fleurs à un mec! Et surtout quand on est un autre mec!

Et surtout quand ce mec c'est mon patron!

Il va se foutre de ma gueule.

Bon. J'ai peut être une chance de m'en sortir.

Si je me retourne, si je fais demi-tour et que je sors de cet immeuble, je PEUX m'en sortir. C'est scientifique.

Il ne me restera plus qu'à me débarrasser des fleurs à la première occasion pour effacer toute trace. Les jeter dans une poubelle et y flanquer le feu.

-

Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai consenti à acheter des fleurs?

Ah oui, parce que mÂdemoiselle Peacecraft a accepté le fait que je ne voulais pas lui acheter des fleurs, parce que ça fait con. Mais elle a finalement tenu à ce que je les lui donne de SA part. Parce qu'elle trouve qu'il m'aide beaucoup et que sans lui je n'aurai pas fais tant de progrès, blablabla. Ces derniers mots pas à lui dire évidemment.

Elle a aussi dis que si je le faisais, je pourrai ne pas venir la voir la semaine prochaine.

C'est du chantage, certes, mais d'un coté je suis partisan de la moindre excuse pour ne pas perdre mon temps chez elle.

-

Ok.

J'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire sinon…

Sinon quoi?

Bordel…

Il suffit de ne pas appuyer sur cette sonnette…

Et mon honneur et mes principes seront saufs.

Il suffit de baisser le doigt qui est à deux centimètres de cette putain de sonnette…

Ne pas faire une fixation dessus…

Rah… conflit intérieur quand tu nous tiens.

Mais je ne vais pas reculer. Je n'ai jamais reculé devant quoi que ce soit. Ca va pas commencer ce soir. Et surtout à cause de mon patron. Je ne vais pas m'incliner devant lui. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir.

Donc…

J'appuie sur ce maudit bouton. Sinon ça m'étonnerait qu'il m'ouvre.

-

NOOOOOOOOOOOON j'ai appuyé!! MAIS POURQUOI J'AI FAIS CA??

-

Nan mais ça fait trop bizarre, quoi.

Donnez-moi un cure-dent, que je me suicide.

En plus je viens le chercher chez lui.

Mais vraiment… vraiment de vraiment, qu'est ce que je fiche ici??

La porte s'ouvre et je me retiens d'écarquiller les yeux, car ce n'est pas le patron que je vois, c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

Un jeune de mon âge, souriant, totalement détendu, les cheveux bruns et visiblement propres, qui viennent d'être lavés et séchés au sèche-cheveux, brillants, légers et sûrement soyeux, se tient à l'entrée de l'appartement en chemise dont les deux premiers boutons du haut sont négligemment non boutonnés, et en pantalon, certainement celui qu'il compte mettre ce soir.

Ses cheveux sont détachés et éparpillés sur ses épaules et son dos.

Merde alors… ils sont encore plus longs que quand ils sont tressés.

Duo change de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression.

Il change d'image, de caractère peut être aussi.

-

-Ah! Heero. Je suis presque prêt, excuse. Je ne suis jamais à l'heure.

-Ca s'apprend.

-Oui, je sais. Mais… c'est génétique. Dans toute ma famille c'est comme ça. Mais…

-Ah oui, tiens.

-

J'ai l'air con. Mais faut pas le dire.

J'ai vraiment trop l'air con.

Putain, heureusement que je ne sais pas rougir.

Peacecraft a oublié de me dire comment il fallait donner un bouquet de fleurs. Avec quels mots, avec quelle intonation dans la voix, avec quelle figure. Oui, je sais pas, un conseil du genre «c'est un bouquet de fleurs, pas un rouleau de Sopalin».

Oh putain. Je me donne moi-même des conseils. Il faut que je pense à me faire faire enfermer.

Non non non non non non non non… ça ne peut pas être la réalité… je rêve… je suis en plein cauchemar…

Du coup j'imagine que je suis gauche, et que pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la nullité de cette scène, Duo replace une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-

-Euh… merci.

-

C'est ça, cache ton rire.

Mieux.

-

-C'est pour te remercier… pour ton aide. Et c'est ma psy qui m'a dit de te les donner. Non non, c'est pas de moi, attends… des fleurs… et puis quoi encore? N'importe quoi…

-

QUOI je suis con? Non.

C'est une bonne excuse ? En plus elle est vraie.

J'ai honte. Je vais pleurer de honte. Je sens les abysses s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Je suis vraiment le larbin de la blonde.

-

-Ah? Eh bien, tu la remercieras de ma part.

-

Ouais mais eh, c'est moi qui les ai achetées! Et c'est pas donné, 20 euros le bouquet! Trop l'arnaque. J'espère qu'elle va me rembourser.

-

-Donc… c'est de la part de ta psy?

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi elle a tenu à t'offrir des fleurs. J'en sais rien.

-Hm… Et… elle est comment?

-Nulle.

-Mais physiquement?

-Moche.

-D'accord…

-

Bon. Ca y'est, on peut passer à autre chose?

Ah oui. Dire à personne que c'est pas moi qui les ai choisies, mais le fleuriste.

Bah quoi, elle peut pleurer, Peacecraft, mais moi j'ai jamais mis un pied chez un fleuriste et j'ai pas étudié comment il fallait choisir des fleurs. Je connais que les roses, les marguerites et les pissenlits. Mon herbier de CP faisait deux pages, parce que j'ai pas su où trouver des roses.

N'empêche que…

Bordel mais je suis sûr qu'il fait le plus gros effort de sa vie pour pas éclater de rire!

Trop. La. Honte.

Je vais la tuer Peacecraft avec ses idées à la con. Comment la décrire en deux mots? Nulle et moche.

Faut se consoler en se disant que c'est pas de moi.

-

-Entre, j'en ai pour trente secondes.

-Non c'est bon, je vais attendre ici si t'en as pas pour longtemps.

-

J'ai pas tellement envie d'entrer dans ta piaule. Je sais pas, c'est comme les rencontres sur internet. La personne parait belle mais quand tu la vois pour de vrai en fait elle ressemble pas du tout à ce que tu t'imaginais.

Là, j'imagine son appart très bien rangé, classe, banal à mourir, mais j'ai pas envie de briser cette vision.

Rien que ce retard veut dire que t'es pas organisé.

Donc merci, je ferai pas un pas chez toi.

-

-D'accord, alors je reviens.

-Prends ton temps.

-

Minute.

Y'a un truc qui cloche.

Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

Depuis quand on se tutoie?

Ok ça fait le quatorzième repas dans un resto, la onzième sortie et la deuxième fois que l'un de nous vient chercher l'autre chez lui.

Mais c'est la première fois que l'un de nous - moi en l'occurrence - amène des fleurs à l'autre.

Et ça fait juste depuis ce soir qu'on a changé la façon de s'interpeller.

Qui a fait ça?? Lui ou moi??

Putain… vingt euros le changement.

-

-Non, parce que si je prends mon temps tu vas râler.

-

… comment il a deviné?!

Non non. Il ne me connaît pas assez pour prédire ce que je vais faire, non mais. Il ne peut pas.

Le soir, on ne parla pas des fleurs, ni le ma psy, et on imita magnifiquement bien un soir normal où on prenait notre repas ensemble. Duo… parce que maintenant je l'appelle Duo… ouais c'est la mode, faut être extraverti quelques fois, donc _Duo_ eut envie de rire tout au long de la soirée. Son rire ne me dérange pas… ou plus, mais… je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression qu'il se fichait de ma tronche, mais bien!

J'avais envie de lui dire «OK. Tu t'en remets pas des fleurs. Ca tombe bien moi non plus. Je sais pas quelle force suprême au dessus de moi à prit le contrôle de mon corps et a obéit à Peacecraft la sainte maîtresse des conneries mais alors plus jamais, plus JAMAIS je ne me laisserai avoir comme un crétin sans cervelle ni dignité».

Il fallait pas se leurrer, il m'a avoué quelques jours plus tard que le coup des fleurs par intermédiaire on ne lui avait jamais fait, et que sur le coup ça l'a fait beaucoup marrer (intérieurement, même si ça se voyait quand même largement extérieurement) parce que oui… j'ai eu l'air con. En gros ça veut dire qu'il m'a prit pour un gros débile, mais il osait pas trop le montrer. Ne nous voilons pas la face. C'est un homme, donc c'est normal. Je lui en veux pas.

En plus, je suis sérieux quand je dis que cette conne a lâché le morceau pour les fleurs. Elle a admis que «oui… c'est probable qu'il le prenne bizarrement… alors est-ce que vous pouvez au moins lui offrir des fleurs de ma part? Si c'est de moi, il comprendra.»

-

Par contre, c'est à MA PSY que j'en veux énormément. Cette crétine a eu tort du début à la fin sur toute la longueur, et même en largeur et en travers, partout. Je n'ai rien de plus sur ma psy à Duo, mais au prochain rendez-vous elle va morfler.

On ne frappe pas les femmes? Même avec une fleur?

Eh ben je vais les lui faire bouffer, ses fleurs. Quoi, j'ai jamais dis que je la tabasserai.

Mais du coup bah maintenant, _Duo_ et moi, on se tutoie… mais pas au bureau. Si, quand on n'est que tout les deux dans une pièce où personne ne peut nous entendre parce que vous comprenez, savoir que je suis la seule personne qui le tutoie… le monde s'effondre voyons.

Il me charrie encore avec les fleurs… il sait bien me le rappeler quand j'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle. Alors au bout d'un moment, ça va bien cinq minutes!

-

-Elles doivent être mortes maintenant.

-Oui, je les ai faite sécher, et j'ai acheté un vase. Mais je ne les jette pas, dés que je les vois, ça me fait sourire même quand j'ai un coup de blues. Si tu avais vu ta tête…! C'était mythique… Elle était… un peu comme maintenant!

-…

-

Sans commentaire.

Mais c'est là que commença une nouvelle phase.

Déjà on allait plus souvent au bar qu'au resto (à la fin ça fait VRAIMENT cher quand même). Ensuite il était beaucoup plus détendu… et bizarrement moi aussi.

Bizarrement j'avais moins envie de lui foutre des râteaux méchants. J'avais juste envie de lui foutre des râteaux tout court. Eh, c'est un progrès comme dirait ma psy. Des râteaux auxquels il répondait avec tact mais complicité. Où auxquels il riait.

--

**Quelques jours plus tard, dans un bar**

J'entrai dans le bar et je cherchai tout de suite Duo des yeux parmi les personnes qui y avait. Le bar était relativement plein, et plusieurs personnes, à mon grand désarroi, s'étaient retournées pour voir qui entrer.

Rah. Je n'aime pas faire une entrée comme ça. Je préfère qu'on ne met regarde pas.

Et évidemment, sur toutes les personnes qui se sont retournées, y'a pas Duo. Il est encore plus en retard que moi??

Ah non. Il est au comptoir et il tourne le dos à la porte. Il croit que JE vais le trouver sans que lui n'ai rien à faire hein…

Booon… si j'ai bien compris il faut que j'aille le rejoindre et... ah. Il m'a gardé une place à coté de lui.

Donc je dois y aller.

…

Merde…

Y'a un connard qui vient de me prendre MA place.

Mais…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui veut??

Bon. Je vais me rapprocher d'eux, histoire de les écouter. Ils me voient pas, je suis derrière eux.

Le connard s'est accoudé au bar et d'un air vachement confiant il adresse la parole à Duo qui lui a à peine tourné la tête, l'ignorant presque, complètement détaché.

-

-Salut, tu fais quoi dans la vie?

-J'élève des escargots asexués sub-coréens venant de la Norvège pakistanaise, et je réponds de temps en temps à des crétins du genre toi.

-

XD

Pas mal.

Connard se redresse et son air sûr de lui disparaît, d'un coup il est vert.

-

-Vas-y t'es relou…

-

Il reparti par le coté où il été venu. Moi, je me décidai de me montrer et de prendre sa place à coté de Duo sur le tabouret.

-

-Je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionné, là. De la part d'un directeur général…

-

Duo me gratifie d'un sourire ultra-Bright.

C'était bien son cassage. Bon. Moi j'aurais pas fais comme lui, j'aurai dis «j'aime faire chier les gens, alors casse-toi.». C'est plus direct. C'est moins amorti. Mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'on pouvait être encore plus subtile. Les variantes ça a du bon.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire aussi.

-

-On dirait que tu fais ça tout le temps.

-Mais oui, j'ai l'habitude.

-Tu as l'habitude?? L'habitude de quoi… de rembarrer les gars comme ça??

-

Il me répond tout naturellement.

-

-Bah ouais.

-Mais… tu te fais souvent accoster par des gars comme ça??

-Ouais je te dis…!

-… par des _gars_??

-Mais oui par des _gars_! T'es bouché ou quoi…

-

Il se fait aborder par des gars.

…

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Non sans rire. _Par des gars??_

-

-…

-Toi tu débarques du royaume de Fort Fort Lointain dans Schrek! Y'a pas que des jolies histoires d'amour entre princes et princesses, y'a aussi des gars qui drague des gars! J'y peux rien, moi!

-Je sais, je ne suis pas con. Mais… rassure moi, par des nanas, ça t'arrive aussi…?

-

Il soupira.

-

-Oui, ça m'arrive aussi. Pourquoi il faudrait que ça te _rassure_?

-

Je le regardai sans rien dire. Sans rien exprimer.

Simplement parce que… je ne sais pas répondre à cette question. J'ignore la réponse. Enfin peut-être que je la sais, mais là elle ne me vient pas à l'esprit.

Alors il fit quelque chose de déconcertant qui me fit relever un sourcil. Il se mit à rire doucement en baissant la tête et les yeux, et soutint sa tête de sa main où son bras était accoudé au comptoir. Puis il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, lui dis-je un peu froidement.

-

Il s'arrêta de rire, encore un peu secoué, mais toujours un sourire aux lèvres laissant découvrir une rangée de dents bien alignées, il me répondit.

-

-Non rien, c'est nerveux.

-

Il fixait un point invisible sur le comptoir, ignorant mon regard sur lui. Ignorant tout. Sa tête retenue par sa main sur son front.

Puis là, en penchant la tête sur le coté, je pus voir une chose incompréhensible. Il avait rit et c'était nerveux. Ce n'était pas un vrai rire. C'était peut-être la réflexion d'une hystérie enfouie au fond de lui et qu'il exprimait.

En fait il aurait voulu tout faire sauf rire.

Son sourire est figé. Ce n'est pas un vrai sourire.

Même s'il n'était pas en face de moi, là j'avais l'impression que son visage affichait une expression mélancolique. Souriante, mais… de déception. Souriante, face à une défaite inconnue. Souriante… dans tous les cas.

Je levai les yeux au plafond et parla lassé.

-

-Eh.

-

Puis il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, ses lèvres toujours étiré en un petit sourire énigmatique, un air fatigué, abandonnant.

Rah putain… je n'aime pas être confident… écouter les gens se plaindre c'est d'un lourd…

-

-Quoi?

-Je sais pas ce que t'as mais… si tu veux en parler, je sers à ça, non?

-Non.

-

Il ne fut même pas énervé de mon ton sarcastique.

-

-Non, c'est bon. Laisse tomber.

-Bon. Alors ne fais pas cette tête. On dirait que t'es bourré.

-

Ca le fit rire un peu, mais je suppose que c'est encore «nerveux». Et son bras tomba sur le comptoir, et il me regarda enfin.

-

-T'as raison, et en plus j'ai rien bu. J'aurai préféré.

-Ce bar ne m'inspire pas.

-Moi, plus. Tu veux qu'on sorte?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Tu dis qu'il ne t'inspire pas, je te demande si tu veux sortir, tu devrais répondre «oui» au lieu de «pourquoi pas» parce qu'on a l'impression que tu veux sortir mais rester ici ne te dérange pas non plus.

-Tu es trop compliqué.

-

Je descendis de ma chaise haute, lui fit dos et me dirigeant vers la sortie. Il me suivi de prêt, un peu abasourdi.

-

-C'est toi qui dit ça?? J'ai jamais rencontré un mec plus borné et compliqué que toi!

-Peut-être. Mais toi tu es soulant.

-

Je n'envoyais pas mes répliques d'un ton mauvais, c'est ce qui le surprenais et moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'étais ferme et exagéré, tellement que lui comme moi nous demandions si j'étais sérieux. Mais c'était moi, c'était devenu mon caractère, donc Duo ne s'énervait pas. Il se prenait au jeu qui n'en n'était pas un. Il se prenait à la fausse dispute.

-

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien beaucoup.

-

Je ne lui tins pas la porte du bar à la sortie, parce que je ne sais pas à quelle distance il est de moi et que j'en ai rien à foutre, il a des bras il s'en sert.

Une fois dehors je mis mes mains dans mes poches toujours sans me retourner, en le snobant.

J'aime bien snober les gens, faire comme s'ils existaient pas, faire comme si j'étais tout seul. C'est un peu sadique, mais ça me va.

-

-Tu veux bien arrêter de courir et m'attendre?

-Je ne cours pas et tu n'as qu'à aller plus vite.

-Heero. Tu vas où?

-Là où mes pas m'emmèneront.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il te prend tout d'un coup?

-Oh rien, c'est nerveux.

-

Et ironique en plus. Je sais TOUT faire. Je suis génial.

-

-Te fous pas de ma gueule.

-

Je me retourne pour le regarder.

Si j'ai bien appris une chose avec lui, ce soir, c'est de le prendre dans son propre piège. Utiliser ses faiblesses comme il utilise les miennes. Apprendre à le connaître mieux pour mieux me défendre et mieux l'avoir à mon tour. Ainsi il y a un juste équilibre.

Un juste équilibre entre nous deux.

Je le toise du regard, cette fois sans sarcasme, sans ironie, sans snober.

On passe très facilement du sérieux au sérieux-pas sérieux, et re au sérieux mais très sérieux.

-

-Très bien. Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'a prit _toi_, tout à l'heure.

-

Je cru que sa mâchoire aller se décrocher et chuter par terre. Il tomba des nues. Mais vite il se reprit avec la même expression douloureuse de tout à l'heure.

Mais je suis sans pitié. S'il veut m'affronter, alors qu'il m'affronte. Il a cru me dominer jusqu'à là, il faut que les rapports de forces se pondèrent.

J'ai enfin assimilé que dans la vie en dehors du boulot, il n'est pas le patron, et que je peux facilement avoir le dessus sur lui si je le veux.

En fait… je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux savoir. Il y a quelques temps, peu de temps encore, ça m'aurait intéressé comme si on m'annonçait «oh tiens, ce week-end j'ai planté des patates dans mon jardin».

Réaction: RAF (Rien A Foutre).

Mais là, non.

Je veux savoir. Comme si c'était important.

-

-Mais… rien, je… je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

-Tu as l'air d'être fatigué, ok, on a eu une dure semaine mais c'est pas une excuse.

-Mais… pourquoi tu insistes?? Si je te dis qu'il y a rien c'est qu'il n'y a RIEN!! Tu veux que je t'invente quelque chose??

-

Sauf que quand il s'énerve vraiment et c'est pas la peine de continuer. Il est vraiment sérieux et ça me fait chier parce que je sais pas si au final y'a quelque chose ou pas. C'est vrai, y'a des fois tu fais une drôle de tronche mais tu le fais pas exprès, et on te demande «bah qu'est ce qu'il y a?» et toi «bah… rien, pourquoi?» mais l'autre con ou l'autre conne il insiste, il répond «mais si, y'a quelque chose! Allez dis-moi…» et puis toi tu sais pas quoi dire puisque concrètement y'a vraiment rien de rien, alors ça t'énerve et là t'es de moins en moins crédible quand tu dis que y'a rien.

A la fin tu peux dire «bah oui, je m'énerve parce que tu m'énerves. Y'avait rien mais maintenant tu me fais chier, et voila CHU ENERVE PUTAIN DE MERDE VLA QUOI COMMENT CA MSOULE GRAVE».

Mais j'aime pas quand il me répond comme ça. Alors je me referme sur moi-même et lui réplique d'un air glacial, simplement. Pas méchant, juste glacial, juste ce qu'il faut.

-

-Tu es fatigué. Rentre chez toi.

-

Il pinça ses lèvres et se cassa sans dire un mot. Moi je reste à le regarder s'éloigner d'un pas décidé sans qu'il se retourne. Toujours les mains dans les poches.

Et après on va dire que c'est de ma faute. J'te jure.

* * *

**Lucid ****Nightmare**: en fait, je suis TA PROF D'ANGLAIS!! SOIXANTE-TROIS HEURES DE TRAVAUX D'INTÊRET GENERAL ET QUATRE-VINGT DOUZE HEURES DE COLLES!!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chris52**(juste comme ça… je m'appelle ni me surnomme Mana XD sinon je reprends le nom de Mana-sama et je suis même pas fan de lui:p), **Lucid ****Nightmare** (huhu, mais c'est bien connu je suis sadique XD, enfin pas dans la vraie vie, juste dans ma vie de fanfiqueuse niéhéhé… Ah et puis non non non, le cure-dent c'est pas un copyright de Foresti. Comme je le disais à Chaipuki, ça date de ma troisième. Donc loiiiin:) au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de pneu XD Au fait tu sais quoi? Ta review j'ai encore l'impression qu'elle a été coupée XD Bah oui y'a une petite parenthèse qui est toute seule à la fin la pauuuvre…) **et ****gadizz** (… de toutes tes forces, COURS! XD Muahahahaha nan j'ai même pas honte de moi, concernant le suspeeeeeeens de mes fanfics non j'ai pas honte, j'aime bien faire poireauter les gens et les faire mijoter dans leurs jus de stress! XD Mais allons voyons, Die est unique, il n'y a que Die pour imiter Die:p Et Kai avec ses bras I believe I can fly (tiens il faudrait que je la ressorte XD roh dis donc tu m'inspire mais c'est pas nouveau xp) bah c'est pareil, c'est comme le chiffre d'or, y'en a pas deux!).

**Bon week-end!**** Vous avez vu? Chu même pas en retard!

* * *

**

Le lendemain, c'était un peu tendu. A peine. Bof, j'avais survécus à pire.

Moi j'avais déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille (pour moi c'était rien), mais apparemment pour lui ce n'est pas si facile.

Il était en communication avec un important client quand j'avais besoin de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Je suis entré dans son bureau après avoir frappé à la porte et il m'a fait «deux minutes» avec les doigts.

J'ai attendu devant son bureau en observant les murs de son bureau, que je connaissais par cœur. Et puis au bout de cinq minutes il a raccroché.

-

-Heero…

-

Assis et les coudes sur son bureau, il joint ses mains en triangles au dessus de celui-ci.

-

-Je suis venu pour te demander…

-Plus tard.

-… Bon. Alors je reviendrai.

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Ah. Et ça concerne quoi?

-Ca te concerne.

-Alors fais vite, j'ai du travail.

-Moi aussi j'en ai.

-Bon, ça ne peut pas attendre un autre jour?

-Non. Tu sais hier, ce que tu m'as dis dehors devant le bar…

-Ca y'est, ça te travaille encore? Je ne le pensais pas, ce que j'ai dis.

-Bien sûr que si que tu le pensais. Seulement…

-Seulement quoi? C'est pas comme si tu ne me connaissais pas un temps soit peu.

-

(Ca fait plaisir aux gens quand on dit ça «C'est pas comme si tu ne me connaissais pas un temps soit peu».)

-

-Evite d'être si expéditif. Tu es comme ça avec tout le monde. Pas étonnant que tu te retrouves sur une certaine liste.

-Oh. Ca me touche profondément.

-Ca devrait.

-Eh ben c'est pas le cas. C'est dommage, hein?

-Heero, arrête de jouer à ce jeu.

-Je ne sais pas de quel jeu tu veux parler. Il n'y a que toi qui joue apparemment.

-

Nan mais franchement… pourquoi est-ce qu'il donne tant d'importance à des trucs d'avant?? C'est du passé donc c'est fini. On n'en parle plus. On passe à autre chose.

-

-C'est pas possible… on peut rien te dire!

-Rien qui n'ait pas un minimum d'importance.

-Ah d'accord. Et toi, tu as de l'importance?

-Sûrement plus que toi à cet instant précis où tu me barbe pour quelque chose qui n'a plus lieu d'être alors qu'on devrait être en train de bosser.

-Ca n'a strictement aucun rapport.

-C'est toi qui le dis.

-Et je dis aussi que tu serais mieux vu si tu avais un peu plus de respect pour les autres.

-

Suis-je vraiment obligé de subir ça?

-

-Tu serais pas un peu rancunier par hasard?

-Par hasard, quand on m'agresse alors que j'ai rien fais qui vaille la peine, oui.

-

Oh. Le pauvre chou. C'est dur la vie, hein? Moi je serai toi, je le dirai à ma maîtresse.

-

-Et j'aimerais bien que tu t'excuses. Je sais que pour toi ça n'a pas le même impact que pour moi, mais même si tu sais pas, c'est pas à refaire.

-

Bah oui, bien sûr. Tu crois au Père Noël c'est ça? Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part?

Allez salut.

Je lui lance un regard complètement désintéressé et lui tourne le dos.

-

-Heero, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose?

-

Je me dirige vers la porte quand et m'apprête à la clencher quand…

… je reçu quelque chose sur la tête. Quelque chose de léger et un peu déformable.

Je tourne la tête et…

… je vis une boulette de papier tomber par terre à mes pieds.

…

J'y crois pas.

Il m'a lancé une boulette de papier.

Il m'a LANCE une BOULETTE EN PAPIER!! Sur MOI!! Sur MA tête à MOI!!

Je me retourne vivement… tout en parlant distinctement et calmement.

-

-Tu viens de me lancer une boule de papier.

-

Il faisait tourner un stylo sur ses doigts puis leva les yeux vers moi.

-

-Oui… et alors?

-

Caaaalme… béatitude, félicité, paix intérieure et karma positif.

-

-As-tu… une explication à ce geste? Ou était-il seulement dû à une impulsion incontrôlable?

-Excuse-moi, je visais la poubelle mais je l'ai loupé.

-

Je regardais la poubelle… qui était à la gauche de son bureau et à cinquante centimètres de lui.

Alors comme ça monsieur le directeur aime les risques? Il aime jouer avec sa vie?

-

-C'est très drôle. Si si, je t'assure. Je ris. Intérieurement parce que si je riais extérieurement je ferai exploser le bâtiment.

-Il se trouve que j'étais en train de te poser une question et que tu m'as pas répondu.

-De quoi??

-Tu as oublié de t'excuser pour hier. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà excusé pour quoi que ce soit? Commence maintenant et tu verras, après ça vient tout seul.

-Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner.

-Non, t'es sûr? M'avoir parlé comme si j'étais un chien ça compte pas? Ok, admettons que je l'ai mérité, que j'ai été ignoble avec toi, blablabla, excuse-toi quand même, pour tout ce que tu dis à tout le monde.

-Mais… ça sert à que dalle!!

-C'est pas grave, c'est bon pour mes nerfs.

-

Et t'aimes bien jouer avec les miens.

-

-Tu es ridicule.

-Mais non, c'est pas compliqué de dire ça. Le plus compliqué c'est de mettre sa fierté de coté. Mais s'excuser c'est pas la mort!

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps, et le tiens aussi.

-Pas du tout. Allez, «je m'excuse».

-Duo, tu me saoule.

-«Je m'excuse».

-C'est ça, excuse-toi. J'en ai rien à foutre.

-Répète ou je te le déduis de ta paye.

-Tu ne feras pas ça…

-Je vais me gêner.

-Salaud.

-Oui, sûrement. Alors, t'as pas quelque chose à dire?

-

J'ai envie de dire «Pourquoi j'ai envie de te balancer par la fenêtre?».

Je vais prendre sa natte, faire un nœud autour de son cou et serrer BIEN FORT.

-

-…

-J'ai pas entendu.

-

Je te hais.

-

-Jmuxjxklfdz. (1)

-XD.

**12h31, à la cantine de la boîte**

-Mais tu vois Heero, c'était presque ça!

-

Je m'en fous, c'était complètement débile. Il n'y a qu'un débile pour demander des choses débiles. C'est ma phrase du jour.

-

-Tais-toi et mange ton plat de riche. JUSQU'AU BOUT. Et n'oublie pas la sauce. Tiens, je te donne mon pain.

-Il date de la semaine dernière, le pain.

-Oui. Je trouve qu'ils font des efforts, d'ailleurs.

-Il faut articuler quand tu parles, et se dire que c'est un début. Eeeeh! Qu'est ce que tu fais??

-Je te mets plein de poivre dans ton omelette au poivre.

-Mais ça va être immangeable maintenant! 'Tain, t'es chiant…

-De toute façon, ça l'étais déjà avant. Et t'avais qu'à t'en occuper au lieu de bavarder.

-Tout pour te faire remarquer. J'espère au moins que personne ne t'a vu.

-Ouais, c'est déjà marrant que mÔsieur le directeur mange à la cantine avec un de ses employés, le plus anti-sympa en plus!

-Tais-toi où je change de table.

-

Mon dieu quelle menace! Le monde va s'écrouler…

-

-Mais fais-toi plaisir. De toute façon j'ai fini et je vais m'en aller.

-Tu t'en vas? Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette.

-Et ça me suffit amplement.

-Tu vas pas partir comme ça!

-Pourquoi pas? Je vais me gêner.

-La politesse? Ca te dit quelque chose? Quand tu manges avec une personne, tu l'attends si tu as fini.

-Sans blague. Mais c'est pas moi qui ai voulu qu'on mange ensemble.

-Tu restes.

-J'ai plein de boulot en retard.

-Je m'en fiche, tu restes.

-Allez, à plus.

-Hee…!

-Mais non c'est bon, je reste. Mais grouille-toi, j'ai pas toute la journée.

-…

-

Ha, il a cru à ma feinte. Il l'a bien mérité. J'espère qu'il a tellement stressé que ça lui a stocké de la cellulite.

Mmm… un peu de graisse dans les cuisses, tout le monde aime. Ca fait du relief.

-

-Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu allais me réduire ma payetout à l'heure ?

-Bien sûr que non. De toute façon je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.

-Oui mais entre ce qu'on a le droit de faire et ce qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire mais qu'on fait quand même, y'a pas de différence…

-Il fallait bien dire quelque chose pour te convaincre. Au fait, après-demain je viens te chercher chez toi.

-Et on va où?

-On s'en fout!

-

Alors comme ça maintenant des fois on sort mais c'est pour aller nulle part. On visite Paris, parce que quoi qu'on en dise, un parisien ça connaît pas Paris comme sa poche. Eh, c'est grand! Pour celui qui habite au 14ème arrondissement, tu lui parle de l'avenue Victor Hugo il te répond «Euuh… ouais. Nan je vois pas». Avenue Foch, c'est pareil. Ca lui dira plus quelque chose que Victor Hugo parce qu'elle vaut cher au Monopoly.

Il m'a fait visiter l'arrondissement des riches. Le 16ème. Et on a bifurqué jusqu'à l'Etoile. Et c'est con mais je l'avais rarement fait à pied. Elle est très belle d'ailleurs. Parce que, c'est encore plus con mais quand tu t'es en voiture, tu t'amuses pas à regarder les monuments. Donc j'ai beau tourner cinq fois par semaine autour de l'Arc de Triomphe, je l'avais jamais vraiment observé. Je pensais à autre chose, du genre à ne pas avoir d'accident. Je regarde plutôt les autres voitures et la route.

Les parisiens ça conduit comme les picards (c'est-à-dire mal) (2). Et en plus ils klaxonnent pour un rien. Ca, ça a le don de m'énerver au plus au point. Je ne suis pas parisien de naissance, alors mon truc, quand on me klaxonne, c'est soit de ralentir, soit de faire «coucou!» avec la main dans le rétroviseur pour bien prendre l'autre chauffeur pour un con.

Enfin bon. Tout ça pour dire que l'Etoile la nuit, parce qu'on y est allé le soir, c'est beau quand on regarde.

--

Un jour, j'ai vraiment eu les jetons. Vous savez, je l'ai déjà dis que c'était pas très glorieux de dire «alors oui oui, moi je me fais suivre! Figurez-vous que j'ai un psy formidable qui m'aide et qui…».

Je suis pas super fier de me faire suivre comme si j'étais pas normal, comme si j'étais… malade.

En plus, en ce moment Peacecraft fait une fixation sur Duo. Duo ceci, Duo cela. Il faut pas dire ça à Duo sinon ça le vexerait. Vous devriez faire ça avec Duo, c'est bien…

Carrément dément! Elle me sort par les trous de nez, elle et son Duo. Ok, à bien réfléchir il n'est pas si con que ça. Ok, à bien y réfléchir, je préfère sortir avec lui plutôt que de mater un programme bidon à la téloche.

Mais aussi s'ils mettaient des bons films à la TV, j'éprouverai pas le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs!

Donc un jour, plutôt un soir même, j'ai failli être grillé. Peacecraft me fait apprendre des phrases toutes faites à défaut de sortir les miennes qui sont pas sortables, me fait «réfléchir» à ses thèses (que je trouve fausses). Sauf que Duo, lui, apprend à me connaître.

Mais il se trompe de personne parce que je ne suis pas vraiment moi.

-

**Restaurant, spécialités norvégiennes**

-

-Alors comme ça tu parles de moi à ta psy?

-C'est plutôt elle qui me parle de toi.

-Ah. Jamais l'inverse.

-J'ai pas trop envie de parler d'elle et de quoi je parle avec elle.

-Pardon. C'est vrai, c'est personnel. Je voulais juste savoir… pour les fleurs. C'était marrant. J'ai ma petite idée.

-Pourquoi alors?

-Tu n'as pas trop envie de parler d'elle, alors on va parler d'autre chose…

-Eh bien, gardez vos secrets. Ils ne me disent rien qui vaille.

-

Marrant?? Va falloir que Peacecraft m'explique pourquoi il a trouvé ça marrant.

-

-T'es bizarre, Heero.

-

…

Ca le fait rire. Que je sois bizarre.

Ca ne le dérange pas. Ca ne te fait pas fuir.

Ca le fait baisser timidement les yeux de me l'avouer, puis les relever rapidement avec un sourire innocent.

Ses yeux qui cherchent à percer les secrets, à découvrir, à comprendre. A deviner les pensées, à faire des messages que je ne comprends pas, que je ne peux pas comprendre à cause de mon renfermement sur moi-même.

-

-Je sais. T'as du courage de me supporter.

-

Et il rit doucement quand je dis quelque chose comme ça. Un rire cristallin, aussi précieux que fragile.

Comme s'il se moquait de mon problème. Comme si ça n'en était pas un.

Comme si c'était normal. Comme si j'étais normal.

-

-Oui, un sacré courage. C'est de famille.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu continues à vouloir me voir en dehors du boulot?

-

Ma question doit le déconcerter.

Il a changé d'expression.

Il se referme.

-

-Ben… parce que j'en ai envie.

-

Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner.

Il se referme.

Il perd confiance.

Pour lui, qu'on se voit, c'est normal. Pour moi, c'est si peu banal, si nouveau, je ne sais encore pas comment réagir à certaines de ses remarques, ou quoi dire quand un blanc s'installe.

-

-J'aime, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas que le boulot. Mais après tout ce temps, je croyais que tu avais fais la différence entre le boulot et le privé.

-

Ses yeux perdent de leur lueur. Ils se voilent.

Son sourire a disparu.

Il lâche sa fourchette, la pose sur le bord de son assiette.

Sa main vient se glisser sous sa mèche et retenir son front. Il s'accoude à la table.

Ce qu'il essaye de me communiquer, je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer.

-

-J'arrive pas à te comprendre. Il faut le dire si ça te fait chier, tout ça. Je voulais juste qu'on se connaisse plus, mieux, et qu'on arrive à s'entendre…

-

Sa main se repose à plat sur la table, perpendiculairement à son bras gauche.

-

-Et toi? Pourquoi tu acceptes qu'on se revoie? Pourquoi tu m'invites en retour?

-

Je me rends compte pour la première fois que... non. Ca ne me fait pas chier. Je préfère ça que de manger seul chez moi, sans ce bruit de fond dont je commence à m'habituer.

Mais... si je le fais...

C'est parce que je fais ce que ma psy dit de me faire.

Elle juge bon que je le fasse, alors comme je n'ai pas d'autre moyen, je le fais.

Je lui fais confiance.

Mais elle ne veut pas que je le lui dise.

-

-Parce que…

-

Ss yeux m'incitent à me répondre. Je ne peux pas leur échapper. Je ne peux que baisser les miens pour tenter de les éviter.

Ils expriment tellement de choses indescriptibles. Ils sont prenants, captivants. Je ne sais pas où me mettre quand ils me dévorent ainsi. Quand ils me sondent. Et je tente de leur échapper par reflex, par principe, mais je m'apperçois que je suis impuissant face à eux.

-

-Parce que tu me fais découvrir…

_-Il vous __fais__ découvrir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux sentiments peut être. Il vous ouvre l'esprit._

_-Je n'ai pas l'esprit ouvert, peut être…_

_-C'est autre chose, monsieur __Yui__. Il n'est pas comme les autres personnes. Et il vous laisse votre chance._

-… de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux sentiments je crois.

-…

-

Ca ne lui suffit pas.

-

-Et… tu m'ouvres l'esprit.

-Et…?

-

Arrête.

-

-C'est pas pareil, tu n'es pas comme les autres personnes. Euh…

-Quoi…?

-

Arrête de me supplier. Je déteste ça.

Tu étais bien jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi il faut que ça se passe autrement?

-

-Tu me laisses ma chance.

-

Tu es détestable quand tu me domines. Tu es détestable quand tu me supplies.

Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un au dessus de moi, ni d'en dessous.

Je ne veux pas d'un supérieur, mais je ne veux pas de quelqu'un de dépendant.

Je veux connaître quelqu'un qui se met à ma hauteur. Qui me regarde en face dans les yeux. Avec confiance, mais sans trop de sûreté. Avec humilité mais pas d'imploration. Quelqu'un qui avance à ma vitesse. Qui ne m'attend pas, ou qui ne me ralenti pas. Qui ne me tend pas la main, ou qui ne m'agrippe pas.

Quelqu'un qui me complète.

Je veux un égal.

-

-Mais il y a une chose que je déteste en toi.

-

Il ouvre ses yeux ronds, complètement stupéfait par cette franchise peut-être trop franche.

-

-Je n'aime pas que tu me prennes de haut, ni de bas. Or c'est ce que tu fais. A l'instant, tu me supplie des yeux. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te donne?? Et hier, tu te prenais encore pour quelqu'un de supérieur.

-Je… je sais pas quoi dire… comment le prendre?

-Prends le comme tu veux, mais il y a quelques instants, tu me parlais, je t'écoutais, je te répondais. Le sujet était un sujet de tous les jours, pourtant ce type de sujet je les trouve banal, mais…

-

Je l'entends quémander des explications, à la fois choqué et plein d'incompréhension. Je l'entends me pousser à continuer de parler.

Je l'entends m'encourager.

-

-… mais je trouvais ça… normal. Bien.

-

Mais c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il me regarde.

Il pose un coude sur la table et appuie sa tête sur sa main.

-

-Tu me fais douter de moi, Heero.

-Je vois bien.

-J'hésite à me barrer d'ici sans rien dire en te laissant la note ou continuer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

-

Euh…

Te barrer sans rien dire en laissant la note ou rester et continuer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?

Euh y'a pas d'autre option?

Joker?

-

-Alors je te laisse le choix. Je me barre ou je reste?

-

Oula… euh… doucement.

Alors premièrement, je dois d'abord parler avec Peacecraft. Ca m'énerve de dépendre d'elle quand je suis avec Duo. Ca m'énerve de devoir penser à elle quand je suis avec lui. De devoir me dire «qu'est ce qu'elle dirait si elle était à ma place? Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait ou comment est-ce qu'elle réagirait si ceci ou cela…».

Je veux être moi-même. Et pas la personne qu'on m'a confectionné. Je veux ne pas le décevoir tout en étant moi-même. Sinon ça sert à rien.

Avec un faux soupire, et d'un air léger et décontracté…

-

-Si tu te barres, paye au moins ta part du repas.

-

Et lui…

Lui a compris comment je fonctionne.

Il m'a comprit. Il a réussi à me toucher. J'ai été eu. Même sous ce masque.

C'est pour ça qu'il ferme les yeux, qu'il secoue la tête de droite à gauche en baissant la tête, l'air de dire «franchement, t'exagères».

-

-Tu es impossible. Invivable. Imbuvable.

-Ouais. Je sais pas comment tu me fais pour me supporter. Je me disais que c'était dommage d'ailleurs que tu y arrive, parce que moi je pensais la même chose pour toi.

-Tu pens_ais_?

-Je pens_ais_.

* * *

**(1) Clin d'****œil pour ceux qui voient à quelle fic je me réfère ;)**

**(2) ouais, les picards ils conduisent comme des pieds! D'ailleurs j'ai eu mon premier accident à cause d'eux… euh nan en fait c'était une bonne femme qui travaillait en Picardie mais qu'habitait à Paris XD (au secours). J'ai cru que j'allais la claquer. Je suis hyper calme et respectueuse, mais quand on dépasse mes limites****… CA VA MAL**** XD**

**Oh rage, oh désespoir, oh rentrée ennemie... n'ai-je tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? ¤c'est djà la fin des vacaaaaaaaaaaances beuh T.T¤**


	25. Chapter 25

**Non, ce n'est pas une illusion, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de Blitz XD J'ai VRAIMENT pu le temps d'écrire... mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, ça ira mieux !**

**Note IMPORTANTE: J'hésite à modifier mon pseudo, ou carrément à le changer. Je ne me reconnais pas (et ne l'ai jamais fais) dans le pseudo de maNatsu, sachant que j'ai commencé à publier mes fics sous le pseudo de Natsu (avec lequel je signe toujours d'ailleurs). Mais il y a beaucoup de Natsu sur ff:p Les usurpatrices! XD lol. Je ne sais pas quoi faire / Autant je suis attachée à Natsu, autant maNatsu m'énerve XD. Bon c'est pas un gros gros problème existentiel, mais bon… Jme pose des questions:).**

**Euh, je sais plus qui a pensé que j'étais canadienne, mais c'est pas du tout le cas XD**

**Merci à Shye Yue** (ça va les vacances en Espagne alors que tout le monde part au ski, t'as pas l'impression d'être hors sujetXD ? mdr!) **et Lucid Nightmare**(heureusement, Ikéa est là! Rah, un chien voisin chihuahua… quelle horreur XD moi qui supporte pas le bruit:p bâillonne-lecomme du jambon ! XD ).

**La suite tardera ****(encore) ****un peu! Désolée!

* * *

**

Et un beau jour (en fait il fait gris et c'est normal vu qu'on est en novembre) un mardi vers quatorze heures, alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de bosser dans ma boîte et que personne ne faisait attention à moi, mon portable dans ma poche vibre.

Je suis tenté de le laisser vibrer contre ma cuisse vu que c'est pas désagréable et que je suis occupé. Mais je le regarde quand même au moins pour voir qui c'est. Parce que si c'est quelqu'un dont je m'en fout ou un numéro inconnu, je réponds pas et je perds pas de temps.

Mais là, c'est quelqu'un que je connais plus que bien. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs qu'il me téléphone en pleine journée. Alors d'un air malicieux je décroche.

-

-Allo?

-OUIALLOCESTWUFEICAYEST!!

-Qui est à l'appareil?

-MAIS C'EST MOI!

-Ah. WuFei. Tu sais, plus tu cries, moins je te comprends. Tu es en colère ou tu es content?

-Heero, ça y'est! Hilde est en salle d'accouchement!

-La pauvre.

-Le travail a commencé depuis une demi-heure. Elle a des contractions et tout devrait bien se passer.

-Bon. C'est super. Tu m'appelleras quand t'auras pris dix cafés.

-

Alors ça y'est. WuFei va voir la tronche de sa progéniture. Qu'il a de la chaaaance de devenir papa… et de s'occuper de couches-culottes ambulantes, les nettoyer, les bercer 20 heures sur 24 sans dormir sans manger sans boire sans respirer et sans regarder la TV.

Avoir des enfants, c'est le survivor. Une sorte de Koh Lanta version puéricultorture (ou plutôt puéritorture, sans le cul parce que ne compte pas avoir le temps et l'énergie pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec ta femme/ton mari si t'es une femme) où y'a pas cent mille euros à la fin. La où on teste tes nerfs et tes forces physiques.

Surtout que bon… au début les gens trouvent les bébés mignons. Personnellement je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent tous: un truc qui ressemble à rien, tout fripé, rose, avec des fois trois poils sur le caillou mais souvent chauve, qui bouge et qui fait du bruit sans qu'il y ait de bouton stop.

Les gens s'extasient sur _ça_.

Mais mine de rien, comme tout animal, ça granditces bêtes là! Et ça devient moins mignon, voire carrément moche, avec pleins de boutons. Et ça devient capricieux, ça demande de l'argent de poche pour le claquer à la première occasion, ça pique sa crise, ça se rebelle en se privant de manger (en cachette ça bouffe plein de gâteaux) et ça veut se suicider parce que ça a pas eu le dernier pantalon à la mode, après ça pompe tout ton fric parce que ça doit faire ses études, ça part en boîte au lieu de réviser, ça te pique ta voiture, ça te pique ton microonde, ça te pique tes fringues, ça te pique tes capotes, etc….

Tu dois passer l'épreuve des «Trois Grands C», les trois grandes étapes de la vie d'un enfant: ça chougne, ça chiale, c'est chiant. Ca chougne quand c'est bébé, ça chiale quand c'est gamin, c'est chiant quand c'est adolescent.

-

**19h03.**

Je suis tout pile rentré chez moi. Programme de la soirée: je me change, je vais pisser, j'envoie balader Duo s'il veut sortir ce soir et je téléphone à WuFei du fixe en éteignant mon portable.

-

-Allo WuFei?

-Oui?

-Tout va bien?

-

Genre c'est lui qui accouche.

-

-Euh… ça fait cinq heures et pour l'instant rien d'alarmant, mais faut que j'y aille là!

-Ok. A plus. Tu me tiens au courant.

-

WuFei a toujours détesté les films d'horreur. Je me demande comment il fait maintenant.

En tout cas… cinq heures ça fait déjà pas mal. Les jumelles doivent se plaire dans le ventre de leur maman. Elles ont pas l'air de vouloir en sortir.

Même pas nées qu'elles commencent déjà à faire chier le monde.

Je m'en fous, je les renies si je les entends ce plaindre chez moi quand elles viendront.

-

**22h54.**

Allez, je retente un appel. Ca commence à faire long, l'accouchement. Il devrait être fini, là.

-

-Allo WuFei? Alors, ça y'est? Les gamines sont sorties?

-Non… pas encore…

-Elles en mettent du temps. Ca fait pas huit heures, là, quand tu m'as dis que Hilde était en salle d'accouchement?

-Neuf…

-Tout va bien?

-Y'a un peu de complication… Hilde fait de la tension.

-Mauvais, ça.

-Très. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça se passera mal, on est au vingt et unième siècle et on a les moyens…

-Eh, juste une question…

-Oui…?

-Ca te fait quoi de savoir que y'a plein de mecs autour de ta femme les cuisses, et même plus, à l'air?

-…'t'emmerde. C'est leur boulot.

-

Oui. Mais bon, à la place de Hilde je serais pas super super content.

«Mais putain mais CA VA TOUT LE MONDE?? ELLE EST BELLE MA FOUFOUNE??VOUS VOULEZ DES POP CORN AUSSI?? ».

Déjà je vois mal les sexologues dire «mon métier me _passionne_». Ca fait quand même louche. Je ne fais pas confiance à ces gens là. Les gynécologues, je ne vous en parle pas. C'est encore plus gore.

-

**00h3****7.**

Bon.

… _¤regarde sa montre¤_

Quand est-ce qu'elles sortent, que je puisse dire «super bravo» aux parents et que je puisse me coucher??

Nan parce que… merde, je bosse moi demain!

_Driiiiing driiiiiiiiing…_

Aaah pas trop tôt. J'espère que c'est la bonne.

-

-Aaallooo?

-Oh… mais dis-moi, serais-tu fatigué, WuFei?

-Un peu…

-C'est sûr que c'est crevant l'accouchement pour un mec, hein. Ca doit te tuer de voire ta femme agoniser.

-Arrête, j'ai stressé comme un malade.

-Tu en es à ton combientième café?

-Dix-sept…

-

Ca va être son chiffre porte-bonheur. Chuis sûr.

-

-J'espère qu'il est bon.

-'Sais pas… 'sens pu le goût…

-Eh ben moi, je suis installé bien confortablement dans mon canapé et je suis en train de lire un livre passionnant. Et vous, ça va? Il sont confortables les chaises et les lits d'hôpital?

-L'accouchement est terminé…

-

Alléluia. Mon lit, mon oreiller, ma couette, me voila, j'arrive!

-

-Félicitation. Je ne vous soutiens moralement.

-Merci…

-Allez, tchao, bon courage. Que la force soit avec toi. Alea jacta est.

-Tu veux pas savoir les noms maintenant qu'elles sont là?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je t'ai demandé pleins de fois comment vous alliez les appeler et tu m'as répondu «tu le seras le jour de l'accouchement». Oui mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Fallait le dire avant.

-Heero…

-Je plaisante. Comment elles s'appellent?

-Ambre et Cléa.

-Tu n'as pas choisis de prénom de type asiatique?

-Heero… elles vont vivre en France, et leur mère est franco-allemande je te rappelle. Ca les complexeraient de ne pas avoir un prénom comme les autres.

-Ouais c'est vrai… Déjà WuFei c'est pourri…

-Mais leur deuxième nom est chinois pour l'une, japonais pour l'autre en l'honneur de nos deux parents, et leur troisième allemand. Comme ça tout le monde est content.

-

Oh… je sens qu'il y a eu des débats de longues heures pour arriver à cet accord là.

Elles vont être contentes, les filles quand elles seront grandes, quand elles devront remplir pleins de papiers officiel avec tous les noms qu'elles ont.

-

-Oui, ben moi je suis content mais quand elles sont loin de moi. Ok?

-Tu viens nous voir ce week-end?

-Bien sûr.

-Hilde sera sûrement encore à l'hôpital, elle a des problèmes de tension. Les médecins ne veulent pas qu'elle sorte tant qu'elle se calme pas.

-D'accord. Bon, ben c'est génial tout ça.

-

Ca veut dire «ça y'est? Je peux aller dormir?»

-

-Moi aussi. Je rentre à la maison et je me repose, histoire d'être d'attaque pour la suite. Tant qu'Hilde est à l'hôpital on n'a pas trop de soucis à se faire puisque les infirmières s'occupent des bébés, à part pour l'allaitement. Et je vais pouvoir potasser les comptines et les berceuses.

-Qu'est ce que je t'envie. Allez, salut.

-Salut.

-

Le lendemain j'arrivai un peu crevé au boulot. Pile pour la journée où en plus de bosser jusqu'à dans les 19h, y'avait une réunion d'une heure à la fin.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez? D'habitude, je me couche à 23h30 maxi. Levé à 5h30, sept heures de sommeil ça me suffit, je ne suis pas un grand dormeur. Mais si on bouscule ces horaires, je me retrouve déboussolé et ça se voit sur mon visage.

Duo l'a vu quand je l'ai croisé dans un couloir.

Le soir, quand tout le monde fut parti et qu'il ne restait plus que nous, il vint me voir à mon ordi, comme souvent.

-

-Heero? Il est 18h42.

-Tu me jette à la porte? Déjà?

-J'ai remarqué que t'avais l'air un peu fatigué. T'as fais quoi hier soir, t'es allé supporter un match de catch?

-Très drôle. Comme si c'était mon genre.

-En tout cas tu ferais mieux de rentrer. On fait du bon boulot en ce moment. La boîte roule du feu de Dieu.

-Justement, est-ce que je pourrai prendre mon samedi?

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà refusé un samedi? Tu ne devrais même pas travailler du tout le samedi, vu ce que tu fais comme heures. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens au moins deux samedi par mois.

-C'est plus calme, il y'a moins de monde. Et ça me permet de pas rester enfermé chez moi tout le week-end.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte le week-end? Pour t'éviter de bosser inutilement…

-Si tu veux.

-Comme tu veux.

-On verra.

-

Je suis plutôt pour si ça peut m'éviter de me faire chier chez moi.

En fait ouais, je marche. Finalement ça me permet de me changer les idées. Je ne m'ennuie pas avec lui.

-

-Tu veux commencer ce week-end?

-Non, j'ai demandé mon samedi pour aller voir mon frère. Sa femme vient d'accoucher.

-Ca y'est?? C'est super. Ca s'est bien passé?

-Pas aussi bien que c'était prévu mais au final les petites et la mère vont bien.

-Tant mieux alors.

-

Il me gratifia d'un sourire franc et heureux, et sa main empoigna doucement sur mon épaule.

-

-Allez, rentre chez toi maintenant.

-Et toi tu as fini?

-J'ai encore deux-trois trucs à faire, et c'est bon.

-

La semaine se déroula sans encombre. Enfin, si on compte pas le rendez-vous avez Peacecraft.

_«Aloooors?_

_-Quoi alors?_

_-Eh bien… vous n'avez rien de nouveau à me dire?_

_-A quel sujet? Je suis tonton._

_-C'est bien, mais au sujet deee… vous savez…_

_-Non._

_-Mais… je ne sais pas, vos relations avec une personne?_

_-Euh… vous __parlez de la négociation avec mon__ directeur financier qui a aboutie?__J'ai pu faire un emprunt à 2 pour cent?_

_-…»_

Des fois j'ai l'impression de pas être sur la même planète qu'elle.

Enfin bref, toujours est-t-il que là je suis à l'hôpital, avec monsieur et madame Chang-Schbeibker qui ont deux filles, et comment s'appellent t'elle (déjà)?

Et franchement, ils auraient pu faire un effort sur la déco.

D'ailleurs, Hilde a reçu un bouquet de fleurs d'une de ses amies.

J'aimerai pas la connaître avec les goûts qu'elle a, cette amie.

-

-Et donc le gars il m'a demandé de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et de faire le dos rond. Vas-y faire ça quand t'as un ventre gonflé à block et que t'es secoué de contractions. Mais bon, je l'ai fais comme j'ai pu, il m'a enfoncé l'aiguille dans le bas du dos et c'est pas du tout agréable. Mais après, c'est génial… parce que tu sens plus rien!

-Ah…

-

J'adore écouter des trucs de femmes, des trucs existentiels que je ne peux pas comprendre et que j'en ai rien à carrer puisque ça m'arrivera jamais.

-

-Oui. C'était même marrant, parce que moi j'étais dans mon lit en train de planer, avec un grand sourire con sur le visage, et WuFei à coté qui s'affolait comme tout. «Chérie, chérie y'a une grosse contraction qui arrive. Chérie… tiens bon elle arrivela grosse contraction !!». Et moi «Ah ouais…? Mais c'est cool, ça…». Et puis au moment de la contraction, WuFei: «Chérie ça y'est!! Ca va? Ca va chérie? Tu tiens le coup?» -«Oui, oui, c'est supeeeer…!». Le bonheur. Je sentais rien du tout. La grosse contraction? Quelle grosse contraction? Bon, à la fin, quand les filles sortaient, je l'ai bien senti. Mais au moins ça m'a permis de souffler quelques heures.

-

La phrase fétiche de Hilde est devenue «l'accouchement, c'est dément, mais la péridurale, c'est génial».

Hilde tourne la tête et affiche un grand sourire à son maris.

-

-En tout cas, j'ai bien cru que tu allais t'évanouir mon chéri.

-Quoi??

-

Haha. C'est elle qui accouche et c'est lui qui s'évanouit. Non mais où va le monde? Où sont passé les hommes virils? Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois…

-

-Par un moment, mes contractions devenaient de plus en plus intenses et t'étais en totale panique. Les médecins t'ont conseillé de t'asseoir et de lire.

-Attends… ma femme souffre, c'est normal que j'ai peur pour elle!

-

Je serais tenté de dire «quel comédien» mais ça m'étonne pas du tout de WuFei en fait.

Le truc qui me fait marrer à l'avance, c'est de m'imaginer WuFei avec ses gosses. Il sera un vrai papa poule, et y'a pas plus désopilant.

Ou plutôt je sais pas si ça va me faire marrer quand je le verrai à l'action, ou si j'irai partir me cacher sous la honte.

-

-T'es sûr que qu'il en faisait pas un peu trop, Hilde?

-Son livre était à l'envers.

-

C'est éprouvant l'accouchement pour un mec, je dis. Ca devrait pas exister…

-

-Et puis… oh WuFei, tu étais tellement chou avec ta charlotte sur la tête…

-Noooon… il a mit une charlotte sur la tête??

-C'était obligé! J'avais pas le choix.

-Il avait même une chemise de nuit chirurgicale…

-C'était une blouse chirurgicale!

-Aaaah… la totale, et t'avais aussi les chaussons qui vont avec?

-Ca va, hein. C'était pour l'hygiène.

-Vous avez des photos?

-Oui!

-Non.

-Allez, tu peux aller me chercher mon appareil photo numérique mon chéri ?

-

Je veux trop voir ça. Comment il doit avoir l'air con!

C'est clair que ça… ça m'arrivera JAMAIS. Je resterai sans descendants, tant pis. WuFei perpétue déjà notre lignée. Et puis il y a assez de chômeurs comme ça.

Je me demande si Wu a déjà inscrit ses filles en polytechnique?

-

-Tiens, tu veux en prendre une dans tes bras?

-Non merci, ça ira. Je pourrai survivre.

-Heero, tu es leur tonton! Il faut qu'elles te voient!

-De toute façon à ce stade de leur vie, elles ne voient pas à plus de trois centimètres.

-Allez, dis bonjour à Ambre.

-Non mais… Hilde! Non, je veux pas!

-Heero!

-Elle va me baver dessus!

-Tu n'a qu'à mettre le bavoir sur ton épaule.

-Allez frangin, elle ne va pas te manger.

-

Gaaah naaaan pas çaaaa!

WuFei me remet une de ses rejetonnes et m'explique comment il faut la tenir.

Parce qu'en plus y'a une façon spéciale sinon elle est pas contente. Ca va, elle est pas chiante!!

J'ai vraiment l'air idiot.

-

-Non, Hilde, range cet appareil photo!

-Il faut immortaliser ce moment! Avoir des preuves! Et puis la petite est trop chou…

-

Bah ouais c'est ça. La petite est trop chou. Et moi je suis moche??

Je me sens hyper gêné avec ce truc dans les bras qui gigote comme un peu. Je la regarde d'un air sévère, mais elle s'en fiche complètement, trop occuper à faire des mouvements non-coordonnés.

-

-On dirait un asticot.

-

C'est vraiment une étrange bestiole qui ouvre la bouche et la referme, les yeux fermés.

Elle commence à geindre.

-

-Oh oui, c'est dur la vie. C'est cruel. Abuse de tes parents autant que tu peux. Parce que quand ils sauront que c'est de la comédie, tu pourras toujours pleurer.

-

Et voila. Je lui parle malgré moi. Si c'est pas pitoyable.

-

-Vous me donnez le mode d'emploiaussi? Comment on fait pour la faire taire? On l'assomme?

-

Je suis donc rentré avec plein de photos sur ma clef usb. Dont moi avec les morveuses.

Faut que je pense à les supprimer. Le truc c'est que j'ai au moins six clefs donc j'oublie ce que je mets dessus et j'oublie aussi si j'ai mis ce qu'il y a dessus sur mon ordi.

Mais là chu trop crevé et je vais aller me coucher.

-

**Lundi****, bureau de M. Maxwell**

-Alors, tu es allé voir tes nièces?

-Oui.

-Elles sont mignonnes?

-Tous les bébés se ressemblent et ils ne sont pas mignons.

-C'est toi qui le dis. Moi j'aime bien les enfants.

-

Son regard fut mélancolique l'espace d'un instant mais il se ressaisit vite.

Au moment où il inspira pour me dire une nouvelle chose, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il renonça donc à me dire ce qu'il voulait me dire. Et dieu que c'est frustrant. Même si c'était pour dire «j'aime les patates».

-

-Entrez.

-

Un collègue franchit le pas de la porte

-Monsieur le Directeur _« I__l est pas lèche-cul pour un sou…__'Tain si j'étais la place de Duo, je l'appellerai en retour Monsieur l'Employé. Ca doit bien casser… »_, nous avons fais les test que le conseil nous avait suggéré et il y avait ce léger problème de programmation qui nous gênait. C'est réparé, mais maintenant c'est au niveau du blocage des spams. A quoi pensez-vous que cela est dû?

-Demandez à Monsieur Yui, je ne m'occupe pas de cette partie là.

-Monsieur Yui?

-

Les deux regards se tournèrent vers moi et Duo, alors que l'homme ne le regardait pas, fit bouger ses lèvres sans émettre de son pour que je comprenne «Sois sympa s'il te plait, lui fous pas un râteau devant moi…».

Raaah… je sais pourquoi il faut pas que je foute des râteaux aux autres devant lui. Parce que sinon ça implique qu'il faut qu'il soit sévère avec moi, me menacer de me licencier parce que je rends riches les médecins qui proscrivent à mes collègues des arrêts de travail pour cause de dépression.

Et ce con, il veut pas.

Enfin ce con… c'est bien pour moi hein… mais pas pour lui.

-

-Je pensais que c'était parce que vous étiez incompétent mais si la programmation ne pose plus de soucis, le reste devrait suivre.

-

Et ne vous méprenez pas, je l'ai dis _sympathiquement_.

Attendez, me prenez pas le chou! J'ai fais un compliment!

«Si la programmation ne pose plus de soucis, le reste devrait suivre.» c'est un compliment.

Mais si!

-

-… _¤Heero, jte déteste, crétin¤_

-… D'accord…

-Je vous apporterai mon travail sur l'installation.

-Mais j'ai pu étudier votre travail, et vous ne croyez pas que ça fait…

-

Vas-y, qu'est ce que tu vas dire, hein? Qu'est ce que tu vas critiquer mon travail, HEIN?? Il est pas bien mon travail??

-

-Quoi?

- … compliqué… pour une installation de cinq minutes? Vous savez, si le produit ne convient pas aux clients…

-

Ah ouais? Et mes couilles sur ton nez avec des plumes dans le troufion ça fait dindon?

-

-Vous vous en sortirez. J'en suis certain. Et puis deux minutes de plus ou de moins, on n'en est pas à ça de près.

-

Eh, «vous vous en sortirez», un DEUXIEME compliment!

-

-… Merci…

-

De rien.

Quel ingrat. Y'avait pas trop d'entrain dans ce «de rien».

Ca m'énerve les gens qui veulent que ça soit tout prêt tout mâché tout préparé… merde mais maintenant avec la sophistication des virus il faut que ça soit un peu moins facile à casser!

Le gars s'en va et nous laisse seul avec Duo qui nous observait débattre.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et soupira.

-

-Heero… Heero… Heero…

-Quoi, quoi quoi?

-

Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cette tête de mec blasé de la vie?

-

-Ecoute… comment t'expliquer… te dire… Je ne te cache pas que certaines personnes, pas mal même, se demandent pourquoi je ne te vire pas parce que tu fous l'ambiance en l'air. Tu portes atteinte au respect des gens.

-

Ok. Tu veux jouer au lourd? Très bien.

-

-Quoi?? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dis??

-Là ça allait limite. Parce que t'étais pas agressif. Mais t'aurai pu quand même éviter.

-Tu me soules.

-J'ai pas envie de passer pour un égoïste, mais je prends sur moi quand tu manques de respect à quelqu'un et ça va à l'encontre de ma réputation. Je te protège, mais j'ai pas envie que tu m'entraînes dans ta chute.

-Alors pourquoi tu me lâches pas?

-

J'ai dis ça froidement. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs.

Sur le moment je cru qu'il allait devenir hystérique comme la dernière fois où il avait péter un câble, mais en pire parce que je plaisante pas, mais Duo garda son sang froid. Et il changea de ton. D'une voix grave, il me répondit:

-

-Parce que tu haïras encore plus le monde si on te fait un coup vache. Et tu te pourriras la vie à penser que du mal. Franchement Heero, on se connaît un peu plus maintenant. Je dois être le seul gars qui te force à sortir de ta coquille. Mais je veux pas que tout ce qu'on a fait se réduise à du vent à cause de certaines personnes au bureau qui n'ont pas fait ce que j'ai fais.

-Tu te prends pas pour de la merde, ça va.

-Je t'ai tenu tête.

-

**21h53.**

Y'a le film du soir qui a commencé et je suis en train de le regarder.

Et je suis sûr que ça va me plaire.

…

Quel connard.

Mais quel connard.

Raaaah… faut que je me concentre sur le film. Ca va me détendre. Ca va me stupidiser pour la soirée et je pourrai me coucher sans penser à… lui.

…

Connard.

Connaaaaaaaaaaard!

Mais putain mais pourquoi j'y pense?? Pourquoi ça m'énerve?? Pourquoi ça me fait mal??

…

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il a raison?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression… d'être con?

-

_Titututitititututitututitutututititutututititititututuuuuuu…_

Merde. Le portable qui sonne à cette heure ci. Je croyais que je l'avais éteins.

Je m'en fous. Qui que ce soit, je lui réponds pas.

Hein?

Roh putain… mais il est lourd, ce connard! Heureusement qu'il a pas mon numéro de téléphone fixe!

-

-Quoi?!

-Heero? Je te dérange?

-Oui.

-Ah.

-

Etrangement, sa voix n'est pas comme tout à l'heure.

Elle n'est pas ferme, sûr d'elle. Elle est douce.

Et je m'étonne parce que la mienne cesse brutalement d'être agressive.

-

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Heero… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-…

-Voila. C'est tout.

-…

-A demain.

-Duo.

-Quoi?

-

Je sais pas pourquoi, là, maintenant, j'ai envie de lui parler.

Mais… je veux dire, sans sarcasme.

Et je sais pas parler sans sarcasme quand c'est sérieux.

Je sais même pas quoi lui dire.

-

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'insulte.

-Je sais. Personne n'aime.

-Mais tu avais raison. C'est vrai, je me sentais trop supérieur aux autres. Tu m'as cassé pour me remettre à ma place. C'était peut-être pas ton genre de faire ça.

-

A travers le portable, je le vis quand même sourire.

Et… merde. Il m'avait manqué, ce sourire.

-

-Ouais. Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

-

Mon prochain portable, ça sera avec visio.

* * *

**Je lis dans les pensées, je sais déjà la réaction de certaines… XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Je m'excuse encore (décidément, je ne suis bonne qu'à ça…) pour ce nouveau retard. Mais je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'encouragent :D !**

**J'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment (problèmes personnels) et j'ai encore plein de choses à faire, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fic, même si ça elle dure ;). **

**Et au secours, je ne peux plus mettre mes petits tirets qui séparent la pensée des dialogues TT devient VRAIMENT énervant avec ses restrictions de caractères.**

* * *

-J'ai un problème.

Le blondasse est passé chez le coiffeur. Désormais elle a laissé tomber la raie au milieu anti-mode pour la frange anti-mode qui revient à la mode.

Elle avait un nouveau tailleur aussi, vert pâle. Mais avec un foulard rose, parce que sinon j'aurai pensé qu'elle avait été enlevé par des extra-terrestres.

-Ah oui ? C'est à quel sujet ?  
-Duo.

Elle fit un énorme sourire et dans ses yeux clignotèrent plein de petites étoiles, si bien qu'elle ressemblait à un sapin de Noël.

Il lui manque plus que les boules.

-Ah bon ? Et… pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit qui vous a perturbé ?  
-Rien, il n'a rien dit. C'est juste que…  
-Que ?  
-Que…

Que je m'emmerde quand je suis pas avec lui.

Que le voir de bonne humeur me met de bonne humeur.

Que le vanner sans que ça lui plaise me culpabilise.

Qu'il me vanne sans que ça me plaise… me plait pas. D'ailleurs ça m'a jamais plu de toute façon.

Mais ça me touche plus. Et je ne vois pas _the fucking way_ comment il me fait ça.

-Qu'il m'énerve.  
-Oui, mais encore ? Il vous énerve plus ? Il vous énerve… d'une différente façon ?

Il m'énerve à m'énerver alors que j'ai pas envie de m'énerver avec lui.

-Ou… il vous énerve parce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il veut vous faire comprendre mais que vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il vous énerve… pourtant je me souviens que vous m'ayez dit il y'a quelques temps « ça va beaucoup mieux avec lui, maintenant il ne m'énerve plus ».  
-Oui mais… ça m'énerve parce que quand il est chiant… il est blessant.  
-Ah. Vous avez changé d'avis. Ce n'est pas lui qui vous énerve, mais « ça ». Donc ce n'est pas de sa faute.  
-Bien sûr que non que ce n'est pas de sa faute !!  
-Et selon vous, à qui est la faute ?

Il m'énerve parce qu'il me fait rendre compte que c'est de ma faute si je m'énerve.

-Parlez-moi de lui.  
-Mais… qu'est ce que je dis ?  
-Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Ne réfléchissez pas ! Dites des mots, simplement.

Des mots.

Des mots, à propos de quoi ?

-Il est…

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

Pas parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Mais parce qu'il y a plein de choses. Et je ne sais pas par où commencer, ce qu'elle attend comme description. Physique ou morale ?

-… bavard.

Peacecraft me regardait avec sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Laxiste avec ses employés. Trop impulsif. Il déteste ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Il fait trop vite confiance aux gens.

Elle hochait la tête, concentrée sur mes paroles.

-Hypocrite avec les gens « haut gradés ». Collant. Incapable de rester en place trente secondes. Veut toujours avoir raison. Parfois trop sûr de lui. Toujours à me contredire.

Elle rit à ma dernière phrase.

-Orgueilleux. Nombriliste. Gourmant.

Et là, elle leva un sourcil.

Oui, gourmant ! Il est gourmant !

-Se mêle de ce qui le regarde pas. Franc, des fois, trop. Perfectionniste. Déteste un boulot mal fait ou à moitié fait. Compliqué. Parfois difficile à cerner.

Elle ne disait toujours rien, prenait quelques notes de temps à autres.

-Curieux. Tout le temps de bonne humeur, mais faible quand il est contrarié. Pas rancunier. Pas tellement pessimiste. Il a un bon esprit d'analyse et de synthèse. Observateur. Volontaire.

Elle ne hochait plus la tête mais notait plus vite sur son calepin. Tellement vite que son écriture était vraiment moche.

-Il est aussi réceptif. Ouvert d'esprit. Social. Dynamique. Efficace. Altruiste. Il doit être sensible aussi, mais le cache. Et…

Elle releva la tête.

-… souriant.

Je ne la regardais plus, en fait je regardais à coté, un peu pensif. Mais je sais qu'à ce moment, elle aussi a sourit.

-Intelligent.

Je me l'imaginais entrain de me parler de sa vie, et me forcer à lui raconter la mienne.

Je voyais sa façon de bouger, complètement libre, complètement à l'aise dans ce qu'il fait.

-Je dois avouer qu'il a de bons goûts aussi.

Toujours élégant, même quand il porte un jean banal avec un sweat-shirt trop grand pour lui. Une fois j'étais allé le chercher chez lui et il n'était pas prêt. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que sa montre s'était arrêtée. Je l'ai vu donc avec des vêtements quelconques, et pourtant ça ne m'a pas choqué.

Elégant, et séduisant, même.

-Et… en fait, il n'est pas compliqué.

C'est simplement que c'est moi qui ais du mal à le comprendre des fois.

Parce que si on y réfléchit bien, il est plutôt facile à vivre. Juste que je m'empoigne trop facilement avec les gens, donc mon point de vue est différent.

Si je me mets à la place des autres, oui, Duo est vraiment quelqu'un de facile à vivre.

-Très bien. J'ai remarqué deux choses. La première c'est qu'à aucun moment vous n'avez dis qu'il était énervant. La deuxième, c'est que vous avez commencé par ses défauts. Mais vous avez fini par ses qualités, et même par vous contredire quant à un des défauts que vous avez cité.

J'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ça.

-Vous m'avez dis de ne pas réfléchir. C'est ce que j'ai fais.  
-C'est très bien. Quand je vous ai demandé de le décrire au tout commencement quand vous vous êtes rencontré, vous n'arrêtiez pas de le critiquer. Je vois qu'il y a des progrès.  
-Si vous le dites.  
-Une question aussi, est ce que pour vous, être sensible est une qualité ou un défaut ?  
-Je dirais que…

Sensible ? Et je l'ai dis à la fin ?

-En fait j'ai toujours eu horreur des gens sensibles, qui se plaignent pour un rien. Qui chougnent pour un rien. Mais lui… lui ne se plaint pas. Il ne me fait pas pitié. Il ne se prend pas pour l'être le plus malheureux du monde. Il… en fait je ne sait pas. Pour lui ce n'est pas un défaut. C'est tout ce que je sais.  
-C'est une qualité alors.  
-Non, ça ne peut pas être une qualité en général. Comment ça pourrait ?  
-Ca pourrait, dans la mesure où ça vous attache à lui.

Ma dernière séance chez la blondasse m'a amené pour une fois à une autre conclusion que « je perds mon temps ».

C'est que oui, je trouve Duo une personne attachante. 

_« -Vous savez, quand une personne à qui on tient nous énerve, c'est encore plus blessant qu'une personne dont on n'a rien à faire. Parce que vous lui avez donné une partie de vous, de quoi vous faire mal quand il y a un accrochage. Vous souffrez autant qu'elle. Vous souffrez avec elle. »_

La preuve : je l'ai supporté jusqu'à là et je continue.

Il est peut-être saoulant par moment, mais par d'autres il arrive à me redonner le moral quand j'ai une petite baisse. Il a même réussi à me faire rire.

Ce week-end je suis revenu chez WuFei et Hilde. Dans leur maison cette fois. Les morveuses avaient bougrement changé en une semaine. J'ai eu le droit à des nouvelles séances photos. Quelle joie.

WuFei avait reprit le travail, et j'étais arrivé avant lui le vendredi soir chez lui. Hilde m'avait accueillit avec… oh ! Original, avec un bébé dans les bras !

On a parlé de choses et d'autres alors qu'elle était en train d'essayer de la coucher, quand quelques temps plus tard c'est WuFei qui rentra.

-Pfiouuu… chu crevé. J'ai signé des dossiers, remplis des formulaires, téléphoné à des personnes aux Etats-Unis et je me suis baladé dans toute la boîte pour distribuer des tas de choses à pleins de gens. Salut Heero !  
-Salut.  
-Eh ben moi aussi je suis crevée ! J'ai allaité, allaité, allaité et… allaité !  
-Elles ont eu faim souvent ?  
-Ohla… toutes les heures, y'en avait une qui avait faim.  
-Tu as pu te reposer ?  
-Pense-tu. Le maximum de temps que j'avais de libre c'est vingt-cinq minutes. Il y en avait toujours une qui pleurait.

Ah les gosses. Des nids de soucis.

-Trois tatanes et ça pleure plus, sec.  
-Heero… ce sont des bébés, pleurer est leur seul moyen de communication pour l'instant.

On fut interrompu par un drôle de bruit discontinu et assez désagréable et Hilde esquissa un petit sourire… fatigué.

Les belles cernes qu'elle a montre bien qu'elle prend son métier de maman au sérieux.

-Ca, ça veut dire « maman, j'ai faim ! »  
-C'est une des gosses qui pleure ??  
-Eh bien oui !  
-C'est bizarre.  
-Mais non. C'est toi qui est bizarre.  
-Va te faire pomper ton énergie.

Hilde éclata de rire et voulu se lever mais WuFei lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et il alla chercher la fille qui braillait. Il arriva avec la chose sur l'épaule, une main soutenant le petit corps et l'autre main derrière la tête. Il la donna à Hilde qui l'accueilli chaleureusement malgré tout ce que ce bout lui faisait subir, elle et sa sœur, et machinalement Hilde lui fit prendre une position allongée sur le coté contre elle.

Le bébé cria au scandale encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bout du sein de sa maman et s'en empare avidement avec sa bouche pour téter furieusement au début, et au fur et à mesure, avec plus de tranquillité.

Moi je les observe attentivement.

-Alors, morveuse numéro un, ils sont bons les anticorps de maman ?

Evidemment je n'eus pas de réponse. Bébé était fichtrement concentré sur sa prise. Elle a vraiment l'air d'aimer ça. Hilde, quant à elle, lutte contre le sommeil.

Je continue de m'adresser à… bah je sais pas qui c'est, elles sont identiques.

Les bébés, c'est comme les plantes. Pour qu'ils poussent, faut leur parler.

-Ca te plait, le sein. Tu sais que pendant que tu têtes, le corps de maman envoie un message à son utérus et il se rétracte, entraînant une forte douleur ? T'aime bien faire mal à maman, hein ?  
-Heero… il est trop tôt pour la faire culpabiliser. Et puis… les femmes sont faites pour souffrir martyrisée par leur mari et leurs enfants ! C'est la nature !  
-Tu vas leur donner le sein longtemps ?  
-Les médecins disent minimum six mois si les mamans ont du lait. Mais je dois reprendre mon travail. Donc je vais allaiter quatre ou cinq mois. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup six mois, avec ces deux là. Le lait maternel se digère beaucoup trop vite, et elles ne dorment pas en même temps. J'ai beaucoup trop de mal à trouver du repos.  
-C'est le début. Quand elles feront leurs nuits, ça ira mieux.  
-Oui, mais c'est pas demain la veille. Elles n'ont même pas deux semaines. Ce que je regrette, c'est que le papa soit vraiment inutile au niveau de l'allaitement…

WuFei se révolta. Et je le comprends tout à fait. J'aurai réagis de la même manière face à cet affront.

-Eh ! Je fais plein d'autres choses !

Hilde fit un grand sourire.

Quelle garce. Rahlala. Je connais plein d'autres père qui ne font même pas la moitié de ce que fait Wu.

-Je te taquiiine mon amour. 

Bref, nouveau week-end avec la famille qui s'est avéré moins divertissant que prévu (ben ouais, y'en avait que pour les filles. Moi j'étais l'invité, mais c'est limite si on me demandait pas de participer au changeage de couche. Et puis quoi encore ?? C'est déjà bien que je les prenne dans mes bras et que je me balade comme un con pendant trois heures dans l'appartement pour les faire digérer. J'accepte de me faire régurgiter dessus, avec la bavette, mais qu'on me demande pas plus. J'ai des crampes aux bras).

Au fait, vous vous rappelez de Kiki ?

Parce que moi je l'avais pratiquement oublié. Il a beaucoup changé depuis que les petites sont là. Il suit toujours sa maîtresse partout (et d'ailleurs quand elle marche elle regarde pas par terre. C'est un vrai miracle (ou NON-miracle selon les points de vues) qu'elle ne lui marche pas dessus.

Comme quoi la confiance règne entre les deux, mais franchement il est fou le clebs, ça serait moi je l'écraserais.

Bon. Ca serait pas par inadvertance en même temps…

Bref, il la suit partout mais il n'aboi plus. Il a été traumatisé. En fait je crois qu'il est trop con pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il parait que quand WuFei et Hilde lui ont présenté les gamines (obligatoire selon le vétérinaire, pour éviter que le chien prenne les bébés pour des intrus), il a regardé, il a reniflé, et il a regardé ses maîtres avec des yeux « mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est quoi ces trucs ? Qu'est ce que je dois en faire ? C'est un jouet ? Quand j'appuie dessus ça fait du bruit ? » « -OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !! » « Ah, pas besoin d'appuyer dessus pour que ça fasse du bruit. C'est pas drôle. ».

Lundi, je travaillai encore jusqu'à tard pour rattraper ma demi-journée du vendredi que j'avais eu l'audace de prendre aussi. Duo n'avait pas vu d'objection que je parte vendredi midi, vu toutes les heures que je faisais en plus des autres. Mais pour me donner bonne conscience, je restai jusqu'à 21h ce soir, et j'ai l'intention d'en faire de même demain et après-demain.

Duo était resté lui aussi, avec son habitude de détester partir avant moi. C'était contre nature pour un directeur de partir avant ses employés, avait-il dit en plaisantant.

Ca ne m'avait pas énervé. J'ai pris l'habitude de ses moqueries en rapport à la hiérarchie. Il sait que rien ne peut m'agacer plus que ça, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a apprit à me calmer un peu. Je sais, et il me l'a dit, que pour lui j'étais au même niveau que lui, et que si je n'étais pas misanthrope, j'avais toutes les capacités d'avoir un poste aussi haut que le sien.

Par ailleurs, il se dit moins doué que moi.

Mais je sais aussi qu'il est trop exigeant avec lui-même, qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne pour un fainéant (ce qu'il est loin d'être) et qu'il a l'impression d'en être un quand il ne part pas le dernier de sa boîte. Que ce soit un employé ou non d'ailleurs.

-Heero, tu vas partir, oui ! J'ai faim, je veux rentrer !  
-Tu peux y aller, rien ne t'en empêche.  
-Si. Toi.

Et c'est marrant, mais maintenant quand il est irrité comme ça, ça ne me prend plus la tête. Au contraire, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Il ne boude pas proprement dit, il boude en sérieux sans que ça soit grave et c'est pas du tout agaçant.

J'ai même envie de le pousser un peu plus.

-Eh bien tu attends. Ah, non, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'occuper.  
-Je ne veux pas m'occuper, je veux rentrer.  
-Je dois te montrer un début de contrat que j'ai rédigé. Tu me dis ce que t'en penses ?

Il fit une tête d'enterrement qui me fit esquisser un sourire et s'avança vers mon bureau d'un pas lassé.

-C'est sur ma clef usb qui est…

Je fouillai dans ma poche.

Elle doit bien être là dedans.

Ah. Oui.

-Qui est là. Je reviens, je dois aller chercher un dossier.

Je quittai mon siège et laissai Duo pour aller chercher ce que je voulais, qui se trouvait dans une pièce spéciale.

Quand je revins cinq minutes plus tard, je vis Duo, penché sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, dans une pose… UNE POSE. Souriant comme un débile et cliquant à intervalles régulière sur la souris. 

-Duo, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il ne détacha pas les yeux de mon ordi pour autant, et son visage s'illumina de plus belle.

-Elles sont trooop mignonnes tes nièces… et toi avec. Ces photos sont trop craquantes.

HEIN ?? IL MATE LES PHOTOS TOP CONFIDENTIELLES CLASSEE SECRETE ET X PAR LE GOUVERNEMENT SUPREME MILITAIRE NIPPO-ETASUNIEN ??

Je m'élançai sur lui pour tenter de lui arracher la souris des mains et sauver ma dignité mais il la mit hors de ma portée.

-Arrête ! Laisse-moi, je veux voir la suite !  
-Mais pourquoi tu fourres toujours ton nez partout sans demander la permission ??  
-C'était sur ta clef usb ! J'ai voulu te demander mais t'étais pas là !  
-Stop ! Lâche cette souris !

Et ça le fait rire !!

Mais il va lâcher la souris, oui ??

J'essayai de l'attraper, en chopant ses poignets et ses bras mais à chaque fois il sauvait la souris tout en regardant comme il pouvait l'écran.

Finalement, j'en avais marre de me « battre » comme ça avec lui, et je le capturai par la taille pour le tirer en arrière.

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu veux pas que je regarde ?  
-Ces photos n'auraient pas du être prise.  
-Oui mais elles c'est pas le cas, et elles sont bien !  
-Lâche la souris.

Il se débattait, les yeux toujours fixé sur l'écran, alors que je l'enserrais plus fermement contre moi et que je l'emmenais vers l'arrière.

-Heerooooo ! T'as tord de le prendre comme ça ! Je vais pas me moquer ou je sais pas quoi !

La souris tomba par terre.

Et… moi qui ne SUPPORTE pas le contact physique avec les gens, je pris seulement conscience qu'il est… trop près. VRAIMENT trop près.

Je le lâche et il se retourne vers moi, abandonnant la souris et l'écran. Il avait reprit son sérieux.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas que je les regarde ?

Moi, je n'avais à aucun moment trouvé ça drôle. Je lui répondis d'une voix sèche.

-Parce que.  
-C'est pas une réponse.

Il fronçait les sourcils maintenant.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout ce cinéma parce que j'ai vu quelques photos avec toi dessus.  
-Déjà, parce que tu ne m'as pas demandé.  
-Ah, et si j'avais demandé, ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

Il soupira, déçu.

Et ça y'est… je me sens encore coupable.

Qu'est ce que c'est chiant.

Je ramassai la souris et la reposai à coté du clavier avec un regard sur la photo à laquelle il s'était arrêté. Je tenais une des filles de WuFei dans les bras, elle avait la tête posé sur mon épaule et était entrain de râler avec ses points serrés comme les bébés en colère. Sûrement parce qu'elle digérait et que c'était pas agréable.

Je poussai un GROS soupire et m'écartai un peu.

-Allez. Regarde-les en te disant bien que c'est la DERNIERE fois.

Son visage s'illumina et il prit place à coté de moi.

-Heero, t'es vraiment un…  
-Un quoi ?

Nos regards se croisèrent et je pu lire dans le sien de l'amusement.

Et tout mon énervement retomba.

Je me fais vieux.

-Je sais pas, mais t'en es vraiment un.

Je roulai des yeux.

Et toi t'es vraiment un « … » aussi.

Il cliqua sur la photo suivante ou le même bébé faisait une grimace de mécontentement qui devrait normalement faire devenir les gens compatissant envers la gosse mais qui était en fait très hilarante parce qu'apparemment ses braillements étaient incompris et « c'est vraiment pas juste ».

Moi j'ai une tête bizarre dessus. On dirait que je suis aussi indigné qu'elle.

Duo éclata de rire.

-Tu avais dis que tu te moquais pas !  
-Je me moque pas ! Mais cette photo est excellente. Vous faîtes vraiment la paire tous les deux.

La photo suivante me montrait cette fois sur le canapé, assis, avec l'autre gosse dans les bras (j'ai vu ça au changement de vêtement) qui elle, dormait paisiblement contre mon torse. Et je la regardais avec une expression pensive.

-Ooooh…

Duo, à voir sa tête, les yeux pétillants, était comme tous les gens émerveillés et complètement attendris par des photos de bébés.

Il est à fond sur les enfants. Je sais pas comment il fait.

-Vous êtes… adorable comme ça. La petite en train de dormir sur toi, toi, l'esprit ailleurs…

Il contemplait avec passion la photo.

Moi, je ne peux pas rester aussi longtemps sur une image, un tableau, ou une photo, comme ça. Mais lui, il détaillait chaque parcelle.

-Tu es très photogénique.  
-Tu plaisantes ?? Je fais toujours des sales têtes.  
-Non ! Je te jure, tu es bien !

La photo suivante était la même scène mais vu d'un autre angle, et plus lumineuse. Avec des couleurs plus jolies.

Duo avait une expression calme et énigmatique sur le visage. Paisible. Emu ?

Il restait ses yeux planté sur la photo, le doigt en suspension au dessus de la souris. Considérant avec beaucoup d'humilité l'écran.

Le silence nous entourait, et je n'osais pas le briser.

Je n'ose pas briser Duo dans sa réflexion.

Mais c'est lui qui, au bout d'un moment, parla d'un air grave.

-J'adore cette photo.

Ne pas faiblir. Ne PAS faiblir.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tous les deux, vous êtes touchants. Et je ne parle pas que du bébé, Heero.

Et c'était la dernière photo. Il avait vu toutes les précédentes. Il ferma la fenêtre et se redressa face à moi en me rendant ma clef.

-Tiens. J'ai vu le contrat, c'est un bon commencement.

Je hochai la tête, évitant son regard pour je ne sais quelle raison, et éteignis l'ordinateur.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi papa poule que mon frère.

Je lui avais dis ça d'un air absent. Ca le fit rire légèrement.

-J'espère aussi. Mais je ne pense pas, il faut être sévère avec les enfants quelques fois.  
-C'est tellement chiant les gosses…  
-Dis pas ça… c'est pas vrai. Bon, c'est sûr quelques fois t'as envie de te frapper la tête contre un mur, mais ça procure de bons moments aussi.  
-J'ai…  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai peur de ne pas aimer les enfants de WuFei. C'est déjà parti pour.

Un blanc tomba d'un coup. Un blanc trop gênant.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m'ouvrir comme ça ??

C'EST QUOI CETTE REVELATION INTIME ?

Comme si j'avais besoin d'un deuxième psy !!

-Et… ça me fait peur parce que c'est grave. C'est les enfants de mon frère. Mon frère. Ses enfants. Ma famille.

Mais les mots continuaient de sortir de ma bouche, sans que j'y pense.

Là, il n'y avait personne qui pouvait me juger.

Mon regard était baissé sur un point invisible.

Je me sens franchement con… et vide. Vide de sentiments.

Et pour la première fois, ça m'angoisse.

-Je ne sais pas aimer. Tu as raison quand des fois tu dis que je n'aime rien.

C'est affreux, de savoir qu'on est insensible. De ne pas ressentir les choses que tout le monde ressent.

On a l'impression d'être différent. Mis à part.

Alors je me replie sur moi-même, pour me protéger des autres.

Mais depuis peu, j'ai découvert que la solitude ne me guérissait plus.

Depuis que je connais Duo.

Je senti deux bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules, par derrière, et m'enserrer doucement entre eux, contre un corps.

Ce contact n'était pas oppressant, comme je qualifie tous les contacts physiques à mon égard.

Je n'eus pas envie de me dégager, comme je l'aurai sûrement fais à un autre moment.

Ces bras étaient rassurants.

Duo me parla d'une voix qui avait baissé d'un ton.

-Mais si, tu sais aimer. Tu aimes ton frère ?  
-A ma façon.  
-Tu aimes Hilde ?  
-Parfois elle est un peu lourde, mais…  
-Mais sinon tu l'aimes bien.  
-Hn.  
-Et moi aussi tu m'aimes bien, sinon tu ne me laisserais pas regarder tes photos, tu ne sortirais pas avec le soir, et tu ne serais pas si familier avec moi.  
-Hn...  
-Non ?  
-Si.  
-Donc si, tu sais aimer.  
-Mais mes nièces…  
-Ca viendra. C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu n'as pas vécus avec les enfants. Tu as grandis dans un monde d'adultes, de tension et de problèmes entre eux. Tes parents se sont divorcés et tu as été trimballé.  
-Mais ça ne me faisait rien pourtant.  
-C'est inconsciemment que ça t'as fais quelque chose.

Je me sens… perdu face à ce qu'il me dit.

Face à sa voix tendre, ses mots touchants. Ses bras bienveillants.

Perdu, mais marchant sur un chemin éclairé à mon passage et dont je ne voyais pas où il menait.

Mais à chaque pas, il était éclairé un peu plus loin.

-Et tu ne voulais pas que je vois ces photos avec tes nièces parce que tu ne voulais pas les voir toi-même. Tu as peur de te voir avec des enfants, de te voir _bien_ avec des enfants. Et de ne pas savoir reproduire cette image. C'est ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas… peut-être.  
-Mais tu n'as pas _besoin_ de la reproduire, parce que c'est _toi_. Tu ne peux pas imiter ton image, tu _es_ ton image.

Ses bras glissèrent et il s'éloigna un peu de moi. Ca me donna une impression de froid, de perte.

Je me retournai, pour voir son visage, avoir un contact visuel à défaut d'un autre.

Pour le voir sourire. Un sourire chaud. Amical. Vraiment agréable.

Pour plonger dans ses yeux d'une couleur si étrange.

Une couleur que maintenant, je ne pourrai plus jamais oublier.

-Et quoi que tu en dises, même si cette image a des défauts, elle est très belle quand même. Tu ne t'en rends juste pas compte. Et tu as peur de la montrer telle qu'elle est.

* * *

**Bon. Chapitre fait un peu à l'arrache. Je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie comparé à ce que je pensais :).**

**Désolée pour la mise en page, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu é.è**


	27. Chapter 27

**Je vous remercie de suivre cette fic qui a du mal à avancer (surtout en ce moment, mais j'ai l'impression que je dis tout le temps ça/) ! Aaah… la patience est une vertu ! :D. Vous êtes vertueux ! ;-) J'ai reçu des reviews super gentilles, alors je vous en remercie chaudement :).**

**J'ai depuis peu (enfin… tout est relatif) commencé une nouvelle fic à chapitre. Elle est encore plus casse-tête que Blitz donc je ne sais pas si je vais la mettre un jour en ligne (surement, mais pas tout de suite sinon y'aura tout de suite une coupure XD) faute d'idées. Alors voila c'est juste pour dire que ce projet peut peut-être commencer quand j'aurai fini Blitz (je vous dirai, rien n'est encore sûr)… C'est encore un truc différent, très différent. Déjà c'est un peu plus sérieux XD. Quoique… ;-)**

**J'ai publié un OS (« Tu as quelque chose de changé ») et une fic en deux parties (« Pas fais exprès ! ») un peu avant. Si ça vous dis, passez jeter un coup d'œil ;).**

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir la nuit dernière. Pourtant, je suis rentré hyper tard et j'ai continué à bosser encore un peu pour oublier la soirée que j'avais eue au bureau avec Duo.

Je me suis couché, il était minuit passé, et je n'avais pas envie de dormir. J'ai épuisé pourtant toutes les positions susceptibles de me faire tomber dans le sommeil, mais rien à faire. Le marchand de sable était en grêve.

J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'a prit. Ce moment de faiblesse que j'ai eu devant Duo. J'ai beau tourner la scène dans tous les sens, sur ce coup j'avais vraiment aucune raison de ma laisser aller comme ça.

Je ne sais pas. Sur le moment je me suis dis que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il n'allait pas me juger.

Mais c'est faux ! Tous les gens jugent ! Tous les gens critiquent !

Et puis… quand je revois la scène…

Je me revois revenir vers mon bureau, retrouver Duo sourire chaleureusement devant l'écran.

Découvrir que ces sourires… qui lui vont si bien… ne sont causés que par des photos de moi avec les filles de mon frère.

Découvrir à quel point il est humain, d'aimer les enfants comme ça… alors que moi…

Je revois notre petit jeu de mains, alors que là dernière fois que j'ai fais ça, c'était à 14 ans avec WuFei.

Notre petit jeu de corps, même, parce qu'il n'y a pas que les mains qui ont joué un rôle.

Il n'y avait plus de distance entre nos deux corps. On s'était involontairement enlacés sans s'en rendre compte. On s'était touché comme si on l'avait déjà fait plein de fois avant, comme on voit dex fois deux amis le faire dans la rue. Sans retenue, naturellement.

Et je me revois sur ma planète, quelques minutes plus tard, à m'ouvrir à Duo alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de moi après qu'on se soit vaguement disputé.

Mais ça…

Rassurez-moi… tous les amis font ça, hein ?

Oui. C'était pas une question. Tous les amis font ça.

Je ne comprends pas encore la signification de ce geste. Ni pourquoi sur le coup il ne m'a pas gêné. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé, car c'était une atteinte à ma personne. Je déteste qu'on me touche sans raison.

Mais ses bras… m'ont redonné une certaine force. Ils ont voulu me faire redonner confiance alors que je flanchais sur un problème moral et que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Ils m'ont soutenu. Ils m'ont encouragé.

Cette nuit j'ai réfléchis, entre autre, à comment je pourrai réagir aujourd'hui avec Duo. Mais j'ai tout de suite trouvé ça stupide car ce matin, quand je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, il m'a fait un « bonjour ! » enjoué comme d'habitude. Et quand je suis allé le voir à son bureau pour lui poser une question, évidemment je suis resté cinq minutes de plus pour parler de choses et d'autres avec lui, comme d'habitude. Et je n'ai rien décelé de changé ou autre. Duo agit normalement. Comme d'habitude.

Pour lui alors, ce geste était normal.

Le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est que bien que je m'en veuille de m'être lâché comme ça, je ne me sens pas si gêné que ça maintenant. Alors que je l'aurais été si ça avait été avec une autre personne que Duo.

Avec Duo, c'est différent. Ce n'est plus un étranger.

Maintenant, je lui fais confiance.

-

**Mercredi**

Putain. Pas possible de bosser avec ma voisine de devant ! Mais c'est pas croyable, elle se croit toute seule ou quoi ?

Et en plus elle ramène une copine !

-

_-Alooors tu vas me dire qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ?  
-Hein ?? Mais de quoi tu parles…_

_-_

Et allez donc. Vas-y, continue de glousser comme ça, tu donnes vachement pas l'air de pas vouloir lui dire…

-

_-Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ? Tu t'es acheté une nouvelle jupe avec des nouvelles bottes, et tu es passé chez le coiffeur !_

-

Elle s'imagine qu'elle peut tromper sa cible avec son physique ? Quelle andouille. Elle est conne, quand le gars s'en sera aperçu il s'en fichera pas mal de sa jupe, de ses bottes, de sa coupe de cheveux, de son string ou de ses tampax aromatisés.

-

_-Arrêêêête… je le fais pour moi, et je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent !  
-Ouais… en attendant, dés que tu vois Duo tu lui fais un énoooorme sourire…_

_-_

HEIN ?

BWAHAHAHAHAHA !

Je l'avais même pas remarqué ! Duo non plus d'ailleurs… je sais même pas s'il sait qu'elle existe.

Si quand même. Une fois il l'a appelé dans son bureau.

Ok, il s'était trompé de prénom, mais faut dire qu'on est pas mal dans la boîte et que son boulot à elle ne nécessite pas qu'elle vienne le voir si fréquemment comme moi.

-

_-Oh… ça se voit tant que ça ?_

_-_

Ca dépend pour qui XD.

Ca compte si c'est tout le monde sauf le principal intéressé ?

-

_-Tu parles ! Dés qu'il passe tu tournes instinctivement la tête vers lui !  
-Et… d'après toi, tu crois que ça pourrait marcher ?_

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait marrer comme une loutre XD.

Sachant que Duo ne me parle jamais de ses conquêtes (apparemment il en à clairement _rien_. A. Battre) ou les rares fois où il m'en a parlé, il était pas très motivé.

Ouais, on en a vaguement parlé. C'est pas moi qui a ramèné le sujet sur le tapis, mais quand est venu son tour de me dire un peu sa vie privée très privée, il a haussé les épaules.

Des fois dans les bars il nous est arrivé que des filles le draguent, et il était tellement pas intéressé qu'elles sont parties d'elles même. Pourtant il était correct.

Mais blasé.

Il est très sociable, aussi il se fait des amis n'importe où. Des gars, des nanas, souvent je l'ai vu se créer des amitiés rien qu'en bavardant avec eux quelques minutes. Mais on voit très bien quand une femme qu'il ne connaît pas l'aborde et attend _plus_ que de l'amitié. De l'amitié... très corporelle. Très physique.

Ca, il supporte pas.

-

_-Oui, fonce ! Tu es belle, jeune, tu te fringues bien, tu es intelligente… je vous vois très bien ensemble._

_-_

Nan mais… elles veulent ma mort !

Je sens que je pu pouvoir me retenir de rire bien longtemps !

C'est pire qu'un besoin plus que pressant aux chiottes !

Il faut que je me casse sinon j'éclate et tout le monde va me prendre pour un fou.

Ou il faut qu'elles se taisent, parce que si je me fous d'elles et qu'elles le pigent même pas, ça va pas être drôle.

-

_-J'étais sûre que j'avais une chance !_

_-_

La sortie !! Vite !!

-

-QUELQU'UN VEUT QUE J'AILLE FAIRE DES PHOTOCOPIES ?  
-Oo  
-oO  
-Euuuh… il est bizarre tout à coup Yui…  
-C'est la fatigue ?  
-Non, ça doit être le stress.  
-Aaaah…

-

OUF !!

Je me suis tiré à temps. Et je me suis enfermé dans un débarras avec pleins d'armoires qui contiennent tous les anciens dossiers où j'ai pu soulager mon fou rire à mon aise.

Ca faisait depuis longtemps que j'avais pas eu un bon fou rire comme ça.

Plusieurs années. Mais avouez… Duo avec la dragueuse de service, Elodie, qui a bien dix ans de plus que lui et qui peut presque plus sourire comme elle veut à cause de sa peau qui est tirée avec ses 36000 crèmes de soin antirides, comme c'est cocasse !

Les toilettes c'était trop risqué, y'a toujours quelqu'un dedans. Et puis ça résonne. On m'aurait entendu de l'extérieur.

Là, y'a plein d'armoires et de papiers donc ça fait pare-son.

Mais bon, au moins elles m'auront mit de bonne humeur pour la journée. J'ai presque la larme à l'œil.

Bon, maintenant faut espérer que quand je vais sortir de ce débarras inutilisé, personne ne passera dans ce couloir.

Allez… j'ouvre la porte, je sors…

Merde.

Raté.

Y'a un gars qui me dévisage comme si j'avais fais des trucs louches dedans.

Bon c'est pas grave, je m'en fous. Si on me demande, je dirai que j'ai perdu ma lentille.

Bah quoi, il faut chercher même dans les endroits les plus improbables quand on perd quelque chose !

Ok, j'ai pas de lentilles… mais ils sont pas sensé savoir. Et puis je ne regarde jamais dans les yeux.

Sauf Duo mais c'est parce qu'il me fait chier à se plaindre que je le regarde pas quand il me parle.

Tiens Duo… je vais aller le voir. Je serai capable de rire encore si les deux cruches sont encore à parler de ça.

Arf… rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de sourire tellement c'est con.

Nan mais franchement, c'est aussi insensé que les gamines de 14 ans qui croient qu'elles ont une chance avec leur idole pop-star !

Allez, il est quelle heure… presque onze heures. Je vais lui proposer de manger avec moi ce midi, comme ça je pourrai lui parler de ce que j'ai entendu, même si d'habitude je m'en fous mais là franchement c'est la blague du siècle, et il pourra pas manger son plat de riche tellement il sera plié. Héhéhé…

Et puis là je vais le mettre dans le suspens, comme ça il arrivera pas à se concentrer pour bosser et il boudera… et c'est trop fort quand il boude.

Quand il boude, il est sérieux. Donc ça fait pas gamin, et c'est ça qui est bien. Mais c'est marrant quand même !

Espérons qu'il est pas au téléphone…

_Toc toc…_

_-_

_-Entrez ?_

_-_

(Le « entrez » ne veut rien dire, il peut bien être occupé et dire « entrez » pour nous dire « pas tout de suite » juste après).

Et…

Et merde. Il discute avec un gars.

Mais c'est bizarre, je le connais pas ce gars. Et puis il est super jeune… Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Il fait pas partie de la boîte.

-

-Ah, excuse, Heero. Tu peux revenir plus tard ?

-

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils quand je regarde plus en détail la tête du type, assis dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de Duo, qui s'est retournée vers moi quand je suis entré.

Blond, les yeux bleus, un léger sourire aux lèvres, une attitude pleine d'aisance.

Il passe avant moi. _Sa_ discussion qui ne regarde pas le boulot passe avant_ la mienne_.

Et Duo m'a tutoyé en sa présence. Il ne fait définitivement pas partie du monde des affaires de Duo. Apparemment, ils se connaissent intimement.

-

-Ok.

-

Calmement, je retourne sur mes pas. Je franchis la porte, lentement, et je la ferme, tout aussi lentement et avec précaution. Et ce que j'entends alors que je l'ai même pas complètement fermée me revient pas du tout.

-

_-Ouais, et donc je te disais…_

_-_

J'ai l'affreuse confirmation que ce mec connaît bien Duo pour que Duo le tutoies comme ça.

C'est comme si je n'étais pas passé.

Non, pire. Comme si j'avais dérangé. Je _les _avais dérangés. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

Et l'autre… avec son sourire et sa tête d'ange… je le connais pas mais je peux pas l'encadrer.

Bordel…

Ca me fait chier. Je suis trop sur les nerfs.

Et je sais même pas pourquoi.

ooo

Durant l'heure qui a suivi où j'ai cru que pour pas m'exciter sur la souris d'ordinateur, parce que celui-ci a choisi le mauvais moment pour planter, j'allais sortir dehors pour défoncer un platane, j'ai rien réussi à faire.

Frustrant, quand je suis énervé sans savoir ce qui m'énerve.

Finalement je suis parti bouffer tout seul, comme d'hab.

Mais j'ai beau regarder mon assiette, elle ne me donne pas la réponse de pourquoi j'ai envie de dire à tout le monde qu'ils me font tous chier, pourquoi j'ai envie de balancer mon ordi par la fenêtre, et pourquoi j'ai envie de me casser d'ici.

Et je sens que si cette viande ne se laisse pas couper, demain y'aura « LE PREMIER VOL DE CÔTELETTE » en grands titres dans les journaux.

-

-Heero ?

-

Et voila Duo qui rapplique… Tiens, c'est marrant, il est pas parti manger avec l'autre gars.

Ben alors, finalement ça t'intéresse ce que je voulais te dire ?

Mais je t'emmerde maintenant ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-

-Quoi ?  
-Chu désolé, t'es mal tombé ce matin. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
-Ben tu tombes mal, parce que je m'en souviens plus.  
-Ah.

-

C'est bon ? T'es content ? Audience terminée. A mon tour maintenant de jouer les gars trop prisé par ses occupations privées.

Oui, manger EST une occupation privée. Et il me dérange, là.

Bon, si je quitte pas les yeux de mon assiette, il va peut-être comprendre qu'il est de trop ?

Ma côtelette et moi, on a un compte personnel à régler ensemble.

-

-Heero ?

-

Je lâche un soupire exaspéré plus prononcé que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-

-_Quoi _?  
-oO

-

Tu comprends pas ?

Tu comprends pas que tu me fais chier, là ?

-

-Tu fais la tête ?  
-Non.  
-Ok. Tu fais la tête.

-

Je jette un coup d'œil furtif sur lui et remarque qu'il se retient de sourire.

Ca a le don de me foutre encore plus en rogne.

-

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ? Alors que quand t'es rentré ce matin dans mon bureau tout avait l'air de bien aller ?  
-Il n'y a rien. Absolument rien.  
-Si tu savais comme ton comportement dit tout le contraire…

-

Ca a l'air de l'amuser on dirait.

En tout cas, mon ton sec ne le perturbe pas.

-

-Heero, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu m'agaces. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec ton pote de ce matin, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre ?

-

J'avais abandonné le massacre du bout de viande qui s'apparentait plutôt à une semelle de chaussure pour relever la tête.

Et au lieu de prendre la mouche comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand je continuais à l'envoyer balader malgré sa bonne volonté de me calmer, Duo éclata de rire.

Et là je capte que dalle.

Sidéré je suis.

Vert je suis.

Des cours de sabre laser pour éclairer ma lanterne je devrai prendre.

Lui il continue de se marrer et au bout d'un moment il s'accoude à la table et se met la main devant les yeux tout en retenant sa tête.

-

-Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle ?  
-Nan, rien.

-

Ah ouais.

C'est marrant, mais il sait pas comme tout son comportement dit le contraire.

-

-Rien. Tu te fous de moi ?

-

Rien ne l'énerve aujourd'hui. Il est décidément de bonne humeur. Je n'arrive pas à le refroidir.

-

-C'est juste que je savais pas que tu prendrais aussi mal le fait que je parle avec mon meilleur ami sans que tu sois à coté !

-

Son meilleur ami.

Ce type est son meilleur ami.

Attends…

Ca veut dire qu'il est plus important que moi ??

Pour moi, Duo est mon meilleur ami.

Mais je ne suis pas le meilleur ami de Duo.

Alors… je suis quoi moi ??

Je suis relégué au _deuxième_ rang ?? J'apparais après ce gars dont il m'a jamais parlé ??

C'est une blague !

-

-Hey, Heero ? A quoi tu penses ?  
-A rien.  
-C'est vrai que je t'ai jamais parlé de mes amis. Tu voudras que je te les présente ?  
-Non.

-

Ca va pas non ?? J'ai pas envie de le connaître, il me parait tellement… parfait de toute façon. Super aimable, souriant, causant, bref. Parfait. Je conçois.

Mais alors hors de question que je me fasse écraser par lui en face à face. C'est même pas la peine.

-

-Quatre est sympa, pourtant. Je l'ai rencontré en polytechnique. Il est très ouvert.

-

Nianiaaa.

Je m'en temponne l'œil avec du saucisson irlandais.

-

-C'est super. Je suis content pour toi.

-

Je comprends pas.

Je comprends pas pourquoi là tout d'un coup je me sens con.

Con, et frustré d'avoir été frustré pour rien.

J'ai réagit comme un gamin. Comme un... je sais pas quoi.

Parce que… faut pas se faire d'illusion, Duo connaît plein d'autres gens que moi et discute avec pleins d'autres gars comme ce Quatre.

Et c'est normal qu'il veuille lui parler plus en privé puisqu'il le connaît depuis plus longtemps que moi.

Et puis je m'en fous de pas être le meilleur ami de Duo, du temps que j'ai sa considération.

Du temps que je suis quelque chose.

Du temps qu'il me sourit comme ça, le menton posé sur sa main, le bras accoudé sur la table.

Du temps qu'il me sourit, avec bienveillance.

Du temps qu'il me regarde comme s'il n'y avait que moi dans la salle.

Je me sens très con.

Assis en face de moi, il a tendu son autre bras, posé sa main dans mes cheveux et il m'a décoiffé en la glissant sur ma figure pour me mettre ma mèche devant les yeux.

Ca le fait rire doucement en souffles, et élargir son sourire.

Moi je ne dis rien, j'ai les yeux baissé. Et je me sens con.

Il doit comprendre dans mon air que je m'excuse d'avoir été si expéditif.

Je m'en fous de Quatre. Du temps qu'il ne me vole pas des moments comme celui-ci.

Alors pourquoi j'ai réagis comme tout à l'heure ?

Aussi… bêtement mal.

Aussi impulsivement.

Aussi…

Mais pourquoi ??

Bordel… qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive…

* * *

**Voila !!**

**Wah vous avez vu, j'ai réussi à faire rentrer Quatre ! J'y croyais vraiment pas XD**

**Bon maintenant il sert pu à rien, c'est comme Hôshun dans Adonis, c'est le mec qui sert juste à faire prendre un tournant dans l'histoire :p.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Je suis pas en retard !**

**C'est marrant mais je retrouve souvent dans les reviews que je fais des fins de chapitre cruelles !**

**Je vais vous dire pourquoi…**

**Alors alors alors… **

_**C'est parce que c'est moi.**_

**Il fallait que vous le sachiez ! XD (Courage Natsu ;D)**

**Bon cette fois j'ai le temps de remercier ceux que je ne peux pas remercier en privé : ****Shye Yun x2 **(eh oui, Quatchan n'a même pas dit un mot XD)**, Drusilla la folle x2 **(pas d'inquiétude à avoir, cette fic aura une fin et ne sera en aucun cas arrêté (-: ), **Akki **(aaah tu es au Japon ! Quelle chance T.T), **altaya** (de toute façon j'ai pas trop le choix pour la mise en page XD), **Diane** (merci ça me fait plaisir !) **et Lucid Nightmare** (tu me dis si j'ai faux, mais je pense que ta review a encore été coupée XD en tout cas elle se termine sur un « coucouw » sans ponctuation :p).

**Allez, enjoy très fort :D !**

**AAAAAAAAH les tirets sont de retour !! \o/**

* * *

Cette nuit était une nuit horrible.

Infernale.

J'ai cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais.

J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser.

Mon corps était incontrôlable.

Mes sens étaient en feu.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal.

Et maintenant, c'est dans ma tête que ça me travaille. J'ai gardé tous les souvenirs de cette nuit honteuse, et je les revois en boucle.

C'est un véritable supplice.

J'essaie de les chasser, mais rien n'y fait.

Et j'ai honte.

-

J'ai vu Duo. Toute la nuit. Toute la nuit je l'avais dans ma tête. Les yeux fermés ou ouverts, il était toujours là. Dans mon lit. Sous mes draps.

J'ai imaginé Duo me faisant des choses que je n'ose même pas dire.

C'était ignoble.

C'était une torture.

Et c'était mon imagination.

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu m'imaginer ça.

J'ai eu honte de me regarder dans la glace ce matin.

J'ai eu honte de regarder Duo aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas trop comprit pourquoi je l'ai royalement ignoré toute la journée, et je m'en veux parce qu'il n'y est pour rien.

_C'est moi qui suis dégueulasse._

-

Je me suis couché très tard hier soir. Ai passé la soirée sur mon ordinateur, à m'abrutir sur mon boulot pour arrêter de penser à Duo. Pour arrêter de penser qu'à chaque moment, ses mains vont encore prendre d'assaut mon corps.

Voila que ma phobie refait surface.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche.

Mais avant, quand ça m'arrivait, je n'avais pas ce genre de pensée… je ne comprends pas.

-

Duo…

-

Avec son visage où prône un sourire angélique qui me met à l'aise. Avec son corps qui se coule partout avec aussi d'aisance qu'un félin. Avec ses yeux qui me percent au fond de moi-même.

Je ne déteste pas _ses_ contacts. Pourtant maintenant j'en ai peur.

Dans mon lit, je me suis tourné et retourné dans tous les sens pour lutter contre ses pensées immondes qu'étaient les miennes.

Elles ne voulaient pas partir.

La vision du corps de Duo ne voulait pas partir.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose.

Chaque instant, j'ai cru sentir ses bras autour de moi. J'ai cru sentir ses mains s'agripper à moi. J'ai cru sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Ma sueur se mélanger à la sienne.

Sa natte à moitié défaite, retenant encore ses cheveux à la base de son cou.

Son corps épouser le mien.

J'ai cru l'entendre respirer fort, très fort.

Capturer de ses mains, de sa bouche mon corps, partout, me donner le sien.

Fermer les yeux et sourire de jouissance.

-

Je veux me débarrasser de ses images que mon esprit a créé pour me pervertir.

Je n'en peux plus de ses images qui m'oppressent, qui font que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde avec encore plus de mépris mais aussi avec de la répulsion.

J'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu. La cible de la honte. Que tout le monde se moque de moi, crachent sur moi, pointe le doigt sur moi.

Que tout le monde voit ce que je vois dans ma tête. Ca les dégoûte, et moi aussi.

Le moindre regard sur moi me fait baisser les yeux et me fait emplir d'embarras. Et le sentiment d'être visé et affiché me tourmente.

J'ai envie de crier de ne plus me regarder. J'ai envie qu'ils m'oublient, qu'ils m'ignorent.

Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est me terrer au fond d'une grotte dans le noir…

-

Hier soir, dans mon lit, je me revois encore prier pour que mon corps arrête de réagir comme il le faisait.

J'avais une envie folle de soulager mes désirs, de me toucher, de me caresser, et plus je me retournais dans les draps, plus j'en avais envie.



Et je l'ai fais. J'ai du le faire. Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'en pouvais plus.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes mains d'aller au secours de mon entre-jambe. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer que je n'étais pas seul, que ce n'était pas moi qui le faisais.

A la fin, je suis allé prendre une douche froide.

Plusieurs même.

Jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me laver de toutes ses pensées.

Je n'ai pas réussi.

Mon corps et ma tête sont sales.

Mais au moins j'ai chopé une bonne fièvre et ça m'a assommé pour la nuit, une nuit de somnolence.

Au moins, j'étais calmé. Je n'ai pas dormis pour autant, mais je n'étais pas excité.

Je me répugne.

-

Aujourd'hui, je lutte contre les seconds effets secondaires : la fatigue. Chose que je connais, mais là, j'ai eu recourt à l'affreux café de la machine de la boîte.

C'est pour dire que je suis crevé.

Duo m'a envoyé un texto avant midi. Je ne l'avais jamais ignoré comme ça. Il a cru que je lui en voulais. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Je crois avoir la nausée à chaque fois que je le vois poser les yeux sur moi.

J'ai supprimé son message et j'ai continué ce que j'avais à faire. Il a été tenté de venir me voir à mon ordinateur, mais quand j'ai entendu des gens lui parler alors qu'il s'avançait dans ma rangée, ça m'a alerté. J'ai jeté un regard pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait et quand j'ai vu qu'il arrivait en ma direction, avec le doute je me suis levé et suis parti sans le regarder.

Je n'ai pas vu sa réaction.

Je suis parti prendre l'air cinq minutes. Quand je suis revenu, il n'était plus dans la grande salle.

_Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal._

-

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me mettre tout ça en tête, mais j'espère bien que ça va finir un jour. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Après tout, j'ai du prendre un coup de froid, je couvre une grippe ou je sais pas quoi.

Ce matin, avant d'aller au boulot, je me suis drogué de médicaments. D'où le fait que j'ai envie de m'effondrer sur mon clavier.

Mes doigts sont plus lourds, mes mains reposent sur la table et font le moins d'effort possible, je suis recourbé sur moi-même et mes paupières menacent de se fermer à tout moment.

Je suis sous pilote automatique.

Ce soir, je repars tôt. Je rentre chez moi. Je me douche. Je dors.

ooo

**Le lendemain.**

Duo a essayé de m'appeler. Trois fois. Mais il ne comprend pas que je veuille m'éloigner de lui.

Il s'inquiète sûrement. S'il savait pourquoi je fais ça… il me rejetterait comme les autres. Compréhensible.

Si j'avais été à sa place et lui à la mienne et qu'il m'aurait dit, c'est ce que j'aurais fais.

Il faut que je règle ce problème. Ca tombe bien, je vais bientôt chez la psy. Elle s'y connaît en folie puisqu'elle est folle, elle va peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer comment je peux arrêter de penser ce à quoi je pense. Sans que je lui dise de quoi je pense.

Parce que ça me rend malade.

Cette nuit ce n'était pas au point de la nuit dernière, mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son visage.

Je me suis endormi avec son visage dans la tête, et je me suis réveillé avec cette même image.

Au moins j'ai dormi. Nuit sans rêve, sans rien. J'ai dormi comme une tombe. Tant mieux parce que ce soir, j'ai l'intention de bosser jusqu'à pas d'heure chez moi. J'ai pris un peu de retard sur ce que je voulais faire hier, vu mon état amorphique - je sais pas si ça se dit mais c'est pas grave - et j'ai l'intention d'y remédier.

ooo

Je me retrouve devant Peacecraft avec une allure de zombie.

Je ne dors plus depuis quelques nuits. Mes courts moments de sommeil sont agités. Je me réveille le matin encore plus fatigué que la veille.

Duo a encore essayé de me parler, il m'a demandé dans son bureau mais je n'y suis pas allé. Et puis il a arrêté.

Ses textos, je ne les lis même pas. Je les supprime. Rien que de voir son nom s'afficher sur mon portable, je me sens mal vis-à-vis de lui.

Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir ou même voir mon reflet dans une vitre.

Et je ne peux plus regarder mon corps nu, non plus.

-

-Monsieur Yui, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-

Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Le pire, c'est que ça me touche.

Elle peut pas faire comme d'habitude ?? Je préfère qu'elle se moque de moi plutôt qu'elle prenne cet air.

Elle m'énerve.

Je lui répondis avec un regard de meurtrier insomniaque.

-

-Est-ce que tout a l'air d'aller ?

-

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Non, décidemment à elle non plus je ne peux rien dire.

-

-Dites-moi.

-Je ne peux pas en parler.

-

Là, elle ouvrit les yeux bien grands.

-

-Voila autre chose. C'est la première fois que vous me dites ça de but en blanc et sérieusement depuis que nous nous voyons.

-Ca va commencer à faire longtemps.

-Bientôt six ans. Mais ne détournez pas le sujet. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas en parler ?



-Parce que c'est personnel… et affreusement gênant.

-Monsieur Yui… je ne suis pas là pour vous juger.

-Je vous jure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

-Je ne crois rien du tout, j'ignore complètement de quoi vous voulez parler. Mais si vous gardez ça pour vous, ça va vous empoisonner. Il faut que vous me le disiez. Vous verrez, ça va vous faire du bien de parler.

-

Je soupirai.

Une femme, en plus. Je dis ça à une femme. Comme si elle pouvait régler mon problème.

Qu'est ce que j'ai été con de penser que ça servirai à quelque chose. Faut voir la vérité en face.

-

-Je…

-

Peacecraft me regardait avec un air grave, totalement prête à recevoir ce que j'allai lui dire.

Enfin…

Comment peut-elle me comprendre ?

-

-Je m'imagine…

-

Les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche. Les mots interdits. Les mots qui font resurgir les images avec qui ils s'associent.

-

-Je m'imagine des choses… des choses…

-

Je n'ose pas la regarder. Mes yeux sont posés sur ses mains qui sont sur le bureau, les points légèrement serrés, comme angoissés.

J'inspire une bonne fois pour toute.

-

-… très… érotiques… avec une personne.

-

Et là, c'est la grosse chute de tension.

Peacecraft se détend un peu, se décrispe, et s'assis plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Apparemment elle pensait à quelque chose de pire… mais comment réagira-t-elle si elle insiste et qu'elle me fait dire la vérité sur l'identité de la personne en question ?

Il faut que j'évite de lui avouer. A tout prix.

-

-Et quelle est cette personne ?

-

Bam. En plein dans le mille.

Elle n'a même pas l'air choquée. Bonne chose.

-

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous dire. Je ne peux pas.

-Monsieur Yui… est-ce que j'ai eu une réaction qui vous a déplu quand vous m'avez avoué à l'instant quelque chose de très intime ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que je vous en veux ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors vous n'avez pas de raison de vous inquiéter. Je ne vais pas vous cataloguer ou vous culpabiliser, et je ne vais pas le raconter à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, si ça peut vous rassurer parce qu'apparemment vous ne me semblez pas bien dans votre peau, ce genre de chose arrive à tout le monde. Et c'est normal.

-Non, ce à quoi je pense avec _cette_ personne ce n'est _pas_ normal.

-Pourquoi ? Le fait de vouloir avoir du plaisir avec quelqu'un c'est naturel.

-Oui… non ! Pas avec…

-

J'émis un claquement de langue excédé.

Décidemment, elle ne pige pas le problème. Normal en même temps, elle sait pas de qui je parle.

Forcement que c'est normal et naturel quand il s'agit d'un homme et d'une femme… mais là c'est justement pas le cas, et c'est justement là le problème.

-

-Avec ?

-

Ses yeux fixés sur moi, je me senti comme une cible, comme une petite proie dans un espace vide repérée de loin par un chasseur ou un prédateur, et ne pouvant fuir nulle part.

Je passai une main sur ma figure et sur mes yeux puis je soupirai encore.

-

-C'est…

-

Pas d'échappatoire.

-

-C'est un homme.

-

Hein ?

Je comprends pas… elle sourit ??

Elle sourit ?? Ca la fait se marrer ?

-

-Je crois deviner de qui vous voulez parler.

-Pardon ??

-Oui, pour moi c'est évidemment mais pas pour vous.

-

Ah bah ça, c'est clair.

Comment ça c'est évident pour elle et pas pour moi ?? C'est quand même moi le principal concerné !

-

-J'avoue que je suis totalement… perdu. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir ? Vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête !

-Non, mais vous ne comprenez pas ce que votre propre tête vous dit.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là ?

-J'entends par là que le corps n'est qu'une vulgaire machine, mais quand votre esprit n'est pas comprit par vous-même et que vous n'être pas en accord avec votre corps, celui-ci vous envoie des signaux. Par exemple, je vous donne un exemple tout banal. J'avais un ami qui pensait que la fatigue provenait de l'esprit et non du corps. Et l'esprit, c'est lui qui le commande. Donc il n'y avait pas de problème. Il était toujours surmené, faisait plein de chose. Il est mort à 47 ans d'une crise cardiaque. Tout ça pour vous dire quoi ? Qu'on ne peut pas ignorer les messages de notre corps. Ce que l'on veut refait toujours surface.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Si, votre corps vous démontre que vous avez envie de cette personne, qu'elle vous attire. Vous vous bormez à détourner les yeux de cette personne, et vous n'acceptez pas vos sentiments. Mais inconsciemment, vous le savez que vous voulez cette personne. Vous savez, les rêves des fois sont les reflets de ce que vous voulez au profond de vous. Ce n'est pas toujours vrai, mais ce sont des signes.

-C'est ridicule. C'est un homme.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?? Et alors j'en suis un aussi !!

-Et encore une fois je vous le demande, et alors ??

-Mais… !!

-

Ca ne peut pas être possible.

C'est absurde.

Je ne peux pas vouloir d'un homme !

Je ne _veux pas_ vouloir d'un homme. Je ne veux pas !

-

-Les sentiments ça ne se commande pas, Yuy. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe, on tombe amoureux d'une personnalité, d'un caractère.

-C'est n'importe quoi !!

-Ne vous énervez pas comme ça ! Qu'est ce qui vous énerve ?

-Vous, vous m'énervez à avoir pitié de moi, à essayer de me trouver des excuses pour mon…

-Orientation sexuelle ? Des excuses ?

-

Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?? J'aurai mieux fais d'aller voir un sexologue.

-

-Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez !

-Je vois bien que cela vous choque, d'être attirer par un homme, vu l'état dans lequel vous vous mettez. Mais je vous assure, il n'y a pas de raison à se mettre dans cet état.

-Je rêve de baiser avec un gars, c'est répugnant !!

-Et qu'est ce qui vous répugne : le fait de « baiser » comme vous dites, ou le fait que ce soit avec un homme ?

-

Elle est conne.

-

-Le fait que ce soit avec un homme.

-Et dans vos rêves, cela vous procure-t-il du plaisir ?

-

La question qui me tue.

Qui me rend encore plus malade.



Qui me fait plus me détester.

-

-Oui…

-Et vous reniez vos plaisirs. Vous êtes hédonophobe en plus d'être misanthrope ? Combien de phobie collectionnez-vous ?

-Je ne vous permets pas…

-

Impuissant, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, accoudés à mes genoux.

La voix de cette femme, qui s'était faite un peu plus dure, se radoucie.

-

-Vous me paraissez tellement abattu… j'aimerai tellement vous faire comprendre que vous n'avez pas à vous sentir comme ça. Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur, où qu'il soit, avec qui il veut, du temps que ça n'empiète pas sur le bonheur des autres bien sûr, mais il faut que ça parte de vous. Il faut que vous surmontiez ce principe que vous vous inculpez, qu'un homme et une femme doivent être ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas un…

-Savez-vous qu'à l'antiquité gréco-romaine, c'était une population entièrement misogyne ? Les femmes ne servaient qu'à faire des enfants.

-Je le sais.

-Pourtant, c'était une population riche et puissante. Riche dans sa culture.

-Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ?

-J'essaye de vous montrer que vous n'êtes pas le seul, que vous n'êtes pas une erreur de la nature, que vous n'êtes pas anormal. Vous êtes intelligent, beau - mon avis personnel -, en bonne santé, d'accord vous avez des tas de défauts comme se sentir supérieur aux autres… mais j'ai trouvé que depuis que vous avez connu Duo, vous faîtes beaucoup d'effort pour l'apprécier et apprécier la vie et…

-

Voila. C'était dit.

Duo.

C'était dit avec tant de naturel.

Je levai la tête pour la regarder. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son ton. J'ai l'impression que cette acceptation de mon… homosexualité… a commencé il y a bien longtemps, et pas que juste au début de cette séance.

-

-Comment savez-vous… ?

-

Son visage rayonna.

-

-Ca sautait tellement aux yeux…

-Mais… comment ça se fait ?

-La façon dont vous parliez de lui, en bien ou en mal. On voyait bien que depuis le début il vous a fait de l'effet.

-mais au début, je le haïssais réellement.

-Oui, mais sans raison.

-Sans raison ?? Il m'a licencié !!

-Je parle encore d'avant… Je parle du tout début. Dés le tout début, vous l'avez critiqué comme jamais vous n'avez critiqué une personne sans la connaître. Ca prouve qu'elle vous a tapé dans l'œil.

-Non. Je ne peux pas y croire.

-Croyez-le ou pas, en tout cas ça a abouti qu'aujourd'hui, vous êtes tombé sous son charme.

-Ca ne peut pas… être vrai…

-J'essaye de vous le dire depuis longtemps.

-

Quoi ?



Alors… tous ces sous-entendus… tous ces messages incompréhensibles… c'était ça qu'elle voulait me dire ??

-

-C'est vous. C'est vous qui avez fait que je suis comme ça maintenant !

-C'est nouveau, ça. On ne force pas les sentiments, ni les gens à en aimer d'autre. Je n'ai pas pu vous faire tomber amoureux de Duo.

-Arrêtez de dire ça !! Je pense peut-être à lui mais je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour lui !!

-D'accord. Que vous êtes attiré alors.

-Non. Non, non non non et encore non !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca me dégoûte, je ne peux pas être attiré !! Vous êtes une perverse, une menteuse, qui ne pense qu'à son fric et vous me gardez parce que je viens vous voir souvent et que vous profitez de mon problèmes, non, de MES problèmes, pour gagner votre vie ! Vous êtes vraiment une garce !!

-

Je me levai si brusquement qu'elle sursauta un peu.

Son sourire disparu pour afficher une expression de peur, peur de perdre le contrôle.

Elle a perdu le contrôle sur moi.

Elle a joué une carte trop risquée.

Elle est allée trop loin.

-

-C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit vous entendez ?? La DERNIERE !!

-Mais… !!

-Vous me faite trop pitié avec vos histoires.

-

Et je la plantai là.

Assise, déconfite, dans son fauteuil.

Je sortis, furieux, en claquant la porte derrière moi.

C'est terminé. Je ne me laisserai plus marcher dessus. M'insulter est une chose que je ne tolère que très peu.

J'espère que ses autres clients se rendront compte de leur bêtise d'aller la voir.

* * *

**C'est chaud dans la tête à Heero :p**


	29. Chapter 29

**Euuuh… Oui. J'ai encore tardé. Alors mon excuse, c'était les vacances ! Voila ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Youyou : **Ooooh… c'était trop mignon ta review ToT c'est elle qui m'a fait carburer pour ce chapitre. Elle était vraiment étonnante et touchante à la fois. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une demande aussi forte comme ça ! Je vais mettre fin à ton triturage d'esprit :D. Comment ça quoi j'aime pas quoi ? XP Tu as le droit d'avoir envie de savoir la suite, lol ! En plus t'aimes bien les Dir en grey il me semble (ça n'a aucun rapport, mais c'est pas grave XD).

**Sankyû aussi à L** (eh mais vraiment, tu es maudite !! XD Il faut que tu t'inscrives sur le site qu'on puisse lire tes reviews intégralement et qu'on puisse y répondre !)**, Shye Yun** (oui c'est vrai, ça a l'air plus simple quand c'est toi qui raconte ! Mais nan ! C'est moi que je décide ! :p)**, Drusilla la folle **(mais si c'est une fin ! Et voila le début de la suite :)) **et shuichi** (il va réagir… faut lire, huhu).

**Et à tous ceux qui me font des reviews dans leur tête mais à qui je peux malheureusement pas répondre parce que je suis pas télépathe XD.**

* * *

Non mais quel sans gène ! Se dire qu'on connaît les préférences des autres ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre je vous jure…

Et puis c'est pas parce que je pense tout le temps à une personne que c'est elle qui m'attire. Ca veut strictement rien dire. C'est comme les enfants qui croient au Père Noël. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'existe pas !

Bon… pour la nuit de la dernière fois… ben… c'est parce que ça fait depuis longtemps que … voila, et comme je pense à une personne en particulier en ce moment, bah… voila, pas de chance ça tombe sur elle. Point.

Comme je l'ai déjà dis, ça peut être n'importe qui. Mais bon. Y'a qu'elle que je vois pour le moment donc ceci explique cela. Voila.

Donc j'ai pas à m'en vouloir ou quoi que ce soit, c'est pas de ma faute.

Et il faut que j'arrête d'ignorer Duo.

Voila.

…

Non. Je peux pas. Sinon _ça_ me revient en tête.

Et je ne peux pas vivre avec _ça_ en tête.

Raaah…

Mais pourquoi lui ?? Ca aurait pas pu être quelqu'un que je vois jamais ?? Ou quelqu'un qui se fout de moi ?? Ou mieux : quelqu'un que je connais pas et que j'ai jamais vu et… et encore mieux, qui n'existe pas ??

-

-Monsieur Yuy ?

-

Et voila monsieur duschnock qui vient m'emmerder avec je sais pas quoi…

-

-Êtes-vous occupé ?

-

Je suis en pleine réflexion, tête de nœud !

J'aurai du mettre un panneau.

-

-Non.

-Très bien. A la demande de monsieur Maxwell, nous avons changé les derniers codes d'activations.

-Hn.

-Et je vous les apporte.



-Bien.

-

C'est ça maintenant dégage.

Ca va faire trop longtemps que Duo et moi ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole. Et j'ai remarqué que depuis, il n'est plus aussi enjoué qu'avant. Il a l'air fatigué lui aussi. Ou plutôt lassé.

Et… qu'est ce que je m'en veux.

Maintenant, j'ai envie d'aller le voir et de m'excuser… mais je n'y arrive pas.

Et plus je continue à l'ignorer, plus le temps passe, et plus s'excuser est dur.

Donc j'attends… et ça s'empire.

Je fuis son regard, et sa présence quand je le peux.

Je fais mine d'être trop débordé pour aller le voir, et j'envoie quelqu'un lui faire parvenir mes informations ou mon travail.

Au restaurant de la boîte, je fais un passage éclair pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de me rejoindre les fois où il peut.

Et le soir, je rentre plus tôt.

Ca me fait penser qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le choix mais je dois faire un truc qui me demande de rester ici.

Bah, je m'arrangerai pour pas trop tarder.

ooo

Le sommeil a eu raison de moi.

Je suis plus en train de faire n'importe quoi sur l'ordi que de faire des choses constructives.

Je pense toujours à la même chose.

Comment est-ce que ça pourrait s'arranger ?

Je ne peux pas faire le premier pas.

J'empêche inconsciemment Duo de le faire.

J'en ai trop marre.

Bercé par le ronronnement de l'ordinateur, je me laisse aller.

Ma tête tombe dans mes mains et mes yeux se ferment dangereusement.

Le temps passe dans le calme de la pièce vide.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe alors que je dors à moitié.

-

Soudain je senti quelque chose de glacé glisser sur ma nuque.

Une main.

Tellement glacée, que j'en sursautai, tiré de ma somnolence.

Je me retrouve sur mes pieds, ayant éjecté mon siège dans mon sursaut.

Duo est près de moi. Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir.

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Une ombre plane sur lui.

Droit, les bras le long de son corps, il me regarde d'une façon que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

En colère ? Triste ? Ou sans émotion ?

Moi, je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer, que dire. Si seulement je savais comment bien réagir face à des situations qui ne jouent pas en ma faveur, je n'aurais pas eu à subir ce moment.

La confrontation.

Finalement, j'opte pour laisser les mots venir sans réfléchir, avec un ton d'excuse dans la voix.

-

-Tu as la main glacée.

-Elle est comme toi.

-

Son ton est ferme mais mélancolique. Il me fait de la peine.

C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à bout.

-

-Mais… Il ne fait pas froid pourtant.

-Je l'ai mis dix minutes sous l'eau gelée. Ca m'a fait mal au début, mais après je ne sentais plus la douleur parce que je ne sentais plus ma main non plus.

-

Je regardai la main et constatai qu'elle était bleue et transie.

Et j'eu mal pour lui.

Je poussai un soupir.

Je me sens vraiment gêné. Ce ton me met mal à l'aise.

Il parait désespéré sans vouloir le montrer.

Il parait celui d'un homme qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Qui ne sait pas à qui en vouloir. Qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

-

-Pourquoi ?

-

La réponse était évidente.

-

-Pour qu'on puisse se parler sans que tu t'enfuies. Et c'était un bon plan. La preuve.

-

Je suis vraiment allé trop loin s'il a eu besoin de ça pour qu'on renoue la discussion.

-

-Duo… je suis vraiment…

-Désolé ? Moi aussi.

-…

-

Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir agit si bêtement. C'était ridicule.

Quand je pense qu'on n'a pas pu recommencer à se parler d'une façon normale.

-

-Je suis désolé que tu aies à m'ignorer comme ça.

-…

-J'ai deviné que tu avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à je sais pas quoi, remettre ta vie en question, te remettre en question pourquoi pas. J'en sais rien. Je sais pas ce que tu en as conclus. Mais en tout cas, tu n'as pas vraiment pensé à moi, pour changer de comportement comme ça du jour au lendemain. Tu t'aies pas dis que peut-être je m'inquièterai pour toi. Tu t'aies pas dis que je me dirais que j'aie encore fais quelque chose que t'as pas apprécié.

-Si… j'y ai pensé…

-Alors _pourquoi_ tu as continué ?

-…

-Parce que ça te faisait plaisir de me faire du mal ?

-Non…

-Alors pourquoi ?

-

Au lieu de s'énerver, il s'adresse à moi calmement.

Parfait diplomate.

Il a vraiment tout pour se faire aimer.

Il ne s'emballe pas pour un rien.

Il garde son sang froid, ses moyens.

Moi, je ne suis rien à coté de lui. Mais j'ai découvert une chose…

J'ai envie qu'il m'apprenne à faire toute ses choses pour lesquelles je l'envie.

Et je suis déjà en train d'apprendre.

Je sais qu'il y a encore quelques temps, je me serai énervé et ça aurait terminé je sais pas comment. Mal, à ce point là.

Mais là, je n'ai même plus envie de lutter. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais était vraiment inutile. Vraiment.

-

-Tu vas sûrement trouver ça pitoyable, Duo, mais je n'ai rien à défendre.

-

Ses yeux me questionnent.

Et il se tait pour pouvoir me laisser un temps de réflexion à comment je peux lui expliquer.

Un silence dans lequel je puise le courage d'être franc, à savoir lui dire que j'ai réagis comme ça avec lui… pour rien.

Lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un gâchis. Et en plus que j'en étais parfaitement conscient.

-

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse. J'aurais pas du t'ignorer, c'était complètement con. Je pourrais te sortir que je me posais des questions, mais je me rends compte que je n'avais pas besoin que ça prenne ces ampleurs là.

-

Je me sens comme un voleur qui a échoué son cambriolage et qui est devant le gendarme, les mains en l'air, conscient qu'il a joué son tour, et qu'il a perdu.



Qui se rend sans discuter, parce qu'il sait qu'il a mal agit.

Duo ne répond pas.

Il ferme les yeux. Puis les rouvrent.

-

-Tu peux m'enfoncer, je ne dirai rien. Je sais que tu as raison. Si c'était à refaire, je ne verrai pas l'utilité de le faire, parce qu'il n'y en a strictement aucune.

-Je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi tu as fais ça avec les paroles que tu as là. Si tu as agis comme ça mais que tu es contre, alors tu aimes te torturer l'esprit ? A ce point ??

-C'est simplement que… comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai fais n'importe quoi.

-

Il me laisse m'expliquer, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

De déception.

Au fond, il me comprend parce que c'est ma nature d'être comme ça.

Peut-être qu'il sature, de moi.

Je n'espère pas.

-

-J'étais… complètement perdu, Duo. Et quand je suis complètement perdu, je me referme sur moi. Je rejette tout ce qui est sensible de me perturber plus. Tu le sais. Je ne fais pas la différence entre ce qui peut m'aider et ce qui peut me mettre plus dans la confusion.

-

Et comme un dernier appel, il me dit d'une voix faible.

-

-Mais je te l'ai répété, rerépété, rererépété que tu pouvais me faire confiance… ! Enfin… quand tu as des périodes comme ça où ça va pas… si tu ne peux pas en parler, alors écris-le moi au moins ! Que je ne m'imagine pas je ne sais pas quoi !

-

Il a regardé ailleurs, pour fuir mes yeux.

-

-Je sais pas si tu te rends compte ! J'ai cru que j'avais dis un truc qui t'a pas plu, que tu avais eu un décès dans ta famille, et je suis même allé à m'imaginer que tu avais appris que t'as une maladie grave ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je t'ai envoyé des milliers de messages comme quoi si tu avais besoin de parler, on pouvait toujours s'écrire des sms ou des emails, on était pas obligé d'être face à face ! Quand on a un problème, Heero, il ne faut pas rester dans son coin. On pouvait toujours trouver une méthode sans que tu te sentes oppressé…

-Ecoute…

-

Il comprit ma demande silencieuse de vouloir le regarder en face.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

Un mètre ou deux nous séparent, et là, maintenant, j'ai envie de les franchir de moi-même.

Mais j'ai du mal. J'ai beaucoup de mal.

Ses yeux… Ses yeux me font fondre sur place. Ils sont tellement magnifiques.

Je sens que j'ai toute son attention, qu'il est près à m'écoute, quoi que je lui dise.



-

-J'aimerai tellement effacer cette semaine de ma vie. Tu me croiras peut-être pas, mais c'était l'enfer. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

-Parle pour toi.

-Et je n'avais pas le droit de te faire endurer ça.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-

C'est sûr, mes belles paroles ne sont que des paroles si je ne fais rien pour les démontrer.

Je lui promettrai bien de ne plus recommencer, comme un gosse qu'on gronde et qui promet des choses dont il se foutra quelques heures plus tard, mais je ne me fais pas confiance et je pense que Duo non plus.

Je lui proposerai bien de faire comme avant, mais ce n'est pas possible. Ou du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

Je lui proposerai bien de me laisser tomber…

… mais j'en ai franchement pas du tout envie.

-

-J'aimerai… oublier cet épisode.

-

Avant qu'il ne réplique quelque chose, je le coupai alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

-

-Je sais que c'est facile de dire ça, parce que c'est pas réalisable, qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière et qu'il faut assumer, mais c'est ce que j'aimerai faire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on…

-

Finalement, il a décidé de me laisser la parole, car il attend que je termine ce que j'ai commencé de dire.

-

-… qu'on laisse cet incident prendre le dessus sur tout ce qu'on a déjà fait ensemble.

-

Après un petit laps de temps silencieux, qui me paru comme le moment juste avant le verdict à propos d'un accusé à la barre, il hocha la tête.

Mais ça ne me renseigne pas trop sur son état de pensée.

J'attends encore qu'il rajoute quelque chose - vocalement c'est mieux, c'est plus facile à comprendre - mais il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fixer un point invisible à coté de moi, chose assez frustrante.

Au bout d'un moment, où je me sentais coupable de ce gros blanc, je décidai que maintenant qu'on avait franchi une étape, il fallait continuer dans cette voie.

-

-Tu veux manger quelque part ce soir ?

-Non, pas ce soir. C'est trop frais, je t'en veux encore un peu.

-

A mon tour je fis « oui » de la tête, approuvant totalement.

Si ça peut faire qu'on réfléchisse tranquillement et dans le bon sens, c'est mieux.

-



-On va déjà digérer ce qui s'est passé, et on verra après. Ok ?

-Hn.

-

Il me fait un faible sourire. Faible, mais sincère.

Je sais qu'il veut aller de l'avant, mais c'est dur pour lui parce qu'il a l'impression que je suis trop incontrôlable. Même s'il peut y arriver.

Je sais que je n'ai pas trop de souci à me faire pour la suite. Mais encore là, je sens que Duo prend sur lui.

Et si ça se fini comme ça ce soir, il y aura quelque chose d'inachevé.

Quelque chose qui nous gênerai peut-être demain, ou après-demain.

Une étape manquée. Nécessaire pour l'évolution de la suite.

On allait y repenser toute la nuit. Moi, je n'allais certainement pas dormir.

J'aurais encore l'impression d'avoir la main glacée de Duo sur la nuque. Criant que ça n'allait pas. Appelant à l'aide.

Rappelant la sensation que je lui avais donnée ces derniers jours, sans aucune explication.

-

Alors que Duo baissait la tête et se retournait, et sans que je m'en rende compte de mes propres mouvements, je tendis le bras pour atteindre le sien et pour poser ma main sur son épaule.

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers moi, s'aperçu que j'étais tout près.

Ma main se referma sur son épaule, décidée, pour éventuellement l'empêcher de partir si l'envie lui avait prit pendent une seconde.

Mais plus étonné par ce geste que j'avais fais que voulant s'en libérer, il se laissa entrainer dans mes bras, un peu intimidé.

Je l'enfermais contre moi pour lui montrer que je m'accroche à lui, mon menton sur son épaule.

Que je n'avais pas envie qu'il me laisse tomber, comme il aurait pu le faire.

Je le remerciais de ne pas l'avoir déjà fait.

Je lui demandais de me croire, et de me comprendre, même si c'était compliqué.

Je le suppliais de ne pas m'abandonner.

Durant un très court temps, j'eu peur qu'il ne réagisse pas.

Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné, mais j'aurai voulu éviter ça.

-

Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi en réponse.

Je fermai les yeux sous le soulagement. Il m'a évité une gêne qui aurait été la gêne de trop.

Je l'entendis soupirer de résignation.

Même si je ne vois pas son visage, je sais qu'il est soulagé.

Mais il ne peut pas savoir à quel point moi je le suis. Grâce à lui.

Ce sentiment de voir tous mes problèmes s'envoler m'avait manqué.

Cette sensation que pendant un instant présent, rien n'est important, m'avait manquée.

Le fait de savoir Duo préoccupé par moi m'avait manqué.



Sa présence près de moi m'avait manquée.

Son odeur m'avait manquée.

Un contact physique avec lui m'avait manqué.

-

-Peut-être qu'on arrivera à se comprendre un jour…

-

Dans la façon dont il me serrait doucement contre lui, il y avait une acceptation de réconciliation.

Dans sa voix, il y avait un sourire.

-

Le soir, je m'en allais du bureau avec un énorme poids en moins.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé durant les derniers jours. Comme si le « Salut, à demain ! » enjoué de Duo juste avant de partir avait été dis tous les jours de cette semaine.

Je repartais chez moi avec une bonne humeur. Une envie de dire « bonsoir ! » à tout les gens que je croisais. Une envie de leur sourire pour rien.

Une envie de communiquer mon bien-être.

L'esprit léger, je montai deux à deux les escaliers de mon immeuble sans ascenseur. Et quand j'arrivai chez moi, j'allumai toute les lumières, la TV et la radio dans la cuisine. Chose que je ne faisais jamais d'habitude.

Là, aucune idée de pourquoi j'avais besoin d'entendre du bruit.

Peut-être pour donner de la vie à mon appartement.

Je me fis à manger, et un plat pas fait à la va-vite.

Je suis pas un super cuisinier, quoique je me débrouille plutôt bien quand même par rapport à la moyenne des hommes, mais j'ai envie de changement.

J'entendis presque pas mon portable sonner près d'une heure plus tard.

Duo.

A la vue de son nom et son numéro s'afficher sur l'écran de mon portable, je souris.

Incorrigible. On s'est vu y'a pas longtemps et le voila déjà re-entrain de me bombarder d'appels.

Mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre. Et s'il m'y pousse, je renverse la balance.

Je laisse quelques sonneries retentir, histoire de bien le faire mariner, et je décroche (enfin… un portable ça se décroche pas, mais je sais pas quel terme on utilise pour « appuyer sur le petit bouton qui accepte l'appel »).

-

-Encore toi ? A tous les coups, tu vas me dire que tu as oublié quelque chose d'important.

-Heero ?

-Ou alors tu t'es trompé de numéro.

-

Il rit et ça me rassure, parce que me téléphoner et me dire « oh bah non, c'est pas toi que je voulais appeler », ça me frustre un peu beaucoup.

Que ça soit Duo ici maintenant, ça m'aurait un gros peu très beaucoup frustré.

Mais quand il reprit son sérieux avec de l'attention dans le ton, je me sentis bêtement heureux sans savoir pourquoi.

-

-Non, je voulais juste vérifier que tu m'as pas dis tout ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure pour te débarrasser de moi et que maintenant tu me répondais à nouveau au téléphone. En gros je te fous la pression pour pas que tu recommences !

-

Je rentrai dans son jeu.

-

-Oh. C'était un canular téléphonique ? Tu veux me harceler, c'est ça ?

-Je n'avais pas entendu ta voix au téléphone depuis longtemps.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu es à coté de moi sans que je te vois. Mais c'est le principe du téléphone !

-C'est vrai. Dis-moi, tu es où ?

-Chez moi, pourquoi ?

-Chez toi, je sais. Tu m'as dis que tu rentrais chez toi tout à l'heure. Non, tu es où chez toi ?

-Euh… dans mon salon.

-Et où, dans ton salon ?

-Sur mon canap'. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je suis derrière toi.

-

Je l'entendis rire, un rire chaleureux.

Finalement, j'avais fini par venir chez lui. Et par deux fois. La première fois en vitesse, car on partait et il avait réussi à me faire entrer chez lui, et la deuxième fois il m'avait montré un truc sur son ordinateur.

Mais là, absorbé par sa voix au téléphone, je m'imaginais son sourire quand il me parlait.

Je l'imaginais dans son salon, sur son canapé bordeaux, contre le dossier.

Assis, un coude sur l'accoudoir, l'autre bras qui retenait une jambe repliée contre lui.

Dans une tenue décontractée. Jean bleu/gris. Léger pull noir à col V.

La TV est allumée avec le son mis très bas. On l'entend à peine.

Duo n'y fait pas attention. Il l'a baissé à fond pour m'écouter.

Je m'imaginais derrière le canapé, en train de le regarder, alors que lui regarde devant lui.

M'approcher de lui, me pencher sur le dossier, vers sa tête qui fixe le devant, sans le toucher.

Je m'imaginais lui parler à voix basse à l'oreille, sans pour autant le murmurer.

« Je suis derrière toi ».

-

Je me rendis compte que j'avais presque mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire autant. Ca me tira vers la réalité.

La réalité qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

-

-T'es con ! Je me suis retourné !

--

Cette nuit, je ne fis pas de rêve érotiques comme je l'avais crains.

D'ailleurs, j'avais complètement oublié ces rêves, ces imaginations plutôt, parce que pour rêver il faut être avant tout inconscient.

Dés l'instant où on avait commencé à s'expliquer, Duo et moi, ces rêves étaient sortis de ma tête.

Je n'y avais plus pensé depuis.

C'est ce matin quand je me suis réveillé qu'ils ont vaguement refais surface…

… pour être comparés à ce que je me suis imaginé la veille et pendant la nuit.

Et puis comme il n'y avait aucune comparaison à faire, je les ais mis dans le tiroir « poubelle » de ma tête.

Et je me suis retourné sur le dos dans mon lit, refusant de le quitter. Ce qui m'a fait me lever, c'était de savoir que j'allais revoir Duo.

Duo, que j'avais vu la veille chez lui, sur son canapé.

Que j'avais revu cette nuit, dans ma chambre.

S'approcher de mon lit, alors que je l'attendais.

Se glisser sous mes draps.

Se blottir contre moi.

Se lover dans mes bras.

Et s'endormir.

ooo

Eh ben cette nuit j'ai bien dormi. Ca faisait depuis longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé.

Aujourd'hui, Duo devait rencontrer une personne d'une autre boîte ailleurs. Donc on va pas le voir de la journée, il rentre en fin d'après-midi.

Je me sens énergique et j'avance vite dans ce que je fais. Même si des imbéciles font moins vite leur boulot et que j'en ai besoin pour la suite.

J'ai travaillé la matinée avec deux autres personnes sans qu'il n'y ait d'embrouilles (une première ! Ce soir je sors le Champomy) et le rythme que j'imposais a été à peu près suivi.

Et là je suis tranquille.

-

-Hum… monsieur Yui ?

-

Et voila. Juste au moment où je me sentais à peu près bien, il faut qu'une cloche vienne m'emmerder.

Je t'ai sonné, moi ??

C'est encore la pimbêche de la dernière fois avec ses amours pire que Clochette pour Peter Pan alors qu'il en pince pour Wendy. Plus immaginaire, tu meurs. En plus elle fait concurrence aux dindons, à glousser plus fort que son ombre.

-

-Oui.

-

Mon « oui » sonnait comme un « tu me fais très chier, tu le sais ? » et était destiné à faire fuir l'importune (du nom latin _Importunis_ _parasitum_), mais ça ne suffit pas.

-



-Je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas le numéro de téléphone portable de monsieur Mxwell. Il est en déplacement aujourd'hui comme vous le savez et j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à lui faire parvenir.

-

Et comme par hasard, elle va pas demander à un autre directeur qui eux c'est sûr qu'ils ont son numéro, parce que si elle dit ça ils vont demander « et quoi comme urgence ? ».

Une urgence du genre « c'est urgent, je me suis coincé un femidom (mince alors, quelle maladroite !), vous pouvez pas m'aider ? » ?

Non mais elle croit vraiment m'avoir cette grognasse ? C'est écrit « débile profond » sur mon front ?

Si elle croit un seul instant que Duo a du temps à perdre avec elle…

-

-Monsieur Maxwell est un bel homme, n'est ce pas ?

-

Surprise, elle s'empêcha de glousser et les pigments de sa peau rosirent légèrement. Elle se remit une mèche invisible derrière l'oreille (ce qui est très efficace, même si tous ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon à la base).

-

-Euh… je dois dire qu'il est très charismatique et… oui, bel homme, oui.

-

Je la gratifiai d'un sourire on ne peut plus hypocrite qu'elle comprit comme « hahaaa… j'ai vu que t'as des vues ! » et elle me sourit niaisement en retour.

Mais oui t'es conne, ma pauvre…

Tiens, j'ai envie de voir ce que ça fait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse sur les cœurs avec les autres.

Surtout quand le cœur convoité n'en a rien à foutre de la convoiteuse, et qu'elle s'en aperçoit pas.

-

-J'avais remarqué qu'il ne vous laissait pas indifférente…

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et d'être patient, plus que jamais :).**


	30. Chapter 30

**Gargl… ¤arrive en courant, brandissant le chapitre 30¤ Ca y'est, il est enfin là, le chapitre nouveau ! Eh ben il m'a posé pas mal de problème. A chaque fois que j'écrivait dix lignes, ce qui me prenait au moins une demie heure, j'effaçais tout. Ca me plaisait pas. Ca collait pas. Mais j'y suis arrivé ! Raaaaah… Mais je vous PROMETS que le chapitre 31 sera plus rapide (forcement, ça fait depuis aout ou septembre dernier qu'il est écrit --).**

**Un énorme Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'enguirlandent parce que je publie pas vite (XD) elles ont raison ! Si elles n'étaient pas là, on en serait pas au chapitre 30, mais bien avant : /. Et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je n'ai pas répondu : Elise **(sankyû !)**, lumineko **(ah, ton ordi fait des siennes lui aussi ? Moi je le bichonne ! Et s'il est pas content, paf ! Un coup de reset dans la tronche :p pas tout de suite le bisou entre Duo et Heero :D)**, schuichi **(oui, j'ai bien quelque chose en tête, et tu le sauras très bientôt :p mais pas dans ce chapitre. Eh t'as vu, je suis en week-end de cinq jours et j'en profite pour faire enfin la suite !)**, Shye yun **(merci merci :D oui courage !)**, Sumomo-chan **(arf, eh ben ok, je continue et j'y vais ! XD)**, haru **(désolée d'avoir tardé !)** et gadizz **(j'ai faillis m'étouffer avec ma mousse quand j'ai lu ta review XD je savais que tu voulais ma mort… mais pas tout de suite ! Sinon je pourrai plus publier :p)**.**

**Et... j'ai pu m'en empêcher… XD**

**Youyou** : (désolée, ce qui va suivre est complètement hors sujet et pourrait nuire à l'image déjà sérieusement entachée que vous vous faites certainement de l'autrice XP) Aaaah t'as été au Zenith voir Deg ? Moi aussi j'y étais :-) On s'est peut-être croisé ? J'étais dans les parages d'une dingue qui a pogoté toute la première partie du groupe allemand et qui disait « bah alors t'es jamais allé à un concert de métal ? » (sisi, et pire, chu allée à un concert de métal en Allemagne, patate) par contre quand est venu Deg ben elle faisait moins la maligne, elle était complètement choquée XD ça m'a bien fait rire (surtout que franchement, ça allait dans la fosse, on a connu pire XD). Super concert. Par contre, j'ai été TROP déçue qu'ils ne fassent pas Namekashiki Ansoku, Tomadoi ni Hohoeni (la 9 de Marrow). Je m'en remettrai jamais T.T. C'était la plus belle de l'album !! Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ? TTToTTT. Mais bon, sinon c'était bien (Die a été un peu feignant sur Obscure, bouh le vilain :p mais comme je les avais déjà vu à l'Olympia et à Berlin et qu'à chaque fois ils la font, je vais pas en faire tout un plat :D par contre les autres fans devraient hinhinhin… ils savent pas ce qu'ils ont raté !). Bon voila, j'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être hors sujet pour ma fic XD (je crois que les lecteurs ont l'habitude de mes blablablas plus ou moins en rapport avec l'histoire en début de chaque chapitre…(je sais même pas si y'a quelqu'un à part toi qui lit !) depuis le temps que je vous bassine avec mon groupe jap ou mon lapin ou autre chose XD Maintenant tout le monde le sait, mes passions dans la vie sont : mon lapin, la musique jap (surtout Dir en grey et Gazette) et le yaoi mais ça on s'en aurait douté XD).

**Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Je suis extrêmement déçue. J'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour camoufler la baisse de motivation toujours présente. En revanche, j'aime le prochain :p.**

* * *

La Grande Muraille de Chine qui s'était dressée entre Duo est moi avait été finalement été détruite. Duo a des tendances plutôt mongoles et masochistes sur les bords (référence à l'épisode de la main) que je ne lui reprocherai pas, d'ailleurs, du temps qu'elles sont réfléchies.

L'épisode de la main glacée à eu pour effet sur moi de me refroidir sur mes envies de m'éloigner de lui. Je ne me comprends toujours pas : pourquoi l'avoir ignoré ?

Et surtout… comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à tenir aussi longtemps ?

Dans la folie qui m'a prise, je devais être dans un état second. Parce que maintenant, passer une journée sans le voir ou sans l'entendre, c'est comme manger des fraises sans chantilly. Même sucrées, elles restent acides et on s'en lasse très vite.

Son sourire est revenu le lendemain de notre réconciliation, si on compte pas le soir où je ne l'ai eu qu'au téléphone et où il était nettement plus décontracté, et… ça m'a fait chaud.

Après le froid, la chaleur. Une bouffée de chaleur.

Brûlure à la poitrine, d'avoir à nouveau ce sourire après presqu'une semaine de privation.

Chaud, froid, chaud.

Je crois que je suis en train de tomber malade.

Malade de lui.

Et vous savez quoi ?

J'ai même pas envie de me soigner.

-

_(interphone) -Heero ? C'est moi._

-Ok. Je t'ouvre. La porte sera ouverte, entre.

-

Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'un jour je le fasse… tout les éléments s'étaient dressés contre moi, j'avais senti comme une onde ténébreuse au dessus de moi…

J'ai fais le ménage dans mon appart'.

Partout ! De la cuisine aux toilettes, en passant par la salle de bain et même en dessous de mon lit, c'est tout beau, c'est tout propre, ça brille, ça sent bon la lavande chimique, mon appart ressemble au sommet du crâne de Monsieur Propre.

Pas que je ne fasse jamais le ménage. Je le fais régulièrement. Je n'aime pas la poussière. Mais d'habitude dans le salon et la chambre, je passe juste un coup d'aspirateur et de chiffon. La cuisine se contente d'un coup de lingette au coquelicot, et elle se plaint jamais.

Je ne suis pas crade, j'aime l'ordre et la propreté. Mais là, il m'ait pris d'un déclic, la fièvre de la nana maniaque, et j'ai carrément sortis la serpillère et l'eau de javel. J'aime bien l'eau de javel. Ca me fait penser à la piscine. Sauf qu'à la piscine, ils mettent pas de lavande.

Bon. C'est tellement propre que j'ose plus marcher.

J'ai quand même mis pas mal de temps. Duo va se demander ce qui m'a prit. D'ailleurs, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il passe chez moi le soir sans raison apparente. Comme je finis avant lui… enfin non, rectification : comme il me jette de la boîte avant de partir, et depuis notre réconciliation qui se fait oublier depuis deux semaines, il vient discuter quelques minutes chez moi. Juste comme ça.

Oh, pas longtemps, un quart d'heure vingt minutes, histoire de voir autre chose que son appart', observer ma manière de décorer, me raconter les potins de la boîte comme je ne parle pas aux autres d'autres choses que le boulot.

Il m'a suggéré de changer la disposition de la pièce commune pour donner plus de vie à la pièce, et j'avoue que son idée était astucieuse. Je n'avais jamais pensé à changer, durant toutes ces années passées dans cet appart, les choses n'ont jamais changé. Mais c'est vrai que modifier de temps en temps, c'est bien. Ca doit être comme se faire couper les cheveux pour une femme.

Duo m'a dit que chez lui, ça ne restait jamais plus de six mois dans les mêmes dispositions. Il ne supporte pas quand quelque chose, une situation ou n'importe quoi, reste statique. Il faut qu'il y ait du changement de temps en temps. Il faut que ça bouge.

Je devrai en faire autant.

Je devrai aussi aller chez lui sans devoir me justifier, comme lui. Le problème c'est que lui, il est bavard donc il peut parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Et moi, non. Quand il passe dans mon appart pour me voir, il a toujours des trucs à dire. Mais moi si je me pointe chez lui, je lui dis quoi ? « Euh salut, j'ai rien à dire mais je voulais juste te voir ? ».

Nan mais attends, il va se foutre de ma gueule ! Et j'admets qu'il y'a de quoi.

-

-Hey ! Mais t'as nettoyé ton appart au karcher !

-

Par l'entrebâillure de la porte, une tête apparu, et il siffla.

Pourvu qu'il rentre pas avec ses chaussures.

Pourvu qu'il me fasse pas cet affront.

Je veux garder mon appart nickel chrome au moins une heure !

-

-Euh… oui.

-

Ca veut dire « aies pitié de tous ces microbes qui sont morts, respecte leur décès ! RESTE DEHORS ! »

-

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? C'était pas sale pourtant.



-Non, mais au moins c'est fait. Ca sera pas à refaire.

-Toi et tes idées… je peux entrer si j'enlève mes chaussures ?

-Hn tu peux. Je me lave les mains. J'en ai pour une minute.

-

Alors que je retrouve la symphonie de l'odeur de mon savon au citron vert (ah oui, j'aime pas la lavande), Duo élève la voix de la cuisine.

-

-Heero, j'ai croisé le facteur. T'as du courrier !

-Minute. J'ai les mains mouillées. C'est quoi ?

-Pub, pub, facture, pub, et une sorte d'accusé de réception pour…

-

J'allais répliquer que « mais il me saoule avec sa pub de merde, il sait pas lire cet abruti de facteur ? C'est écrit « PAS DE PUB SVT MERCI » sur ma boîte aux lettres ! J'ai bien fais de pas acheter le calendrier Laposte. » mais je m'arrêtai dans mon élan en tournant ma tête vers Duo.

Duo affichait l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait vu un extra-terrestre.

Et vu la tête de sa tête et de ses yeux en soucoupe volante, il devait vraiment être extra l'extra-terrestre.

-

-Tu as passé une commande pour… pour 368 euros de fleurs ??

-

Quoi ?

J'ai pas le droit ?

Je fini tout juste de me sécher les mains pour lui prendre rapidement la fiche et la vérifier. Un coup d'œil jeté, je mis la fiche à la poubelle.

Le compte y est. J'espère que la cruche aura assez de place dans son bureau.

Il me regarde, complètement éberlué. Je me retiens de sourire. Je ne lui connaissais pas cette tête là.

-

-A qui t'as offert autant de fleurs ?? Je croyais que c'était pas ton truc ?

-C'est pas mon truc. Mais là c'était pour un remerciement. Et puis moi j'ai juste fait la commande et rempli le chèque. Techniquement, c'est le livreur qui a offert.

-

Sa mâchoire semble avoir un blocage. Mais il est marrant quand il fait le poisson hors de l'eau.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire quand même malicieusement.

Je m'approche de lui, cloué sur place, et glisse un doigt en dessous de son menton pour lui remonter la mâchoire en un geste lent qui pourrait paraître tout à fait neutre si c'était pas la mâchoire de Duo, en prenant bien soin de le frôler en retirant mon doigt.

On pourrait croire que j'ai acheté les fleurs rien que pour faire ce geste et toucher sa peau.

Il est tellement sonné qu'il ne le remarque même pas.

-

-Respire, Duo.

-

J'ai bien fait de le lui signaler, parce que sonné comme il est, je ne sais pas si il s'en rappelait.

J'espère qu'il va pas faire une crise d'épilepsie !

Je me porte volontaire pour le…

…

J'allais dire « bouche-bouche ». Mais en même temps je n'aurai pas le choix puisqu'on est seuls chez moi.

Serait-ce égoïste de lui souhaiter la crise d'épilepsie ?

Raaah. Quand même. Je me sens coupable et profiteur.

Ce n'est pas digne de moi.

Un simple évanouissement suffira.

-

-Euh… oui, j'y pense. Mais… euh…

-Si c'est le prix qui t'impressionne, c'est aussi mon cas. Mais bon, j'ai gagné 50 euros au Tac-au-Tac la semaine dernière. Je peux me le permettre.

-

Si si, c'est vrai. J'ai acheté un gratte-gratte tout pourri et j'ai gagné 50 euros. Duo m'avait dit que Chantal lui avait dit que mon horoscope était bon. Alors voila. La seule fois où j'en achète un sur une période d'environ 20 ans, je gagne. Vivement dans 20 ans. Je ne vais vivre que pour ça, maintenant.

-

-En fait… c'est un peu le tout qui fait que… c'est complètement fou !

-Bof. Tu sais, ça ne représente rien pour moi. Les fleurs plus que le prix. Mais ça lui fait plaisir, à elle. Ca aurait pu être un DVD, la copie d'un tableau ou une batterie de casserole, peu importe. C'était les fleurs. Ok.

-Mais… c'est qui ? Je la connais ?

-Non tu la connais pas.

-

Mon ton léger et purement innocent (en plus c'est vrai !) du mec qui veut paraître innocent sauf qu'il l'est pas, sauf que moi je le suis réellement, semble le titiller et moi, comme un crevard, bah j'aime. J'aime quand j'ai le dessus comme ça. J'aime en profiter. J'aime lui faire croire que je cache un truc, alors qu'en fait je cache rien, c'est la blanche vérité et c'est ça le plus drôle.

Je lui tends un hameçon invisible et Duo mord.

Il ne marche pas, il court. Il vole.

Non. A ce stade, il se téléporte.

Décidément, c'était vraiment une bonne idée ces fleurs. Et c'est vraiment bien que Duo soit tombé dessus par hasard.

Jusqu'à là, complètement figé, il retrouva un peu ses facultés de mouvement et s'approcha de moi pour voir le fond de mes yeux, si je ne lui disais pas des conneries ou n'importe quoi.

Son air interloqué ne s'en allait pas pour autant.

-

-Mais… enfin je veux dire… tu…

-Non.

-Quoi, « non » ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle. Ni baiser avec elle. Ni quoi que ce soit avec elle.

-Ah ? Super mais…

-



Haha, je ne sais pas ce qui le souffle le plus. Le fait que j'ai acheté des fleurs pour une personne, le fait que les fleurs soient conséquentes ou le fait que le tout vaut une fortune.

En tout cas il ne sait plus quoi dire. J'ai réussi à lui retirer ses mots. Je ne croyais pas que ça serait possible un jour.

Je crois bien que je recommencerai. Ouais. Il suffit juste de se faire une pote femelle et c'est bon. Elle va se poser des questions mais je m'en fous.

Le mieux, c'est de trouve une pote femelle qui est casée. Qui a déjà un copain ou un mari.

Euuuuh…

Nan. Parce que sinon c'est le gars qui va se poser des questions. Et ça va faire des problèmes dans leur couple.

…

Oh et puis je m'en fous aussi. Si ça peut aider à faire avancer le mien… Les autres, c'est en option. Et puis je suis pas obligé d'être vraiment pote. Je fais juste semblant comme ça j'aurai pas scrupules. Ca va pas être difficile !

Il est attendrissant comme ça.

-

-Super, mais… ?

-Nan, pas super, enfin je m'en fous mais… quand même.

-Quand même quoi ? Je comprends rien du tout.

-

En fait si je comprends très bien, je suis pas con, mais ça m'amuse de le voir se noyer dans un verre à saké.

-

-Baaaah… je sais pas ! Déjà j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mettre autant pour des fleurs, en plus c'est pour quelqu'un dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé… tu me l'aurais dis si elle t'intéressait au moins ?

-

Euuuh… Tu m'as déjà parlé de Quatre avant que je le rencontre dans ton bureau en privé ?

VENGEANCE !

-

-Bien sûr…

-Je sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question. Oui, bien sûr que bien sûr, bien sûr que tu me l'aurais dis.

-Tu t'es auto-convaincu ?

-Parce que de toute façon tu me mets au courant de tes progrès sociaux.

-Duo, tu m'écoutes ?

-Donc en fait ça ne représente vraiment rien pour toi et tu t'en fiches. Oui je t'écoute. Mais enfin… je croyais que t'étais radin !

-Si j'étais radin, je ne serai jamais sorti autant de fois avec toi au restaurant.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Ne pense pas.

-

Il s'était suffisamment rapproché de moi pour qu'on soit face à face, comme lors d'une confrontation. Sauf qu'il cherchait des indices, des réponses à ses questions.

Moi, complètement zen, pour une fois je domine la situation et ça me plait. Pour une fois que c'est pas moi à coté de la plaque.

-

-Réfléchis.

-Hein ?? C'est toi qui me dis ça ??



-

Il parti dans un éclat de rire qui me fit sourire à en faire mal à la mâchoire.

J'avoue, j'exagère. Celui qui a manqué de réfléchir ces derniers temps, c'est moi. Mais c'est pas grave, si ça peut continuer à le faire rire franchement.

Son rire résonne dans la pièce comme un soleil et je me jure de faire tout pour le faire rire à nouveau, rien que pour l'entendre.

Le regarder. Heureux. A l'aise avec moi.

Parce que c'est tout con. J'aurais dû le voir à des kilomètres. Je suis accro à sa bonne humeur. J'adore le voir comme ça. Je déteste le savoir contrarié.

Mes journées ne sont pas qualifiées comme bonnes tant que je n'ai pas vu son visage souriant.

Je suis confus si je n'entends pas au moins une fois sa voix enjouée avant de rentrer chez moi.

Je ne m'endors pas la conscience tranquille tant qu'il ne m'a pas regardé avec les yeux brillants, plein de gaité.

Tous les jours, il faut que je le voie. Il faut que je l'entende. Il faut que j'aie son attention au moins une fois. Tous les jours j'ai besoin de ça pour repartir chez moi l'esprit tranquille.

Le week-end, on s'appelle. Lui, pour me dire des tas de trucs. Les affaires, sa famille, son immeuble, les choses qui lui sont arrivées… Moi pour dire que je m'emmerde, et entendre tout ces trucs, ou, quand je suis chez mon frère, que les filles de WuFei ont changé depuis la dernière fois.

J'ai besoin de le voir me sourire, de plonger mes yeux dans les siens alors qu'on est proche l'un de l'autre.

J'ai besoin de l'entendre prononcer mon nom, qu'il me demande de lui rendre tel ou tel service, qu'il pense à m'arrêter le soir pour que je profite un peu de ma soirée pour me relaxer chez moi.

Le soir, des fois, quand il pose sa main sur mon épaule, j'ai envie de poser la mienne dessus. J'ai faillis le faire distraitement une fois. Je me suis rattrapé en justifiant ma main levée comme voulant me la mettre dans les cheveux d'un air lassé. Ce qui a marché. Et en plus, amusé, Duo m'a ébouriffé les cheveux et entre mes mèches folles, nos doigts se sont frôlés.

Mais maintenant, ce que je ressens pour lui, je ne le rejette plus.

-

-Heero, qu'est ce que t'as bu avant que je vienne ?

-Je me suis saoulé à l'absinthe. Tu m'as fais chié au bureau en changeant ces conneries de codes d'activation, tu te souviens ?

-Oh merde ! Les codes ! Chu désolé, il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un truc à faire urgent pour demain.

-Quoi, tout de suite ? Tu restes pas pour manger pendant qu'on y est ? Tu n'es resté que cinq minutes.

-Ca serait prêt dans combien de temps ?

-Trois quarts d'heure à peu prêt, le temps de faire un truc simple mais bon.

-Pas le temps. Tu m'empoisonneras un autre jour, promis !

-Tu n'as même pas goûté.

-Pendant le temps que tu restais coincé chez toi avant que tu me connaisses, j'imagine que tu dois bien faire la cuisine !

-Tu imagines bien.

-T'as de la chance, parce que moi c'est pas du tout le cas.

-Je donne des cours. Cent euros de l'heure.

-Euuuuh… je vais y réfléchir. Ok ?

-Comme tu veux.

-Bon, je m'en vais.

-

Il se dirigea vers le salon et prit son manteau qu'il avait posé sur le canapé pour l'enfiler. Je passai ma tête dans la pièce, juste pour un moment.

Il va pas partir comme ça. Non non.

-

-Tu es sûr ? Salade d'avocats, tomates et maïs…



-Je m'en fous. J'm'en fous j'm'en fous j'm'en fous. Je m'en vais.

-Bœuf sauté aux champignons.

-Raaah… espèce de tortionnaire. Je me tire avant que je t'étrangle.

-

Sa réaction me plaisant, bien que je ne porte pas vraiment un fabuleux attachement à la strangulation, je retournai à la cuisine pour continuer à le narguer stratégiquement en haussant la voix, alors qu'il était dans l'entrée et prêt à s'en aller, vérifiant s'il avait bien ses clefs dans sa poche.

-

-Et en dessert, Mystère !

-Ta gueule ! Jte déteste ! Hey, mais les Mystères ça s'achète au super marché !

-T'en a acheté, toi ?

-……………………… Je te quitte.

-

Je ris, et je le soupçonne de s'en être empêché pour pas que je sois trop satisfait de moi. Mais il s'en alla quand même, sans prendre le temps d'enlever sa natte coincée dans le col de sa veste, et me laissant seul chez moi.

S'il s'intéresse à moi, au moins il ne laisse pas tout tomber et reste sérieux avec ses priorités et son boulot.

Et puis il ne me doit rien.

Il reste les pieds sur Terre.

Moi, à cet instant, je l'ai quittée. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me retrouve sur une autre planète. Celle qu'on appelle « t'as l'air con mais t'es heureux donc tu t'en fous grave, fuck la décence ».

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire bêtement tout seul, sur mon plan de cuisine, même dix minutes après le départ de Duo.

Mon esprit est tellement ailleurs qu'alors que j'ai décidé de faire une sauce salade à la vinaigrette maison, j'incorpore dans le vinaigre, de la sauce salade préparée du supermarché à la place de la moutarde.

Tant pis. Ca fait une jolie couleur.

Est-ce que c'est bon ma mixture au moins ?

_¤goûte¤_

Erk. Dégueu.

-

**Le lendemain.**

-Allo Wu ?

-Oui ?

-Je te dérange ?

-Oui. J'ai exactement dix minutes et quinze seconde pour dormir, et tu me les gâches !

-Oh. Pardon. Tout va bien avec les jumelles ?

-M'en parle pas. C'est horrible. Elles sont pas du tout synchro. Quand l'une dort, c'est l'autre qui a besoin d'être nourrie. Quand l'autre dort, l'une a besoin d'être changée. Et quand l'une redort, l'autre doit être changée elle aussi. Et quand l'autre dort, l'une doit être nourrie. On en peut plus avec Hilde.

-Ah…

-On dort pas plus de trois heures par nuit, et on est contents quand elles nous en laisse trois. D'habitude, c'est plutôt deux…

-Oh.

-J'ai faillis m'endormir au volant la semaine dernière en allant au bureau. J'ai frôlé l'accident.

-Aïe.

-Mon patron m'a engueulé avant-hier.

-

Oh putain. Ca par contre c'est grave.

Je continue à croire que les enfants, c'est dangereux pour la santé.

-

-Ah bon ? Il a jamais eu d'enfants ce con ?

-Si, justement. Des jumeaux. Il m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie pour dormir.

-

Quoi ??

Quelle chance.

C'est pas le mien qui ferait ça.

Nan, le mien il est encore mieux, il est jeune, il est beau et il est beaucoup plus sympa.

-

-Il est cool ton patron.

-C'est comme ça depuis avant-hier. Il m'envoie à l'infirmerie le matin. Mais même avec ça, je n'arrive pas à récupérer mes heures de sommeil.

-Ok… mais… tu lâches pas prise, hein ?

-Elles sont trop mignonnes. C'est que du bonheur. J'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Si tu pouvais venir les voir ! Elles sont simplement merveilleuses. Des vraies petites princesses. Maintenant elles sont beaucoup plus éveillées, elles gazouillent ! C'est adorable. Et elles commencent à se servir de leurs mains. C'est trop craquant, leurs petites mains. Et puis si tu voyais leurs visages quand elles sourient ! Des petits anges. On a envie de les croquer. On a pris pleins de photos et on a fait des petits films, il faut que je te les envoie. Il faut que tu les voies, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être complètement gaga avec elles ! Y'a des films où j'ai l'air d'un gros débile, mais le pire c'est que je m'en fous !

-…

-

Bon. J'ai pas trop à m'en faire alors. Il est lobotomisé par la fatigue et l'amour de sa famille. Tout va bien !

Et chez moi, tout va bien aussi.

Je n'étais pas sorti avec Duo depuis des lampadaires (de nos jours, les lustres c'est démodé).

Et puis aujourd'hui, alors qu'on mangeait ensemble, il m'a proposé ça, entre deux bouchées de poisson au goût d'arêtes et de poivre.

_-Hmm… aïe. C'est la dernière fois que je prends du poisson ici._

_-Tu dis ça à chaque fois._

_-Je t'aurais bien proposé de finir mon assiette mais ça se fait pas._

_-De toute façon je n'aurais pas accepté. Je préfère largement mes pâtes à l'huile, à l'eau et au poivre._

_-Demain c'est samedi, je bosse pas et toi non plus. Ca te dirait qu'on boive un coup ce soir ?_

_-Pourquoi pas, oui._

_-Ca fait depuis longtemps !_

_-Depuis dimanche dernier._

_-C'est pas pareil. On était respectivement chez nous et on se téléphonait._

_-Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié. C'était original._

_-C'est vrai. A refaire le jour où on sera à 500 km de distance. D'ailleurs… tu es sûr que c'était ton idée ?_

_-Aussi sûr que ta manche va tremper dans la sauce de ton plat._

_-Oh putain… merci. Je te bénis._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis connement, mais alors connement content, comme à chaque fois qu'on fait quelques chose ensemble.

C'est pas la première fois qu'il me demande ça, mais c'est la première fois que je suis autant content qu'il me le demande.

Cette simple demande s'apparente à beaucoup plus pour moi. Une occasion à saisir, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Après un temps, j'ai appris à vivre avec mon attirance pour Duo. Je lui ai permis d'évoluer. Après tout. Aller contre ne m'apportait que des soucis.

Alors sereinement, elle a grandit. Privée de toute résistance, elle s'est renforcée. Profondément enracinée dans mon esprit et sous ma peau.

Je vois sous un autre œil la relation que j'ai avec Duo. Je vois différemment ce lien qui nous rapproche l'un de l'autre.

Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'il voudrait de moi. Comment être sûr si on ne l'a pas entendu de la bouche de l'intéressé ? Je sais juste qu'il faut que je tente ma chance parce que ça peut marcher.

Peacecraft avait raison. C'est pas grave si nous sommes deux hommes. On n'est pas obligé de le crier sous tous les toits. On n'est pas obligé de se comporter comme des tapettes. Si Duo est gay ou bi, ça ne se voit pas forcément. Je dirai même que ça ne se voit pas.

Je vois d'un autre œil ce qui m'attire chez Duo.

Pas seulement son corps.

Lui. Lui entier. Sa personnalité, son aisance, sa sociabilité, son caractère, tout.

Je veux qu'il puisse se confier à moi comme il se confie à Quatre. Ses pensées intimes. Ses inquiétudes. Ses secrets les plus cachés. Ses déceptions. Ses espoirs.

Il m'a déjà fait part de nombreuses de ses plus grandes joies. Mais il m'a toujours caché l'ombre qu'il a sur le cœur.

Peut-être que c'est à cause de moi, cette ombre.

Si j'arrive à la mettre à jour, peut-être que je peux aussi avoir son entière confidence ?

J'aimerai qu'on soit ensemble.

Je ne peux plus me passer de lui.

Je désire Duo.

Je l'aime.

* * *

**Voila ! Pour ceux qui se demande ce qui s'est dit entre la nana et Heero : réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Non non, je n'ai pas mis cet instant à la poubelle :).**

**Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end ! Mon lapin et moi on vous embrasse ! XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**Surpriiiise ! Bah il fallait bien que je me rattrape du retard, alors pour pas paraître plus crevarde que je le suis déjà, je ne vais pas cacher ce chapitre plus longtemps.**

**Oyez, oyez ! Ce chapitre est le ****deuxième**** que j'ai écris sur cette fic !! Oui, il date de quelques mois :D C'est un vestige XD Ca a été dur de suivre une progression entre Heero et Duo qui aboutisse à là où ils en sont dans ce chapitre (amis, quoi, avec une grosse tendance à vouloir aller plus loin).**

**Merci à Chris52 **(il a rien dit. Il a pensé XD -rires enregistrés-)**, Sumomo-chan **(maaaaaaaaah je ne sais point :p)**, Egwene **(ton avis est bon XD),** haru **(bon bah voila j'ai dis pourquoi j'aimais pas juste après :) Coquillette n'a pas tout a fait tord non plus à savoir que le fluff c'est pas mon truc. J'aime mais quand c'est bien écrit. Et comme là je me suis un peu énervée avec ce précédent chapitre, normal que j'aime pas XD)**, schuichi **(non ce n'est pas la première fois, il venait pour lui montrer des trucs à l'ordi ou pour le chercher pour sortir le soir ! Mais bon y'avait toujours une raison. Là c'est vrai qu'il vient… bah sans raison :D tu vas savoir ce que Heero a dit à l'autre pimbêche dans ce chapitre là ! ;-))**, Mitsuki **(merci beaucoup pour ta review (ouais, ça me fait plaisir quand on me dit que c'est la première XD c'est bon pour l'ego) ! Roh mais bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer voyons ;-) euh quand même, les rendez-vous c'est important ! Et 1h30 c'est un peu beaucoup comme retard ! Sauf peut-être pour le médecin. Là t'es même un peu en avance XD je suis contente que tu crois presque à l'amour en tout cas XD pour la suite, il suffit de lire et tu auras touuutes tes réponses !)**, et diabolikangel **(la vouila la suite ! :-)) **et à tous les gens qui jouent à cache-cache derrière leurs écrans en me lisant :D !**

**Ah oui, note : j'ai découvert pourquoi j'aimais pas le chapitre précédent ! (merci à ma psy perso de ff qui se reconnaîtra ;p) : Parce que comme tous ceux que j'aime pas et dont j'ai mis 300 ans à les écrire, j'en avais tellement marre de pas avoir d'idées que je l'ai ****bâclé****. Et j'aime pas le travail bâclé. Voila. En gros ils m'a fais ch.er alors moi je l'aime pas !**

**(Note 2 : Pour ceux qui s'étonnent qu'en deux chapitres, Heero soit complètement transformé, là, il faut se référer au titre de la fic ;-).)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

On s'était donné rendez-vous dans un bar de Paris, pas très loin de chez moi. A peine dix minutes en voiture, le temps de se garer. Duo semblait connaître pas mal de bar, mais c'est un vrai parisien, pas comme moi qui ne sort que depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Je me demande des fois d'ailleurs pourquoi, maintenant que je me suis un peu décoincé, je ne sort pas plus.

Mais en fait je me rends compte qu'à part lui, je ne vois pas avec qui je pourrai sortir, et mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. Alors il n'y a pour l'instant que Duo avec qui je peux demander de boire un verre.

Et de toute façon ce n'est pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que je veux sortir, pour l'instant je veux Duo pour moi tout seul.

Le bar est à moitié rempli. Je m'installe à une table. Comme d'habitude, il arrive cinq minutes après moi.

Je le vois à travers la vitre du bar. Il a réussis à trouver une place pas loin.

Maintenant ça ne me choque plus du tout de voir Duo en tenue décontractée. Un simple jean et un pull rayé gris et bleu clair. Pas de manteau ni de veste. Cette tenue le rajeunit beaucoup. On dirait presque un étudiant.

Quand il entre, il me cherche des yeux. Il me sourit quand il me trouve.

-

-Hey, salut.

-Salut.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander, pour les codes d'activation, ça va ?

-Impeccable. Mais on a dit qu'on ne parlerait pas du boulot.

-Bien. Je vais arrêter de te soûler alors.

-Tu me soûles pas. C'est parce que tu es impliqué dedans, c'est bien.

-Ouais mais on n'y est pas.

-Tu deviens trop dur avec toi-même.

-Je deviens ? Je l'ai toujours été, même si je ne le montrais pas trop.

-Pas du tout, même.

-Mmm… fais attention, je fais finir par croire que tu es malade, à ne pas m'enfoncer comme d'habitude.

-Pourquoi malade ??

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tout d'un coup, la foudre est tombé sur toi et tu deviens plus aimable sans faire d'effort. Tu as presque perdu ton coté désagréable. Enfin avec moi en tout cas.

-

Ah ouais ? Mon dieu, c'est vrai je suis malade.

Malade de toi.

En souriant je lui donnai une petite tape sur la joue et il se mit à rire franchement en faisant un geste de défense post-attaque.

-

-Ne m'insulte pas, s'il te plait.

-Tu vois ! Tu dis même « s'il te plait » !

-Sérieux, t'as vraiment cru qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose ?

-Bah ouais, on peut devenir beaucoup plus vulnérable si un évènement nous traumatise.

-D'accord. J'ai l'air si traumatisé que ça…

-Non, mais… laisse tomber. C'est vrai, c'est con. Depuis qu'on se connaît tu évolues vraiment. J'ai eu raison de te prendre sous mon aile !

-

Hm… s'il savait que c'est pas con ce qu'il dit. Qu'en fait ça fait que depuis peu de temps que j'ai passé le cap et que j'ai décidé de faire moi-même les choses.

S'il savait que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette psy, je ne me serais pas laissé faire.

Il va voir que c'est vraiment moi qui agis maintenant. Que je ne suis pas capable que de reproduire un rôle.

Je vais lui montrer que ça a changé.

-

-Ouais ben ne te félicite pas trop, ça mettrait en jeu ta modestie hors pair.

-

En guise de réponse il fit mine de me tirer dessus avec un révolver imité par sa main pour plaisanter. Je soupirai.

Un gosse. C'est vraiment un gosse quand il veut.

Mais je l'aime, ce gosse.

Une serveuse arriva à notre table et on commanda chacun un verre qui n'arrièrent que peu de temps après. Duo but une gorgée alors que je fis tourner l'alcool dans mon verre, regardant innocemment le mouvement des glaçons qui s'entrechoquaient dedans.

-

-Au fait, j'ai entendu dire par Chloé -tu sais, ma voisine d'en face-…

-La pipelette ?

-Elle-même.

-Ouais ?

-Apparemment Elodie a le béguin pour un nouvel homme dans le service.

-Ah. Etonnant. Elle va finir par tous se les faire. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

-

Il but une nouvelle gorgée. Et moi je ne quittai pas des yeux mes glaçons, tout à fait naturel, voire désabusé et désintéressé.

-

-C'est toi.

-

Il faillit tous recracher dans le verre et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire (je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du danger auquel j'avais échappé). Il toussa comme dingue et finalement je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Jamais je n'aurait cru que Chloé ou même Elodie ne me rendraient service à ce point. Il faudrait que je pense à faire une bonne action à leur égard. Sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, bien sûr. J'ai une réputation à tenir.

Je bus une gorgée comme si de rien n'était et comme si le mec en face de moi ne s'étouffait à moitié pas.

-

-Eh, meurt pas.

-Non… c'est pas possible ?? Mais on a presque dix ans d'écart !!

-Vous avez dix ans d'écart.

-Justement !

-Ben oui mais elle ça ne lui fait rien.

-

Et en même temps, je la comprends si c'est de Duo qu'on parle.

-

-Bah moi si !

-Elodie m'a même demandé, comme elle a remarqué qu'on se parlait _des fois_, ton numéro de téléphone. Et aussi « à tout hasard », si elle avait une chance avec toi.

-Oh… tu lui a pas donné mon tel j'espère ?

-Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait pas plutôt ton code de carte bancaire.

-

Duo pouffa.

Quand je repense à ça, je me dis qu'Elodie était vraiment conne parce que quand je lui ai répondu, elle a rit de bon cœur.

…

Vraiment, il faut avoir une case en moins pour rire quand on se fout de notre tronche ouvertement. Le pire c'est qu'elle a persisté.

-

-Et pour… si elle avait une chance avec moi ?

-

Son air mi-amusé mi-tendu est mignon.

J'ai envie de lui caresser le visage.

Voir si sa peau est aussi douce que dans mon imagination.

Avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux, je lui répondis en le fixant intensément.

-

-J'ai répondu que c'était même pas la peine, que dans ce cas là, moi j'avais plus de chance qu'elle.

-

Il renversa sa tête un peu en arrière et éclata de rire. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste.

Et en plus, je marque un point.

-

-Trop fort !! Excellent ! J'espère qu'après ça elle va me lâcher ! T'es trop bon, Heero. J'adore ta répartie. Même si au début je l'aimais pas.

-

Ah. Il aime bien quelque chose en moi. C'est positif. Comme quoi je ne suis pas obligé de changer complètement, je peux continuer à me faire plaisir.

Moi c'est son rire que j'adore. J'ai appris à aimer son sourire qui lui illumine le visage, mais son rire c'est le top.

Et si je pouvais, je le ferrais rire tous les jours. Ca me réchauffe. J'aime le voir aussi détendu.

Quand même…

Il faudrait que je me bouge.

S'il a fait tout ça pour moi, il faudrait que je lui montre que ça n'a pas été vain. Que j'ai enfin compris.

Je ne sais pas s'il croit que je comprends depuis le début, c'est difficile à dire, mais on pourra toujours s'expliquer _après_. Parce qu'en fait, pour lui, mon changement de comportement envers lui est progressif du moment où je l'ai rencontré à maintenant. Alors qu'en vérité le changement s'est opéré qu'à partir du moment où j'ai décidé de ne plus aller voir Peacecraft. Et c'est là où j'étais vraiment moi. C'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça.

Je me sens coupable. J'ai l'impression de lui mentir. Mais si je n'avais pas fais comme Peacecraft me disait de faire, je n'aurais pas pu ouvrir les yeux. Je n'aurais même pas cherché à changer.

Je lui aurais fais comprendre dés le début que je ne voulais rien. Comme toutes les personnes qui ont essayé avant lui. Comme Jacques-Lyne au bureau, qui a essayé de sympathiser avec moi pour pouvoir avoir plus après.

Sauf qu'elle avait deux défauts : elle s'y est prit de la manière faible, et c'était une femme.

Sur le coup j'ai pas fais attention, mais toutes les personnes qui ont essayé de m'approcher plus en détail c'était les femmes. J'ai pas calculé que les femmes ne m'intéressaient pas. Ma première expérience pour moi n'a été que pour dire que je l'ai eu. Mais c'est tout. Ma pseudo-copine de y'a quelques années, c'était juste pour me forger cette expérience. Un expérience physique que je n'ai pas souhaiter renouveler avec quelqu'un d'autre à cause de ma phobie.

Mais en fait personne ne m'intéresse sauf Duo. Son rire. Son sourire. Ses mimiques. Ses gestes. Son talent pour la parole. Sa façon dont il m'a fait craquer. Dont il m'a fait sortir de ma coquille. Sa manière de m'atteindre.

De me parler.

De me regarder.

J'ai envie d'être avec lui. J'ai envie de le toucher. Et j'ai envie qu'il me touche.

J'ai envie de lui laisser carte blanche de moi.

-

Mais d'un coup deux gars qui devaient nous observer depuis un moment se levèrent de leur table pour aller à la nôtre.

Oula… j'aime pas trop beaucoup ça.

Ils se prennent pour des cowboys au western pour marcher comme ça ?

Ils ont l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul.

Non. A ce stade, c'est plus un balai, c'est baobab.

Ils nous coupent notre conversation et Duo se tait.

Je les déteste déjà rien que pour ça.

-

-Hey, salut les gars, on peut s'incruster ?

-

Pas vraiment, non.

Je ne donne pas d'argent aux clochards.

-

-Vous êtes pas mal et y'a comme eu un déclic quand on s'est croisé des yeux là. Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'un petit échange de partenaire ? Toi le brun, tu permets que je t'empreinte ton copain ?

-

Oh putain… ce sont des cas. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur nous ? Maintenant en plus ??

Y'a écrit « autiste » sur nos front ?

En face de moi, Duo a perdu son sourire. Il ne se sent plus à l'aise du tout. Il a dégluti discrètement. Pas d'inquiétude, mais de gêne.

Qu'est ce que je fais. Je prétends qu'on est des CRS en civil ou qu'on a l'intention de faire un attentat ici et maintenant en se faisant exploser ?

Je peux aussi simplement leur dire qu'on a voté pour l'extrême droite.

Mais Duo me devance avec un regard noir pour eux, une voix grave et un signe de tête vers la porte.

-

-La sortie c'est là bas. Salut.

-Merci _sweet heart_. Vous nous accompagnez ?

-

Bon. Je vais répondre très poliment et très calmement pour la première et dernière fois et s'ils ne partent pas, je vais être obligé d'être un peu moins poli et un peu moins calme.

-



-Non mais… vous vous croyez à Trouduculand ? Vous avez vu votre tête ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais échanger de partenaire ? Alors petite précision… que ce soit avec toi ou avec l'autre, ou avec n'importe quoi, parce que je pense que même une chèvre a plus d'espoir que toi, vous pouvez toujours vous foutre ça… _¤fait un fuck avec son majeur¤_ là ou je pense. Vas-y, dégage avec ton pote.

-

Dis comme ça, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître vraiment TROP sympa, voire idiot. Mais tout est dans le ton. Et le geste.

Malheureusement, je pense qu'il va falloir que je leur explique un peu mieux parce que vu leur petit sourire en coin, ils ont pas l'air d'avoir tout saisis.

C'est tout. Y'a des gens dans la vie, ils sont pas en surplus de neurones. Clair que non.

Je me rends bien compte de ce qu'on nous propose. Le brun qui m'a interpellé pour me parler de Duo a un sourire pervers aux lèvres, de même que son... ami. Je me rends compte qu'ils nous prennent pour des gens comme eux.

Et que l'horreur me prend quand il parle de Duo comme ça. De _l'échanger_.

C'est au tour de l'autre de prendre la relève, bien que ce que je leur ai dis n'ont pas l'air de les faire cogiter.

-

-Hmm… ça me tente. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, t'es pas content ? T'es mal baisé ? Sérieux, tu m'intéresses, et à mon avis t'as pas trop d'imagination, alors si tu veux, viens avec moi et je vais te faire connaître des trucs que t'es pas prêt d'oublier. Relax ! C'est pas la peine de le prendre mal ! Ca s'appelle l'ouverture, et dans un couple, c'est très important.

-

Mais je rêve... ! On est en plein délire ! Ils insistent ! C'est la fête du calbut' rose !

Et c'est à moi qu'ils parlent… là, sur le coup j'ai honte. J'ai très honte. J'ai très honte qu'on s'adresse à moi pour me dire ça.

Ca craint. Ils s'y croient vraiment. Je sens Duo très tendu. Putain, juste au moment où j'avais réussi à le faire rire... juste au moment où j'étais super de bonne humeur et j'allais peut être lui parler et passer à l'attaque… naaan... Il était... adorable.

-

-Ou alors c'est peut être qu'il est trop bon, ton mec, et tu veux pas le partager ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse. Mais enfin, je te le rends après !

-

Nan mais le jour où je "l'échangerai", les poules auront des dents en rhodium et pondront des omelettes aux champignons servie dans une assiette avec les couverts qu'on pourra manger direct.

-

-Ferme ta gueule de tarloose si t'as pas envie de claquer tout ton fric chez ton dentiste et ton chirurgien après que je t'aurais arrangé les dents et la mâchoire.

-Hohooo… le chien qui aboie, mord ! Mmm...

-

Duo commence vraiment à s'impatienter et à s'énerver. La main qu'il avait posée contre son cou pour s'accouder s'abat brutalement sur la table. Son regard noir les fusille. Son visage devient vraiment menaçant. Le mec qui veut me « l'emprunter » s'est tourné vers lui et lui...

…

Je vais le buter. Il va pas comprendre sa douleur.

Il met sa main sur le genou pour remonter le long de sa cuisse.

Je vais le buter.

Il va regretter de l'avoir toucher comme ça.

Je me retiens de ne pas bondir et de le prendre par le col pour le balancer hors du bar, mais après tout, Duo fais ce qu'il veut. Je n'ai aucun droit sur lui.

Mais bordel s'il le laisse faire c'est moi qui me casse.

Ah.

Il la lui retire d'un geste sec.

-

-Il te défend bien, ton copain. Et son air ténébreux lui donne un coté excitant. Ca doit être chaud au pieu. T'es pas d'accord ?

-Tu me touche pas, enfoiré.

-Tel chien, tel maître. Tu l'as bien dressé. Mais moi je vais te faire dresser autre chose, détends toi.

-T'as vu où que c'est mon kif de m'envoyer en l'air avec des cons comme vous ? Cassez vous, vous avez plus de chance à la superette du coin qu'à cette table.

-

Miam.

Duo me montre une autre facette de son caractère, qui me plait assez. Il a prit le même ton que moi. La lueur haineuse de ses yeux et l'ombre de sa voix m'excitent. Je retrouve la fermeté, en très amplifiée, de ses paroles comme les premières fois où on se parlait. Avec un vocabulaire moins classe, cependant, mais ça n'en est que mieux.

Les deux gars se redressèrent sur leur chaise et se levèrent, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

-

-Dommage, on aurait prit du bon temps tous les quatre. Vous savez pas ce que vous ratez, les mecs. Tchao tchao !

-

On suivi des yeux avec répugnance les deux énergumènes de dos qui avaient gâché définitivement notre soirée. Ils partaient du bar. L'un deux porta la main au cul de l'autre et tourna la tête en notre direction pour se lécher les lèvres et nous adresser un sourire vicieux. Une fois sortis et hors de vue, mon regard se posa sur un coin de la table, et un coup d'œil de vérification m'informa que Duo faisait de même avec un autre coin.

Aucun de nous ne parla pendant de longues secondes.

Je soupirai et la main de Duo migra à son front. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Duo remit derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de sa natte. Puis il émit un petit rire forcé en me regardant, tentant de remettre de l'ambiance.

Sans grand succès.

Franchement je trouve pas ça comique. Je leur en veux d'avoir gâcher l'ambiance.

Voila. Je suis énervé.

Ca m'énerve ! Merde !

-

-Ils ont cru qu'on était ensemble.

-Hn.

-C'est marrant.

-Tu les as trouvés marrant ? Eh bah vas les rejoindre s'ils te font fendre la gueule.

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Je savais pas qu'ils étaient ton genre. Désolé, fallait le préciser, j'aurais été sympa et je vous aurais laissé entre potes. C'est vrai, ils doivent savoir bien baiser s'ils proposent leurs services.

-Heero t'es **dégueulasse** !

-

Tout est allé trop vite.

Mes paroles que je ne pensais pas parce que j'en voulais simplement au monde entier, mes mauvaises paroles, ma mauvaise humeur sont ressorties sans que j'y pense. Sans que j'y réfléchisse.

Des paroles que j'ai regrettées à la seconde où elles sont sorties de ma bouche.

Son visage se ferma et s'obscurci d'un coup. Ses yeux me fixèrent comme pour m'accuser d'un crime. Ses mains, posées sur la table, se contractèrent, et finalement ses poings se serrèrent. Il me défia du regard.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis…_

-

-Tu me prends pour qui ?? Je ferme les yeux sur toutes tes remarques de salaud, sur tout ton désintérêt de tout et sur ton non respect de personne, et toi tu trouves toujours le moyen d'en rajouter une couche ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'être avec toi ?! De supporter ta mauvaise humeur, ton mauvais caractère et tes critiques ?! Tu crois que ça me fait vraiment plaisir ?!

-

Il me fusille littéralement du regard.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

J'ai beau essayer de soutenir ce regard noir mais je me sens perdre mes moyens. Je fais de mon mieux pour rester sévère, mais je flanche. Le voir si... c'est même plus de la colère, il est carrément hors de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Les regards des autres clients se tournent discrètement quelques secondes chacun leur tour vers notre table, parce que c'est fun de voir une dispute, c'est comme les accidents sur les autoroutes, puis essayent de ne pas paraître intéressé, font semblant de nous ignorer et tentent de continuer normalement leur conversation, mais je remarque bien qu'ils ont baissé d'un ton.

Duo est lancé, et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais le faire taire, mais je dis quelque chose, il s'énervera encore plus.

J'ai été trop loin.

Et cette fois, j'ai peur.

_Pourquoi il a fallu que je dise cette connerie là…_

-

-Il faut croire que j'ai été trop con de m'accrocher à toi désespérément. J'aurai dû te laisser tomber, comme à chaque fois que tu me casses ! Moi quand j'aime quelqu'un, je suis aveugle ! Volontairement ! J'ignore tes défauts, je fais pas attention à la réalité, je regarde pas au devant pour savoir si tu vas me lâcher !! Parce que tu vas être étonné, mais je t'aime !! J'ai tout fais pour que t'essayes de trouver une place, que tu connaisses des gens, que t'apprennes à m'apprécier et peut être à m'aimer ! Mais en fait c'est trop demander. C'est vrai, toi tu préfères ta solitude, ton renfermement et ta stupide connerie. T'es intolérant, têtu, buté, borné. Mais peut être que tu es homophobe ! Ca serait logique, remarque. Je vois pas pourquoi les homos te dérangeraient pas et les personnes en générales, si.

-Duo.

-Quoi ?! Tu crois que parce que je souris tout le temps et je fais mine de ne pas faire attention à tes reproches que ça veut dire que je m'en fous ?! Que ça me fait pas mal ?! Tu crois que je suis le larbin sur lequel tu peux te défouler sans que ça me fasse quelque chose ?! J'ai une gueule de bouffon autant que ça ?! Tu crois que j'ai rien compris à la vie ?! Jusqu'à là tu me prenais vraiment pour un pauvre paumé qui sait pas quoi faire de ses soirées et de son fric et qui s'est donné comme mission divine de transformer un misanthrope. « Ouais, j'ai un but dans la vie, je veux faire quelque chose que seule une personne trop conne et qui sait pas quoi foutre, fait, parce que j'ai envie de me marrer un peu. » Nan, Heero.

-Ca y'est, t'as fini ?!

-Non j'ai pas fini !! Ce qui m'étonne dans tout ce bordel, c'est que non seulement tu voulais bien manger avec moi au resto, mais en plus tu m'invitais ! Ca tu vois, depuis longtemps je me pose la question. Tu ne peux _pas __**vouloir**_ passer du bon temps avec les gens. Ca vient pas de toi, tout ça. Tu m'avais parlé de ta psy quand tu m'as offert des fleurs, tu m'avais dis que c'était son idée. En fait, tu sais ce que je crois ? C'est que rien n'est de toi. Que tu n'as pris aucunes décisions. Que tout ça, les rendez-vous, les discussions, tout, tout est organisé par ta putain de psy. Tout est faux. Même ta motivation était fausse. Je me trompe ??

-

J'ai peur de me voir seul. J'ai peur de le voir partir. Qu'il m'échappe au moment où j'ai besoin de lui.

Tout s'écroule.

Si facilement.

Si rapidement.

_Pourquoi…_

-

-Duo...

-C'est ça, hein ?! Je me trompe pas !! Putain, j'y avais pensé et j'ai pas voulu y croire. J'ai voulu croire que tu faisais tout ça de toi même, que c'était pas possible qu'on puisse se laisser manipuler par une autre personne comme ça, que t'étais en train de changer, j'ai voulu croire tout ce que t'as dis... parce qu'en plus je suppose qu'elle te disais à l'avance ce que tu devais me répondre ?? Toutes ces belles phrases que de temps en temps tu me sortais après avoir réfléchi, hein ?!

-Je...

-…C'est pas vrai…

-

Alors que j'avais plein d'espoir… alors que j'étais sorti de ma carapace blindée, de ma coquille de granit.

Alors que j'avais enfin franchis le pas de m'accepter tel que je suis, c'est lui qui ne m'accepte plus.

La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase provoque une inondation, un sinistre.

Pour tous les deux.

Je vois tous ses efforts et les miens se noyer.

Je me vois emporté dans le courant, loin de lui.

-

-De toutes les fois où tu m'as démoralisé, où tu m'as déçu, Heero, celle là c'est la pire. J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con. Y'a des limites à la gentillesse. Le foutage de gueule par exemple. Je sais pas qui c'est, ta psy, mais en tout cas elle a pas intérêt à ce que je la connaisse et que je la rencontre dans la rue. Et toi...

-Arrête, je vais t'expliquer.

-Toi, je veux plus. Jamais. Te revoir. Je serais une nana, je demanderais ma démission, rien que pour ne plus voir ta gueule. Mais je vais pas quitter cet emploi à cause de toi, tu serais trop content. J'ai ma fierté aussi. Je vais rester, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour prendre ta défense auprès de tes collègues. En fait c'est eux qui ont raison. Punaise... quand je pense que je me suis pratiquement mis toute l'équipe sur mon dos à cause de toi...

-Tu ne me laisses même pas parler !!

-Autant me laisser m'adresser directement à ta psy ! Maintenant tu vas être content, je ne vais plus te gaver avec mes sorties et mes resto ! Parce que je suppose que c'est la croix et la bannière pour toi, ça, hein ??

-Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait.

-J'en ai rencontré, des connards avec leurs excuses à deux balles. Je leur ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ?! Pourquoi maintenant, alors que pendant un an t'as été une marionnette entre les mains d'une imbécile qui veut jouer les agences matrimoniales et t'as même pas été capable de gérer ta vie privée tout seul ! Tu sais quoi Heero...

-

Il se lève sèchement sans me quitter des yeux. Yeux qui me lancent des éclairs. Yeux qui brillent d'excitation, de reproche. Qui me sanctionnent, qui me blessent, qui me cloue sur place sans que je ne puisse rien faire d'autre que subir.

Subir.

Sa dernière phrase s'abat et sonne en moi comme un coup de feu.

Je me senti m'écrouler comme un château de cartes, juste après qu'une porte qui a claqué ait envoyé en sa direction un grand courant d'air froid, qui agit de la même manière qu'une gifle.

-

-Tu me dégoûtes.

-

Je ne pus répondre.

Me défendre.

Car après tout, c'était lui qui se défendait.

Il était levé, les mains aux doigts écartés sur la table, penché vers moi pour me dire cette dernière phrase tranchante qui résonna comme le bruit d'une guillotine dans ma tête, et il quitta la table. Il alla payer au comptoir sans attendre la monnaie de son billet et s'en alla d'un pas décidé, furieux. Sans se retourner.

Ses mots se répétèrent en boucle dans ma tête. Sa voix ne me laisse pas en paix. Mes oreilles bourdonnent.

J'aimerais n'avoir rien dit.

J'aimerai avoir eu le putain de bon sens de refouler ma jalousie, mon coté misanthrope qui me hante et me hantera, je crois, toujours.

J'aimerais retourner en arrière.

J'aimerai me lever et courir après cet homme. Crier son nom. Lui prendre le poignet.

Plonger dans ses yeux.

Me mettre à genou devant lui. Même en plein milieu de la rue. Même devant tout le monde. Même si ça fait con.

Lui prendre la main. La serrer avec les deux miennes.

Ne plus le laisser partir.

Le supplier.

_Pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma grande gueule…_

-

Mais je ne fais rien.

-

Je ferme les yeux.

Le vide m'envahit. Le froid. La solitude.

Le semi calme qui s'était installé pendant que Duo m'avait craché ses quatre vérités s'estompe. Les gens autour commencent à reparler normalement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, par politesse. Redoublent d'effort pour ignorer la scène qui se résume maintenant à un pauvre 

con qui se retrouve seul, qu'on a engueulé comme un gosse par son parent, ou qui s'est fait jeté comme un pauvre mec par une nana, alors qu'il y a cinq minutes, ils riaient encore ensemble.

Cette dernière image m'insupporte.

Je m'en fous du regard des autres. Qu'il soit plein de pitié, de mépris, d'indifférence, ou de moquerie.

On est deux hommes. Pas un homme avec un autre qui fait la femme. Non. Deux hommes.

Duo est tout sauf une femme sous l'impulsion de ses hormones.

Il est tout sauf un lunatique guidé par ses humeurs du moment.

Et il a tout sauf tort.

-

Au moment où je sortais du labyrinthe de mes pensées, au moment où je savais ce que je voulais faire, je retombe dans le néant.

Et même pire qu'avant. Parce qu'avant je n'avais rien, et je n'avais besoin de rien.

Puis il est arrivé. A réveillé mes sentiments. L'homme que j'aime.

Et maintenant…

Maintenant je viens de le perdre.

L'homme dont j'avais besoin.

-

Un vertige de haine envers moi-même me submerge, et je prends ma tête dans mes mains.

Mes doigts se crispent.

Et comme un cauchemar, je revois la scène mentalement, en boucle.

_« Tu me dégoûtes. »_

OWARI

* * *

**Je savais pas quelle fin mettre, alors j'en ai mis une triste…**

…

**¤sifflote¤**

…

**HA !! Je vous ai encore eu !! XD XD XD**

**C'est trop facile.**

**:p Bah oui, on me change pas. Toujours mes blagues débiles d'âge mental négatif l'emportent sur ma sériosité. Si quelqu'un a un remède, je prends !**

**Bon voila, j'ai bien cassé le moment tragique, oui je suis bien contente, vous pouvez me jeter les tomates si elles sont molles (parce que dures, elles font mal XD).**

**Bon allez, au prochain chapitre **

**Je n'allais pas vous faire ça ! Pas après ces 30 merveilleux chapitres où on s'est bien marré ! _/rires enregistrés/ _****Allez, c'est reparti pour 30 chapitres ! XD ¤PAF¤ Ok. Peut-être un peu moins… OK OK !! Beaucoup moins ! XD**

**Ps : non mais vous ne croyiez pas que ça allait être SI facile et que Heero allait avouer à Duo ce qu'il s'était avoué à lui-même ? Eh, on n'est pas dans un conte de fée ! Ben non, pas quand on me connaît :p.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Même que je souris comme un gosse qui sort des montagnes russes quand je lis vos reviews :-).**

**Merci en plus à Sumomo-chan **(oui, c'était risqué ce que j'ai fais X/ bande de psychopathes ! XD Je vous aime quand même on est du même registre :p)**, Othello **(le passage du chapitre 29 au 30 est brutal parce que se référer au titre (qui est tiré par les cheveux ok) : le Blitz est le bombardement du Royaume Uni par les allemands, ce qui est une manière quelque peu brutale… et lost complex c'est perdre son complexe. J'ai mis les deux termes ensemble (qui n'ont aucun rapport entre eux à l'origine) pour dire que Heero a subi par l'ennemi une attaque qui lui a fait rendre compte de certaines choses. Ce qui lui a fait perdre son homophobie. Donc c'est normal que ça soit brutal :D)**, Mithy **(ils étaient sympa les germaniens ? XD)**, gadizz **(ouais bah c'est vrai pour Die cte feignasse XD je sais pas pour le cerveau à Heero. Faut voir :p tu me payes combien ?)**, shinimegami **(ah bon ? Carrément ? ben prévois la serpillère pour ce chapitre ! Non c'est pas vrai XD)**, diabolikangel **(je me tâte… est-ce que je laisse Heero dans sa situation piteuse ou pas ? :p c'est dangereux pour ma vie…)**,** **Mitsuki** (aah contente que tu aimes :D les deux pervers je les sort de Stromboli (ben j'en sais rien moi d'où je les sors XD). Si ça va s'arranger ? Faut lire pour savoir :p)**, et Topi **(alors, ton excuse a marché avec ta prof de math ? Pour voir si je peux l'utiliser moi aussi ? :D Effectivement j'ai essayé que mes personnages, hormis Duo, soit les plus improbables et/ou marrant possible. D'où la démystification du culte de la dignité de WuFei, Relena en psy et Heero en con XD)**.**

**Vous êtes trop sympa.**

* * *

Les jours passent, dans une ambiance de glace entre Duo et moi. Ambiance imposée par lui, cette fois.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça ferait aussi mal.

J'ai pensé au début qu'il arrêterait un jour ou l'autre. Qu'il finirait par venir me voir, qu'il me réprimanderait, mais qu'il reviendrait. Comme avant.

Mais après plus d'un mois sans changement, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Je n'y croyais plus. Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point.

Il ne me supporte plus, et moi je supporte difficilement ce nouveau regard qu'il a sur moi. Un regard si inhabituel, si blessant.

Je m'en fiche de ce regard. J'ai juste besoin de lui. Même s'il me rejette.

Mais il voyait en ma présence comme un affront. Une tentative vaine d'accrochage.

Qu'est ce que je fais encore ici ? Il est chez lui, je suis payé par lui, je l'ai déçu. Je l'ai déçu sentimentalement. Mais je suis toujours là au travail. Je suis toujours sous sa direction. Je lui suis toujours disponible.

-

J'ai bien essayé, au début, de lui parler. De m'excuser. De lui montrer que c'était la chose la plus stupide que j'ai dite et que je regrettais amèrement.

Rien n'y a fait. En même temps, je n'allais pas débarquer devant lui et lui déballer ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je savais bien que ça allait encore plus le braquer. J'ai commencé par un timide sms. Franc. Direct. Grave. Le genre de sms que j'envoie pas à n'importe qui. Le genre que j'envois pas toutes les semaines.

Le genre que j'écris et que j'envois pas tout de suite, je réfléchis une demie heure avant de l'envoyer.

Et j'attendrai surement longtemps, très longtemps, avant de refaire le même.

_« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'aime. »_

Puis par un autre, avec un intervalle de deux jours pour ne pas qu'il croit que je le harcèle.

_« J'ai besoin de te parler. Réponds-moi s'il te plait. »_

A vrai dire, je n'avais rien à lui dire d'autre que ce que j'avais noté sur le premier texto. C'était tout ce que je voulais qu'il sache. J'aurai voulu lui dire en face.

Mais bien sûr, il s'est bien gardé de me répondre. Comme il m'ignorait royalement, on ne se parlait pas, sauf à propos du travail.

Ma dernière chance c'était de risquer le tout pour le tout et carrément d'aller le voir au lieu de fuir le face à face.



Je suis allé en terrain ennemi, dans son bureau alors qu'il était seul. J'ai géré de façon diplomate mon ton, mesuré mes mots, ma position droite et ma respiration, conscient d'être la personne en faute.

J'ai relevé des yeux son regard sombre et son visage sévère. Je n'ai pas flanché un seul instant.

_« -Non, ce n'est pas pour le travail et non, je ne m'en irai pas. Pas tant que je ne t'ai pas dis certaines choses. Je sais que tu n'as parfaitement pas envie de m'écouter, mais j'ai simplement besoin de quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas parler, alors je vais peut-être être maladroit. Si tu m'interromps, j'aurai encore plus de mal. Et je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de m'exprimer que maintenant, même si… c'est dur. D'être en face de toi, debout, que tu me regardes de haut même si tu es assis à ton bureau, de devoir se mettre à nu, avouer des choses que l'on a longtemps refoulées, d'autres que l'on a cachées… Je te demande juste de me laisser parler, et de m'écouter._

_-_

_Mes yeux à la fois décidés et implorants croisèrent ceux de Duo pour qui rédiger dix fois le même dossier de 500 pages à la main sur la psychologie des moules aurait été moins pénible que de faire ce que je lui demandais. En s'asseyant bien au fond de son fauteuil, il sembla réfléchir, ennuyé, pendant quelques secondes avant de les fermer et les rouvrir en guise d'acquiescement, sans daigner m'adresser un mot._

_Je m'autorisai un soupir mental. Il avait accepté, c'était déjà ça. Ca n'aurait pas été le cas le lendemain de ma connerie._

_-_

_-En premier lieu, je voulais te dire que c'est vrai. Ma psy m'a énormément aidé pour ce qui était de parler de tout et de rien pendant les repas qu'on a prit ensemble. Elle avait tout comprit depuis le début. C'est elle qui m'a incité à accepter tes invitations. Encore elle qui m'a rudement conseillé de t'inviter en retour. Toujours elle qui me disait les choses à ne pas dire, les comportements à avoir, les attitudes à éviter. Elle sait tout de ce qu'on a fait ensemble, car elle voulait que je lui reporte les discussions qu'on avait, pour pouvoir rectifier mes paroles et que je les dise mieux si l'occasion se présentait une nouvelle fois. J'ai été réticent à faire ça depuis le début. Je trouvais ça sans intérêt, hypocrite, voire ridicule. Mais toujours, je « l'obéissais » car à chaque fois que j'avais décidé d'arrêter, je continuais. C'était plus fort que moi. C'est son métier, et même si je lui tenais tête, je finissais par me référer à elle dés que j'avais un dilemme avec toi._

_-_

_Pour une fois depuis le fameux soir où tout à dérapé, j'avais l'impression de sortir d'un tunnel. D'être écouté avec attention même si j'étais comme un élève se confessant à son professeur après avoir fait un méfait d'une grande ampleur._

_Je me sentais comme me libérant d'un poids qui m'a longtemps encombré._

_-_

_-Cette psy, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Toujours critiqué. Plus que tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Mais mon subconscient a toujours suivi ses conseils. Parce que tu sais que depuis que je suis avec elle, je n'ai pas changé de travail. Je n'ai pas été renvoyé. Alors comme elle était enthousiaste à ce que je me rapproche de toi, sans m'expliquer pourquoi, j'ai fais ce qu'elle a dit. A la lettre. Et les premiers mois, en étant complètement contre. Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, qui ce rôle de théâtre me faisait devenir. Mon but étant de voir plus positivement les gens. Je ne voyais pas en quoi me soi-disant rapprocher d'une seule personne, toi, mon patron qui plus est, m'aiderait à accepter les autres. Et au bout d'un moment, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai fini par t'apprécier et mon comportement devenait naturel._

_-_

_Il leva les yeux en l'air comme pour dire « oh, quelle bonté… » en me négligeant._

_Je sais que ce que j'avais dis en dernier peut faire sourire sarcastiquement, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas là. J'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout._

_-_

_-Vraiment, t'apprécier. Au bout de quelques mois, elle n'avait plus besoin de me dire ce que j'avais à faire ou à dire. Elle se contentait d'essayer de m'expliquer ce que tu voulais me faire passer comme message. Je n'ai rien compris. Je n'ai rien vu, rien voulu voir. Et quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais de l'attirance pour toi, quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a dit que c'était normal parce que c'était l'effet que tu voulais que ça me fasse. Là j'ai compris que si je n'étais pas homo, j'étais au moins bi avec une grande préférence pour les hommes. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, ça ne m'a pas plu. D'où la fois où je n'ai pas voulu qu'on s'approche l'un de l'autre pendant cinq jours._

_-_

_Je l'ai observé tout du long de mon discourt, dans les yeux. Son visage totalement fermé ne laissant transparaître aucun autre sentiment que celui de la colère, ses lèvres légèrement pincées, ses sourcils un peu froncés, ses doigts qui de temps en temps tapotaient la table en un bruit à peine audible, tout me montrait que je lui prenais son temps et que j'avais intérêt à m'appliquer dans mes aveux._

_Mais j'étais calme. Avec toutes mes cartes en main. Mon meilleur jeu. Celui de la sincérité._

_-_

_-Oui, je suis borné, pas ouvert d'esprit, intolérant, lent à comprendre. Mais j'ai fais des progrès. J'ai appris que tout ce qu'on avait fait ensemble m'aidait à m'accepter moi, d'abord. Ensuite je pouvais accepter les autres et me faire accepter. Pendant ces cinq jours, j'ai pris conscience que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, t'éviter. Que je rebutais une idée pour rien. Que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se convaincre quelque chose de faux. Heureusement que tu n'as pas attendu que je me décide parce que je ne savais pas quoi penser. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu du mal. Je ne m'acceptais pas en tant qu'homosexuel et en même temps, je voulais qu'on se mette ensemble. Mais tout ça avec la certitude que tu n'y étais pour rien, que c'était de moi que provenait ces idées._

_-_

_Il faut que je sache pourquoi il m'a toujours fait des avances sans aller jusqu'au bout._

_En fait, j'ai une idée. Elle me paraît logique._

_-_

_-Une fois que j'ai su ce que je voulais, comme c'était nouveau, j'ai attendu un peu, j'ai essayé de te montrer que j'étais prêt. Duo, est-ce que… est-ce que tu attendais que je te le dise ?_

_-_

_Pendu à ses lèvres, je redoutais comme je voulais avec impatience la réponse. Elle pouvait être aussi douloureuse que son attitude, comme elle pouvait être un soulagement._

_Il marqua un temps après que je la lui ai posée, un temps dans lequel il ne bougea pas, où il me considéra._

_Il se demandait sûrement s'il devait me répondre ou m'envoyer balader._

_Plusieurs secondes passent dans un silence lourd qui devenait presque stressant._

_Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les yeux. Il faut soutenir son regard._

_Finalement, il se repositionna d'une nouvelle manière dans son siège en cuir, signe distinctif qu'il allait prendre la parole sérieusement._

_-_

_-Oui. Je n'allais certainement pas te l'avouer moi, alors que je ne savais pas si tu avais compris ou pas puisque tu ne montres pas vraiment tes émotions. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te le dire et te perdre parce que tu n'avais pas encore accepté l'idée d'homosexualité. Tu m'aurais fui. Tu m'aurais traité comme une sous-merde. Tu ne m'aurais donné aucune deuxième chance._

_-_

_Mon cœur se pinça avec remords quand j'entendis la dernière phrase._

_Combien de chances m'a-t-il donné, lui ? Combien, depuis le tout début ?_

_Un chiffre indénombrable._

_-_

_-Le soir… dans le bar… avec les deux gars qui nous ont dragués. J'allais le faire. Ils m'ont énervé, ils m'ont mis a cran parce qu'ils sont arrivés pile au moment où j'allais te le dire. J'ai pas réfléchis à ce que je t'ai sorti. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne le pensais pas. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je te demande juste une dernière chance._

_-_

_A cet instant, la balle était dans son camp._

_Imperturbable, il me toisa du regard._

_J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir parler par télépathie._

_C'était comme si je lui tendais la main en espérant qu'il la prenne. Pour m'aider à me relever une fois de plus._

_Mes mots, mes seuls avocats, parlaient pour moi._

_-_

_-Une dernière._

_-_

_Il m'a regardé tout au long très durement, impitoyablement. J'attendais que le verdict tombe._

_Je me sentais comme un condamné avec un soldat devant moi, prêt à tirer._

_Duo ne m'a jamais semblé aussi intransigeant, aussi ferme._

_Je suis resté droit._

_Je n'ai pas flanché une seule fois._

_Sauf à la fin._

_Quand j'ai su que je l'avais bel et bien perdu._

_-_

_-C'est trop facile, Heero._

_-_

_J'aurai préféré qu'on m'annonce la démolition de mon immeuble et la perte de tous mes biens plutôt que ça. Dans cette façon là. Avec cet air là. Avec ce ton de reproche profond dans la voix._

_Celui qui veut dire « c'est fini »._

_-_

_-Et trop tard. Tu as usé toutes tes chances. J'en peux plus. Tu n'avais qu'à comprendre plus tôt. »_

-

Depuis, c'est toujours un calvaire que de devoir aller dans son bureau pour lui demander ou lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Avant d'y entrer, je ressens un peu d'excitation, un peu d'espoir. Peut-être va t'on pouvoir parler ? Peut-être que les choses vont changer ?

Et puis de la peur. La peur de me recevoir une nouvelle parole cinglante. La peur qu'on parle mais qu'il m'enfonce encore plus.

La peur qu'il ne se passe rien, aussi. La peur d'être déçu à mon tour.

De revenir sur mes pas sans que rien n'ait bougé.

-

Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

Toute ma concentration était sur ce problème. Mon travail n'avançait plus. Je n'étais plus efficace. Je n'avais plus de motivation.

Ce n'était clairement pas possible de faire quelque chose sans penser à lui. Sans espérer un signe d'amélioration. Sans toujours se dire que de toute façon, c'était comme ça et je ne pouvais plus rien y faire.

Le voir tout les jours, l'entendre parler normalement voire joyeusement, avec les autres, c'est comme scier toutes les branches du dernier arbre dans un quartier triste, une par une, et l'abattre doucement.

Ce me tue le cœur.

Alors depuis quelques jours, j'ai changé de direction. De façon d'agir. J'ai envisagé une décision.

Et aujourd'hui, je vais voir Duo. Et je vais lui en faire part.

Je ne pense pas que ça le changera. Sincèrement, je suis persuadé qu'il n'en aura rien à faire. Ca m'attriste.

Mais c'est ainsi. Continuer dans ce sens n'est plus possible. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

Je vois bien que je lui prends la tête rien qu'en étant dans ses parages. Qu'il en a marre de moi, qu'il voudrait se couper de moi totalement.

Il sait simplement qu'il n'a pas le droit de me le dire. Mais je le comprends. Qui voudrait avoir tout les jours dans ses parages une personne qui nous a fait souffrir ?

--

Avant d'entrer dans son bureau, je soupire.

Trois coups frappés à la porte. Un « entrez » commun à tout le monde qui frappe à la porte de son bureau.

Une porte que j'ai clanché puis poussé, pour m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce où je sens tout de suite une atmosphère dérangeante et dérangée.

Une atmosphère qui voulait dire « malvenu ».

A son clavier et son écran d'ordinateur, Duo marqua une pause pour voir qui était entré. Son visage se ferma quand il me vit et il détourna le regard pour retourner à son occupation.

Pour bien me montrer que comme c'était moi, alors ce n'est pas important.

_Je_ ne suis pas important.

Une feuille dans ma main droite, je me présente devant son bureau, avec une démarche qui veut paraître décidée.

Quand je fus immobile face à lui, alors qu'il m'ignorait, je lui dis d'une voix placide et sereine.

-

-Je demande ma démission.

-

Le papier fut glissé sur sa table vers lui, par ma main qui ne trembla pas.

Cette décision, j'ai pris du temps pour la prendre.

J'y ai réfléchis, après avoir commencé mon deuil concernant Duo.

C'est une étape dure à accepter. Je me plaisais à croire encore un peu, le matin en allant au travail, qu'il en sera autrement. Qu'une nouvelle journée commençait, les idées de la veille ayant été effacées par la nuit précédente.

Que la nuit portait conseil, et qu'elle amenuisait la rancœur de Duo.

Mais non.

Ce n'est qu'un faible espoir qui meurt à chaque fin de journée quand je quitte le bureau sans le croiser et qui se renouvèle le matin suivant.

Toujours un peu plus faiblement.

Et qui vient finalement de disparaître.

-

Je me suis rendus compte avec réticence que ça ne pouvait être que la bonne décision, vu les circonstances.

Duo n'oublie pas. Ne pardonne plus.

Il m'en veut et m'en voudra toujours. Il ne manque pas une occasion pour me répondre d'une façon tranchante. Il me dénigre. Il me provoque. Chaque jour. Il attend que je réagisse comme avant et que je nourrisse le conflit, pour qu'il continue à avoir une raison de se comporter comme ça avec moi.

Mais je ne réagis pas.

Je suis comme une méduse échouée sur la plage, en proie aux coups de bâton et aux jets de sable des gens autour, et au soleil qui assèche.

Sa seule voix froide et crue sonne à mes oreilles comme une douloureuse sentence, et me déchire intérieurement.

Dans sa façon de me parler, ça sonne professionnel, de sorte que personne ne se doute qu'il y ait eu une quelconque amitié entre nous auparavant.

Je suis à sa merci, et il le sait. En profite. Pas trop. Juste comme il faut pour me tuer à petit feu.

Il ne me traite pas comme un moins que rien, il me traite simplement comme un ami qui en veut horriblement à son ancien ami.

Il ne m'oppresse pas à tout bout de champ, mais toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour me prouver qu'il ne peut plus me voir.

Il me rejette les fois où il le peut, avec pragmatisme. Avec classe. Avec naturel. Comme si ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Celui qui m'a donné une raison de vivre est devenu mon bourreau. Qui m'arrache les ailes et qui me jette de son domaine, la falaise qu'il domine.

-

Ne m'ayant pas regardé depuis que j'étais entré dans son bureau, absorbé par son écran d'ordinateur et affichant une expression déçue que je sois là, il daigne s'arrêter de pianoter sur son clavier et jette un coup d'œil sur la feuille que je lui ai présenté en tournant la tête, les mains toujours à l'affut des touches.

La façon dont il considère le papier et son visage sévère me minent et tout dans son comportement me dit qu'il ne réagira pas. Qu'il ne tentera pas de me retenir.

Et pourtant, j'espère très fort le contraire. Désespérément.

Je sais qu'il ne fera rien pour m'empêcher de partir. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire une raison.

A ce moment, j'entends mon sang battre dans mes tempes. Je retiens presque ma respiration. Je le regarde en le suppliant de ne pas me lancer une nouvelle remarque blessante.

Je le regarde et l'incite mentalement à en faire de même.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Dans une aisance et un automatisme effrayants, il prit un stylo de son pot à crayon et signa à l'endroit où était attendue sa signature d'approbation.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une formalité.

Aussi net et rapide que le stylo avait couru sur le papier, il le reposa dans le pot et abandonna la feuille pour retourner à son clavier.

Rapide. Comme s'il avait hâte que je m'en aille.

Sûr de lui. Comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

Sans agacement. Comme s'il se débarrassait enfin d'un problème.

Sans un regard pour moi. Sans un mot. Sans un signe d'intérêt à mon égard.

Sans un signe de regret.

-

Il ne me reste plus qu'à finir ma journée. Et partir, pour ne jamais revenir.

Pour ne plus avoir l'occasion de revoir Duo, et l'inciter des yeux de me pardonner, encore une fois.

Alors le plus lentement possible, et aussi dignement que mon moral me le permet, je me retourne pour me diriger vers la porte en face de moi.

Ces pas vers cette porte me seront les plus pénibles et les plus longs de toute ma vie.

Les plus dur, ceux qui feront le plus mal.

Les plus lourds. Ce sont les plus difficiles à faire.

Ils résonnent dans ma tête, dans le silence de la pièce que seuls les doigts de Duo sur le clavier perturbent.

Tout au long de ses pas, je souhaite désespérément que Duo m'arrête. Qu'il me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Qu'il fasse un geste qui me prouve qu'il est un peu affecté, que ça lui fait quelque chose. Un soupire, le bruit du cuir de son fauteuil qui grince pendant un léger repositionnement, le bruit d'un froissement de col de costume parce qu'il a tourné la tête vers moi…

N'importe quoi…

Mais le rythme régulier et vif du cliquetis des touches du clavier est nullement ralentis ou modifié alors que je franchis les quelques mètres qui séparent son bureau de la porte.

Rien ne vient.

J'ai même l'affreuse et abattante sensation que le soulagement le gagne alors que je m'éloigne de lui et que je le quitte pour de bon.

Tout se chamboule dans ma tête lorsque je passe la porte.

C'est comme si je n'étais jamais venu.

-

Il m'a bel et bien prouvé qu'il ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie. Que je ne représentais plus rien. Que son verdict était définitif et sans appel.

Que ma décision de s'en aller était la bonne. Qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à moi.

Je n'ai pas su lui montrer que maintenant que je me suis réveillé, je peux enfin lui prouver combien il compte pour moi. Combien j'ai besoin de lui.

De son attention et de son aide.

De sa reconnaissance.

De lui.

De son regard.

De son sourire.

De lui.

De sa confiance.

De lui. De lui. De lui.

-

Il est devenu une drogue dont je ne peux plus me passer.

Prise pure et inoffensive au commencement, puis améliorée et plus dangereuse vers la fin, elle n'en était que meilleure.

D'abord douce, puis forte. J'en suis devenu dépendant.

Je ne crains même pas l'overdose.

Je préfère ça que de devoir m'en priver.

Le sevrage est douloureux. On m'arrache à ce que je venais juste d'apprendre à partager.



Je sais qu'il me faudra beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre. A effacer définitivement toute trace dans mon sang, dans mon esprit.

Mais je sais aussi qu'il restera toujours des séquelles. Des cicatrices. Des blessures.

Et par-dessus tout, que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. Ni les plaisirs. Ni la dépendance. Ni l'arrêt subit et forcé. Ni la douleur.

--

Ce n'est qu'au pied du mur qu'on se rend compte à quel point il est immense.

La porte de son bureau, sitôt refermée et derrière moi, m'est devenue comme interdite. Inaccessible.

C'est probablement la dernière fois que je vois Duo. Si on ne se croise pas par hasard dans les rues de Paris. Dans les rues que j'ai sillonnées avec lui, ou les bars et restaurants que j'ai fréquenté avec lui. Ou tout simplement, n'importe où.

Car au lieu de vouloir me recroqueviller sur moi et m'enfermer dans mon appartement, pour avoir la chance peut-être de le revoir, j'ai envie de marcher. D'errer dehors comme un homme sans but. De me fondre dans la masse des gens. De devenir invisible parmi eux.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu mettre en l'air des mois de travail inconscient sur moi-même ? Ca aurait pu aboutir à quelque chose de mieux.

Ca aurait pu aboutir à ce que j'arrive à communiquer à Duo mon envie de me mettre avec lui.

Pour qu'il me fasse connaître autre chose. Une nouvelle chose, comme il m'en a fait connaître tout au long de ce temps.

Presque un an…

Le temps de se rencontrer, d'apprendre à travailler ensemble, de se monter l'un contre l'autre, d'apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

Si vite… c'est passé si vite…

-

_« -Yuy, vous n'aviez pas à vous comportez de cette manière là avec votre équipe._

_-Je suis déçu de ce que nous avons fait, qui aurait pu être mieux si ça avait été fait avec plus de rigueur._

_-Vous avez fait, ensemble, du bon travail._

_-Sur ce projet, je n'attendais pas du bon travail, mais de l'excellent travail. »_

-

Ma progression est énorme.

Bien sûr, je n'aime toujours pas les gens. Bien sûr ils m'énervent, leurs propos et leurs opinions à deux balles et non approfondis m'exaspèrent…

Mais j'ai appris à aimer une personne.

Et la différence entre personne et _une_ personne est immense.

Il a réussi à combler ma vie, ce manque de motivation, d'intérêt, d'affection.

Il m'a donné plein de petits riens qui ont fait un tout.

Il a pu m'initier à la vie. Au sentiment niais, merveilleux mais dangereux qu'est l'amour.

Merveilleux quand on sait qu'il est réciproque. Dangereux car si l'autre refuse de le partager, et nous laisse tomber… on tombe.

On tombe dans un gouffre noir, sans fin.

Sans que personne ne puisse nous retenir.

On tombe à une vitesse incroyable.

On tombe de haut.

Une chute vertigineuse qui nous démuni de toute volonté, de tout bon sentiment, de tout.

Hier encore je volais. Maintenant, je sombre.

-

_« -Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me donnez l'impression d'être dans un entretient d'embauche. Je ne sais pas… c'est quand même la troisième fois qu'on dîne ensemble !_

_-Vous avez déjà fait des entretiens d'embauche dans un restaurant ?_

_-Plus ou moins. Un jour, un directeur m'a convié à dîner. Dans ces situations là, c'est pour voir comment vous avez été élevé. Si vous avez reçu une bonne éducation ou pas. Le simple fait de savoir les codes quand on mange nous donne un avantage quant à notre réputation._

_-Un code ?_

_-Par exemple, s'il y a des reposes-couverts, c'est qu'il faut y mettre les couverts dessus. Ils ne seront pas pris quand les serveurs changeront de plat. S'il n'y en a pas, il faut mettre les couverts en travers de l'assiette. Ce sont des petites choses auxquelles il faut faire attention. L'autre personne surveille, elle fait office d'examinateur._

_-J'espère que vous n'allez pas me juger, parce que je ne connais pas ce code. Mes parents sont asiatiques, nous n'avons pas la même culture d'origine, donc pas la même éducation._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis combien de fois faudra t-il vous dire que quand nous ne sommes pas au bureau, nous sommes des gens normaux et pas des patrons, des employés, des présidents ou des empereurs ?_

_-Hn. Et pourquoi est-ce que je vous fais penser que vous êtes à un entretient d'embauche ? Qui veut être embauché par qui ?_

_-Mais __je__ me fais embaucher par vous ! Vous restez… comme vous êtes au bureau. Si je suis le seul qui me détache, je me sens vraiment pas à ma place. »_

-

La complicité que j'ai développé avec lui était et sera sans égale à une éventuelle future autre.

Je n'en ai même pas envie d'une autre. Celle là était tellement intéressante. Enrichissante.

Mais son rejet est comme une trahison, un reniement complet de cette complicité qui m'a tellement fait de bien. Qui m'a tellement plu, dans son paradoxe.

On était complémentaire. Sur pratiquement tous les points. Je ne trouverai jamais nulle part ailleurs une pareille complémentarité.

Face à toutes ces scènes qui me reviennent en tête, j'en vois qui me font me rendre compte qu'il m'a fait passer des messages. Il m'a souvent tendu la perche sans que je m'en sois aperçu.

Quel gâchis… J'ai tout fais foiré.

J'étais trop con pour ne pas les voir.

-

_« -Heero… pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes par terre ?_

_-Je peux encore regarder où je veux, non ?_

_-Ok mais… regarde autour de toi ! C'est beau, Paris ! C'est grand ! Ya plein de choses à voir !_

_-Y'a aussi plein de chiens qui font leurs besoins. J'ai pas envie de parfumer mes chaussures. »_

-

J'ai gâché tous ces trésor de souvenirs, ces petites anecdotes, cette progression.

Chaque moment qui me paraissait futile, ennuyeux ou agaçant, était pourtant plein de valeur.

Chaque instant en sa présence était une bouffée d'air frais, quelque chose qui me tirait hors de ma bulle.

Il m'a dévoué son temps, son énergie, sa passion pour la vie, me la transmise.

Je lui ai pris… sans rien lui donner en échange.

Juste… du mépris. De l'indifférence.

Et pourtant, il donnait, donnait. Conscient que je n'allais rien lui rendre, pas tant que je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux. Il donnait en m'incitant à tout prendre.

-

_« -Tu es déjà monté tout en haut de la Tour Effel ?_

_-Jamais. Et toi ?_

_-Une fois quand j'étais tout petit. C'était l'été et j'étais en t-shirt et pantacourt. Mon grand-père m'a emmené tout en haut. Mais en haut… il y a un de ses vents !! Il fait froid ! Et je n'étais pas couvert. J'ai attrapé un rhume. En plein été à Paris. (1)_

_-Sympa ton grand-père._

_-Il voulait me faire plaisir. C'est dommage que le froid m'ait empêché d'apprécier. Je ne me souviens pas m'être attardé sur le paysage. Je crois même que je me suis plaint._

_-C'est normal, un gamin ça se plaint pour un rien._

_-Hey ! Me dis pas que tu t'es jamais plaint étant gamin, je te croirais pas. En plus tu ne fais pratiquement que ça. Ca t'arrive des fois de sourire ? De dire quelque chose de positif ?_

_-Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, tu ne veux pas attraper un bon rhume au sommet de la Tour Effel ? Histoire de raviver ton bon vieux temps ?_

_-Tu veux me clouer au lit comme ça tu seras débarrassé de moi au bureau ? Quelle honte et quelle lâcheté, monsieur Yuy. Je crois bien que je vais revérifier votre contrat._

_-Ouais ouais, fais le malin avec ton super pouvoir de patron. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, monsieur Maxwell._

_-Le premier qui arrive au pied de la Tour Effel en évitant les vendeurs de porte-clefs et de cartes postales se fait payer son billet par l'autre ! »_

-

Duo…

Je ne l'ai jamais autant voulu dans mes bras.

Je n'ai jamais autant voulu lui dire ne pas m'abandonner.

Après tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru, pourquoi faut-il que ça s'arrête là ?

Il m'a pardonné tout au long… et au dernier écart, le tout dernier, pourquoi faut-il qu'il lâche prise ?

C'est injuste.

Il a trop pris sur lui. Je n'aurais pas dû user ses nerfs autant. J'aurais dû faire attention. J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt de tout ce qu'il me donnait. J'aurais dû lui montrer qu'il ne donnait pas en vain.

J'aurais dû être moins con.

J'aurai du me maitriser. Duo l'a fait alors qu'il était lui aussi énervé, et je n'ai même pas fait l'effort. Je n'ai même pas essayé.

J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû…

-

_« -Duo… depuis le temps qu'on a apprit à se connaître, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler de ta vie sentimentale ?_

_-Pas intéressante._

_-Bien sûr. Je t'ai répondu, moi, quand tu m'as posé la question et il y'a… looongtemps._

_-C'est pas pareil. Toi, c'est pour te faire parler._

_-A moins que tu n'aies jamais eu d'expérience…_

_-Quoi ?? Quand même pas ! J'ai plus d'expérience que toi._

_-Ah bon ? Et comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas intéressante ?_

_-Tu veux pas changer de sujet ?_

_-En fait tu dis qu'elle n'est pas intéressante parce que tu veux changer de sujet._

_-Et si c'était le cas, si t'as compris alors pourquoi tu insistes ?_

_-Tu me la diras un jour ?_

_-Si t'es sage._

_-Je ne suis pas sage ?_

_-Hm… tu as encore des progrès à faire ! Après la crise que tu m'as faite la semaine dernière… »_

-

Ce que je vais faire maintenant que je n'ai plus de travail ?

En chercher un nouveau.

Un poste ailleurs, comme je l'ai fais quelques mois précédemment.

Ne pas en trouver. Comme je l'ai fais quelques mois précédemment.

Ne pas savoir quoi faire de ma vie. Comme ça a toujours été plus ou moins le cas jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je voulais Duo.

Le mieux à faire c'est de postuler dans un autre pays. Quitter ce pays qui m'indifférenciait, cette vie qui m'indifférenciait, cet esprit de vie qui m'indifférenciait.

Recommencer à zéro. Blanchir toutes mes erreurs. Se construire de nouvelles bases.

J'ai pensé au Japon. Je parle japonais. L'ennuie c'est que je ne l'écris pas. Embêtant pour un quotidien rempli de kanjis. Mais ça s'apprend, et il y a bien des gens qui s'installent au Japon sans même savoir dire un seul mot.

Et puis en fait, le pays, je m'en fous. Ca peut être n'importe où, j'en ai plus rien à faire.

-

Trois semaines plus tard, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Aucun signe susceptible de me faire penser que ça s'améliorerait.

Il ne m'appelle pas, ne m'envoie pas de texto, et passe encore moins chez moi.

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi et comment ça pourrait changer. Duo ne fait pas de choix qu'il réfute après. Il ne prend pas de décision à la légère. Ses paroles ne sont jamais en vain.

Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Il sait où il va.

Avec qui il veut aller, comme avec qui il ne veut pas.

-

J'ai tenté d'effacer son numéro de mon portable. A quoi me servirait-il ? A part me rappeler des souvenirs à la fois heureux et douloureux.

Avec mélancolie, culpabilité et déception, mes yeux se sont attardés sur son nom affiché sur l'écran.

Et quand celui-ci est devenu noir après une minute d'inactivité du clavier, je n'ai pas pu le rallumer et supprimer ce numéro.

Même si son nom me fait mal quand je le lis.

Je ne peux pas supprimer ce seul détail qui me rattache encore un peu à lui, même si ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque.

Je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est fini.

J'ai peur de mettre un point final et de tourner la page. Un conte, pour moi, et même si ça m'a constamment paru trop mièvre, a toujours eu une fin heureuse.

-

J'ai replacé mon portable dans ma poche.

Je ne peux pas l'effacer. Pas pour l'instant. Je n'en suis pas capable.

Peut-être que dans plusieurs années, je m'y résoudrai.

Quand, à force de ne plus le voir, je ne me souviendrai plus parfaitement du physique de Duo.

Quand il deviendra une vieille image dans ma mémoire, figée dans le temps.

Mais toute ma vie, je vivrai avec les fantômes d'un sourire et d'une paire d'yeux améthyste.

* * *

**Owa¤PAF¤**

**Et c'est pas juste. Comment vous le saviez que y'en avait un qui allait demander sa démission ?? Vous espionnez mon ordinateur ? :p**

**En souhaitant très fort que ce looong chapitre n'ait pas été trop ennuyeux, surtout après le précédent.**

**(1) Toute pitite j'ai été tout en haut de notre Effel taweur en plein été avec mon grand-père et j'ai chopé la crève XD**

_**Natsu.**_

**_A Pirouette Coquillette : ouiiiii ça y'est j'ai re internet ! Et sinon le chat mélomane, ça va ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas plutôt le contraire ? XD_**


	33. Chapter 33

**('Me demande sérieusement s'il faudrait pas que je fasse un bêtisier des reviews XD Certaines ou certaines réflexions m'ont faite tellement rire que je les adore :D).**

**A l'unanimité, j'en ai tiré comme conclusion que le chapitre 32 est triste XD.**

**Fan de Blitz Lost Complex **(tiens, il est marrant ton pseudo XD Je comprends la frustration qu'on peut avoir quand on tient un million de chapitres et que la fin ça aboutisse un du triste. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, j'ai la situation en main ! Tu peux m'écrire dix reviews, tant que c'est pas trop hors sujet (quand même faut pas exagérer, si tu veux on papote mais par mp et il faut que tu t'inscrive au site :p nan jfais pas de pub XD !), tu peux, tu ne seras pas considérée étant une harceleuse ;-) ET je suis super contente de ton maxi bonus plus plus !! :D)**, Mitsuki **(et PAF ça fait des chocapic ! XD La suite demain ? Euh… pour toi vingt-quatre heures c'est combien de jours ? XD)**, Othello **(mais de rien :) Et déjà le commencement de ce nouveau chapitre ! Oui bon à la fin ça sera la fin… mais après la fin de celui-ci y'aura le début du prochain !)**, Sumomo-chan (**sadique que tu es ? Petite joueuse :p)**, gadizz **(ouais j'abuse ! Je t'avoue, t'ai prévenue exprès parce que y'a du suspens ! Un peu d'adrénaline ça fait pas du mal surtout pendant les période d'exams :p ¤cours très vite¤)**, haru **(ton avis est partagé par pas mal de monde. Mais on saura pourquoi !)**, Shini-cat **(oh nooon ! Pleure pas ! Est-ce que j'ai des mouchoirs sur moi… tu en veux un nouveau ou un usagé ? Bon. Je vais arranger ça. Quant à la tronçonneuse, est-ce qu'elle fait le poids contre mon FAUVE ? :p)** et schuichi **(désolée d'avoir osé faire ça à vous mes lectrices adorées XD en même temps c'est pas comme si c'était pas la première fois :D)**.**

**Et Sumomo-chan a raison : « un auteur mort ne peut plus écrire ». Rappelez-vous-en ! :D**

* * *

Les rêves que je fais désormais, quand j'en fais et que je m'en souviens, ne sont plus que des tristes histoires et images.

Des rêves sans sens, sans queue ni tête, mais où je fini toujours par avoir un sentiment de vide et de déception.

Duo fini toujours par se détourner de moi, ou à me dénigrer tout au long.

Des rêves que je ne pourrais pas interpréter autrement que, quelque soit la mise en scène paradoxale et dénuée de raison, par un reflet de ma vie et de ma situation.

Avant la dispute, mes rêves reflétaient ce que je voulais. Maintenant, ils reflètent la réalité.

-

Je ne fais plus trop attention à mon appartement, ni à moi. Comme je suis au chômage, il se passe même plusieurs jours sans que je me rase, comme je ne sors plus trop.

Je ne suis pas d'un naturel barbu, puisqu'asiatique, mais je vois un autre homme dans la glace le matin quand je me lave.

Un homme avec des fines cernes, même s'il dort jusqu'à dix heures du matin, voire dix heures et demi.

Un homme que la lassitude des seuls gestes quotidiens et indispensable aura usé.

Un homme qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait et qui laisse passer le temps inutilement.

Un homme hanté par la plus belle connerie de sa vie.

Et chaque jour, j'ai envie de retirer cette glace.

-

Je pense toujours que ma démission était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Même si finalement ça n'a pas changé beaucoup de chose. Duo est toujours dans ma tête. Je revois toujours la maudite scène en boucle, et je m'imagine comment j'aurai pu réagir à la place de ce que j'ai dis.

La meilleure façon.

Je m'imagine comment on aurait pu se mettre ensemble, et comment j'aurai expérimenté ma première relation avec un homme car finalement, je suis complètement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine.

Est-ce qu'embrasser un homme, c'est différent ? Est-ce qu'il y a un certain code dans les gestes ? Qu'est ce qu'on se dit en couple quand on est du même sexe ? Comment _ça_ se passe ?

Je ne le saurai pas.

Si ce n'est pas avec Duo, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.



-

_Driiiiiing…_

Merde. Foutu téléphone.

Si j'attendais pas les nouvelles de personnes importantes qui parlent de m'embaucher, je le couperais.

Oui. J'ai laissé définitivement tomber la France avec ses listes noires pourries. Je suis allé voir ailleurs et ça a l'air de marcher.

Je sais pas si je suis content de partir, mais je sais pas non plus si je suis triste.

-

-Allo, Heero ?

-Hn.

-C'est WuFei. Ca va ?

-

WuFei, depuis le temps. Il faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment pensé à lui ces dernières semaines.

J'étais trop occupé à me morfondre sur moi-même au début et à chercher du travail vers la fin. En me morfondant sur moi-même.

J'étais trop occupé à tourner dans mes mains mon portable, nerveusement, vautré sur mon canapé, en me demandant si oui ou non je supprimais le numéro de Duo.

Au final je ne l'ai pas fait.

Pas l'envie.

-

-Et toi ?

-Bien, bien. Toi, par contre, ça va pas.

-…

-Ca va pas ?

-Comment ça se passe avec les filles ?

-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-…

-Heero ? C'est grave ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-

Je perçu dans sa voix une inquiétude réelle et un peu dissimulée qui aurait pu me faire sourire de remerciement si je n'étais pas aussi démoralisé.

Démoralisé ? Je crois qu'en fait je ne suis plus aussi démoralisé qu'il y a deux mois.

Je suis simplement… vide.

Vide de sentiments. De ressentiments.

Incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Même pas de la colère ou du mépris pour les gens quand je sors pour faire mes courses. Rien. Absolument rien.

Je ne vois plus Duo. Je ne _ressens_ plus Duo. Je ne ressens plus rien.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je suis complètement perdu.

-

-Rien de grave. J'ai démissionné.

-Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

-

Ne pas lui dire que c'était y'a deux mois. Comme je ne lui ai rien dis, il va surement m'engueuler et franchement… ça passe par-dessus la tête.

-

-Ca ne me plaisait plus. Je n'ai pas le moral.

-Ca s'entend. Ecoute, si ton boulot te minait et que ça n'allait pas, c'est vrai que changer c'est pas mal mais… tu as pensé à la suite ?

-Oui.

-Et ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-J'ai réussis à avoir un contact en Angleterre. Il se pourrait que j'ai un poste la bas.

-En Angleterre ? Tu es bilingue ?

-J'ai de très bonnes bases et de toute façon ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais prendre des cours par correspondance pendant quelques mois, passer un concours et ils m'ont dis que ça suffira.

-Ah, donc en fait c'est quasiment sûr que tu y ailles.

-Hn.

-Pourquoi l'Angleterre ?

-J'ai envoyé des CV un peu partout dans toute l'Europe, et il se trouve qu'un poste est disponible en Angleterre et que je réponds à leur demande. Et ça a l'air pas trop mal. Et le salaire est plutôt bon. De toute façon, en France je suis sur liste noire. Pas étonnant que je ne trouvais rien.

-D'accord. Mais… tu vas en Angleterre pour combien de temps ?

-… Je ne sais pas. Une dizaine d'années je pense. Peut-être plus.

-Tu reviendras en France après ?

-Je ne sais pas. On verra.

-Bon. Bah… félicitation quand même, ça fait depuis longtemps que tu n'avais pas été accepté à un poste aussi rapidement. Mais je te sens complètement à plat, Heero.

-C'est rien. C'est juste un moment de vide. Ca ira mieux.

-

Mentir a toujours été dans mon quotidien, et quelque chose qui m'insupporte. J'ai l'habitude de mentir.

Sortir avec Duo a rendu mes mensonges totalement indétectables.

Mais je ne peux pas parler de ça avec WuFei. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne comprendrait pas. On n'a jamais parlé d'homosexualité mais je sais que c'est quelque chose qui le rebute. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre lui aussi.

De toute façon, à quoi bon en parler ? C'est fini, et ça ne recommencera pas.

Je ne me laisserai plus jamais m'approcher de trop près par quelqu'un d'autre, surtout si c'est un homme.

Ca fait trop mal.

Et je veux que Duo reste le seul dans mon cœur.

-

-Si tu veux en parler, on est là, avec Hilde.

-

En arrière fond, j'entendis des petits cris et faiblement la voix de Hilde qui devait s'amuser avec un des bébés.

-

-Tu entends Heero ? Elles gazouillent maintenant !

-

L'enjouement de WuFei m'arracha finalement un petit sourire.

Je suis content pour eux. Tout se passe bien.

Mais ce bonheur qui me rappelle que pour moi c'est tout autre chose me donna l'envie de raccrocher, prit de lassitude.

-

-Je dois raccrocher WuFei.

-Ok.

-

Il a bien compris que je ne _devais_ pas raccrocher mais que je _voulais_ raccrocher.

D'ailleurs à l'origine, je n'ai pas envie de parler à personne.

WuFei est le mieux placé pour savoir que quand il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je préfère me terrer dans mon trou de souris et me montrer quand plus personne ne m'attend.

-

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

Parce que tout ermite reste un être vivant, il faut qu'il sorte pour aller faire ses courses et acheter les choses vitales de la vie que tu dois avoir sur toi tout le temps sinon tu risques de mourir : la bouffe, la bière et le PQ.

Quoique la bouffe n'est pas indispensable.

Je suis allé à la première superette mais je me suis garé à trois kilomètres (on est à Paris ou on l'est pas). J'aime pas le métro. Il y fait chaud et y'a trop de monde. Et c'est crade.

Avec les courses sur les bras, bonjour.

Alors que je suis en train de charger le coffre de ma voiture, je me fais aborder par un parfait inconnu. J'ai à peine le temps de fermer mon coffre, et même pas de penser quoi que ce soit à propos de lui parce que tout de suite il me cloue d'étonnement.

-

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes Heero Yui ?

-

Je dévisage l'inconnu avec un sourcil légèrement levé.

Sa tête ne me dit rien, je ne l'ai jamais vu nulle part. Pourtant, lui, m'a reconnu.

Ses habits de marque, même non stricts, m'indiquent tout de suite que j'ai pas à faire à n'importe qui.

Il est plus grand que moi et je jure que si je l'ai déjà rencontré, c'est pas à un mètre de distance.

Trop surpris pour être agressif (on m'espionne ou quoi ?), je lui réponds sur un ton étonné.

-

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-

Ah mais attends…

Cette tête me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Une longue mèche hors-style devant les yeux, ça se voit pas tous les jours. Il suffit d'une fois pour que ça se retienne.

J'ai du le croiser dans la rue une fois…

-

-Non, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-

Ok, donc il me connaît vraiment. Mais c'est pas possible, pourquoi moi il me dit rien de plus que ça ?

-

-Je suis Heero Yui. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-

Son visage s'éclaira.

C'est vrai que quand tu t'adresses à quelqu'un en croyant le connaître et qu'en fait non, t'as l'air un peu con. Mais lui, ça n'a pas trop l'air de le gêner. Sûr de lui, il abandonne l'idée de me planter là et me tend sa main pour que je la serre, chose que je fais distraitement sans regarder la main.

Sa poignée est ferme et me donne envie de serrer plus fort que lui, parce que les gens qui trouvent ça fun et stylé de broyer les mains au lieu de faire juste une poignée ça m'énerve. En plus pour le peu qu'ils déboitent le bras en même temps, ils signent la réservation d'une place à l'hôpital. S'ils veulent faire un concourt de celui qui pète le premier une ou deux phalanges à l'autre, je suis partant et je suis gagnant.

Mais sa poignée est ferme sans être douloureuse, c'est pour ça que je me contente de le laisser faire. Aussi, je suis trop absorbé par sa tête que j'ai forcément déjà vu quelque part mais je sais pas où, que par sa main qui n'est qu'une formalité de présentation.

-

-Je m'appelle Trowa Barton. Je suis un ami de Duo.

-

Au nom de Duo prononcé, mon esprit redevint brumeux et triste.

Si c'est un ami, il doit être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et s'il vient pour me casser la gueule, manquerais plus que ça.

J'espère même pas me faire engueuler en plein milieu de la rue. J'ai aucune envie de me taper l'affiche.

Zoom sur un pauvre clampin je m'en fous, mais pas si c'est moi.

D'ailleurs, j'aimerais pas qu'il me parle de Duo tout court.

Et en fait s'il pouvait me dire « c'est tout, salut », ça serait l'idéal.

-

-Trowa Barton…

-

Je murmurai son nom pour moi-même.

Un nom que j'ai déjà entendu, c'est sûr. Après où et quand, j'en sais rien. En plus, Duo ne me parlaient pas trop de ses amis.

-

-En fait je ne suis pas un ami proprement parlé, mais je le connais et nous nous voyons régulièrement. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne vous ait pas parlé de moi.

-

Ah mais si attends… cet air blasé de la vie… Trowa Barton… ami de Duo… mais oui…

-

-Si, maintenant, ça me dit quelque chose. Je vous ai déjà vu au restaurant « L'Auguste ». Vous diniez avec vos directeurs je crois… ou des clients, je ne sais plus.

-Si vous le dites. Je ne m'en rappelle plus. C'était il y a quelques mois. Quatre ou cinq ?

-Aucune idée. Peu importe. Comment est-ce que vous m'avez reconnu si vous ne m'avez pas vu là haut, alors que c'est la seule fois où j'ai pu vous voir ?

-Par Duo. Il m'a parlé de vous. Vous travaillez dans la même boîte, n'est ce pas ? Dites, ça ne vous dérange pas si on se tutoie ?

-

Ah non… moi je veux pas te tutoyer. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

-

-Non. Il vous a parlé de moi et vous avez pu me reconnaître sans m'avoir vu physiquement ?

-En fait il m'a montré une photo de vous.

-Ah ?

-Avec un bébé… la fille de votre frère il me semble.

-

Ah…

Oui. Ca me rappelle que Duo était tellement dingue de cette photo, il trouvait qu'elle était magnifique, que j'ai fini par la lui envoyer.

-

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit sur moi ?

-

Merde… Duo lui a parlé de moi. Il est vachement renseigné.

Avant ou après qu'on s'ait disputé ?

Trowa est un ex de Duo avec qui il est resté ami et qui veut le venger ? Pitié, épargnez-moi ça…

Merde, re merde et rere merde… J'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre. Une autre fois peut-être…

-

-Pas beaucoup de choses. Les grandes lignes. Comme je le connais par l'intermédiaire de son meilleur ami, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était… il y a un mois ou deux, il n'a pas étalé votre vie, je vous rassure.

-

Ouuuuuuuuuf.

C'était sûrement avant la rupture. Si on peut appeler ça une rupture parce que concrètement on n'était pas ensemble.

J'émis un rire nerveux.

-

-De toute façon, ça ne me fait rien.

-

On y croit tous.

-

-Il t'apprécie beaucoup.

-

Encore là, une sensation de mélancolie s'empara de moi.

Trowa était sérieux. Il n'a pas l'air d'être très expressif, mais d'être une personne très réfléchie et posée. Il doit cacher une part de sa personnalité.

Son regard paisible et ses yeux vert m'indiquèrent que c'était une personne de confiance, sur qui on pouvait compter.

Bizarrement, il ne me paru pas con et chiant. Je senti immédiatement que c'était quelqu'un de franc, pas hypocrite.

Mes yeux se perdirent ailleurs.

C'était définitivement avant la rupture.

Trowa croit que Duo est toujours sur moi et il veut me pousser à ouvrir les yeux.

Sauf que je les ai déjà ouvert et j'ai fait une méga bourde. Trowa arrive après la bataille.

-

-Il m'appréci_ait_ peut-être beaucoup.

-

Il n'afficha pas d'expression spéciale sur son visage (enfin ce qu'on y voyait parce qu'avec ses cheveux on voyait que la moitié. Mais comment il fait pour conduire, c'est hyper dangereux !!) mais son ton fut trahit par une légère pointe de curiosité.

-

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Est-ce qu'il te parle de sa vie privée ?

-

A la question, il vit exactement où je voulais en venir.

Avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de savoir si oui ou non il était proche de Duo. S'il connaissait sa véritable identité, pas comme moi malgré tout ces faux semblants. S'il était dans son cercle d'amitié, même à la périphérie.

Moi j'étais un peu à coté, mais lui ?

La curiosité quitta sa voix.

-

-Pas à moi spécialement, mais la dernière fois il en parlait… oui, vaguement. Je ne sais pas tout en détail. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. Après tout, je ne suis pas un intime. Je sais juste le principal, si c'est la question que tu poses.

-Par un moment, j'ai partiellement fait partie de sa vie privée.

-J'ai entendu parler de ça, oui. Mais… vous vous êtes disputé ?

-

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une demande de confirmation, pour voir si on parlait bien de la même chose.

Je hochai la tête.

Mon cœur se serra.

-

-J'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais dû dire. Quelque chose de blessant. Dont je n'avais même pas conscience. Il n'a pas supporté. Et je le comprends.

-Il avait dit que vous n'étiez pas très sociable et que vous vous intégriez mal, même si vous faisiez des efforts.

-Je ne cherchais pas à m'intégrer, ni à être sociable, en vérité. Je cherchais… à le mériter.

-Duo ?

-Hn.

-

Il ne me presse pas à parler, me laisse aller à mon rythme. Ca ne doit pas être un grand bavard, par contre il a une qualité d'écoute exceptionnelle.

Je pris une inspiration pour me donner le courage de continuer à lui parler. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les silences gênants, mais en plus quand ils surgissent dans une conversation embarrassante, j'essaye de rester digne au moins un peu et ne pas me laisser aller par mon manque de mots qui témoigne de mon malaise.

-

-Mais c'était perdu d'avance.

-

Ma voix se veut la plus normale possible. Face à un inconnu et en pleine rue, je ne veux pas me faire piéger par mes sentiments et m'apitoyer devant tout le monde. Mais à m'entendre, on a quand même l'impression qu'on vient de m'annoncer le décès de la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

-

-C'est perdu d'avance si on ne se donne aucune chance pour que ça réussisse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dis, en tout cas ça devait dépasser ses limites de tolérance, mais si avant il t'acceptait, alors tu avais tout à y gagner.

-J'ai eu des propos qu'il a mal interprété… et en même temps, je les ai mal présenté. Ca m'a fait tout perdre.

-Comment ça se passe au bureau ?

-J'ai démissionné.

-Trop dur d'être en sa présence ?

-Hn. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi.

-Quoi ? Il t'a demandé de partir ?

-Non. C'était ma décision. Je savais juste que ma présence lui faisait du mal. Et à moi aussi. Il valait mieux qu'on ne se voie plus.

-Tu crois que c'est en arrêtant de le fréquenter que tu l'oublieras ?

-

Je ne sais pas si c'est de la provocation ou un encouragement car il est tellement neutre que je n'arrive pas à percevoir ce qu'il attend de moi.

Mais en tout cas, si ce n'est pas de la provocation, alors cet homme à des manières de communiquer qui me plaisent.

Déroutantes, inflexibles. Fascinantes.

-

-Je ne pourrai pas l'oublier. Et je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, parce que ça serait dénigrer complètement ce que j'ai vécu avec lui. Ce que j'ai ressenti pour lui. En fait, ce que je ressent toujours. Il ne mérite pas qu'on l'oublie. Je veux juste que le malaise s'atténue un peu.

-

J'ai presque de la peine pour lui de ne pas répondre plus positivement à ses remarques qui sont vraies.

J'aimerai retrouver l'énergie que j'avais et l'utiliser pour essayer de reconquérir Duo. Mais à chaque fois que je me dis ça, je me dis aussi que Duo, de toutes les façons possible, quand il est braqué, on ne peut pas lui parler.

J'ai plutôt tendance à marcher avec des coups de bâton plus qu'avec de la gentillesse extrême. Duo l'avait bien remarqué. La manière forte a pour action de me donner des chocs électriques qui me réveillent, mais là…

C'est Trowa. Et ça ne fonctionne plus.

-

-On ne se connaît pas, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit il y a deux mois et ce que tu me dis là, j'en déduis que tu as du courage et qu'une part de toi est admirable. Tu as des torts, et tu les reconnais alors que ce n'est apparemment pas ton genre.

-Aucun besoin de me dire ça. Je déteste l'hypocrisie.

-Ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie. Je ne te juge pas. Je ne connais pas Duo comme toi tu le connais. Je suis juste une connaissance et on se voit de temps en temps, lors de réunion d'anciens amis. Je suis juste un spectateur et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire.

-

En hochant la tête, je crois mettre fin au dialogue et m'apprête à amorcer un pas pour me diriger vers la place du conducteur de ma voiture, quand il m'arrête dans mon élan.

-

-Est-ce que tu cherches du travail ?

-Oui. Enfin… non. Plus maintenant. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une place.

-Où ça ?

-En Angleterre.

-Je suis à peu près dans la même situation que toi. Au chômage mais j'ai un tuyau.

-Comment ça se fait, si c'est pas indiscret ?

-Je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais. Je n'aimais pas ma boîte. Je la trouvais inintéressante. J'ai démissionné aussi.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Trois mois et demi.

-C'est vrai, Duo m'avait dis que tu n'étais pas très enjoué de ta place dans cette boîte.

-Je vais aller droit au but. Tu es intelligent, travailler énormément ne te fait pas peur, tu n'aimes pas qu'on te donne des ordres, tu es doué pour diriger, organiser, planifier, et tu as un gros potentiel pour la création. Je cherche un partenaire pour monter un projet.

-

Alors, là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Comme ça, dans la rue, il me propose cash un truc de collaboration alors que je ne le connais pas et qu'on n'a jamais travaillé ensemble.

-

-Quel genre de projet ? Dans quel domaine ?

-Nanotechnologie pour la microélectronique. Une petite puce qui changera le monde. Tu ne resteras pas dans la programmation toute ta vie, Heero. Il n'y a pas que les ordinateurs que tu peux maitriser facilement. Je doute même que l'emploi que tu as pu trouvé en Angleterre se rapproche d'un dixième de ce que tu faisais à Battlers.

-

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé bosser pour une boîte. Je n'avais pas d'idée d'avenir et monter quelque chose tout seul ne m'enchantait pas vraiment parce que je sais que je ne suis naturellement pas doué pour me faire des amis patrons qui m'aident dans les démarches afin de réaliser mes idées.

Et si y'a personne pour concrétiser mes idées, ben elles se concrétisent pas toute seule. Et je suis bien baisé. C'est pour ça que je bosse dans un truc tout fait tout préparé. Ca n'empêche que ça me saoule.

-

-Alors ?

-Nous serons combien sur ce projet ?

-Pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Une douzaine de personnes. Mais ce sont tous des cerveaux comme toi. On se complète dans les différents domaines et niveaux qui impliquent la fabrication de cette puce. Tu vas enfin pouvoir te confronter et travailler avec des gens de ton niveau.

-

C'est comme un projet opération commando avec des soldats d'élite sur une mission impossible du genre possible mais que par les élites, et elles vont se marrer parce qu'on n'est pas à la TV donc c'est pour de vrai.

-

-Ca prendra un certain temps avant qu'on arrive à notre fin. Compte au moins les prochaines années de ta vie. On va galérer pour trouver les fonds pour le financer, mais on y arrivera parce que ça vaut le coup et les gens vont s'en rendre compte que quand on aura bien avancé.

-

C'est comme être tout seul dans la jungle et on a un équipement de survie du style si tu te fais pas bouffer t'as le droit à un article dans le journal.

-

-Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

-

Convivial avec un nombre restreint de personnes qui nous ressemblent. Pas médiatisé, pas chaînifié comme les grandes coopératives qu'on trouve partout, pas courant.

Pression uniquement faite et surtout voulue par nous même, pour un but qui est le nôtre, et pas celui de statistiques servant à caractériser un groupe.

Pas de routine. Créations, découvertes. Initiatives, autonomie, aucun maître autre que nous même de nos mouvements.

Je prends.

-

-Oui.

-Je ne te promets pas la gloire et la fortune. On n'est pas non plus à l'abri d'un mouchard ou d'autre chose. Les grandes idées, surtout quand elles sont difficiles à mettre en place, n'ont pas toujours mené vers la luxure. On fait ça par passion.

-Je vous suis.

-Très bien.

-Ah… Au fait, Heero. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Hn ?

-Quatre, le meilleur ami de Duo…

-

Ah non, pitié, pas lui. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il me laisse un assez mauvais souvenir. On s'est pas échangé un mot, y'a juste sa figure angélique qui me reste en travers de la gorge.

Et la honte que j'ai eue juste après quand Duo m'a pris en flagrant délit de jalousie extrême sans même qu'on soit ensemble. Le gros gruge qui laisse à désirer quant à l'éventuelle hypothétique relation de couple.

Bonjour la confiance.

Je déteste Quatre.

En plus il est beau, il est charismatique, c'est le meilleur ami de Duo et justement on est en froid, ça veut dire qu'il va monter Duo contre moi pour le protéger d'un mec con comme moi et aussi con sois-je, je trouve ça bas. Surtout qu'il me connaît pas et qu'il est pas concerné.

Fuck Quatre.

-

-C'est mon compagnon.

-

Ok.

Fuir devant l'ami de l'ennemi ?

C'est mort.

Quatre est _super_ sympa.

-

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personnes homosexuelles. Hormis Duo. Alors je ne sais pas comment me comporter…

-Parce que pour toi il y a un comportement spécial à adopter ?

-…

-

Certes.

Ca n'empêche que j'en sais rien puisque j'ai jamais rencontré d'homos. Alors je pouvais pas savoir non plus si y'avait ou pas un comportement spécial à avoir avec eux, avant de savoir lequel si y'en a un.

Il est con ou quoi ?

-

-Non. C'est vrai, c'est ridicule.

-

Non. C'est moi qui suis con.

-

-J'ai une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est par Quatre que tu as rencontré Duo ?

-

Pour la première fois, le coin des lèvres de Trowa (qu'on peut voir) s'étira très légèrement et il baissa la tête.

-

-Pas du tout. C'est par Duo que j'ai rencontré Quatre.

-Et comment vous êtes vous rencontré, Duo et toi ?

-

Il a pas compris ? Je m'EN FOUS de Quatre.

-

-Je lui ai rendu un « service » sans le savoir alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est assez paradoxal. Le service rendu, deux mois plus tard, je l'ai revu lors d'une réunion alors qu'il était directeur financier d'une autre boîte… son premier poste. C'est ironique, parce qu'au tout début, il m'a détesté. Puis après c'est moi qui l'ai détesté. Mais quand on a parlé, finalement je me suis rendu compte que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

-Un service ? Vous vous êtes détesté ? Je ne comprends pas.

-On postulait pour le même emploi. C'est moi qui l'ai eu. Duo le voulait absolument et s'est retrouvé à la deuxième place. Il était un peu vert. Puis quand j'ai eu le poste, j'ai été très déçu. Je me suis aperçu qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt. Je ne me plaisais pas. J'ai envié Duo de ne pas l'avoir eu et parallèlement j'ai appris qu'il avait trouvé une place ailleurs. Là c'est moi qui a été vert. J'ai rencontré véritablement Duo à la réunion où on s'est interpellé. Il n'est pas rancunier, il ne m'en voulait plus car son poste lui plaisait. Ca l'a bien fait rire que je lui annonce que finalement, mon poste était un vrai calvaire. Moi non plus je ne suis pas rancunier. On a gardé un léger contact professionnel un temps, au cas où un jour on aurait besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu sais, c'est bien d'avoir des contacts à droite à gauche dans le monde des affaires. La preuve, maintenant j'en profite. Et puis… un jour, il y a eu Quatre.

-

La suite, je m'en doute un peu. Avec tous les scénarios possibles, dont le classique : une personne fait la connaissance d'une autre. Ils se fréquentent mais sans plus. La personne rencontre le meilleur ami, en tombe amoureux et approfondit la relation avec la première personne pour pouvoir se rapprocher du meilleur ami.

Ou autre chose.

En tout cas, vu comment il remet Quatre sans s'en rendre compte, discrètement mais sûrement sur le tapis, c'est qu'ils doivent avoir une relation très fusionnelle.

Je l'envie.

Trowa, remarquant mon mutisme, réagit comme je voulais qu'il réagisse.

-

-Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude qu'on te parle de relations sentimentales entre deux hommes.

-Non c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. C'est un peu… déstabilisant, mais je m'y fais. C'est la première fois.

-De toute façon, Heero. Les propos acerbes que tu pourrais avoir avec d'autres, s'ils me sont destinés, ne me toucheraient pas.

-J'imagine.

-

Il a tout, lui. Alors une remarque discriminante venant d'un gars comme moi, il en a plutôt rien à cirer. Ca serait une pure perte de temps de lui lancer des vannes.

-

-Tu sais, c'est étrange… j'ai toujours eu comme image du gay, un gars assez efféminé, l'air idiot, avec des manies à faire pâlir de honte celui ou celle qui l'accompagne dans la rue. Et c'est étrange parce que tu fais complètement opposé à cette image.

-Ce cliché tu veux dire.

-Oui.

-Certains homos en font un peu trop. C'est une minorité. Le reste, on ne les remarque pas.

-Un peu comme toi.

-Hm. Un peu comme toi aussi.

-



Sa remarque me fit très bizarre. Et quand je dis très, c'est très et Trowa marqua une pause pour que je puisse inscrire.

Que je m'accepte, c'est fait. Qu'on me le dise ouvertement et normalement parce que c'est un fait, c'est un nouveau pas de franchis.

Si on m'avait dit y'a un an que face à une parole comme ça en direct à mon égard, elle ne m'aurait rien fait de plus que de la bizaroïdité dans la poitrine qui se digère normalement et qui s'estompe, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Y'a un an, si on m'avait dit ce que Trowa m'a dit à l'instant, je lui aurais envoyé mon poing à la figure.

Et là ben… j'ai plus envie de hausser les épaules qu'autre chose.

-

-Un peu comme Duo.

-Ne lui en parle pas.

-De quoi ?

-Que nous allons travailler ensemble.

-Pourquoi ?

-A quoi ça sert ?

-Je ne le cacherai pas indéfiniment. Et je déteste mentir. Quatre est son meilleur ami. Il se doutera de quelque chose et je ne veux pas y être mêlé. Je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre uniquement pour le travail. Il n'y aura pas d'histoires. En tout cas, moi si on ne me pose pas de question je ne dis rien.

-Je sais.

-

Le voir parler comme ça en surfant entre son ouverture homosexuelle et son professionnalisme voué à son travail, d'une façon si naturelle, me bluffe. Je suis vraiment coincé à coté. Il faut que je remédie à ça.

-

-Je n'ai pas à te donner des leçons, tout d'abord parce que je ne te connais pas, et après parce que tu n'es pas du genre à en recevoir. Et je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans cette histoire. Mais tu as raison de laisser Duo prendre du recul et revenir après, doucement. On ne sait jamais avec lui. Il porte constamment un masque. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais… si tu n'as pas abandonné…

-

Je n'arrive pas à abandonner complètement. J'ai plus ou moins fait le deuil, mais ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

Peut-être le fait que je n'arrive pas à effacer son numéro de portable du mien est un des témoins de ce fait.

-

-Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est toi qui vois. Nous sommes des adultes. Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas. Mais je ne ferai pas le messager du cœur.

-

Il est assez cash, et c'est ce qui me plait. Il n'y a pas de tabou.

-

-Je ne te demanderai rien, Trowa. J'ai assez reçu de conseils derniers temps. C'est à double tranchant.

-Exact. Trouve-toi ta voie.

-

Sur ce, je pense que c'est la fin de la conversation. Je cligne des yeux en acquiescement.

-

-Nous avons un bureau où nous travaillons souvent ensemble. Donne moi ton adresse email professionnelle et je t'envois tout ça.

-Quand est-ce que je pourrai commencer à venir ?

-Disons… après-demain ? Comme on est indépendant, c'est assez libre.

-Hn.



-

Le lendemain, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça. La conversation tombée du ciel comme une pluie au Sahara, presqu'irréelle avec Trowa, était un tournant qui me plaisait mieux que de devoir m'expatrier au pays de la flotte perpétuelle.

D'ailleurs c'est tellement bizarre qu'avant de téléphoner au responsable de la coopérative qui était prête à m'embaucher en Angleterre, je me suis rasé. Comme si je le voyais en personne. Va savoir pourquoi.

Je me sentais frais, propre, avec l'esprit clair et les idées nettes, et quand je lui ai dis que je n'étais plus intéressé, la pensée que si le projet de collaboration avec Trowa sa casse la gueule c'est emmerdant pour moi et vraiment trop con, ne m'a même pas effleurée.

Je repars sur des nouvelles bases. Et qui sait, peut-être que c'est un signe. Trowa est un ami de Duo et même s'il n'est pas intime, y'a peut-être moyen plus tard, quand l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts, de rafistoler avec Duo. Avec ou sans son aide qui m'a tout l'air très efficace.

On pourrait s'expliquer calmement. La situation aura décanté.

-

Un coup de sonnette de l'interphone me tira de mes réflexions.

A huit heures et quart du soir, ça doit pas être le facteur ou un fonctionnaire des impôts.

Je mets un couvercle sur la poêle dans laquelle je prépare des morceaux de poulet à la sauce curry, et abaisse la température de cuisson pour la laisser quasiment sans risques et répondre à l'interphone.

-

-Oui ?

-

Une voix, modifiée par les grésillements du haut parleur mais tout à fait reconnaissable, au ton sombre se fit entendre.

-

_-C'est Duo._

-

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

* * *

**Bon, y'a pas que le Japon et les US sur Terre !**

**Et... Trowa le retour :D ! A l'origine il devait pas revenir mais j'en ai eu besoin finalement alors il a reprit du service.**

**Ce chapitre est moins intéressant, si ce n'est que les trois lignes de la fin sauvent un peu le tout :p (veuillez m'en excuser ! Ca fait partie de l'histoire). Et il en faut bien parce que si y'a pas de bas, y'a pas de haut non plus !**

**Nb : au fait ! Pour ceux qui ont lu « Big MAC » de Coquillette (et pour les autres aussi pourquoi pas :D) j'ai fais une espèce d'illustration-manga d'un court moment de la fic qui m'a tenu à cœur. Si ça vous dis d'aller voir c'est sur son profil :-).**

**_Natsu_**


	34. Chapter 34

**BONJOUR \o/ ! ¤se prend 14 kilos de tomates périmées de la saison d'avant dans la tronche¤**

**Oui… je sais. J'ai **_**un peu**_** tardé pour ce chapitre. Mais faut me comprendre ! Les exams (le stage maintenant), le pas d'internet pendant un mois (demandez-vous un peu comment ça se fait que je sois encore vivante), le pas de temps et le pas d'inspiration ça suffit à tout casser !**

**Blablabla : J'ai vu un film récemment qui m'a beaucoup émue. Il s'appelle ****Napola****, c'est un film allemand qui parle des écoles d'élites nazies (les Napolas) sous le règne hitlérien où l'on formait les « Gauleiter » (maîtres du monde nazis). En gros c'est l'histoire d'un garçon de 17 ans qui a fugué de chez lui pour intégrer une Napola parce qu'il a été repéré par un prof lors d'un combat de boxe. Il y rencontre un autre garçon (à noter que c'est une école exclusivement réservée aux garçons) qui est le fils du Gauleiter de la région. Lui, il est plutôt plus sensible, plus délicat, avec une âme d'écrivain qui n'adhère pas trop à l'idéologie nazie mais qui est là à cause de son père. Va se créer une amitié paradoxale entre les deux jeunes hommes totalement différents qui va croître au fur et à mesure du film. Fait à partir de faits réels (la vie, les cours, les conditions de vie, tout ce qu'endurent les « apprentis nazis » (et attention ils rigolent pas) ont réellement existés), ce film montre un autre visage de l'Allemagne, à travers celui qu'on connaît déjà, vers les années 1940. Mais comme tout film bien avec des bons acteurs et une bonne intrigue, il y a forcement un problème : c'est un film créé par les allemands pour les allemands. La langue est donc exclusivement de l'allemand et il n'y a pas de sous-titrages. Il faut soit être bilingue en allemand, soit avoir un prof d'allemand à coté qui traduit toutes les deux minutes :p. Une dernière précision : c'est triste (mais c'est beau). Comme toute histoire de la relation entre deux gars même si c'est platonique. La fin est triste, mais on y voit quand même un faible coté positif (selon moi). De toute façon on le sait instinctivement dés le début : rien (ou presque) ne peut aboutir à quelque chose de joyeux vu le thème abordé, la situation et (surtout) le contexte.**

**Voila, pour en revenir à ma fic (j'ai tenté de m'éloigné du sujet principal lol !) j'ai été talonnée par Coquillette pour écrire ce chapitre ! Je vous dis pas comment elle m'a harcelée XD. Limite j'appelais SOS fanfiqueuse maltraitée (non quand même pas XP !).**

* * *

Mon intuition… ? Mauvaise. Son ton ne me plait pas. Il me donne l'impression qu'on le force à venir me voir.

Mais pourquoi alors est-ce qu'il est venu ?

Trowa ne peut pas lui avoir répété quoi que ce soit, il avait l'air trop sérieux… Lui-même disait que ça ne l'intéressait pas d'être mêlé à ça. Je l'ai cru. Peut-être ne l'aurais-je pas du. Une nouvelle erreur ? Je sais que je ne dois pas me fier aux gens. J'ai cru que Trowa, ça serait différent.

Comme j'avais perdu le sens de la parole, et par peur de dire encore quelque chose de travers, je lui ouvrait la porte de l'immeuble sans un mot, attendant au pas de ma porte, à la fois plein d'espoir et angoissé, qu'il frappe ou qu'il sonne à celle-ci.

Ma main se posa sur la poignée, près à lui ouvrir. Un tique me prit et mes doigts tapotèrent nerveusement la poignée.

Réfléchir. Ne pas dire n'importe quoi. Être franc. Ne pas m'emporter. Ne pas me soumettre non plus.

On est quitte de toute façon. Je l'ai fais souffrir, il m'a rendu la pareille.

-

Deux coups rapides frappés à la porte de mon appartement me firent sursauter intérieurement. Je n'ouvris pas instantanément. J'attendis quelques secondes, le temps d'inspirer calmement et de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

Je ferai en sorte que ça ne dégénère pas.

Les mains légèrement moites, je tournai la poignée et tirai la porte.

Duo m'apparu. Visiblement, il sortait tout juste du boulot car il portait un costume gris clair. Si tard ?

Premièrement, je ne savais pas où poser mes yeux. Les siens m'intimidaient. Apparemment c'était la même chose pour lui, alors j'optai pour faire comme lui : regarder ailleurs.

-

-On a des choses à se dire.

-

Sa voix plate et son ton terne firent baisser d'un degré mon envie de m'entretenir avec lui. Pourquoi empirer les choses ?

Pourtant je le voulais depuis des semaines… je voulais absolument qu'on se parle…

C'est pas maintenant qu'il faut reculer.

Bon. Si je veux pas que les voisins soient au courant de toute l'histoire, parce que Plus Belle La Vie _on air_ on n'en a pas spécialement besoin (limitons les dégats), on va pas parler sur le tapis d'entrée.

-

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-

Il me jeta un rapide regard indécis et hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre supérieure.

Si je crois en la réconciliation vu sa tête et son air ?

Il y'a plus de chance que le pape se prostitue plutôt que tout ça se finisse en une belle histoire heureuse et des aveux passionnés digne d'un bon soap opera.

Une fois la porte refermée, je ne su pas trop quoi lui dire ou quoi faire. J'allais pas l'inviter à boire quelque chose, il était certainement pas venu pour boire l'apéro. L'odeur du poulet au curry qui commença à se répandre dans tout l'appartement me sauva de l'inaction.

-

-Euh… je fais cuire quelque chose alors si on pouvait aller dans la cuisine…

-

Il me suivi en silence et je pu occuper mes mains inutiles avec la cuillère en bois en remuant les morceaux de viande dans la poêle. Et aussi, dos à lui, je pouvais éviter de lui montrer que je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

Tout en me pseudo concentrant sur mon repas, j'entendis une chaise racler sur le sol, m'annonçant qu'il s'asseyait. C'est marrant mais rien que ça, ça me stresse.

Il soupira.

-

-L'autre jour, avant-hier, pour être précis, je suis tombée sur une personne que je n'avais jamais vue et qui semblait me connaître. Elle m'attendait en bas de l'immeuble Battlers et m'a abordée alors que je sortais pour rentrer chez moi. Il était huit heures moins vingt. Note que cette personne attendait depuis six heures du soir.

-

Je faisais semblant d'être super occupé par ma cuisine, mais en fait je ne faisais les choses que sans y penser, écoutant attentivement Duo.

Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je n'ai pas recelé une seule onde positive dans son discourt et rien ne m'indiquait que ça allait s'améliorer. La dernière phrase a surtout mit l'accent sur le fait que ce qu'il va me dire n'est pas pour me complimenter.

Ouais. Le fait de savoir qu'une personne était apparemment pour quelque chose dans l'histoire, sinon il ne la mentionnerait pas, ne m'enchante pas du tout. On ne sait jamais quelle influence quelqu'un peut avoir sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que là, la célèbre phrase « l'enfer, c'est les autres » s'applique tout à fait.

-

-Donc elle m'a abordée. Elle connaissait mon nom, mon prénom, mon métier et j'avais l'impression qu'elle savait encore beaucoup de choses car elle était plutôt à l'aise. Et moi, je ne savais rien d'elle. Même son visage ne me disait rien. Devine qui c'était.

-

Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas l'abordant ? Il est marrant ! Y'en a des tas ! Il se fait souvent aborder !

Je fermai les yeux. Au moins, ces personnes font ce que je ne sais et ne saurai jamais faire.

-

-C'était ta psy. Relena Peacecraft.

-

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

Non… elle ? Mais pourquoi ?? Comment a-t'elle pu faire ça ?? Elle n'a pas le droit de s'incruster dans la vie des gens !

Quand je pense que je la prenais pour une femme inoffensive et naïve… Elle l'a bien eu sa vengeance. De toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré, c'est bien la plus vicieuse.

Mais bon. On ne va pas dire que je suis innocent non plus.

-

-Au début, quand elle m'a dit qui elle était, je l'ai tout de suite rejetée. C'était la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir au monde après toi. Comme je suis plutôt énervé en ce moment, je me suis éloigné en espérant qu'elle me ficherait la paix après l'avoir remballé. Mais elle a insisté et malgré mon attitude plus qu'impolie envers elle, elle n'a pas cillé, ne s'est pas offusquée ni rien. Je peux te dire qu'elle a des nerfs d'acier. Mais tu dois le savoir plus que moi.

-

Je décelai une pointe d'ironie à la fin de sa phrase.

Ce n'était que je commencement de mon déchirement intérieur.

Des armes retournées contre moi. C'est donc ce qui m'avait attendu tout ce temps à partir du moment où je m'étais mis en fureur contre elle, la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, en espérant que ça serait la dernière fois où j'entendais parler d'elle.

Non. J'aurais du me méfier. M'en douter que ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça avec cette femme. Elle était la plus coriace de toutes celles que j'avais connues. La moins impressionnée par mes accès de colères froides.

-

-Elle m'a demandé juste quelques minutes et à force j'ai accepté, fatigué de l'entendre dire des choses vraies que je ne voulais pas entendre. Elle allait avoir son quart d'heure d'audience et elle me foutrait la paix.

-

Au fur et à mesure qu'il m'avouait tout, il s'animait d'accusation. Au début, monotone, son ton devenait reprochant. J'en venais de plus en en plus à vouloir qu'il ait fini pour qu'il parte.

Qu'il parte.

Alors que j'ai voulu le revoir. J'ai voulu entendre sa voix.

Mais celle là est pleine de grief. Elle me fait mal. Elle me fait avoir peur de la suite.

Mais d'un coup, elle devint plus calme.

-

-Elle a reçu à son bureau une trentaine de bouquets de fleurs plus beau les un que les autres et elle n'a pas eu la place de tous les accueillir, alors elle en a offert aux quelques collègues de son immeuble et en a ramené chez elle. Toutes ces fleurs à ton nom. Elle savait pourquoi.

-

Puis une toute autre tournure se prit et il haussa le ton, presque agressif.

-

-Parce que tu l'avais insulté et tu l'as laissé en plan. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi tu l'avais insulté. Mais le secret professionnel l'empêchait de me le dire. Pourtant j'ai essayé de la faire parler. J'ai insisté, j'ai persisté. Elle n'a rien dit.

-

La culpabilité me noua soudainement la gorge. Douleur nouvelle qui s'était souvent répétée ces derniers temps et qui n'était franchement pas agréable.

Peacecraft n'a rien dit, mais elle est quand même venue le voir.

J'ai faux sur toute la ligne aussi avec elle, et ça je ne l'ai même pas vu venir. Elle veut absolument se mêler de mes affaires mais elle n'en a pas le droit. Pourtant, sa motivation pour que ma situation s'améliore est vraiment grande.

Maintenant je me demande pourquoi elle fait ça pour moi, alors que je n'ai jamais été correct avec elle…

-

-Alors j'ai tenté de deviner seul. J'ai posé des questions.

-

Je me forçai à rester l'esprit présent au moins pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec la viande sur la poêle. Mais le constat était là :

Ses accusations me font mal.

Qu'il me balance une nouvelle faute que j'avais commise, me blesse.

Qu'il était venu juste pour m'enfoncer… est la pire chose qu'on m'ait jamais faite.

Je n'aurai pas changé un peu, je lui en aurais voulu.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir. J'ai juste l'espoir désespéré qu'il arrête et qu'il redevienne comme avant, compréhensif. Parce que si moi j'ai perdu un peu de mon agressivité, lui en a gagné.

-

-Elle n'a pas répondu.

-

Et commença doucement une longue agonie.

Non seulement jusqu'au bout Peacecraft aura eu le beau rôle alors que je croyais qu'elle servait strictement à rien, mais en plus, dans ses efforts pour me faire devenir meilleur, je l'ai rejeté. Je l'ai mal considérée. Je l'ai totalement dénigré alors qu'elle cherchait vraiment à ce que je m'en sorte.

En fait, en faisant ça, je me suis moi-même handicapé.

-

-Mais ses yeux ont parlé pour elle. L'expression de son visage. La crispation de ses mains.

-

Je dégluti pour essayer de dénouer ma gorge dont la boule était douloureuse.

J'y crois pas… il me piétine…

-

-Ca a duré un certain moment avant que je ne découvre tout, seul. Quand je me suis calmé avant de céder pour lui accorder quelques minutes, ce qu'elle m'a dit à propos des fleurs m'a mit la puce à l'oreille et on est allé prendre un café. C'est là que j'ai posé les questions et que j'ai su pourquoi.

-

La question qui me vint en tête fut la suivante : comment pouvait-on venir chez quelqu'un dans le seul but de l'écraser, de l'achever ?

Duo tout au long de l'année m'avait parut tranquille, pas si perfide. Non, ça, ce n'était pas lui.

Duo ne frappe pas ses adversaires à terre.

Encore moins ceux qui sont six pieds en dessous.

-

-Tu l'as insulté parce qu'elle te faisait rendre compte que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour quelqu'un et que tu ne voulais pas les accepter. Tu trouvais ces sentiments répugnants parce que cette personne était un homme. Tu ne t'acceptais pas en tant qu'homo. Tu trouvais que deux hommes ensemble, c'était la chose la plus repoussante de tout les temps. Tu te disais que toi, gay, c'était la chose la plus abjecte que tu n'avais jamais entendu. C'est pour ça que pendant cinq jours tu ne m'as pas parlé et tu n'as pas voulu que je m'approche de toi. Parce que tu voulais t'immuniser de moi ?! Tu voulais redevenir « normal » ?!

-

Je lâchai la cuillère en bois dans la poêle.

Ne plus l'écouter… ne plus y penser…

Me rappeler mes torts les plus honteux, c'est me blesser plus qu'eux ont pu le faire.

C'est remuer le couteau dans la plaie. C'est serrer la corde au cou.

Fini.

Ca doit être fini. Ma relation avec Duo doit prendre fin maintenant si je veux en ressortir.

Avec une estime de soi et de lui.

Je ne veux pas le haïr. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rende malade de rancœur. Je ne veux pas m'amputer le cœur.

Mes forces m'abandonnent comme mes mots, comme les lambeaux d'espoir qui me restaient encore.

Les bras tendus appuyés un peu en avant sur la table de travail de ma cuisine, toujours dos à Duo, de ma bouche s'échappa un faible mot, vide de tout. Le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit.

-

-Sors…

-

_Avant que ça ne dégénère encore…_

D'interminables secondes se succédèrent dans un silence absolu.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je le savourais ou s'il m'angoissait. Parce que le silence a pour vertu d'être reposant, mais il a aussi comme vice d'être pesant.

Mais là, maintenant, si ce n'est par rassurance ou pure folie, j'ai besoin des bras de Duo qui m'ont tellement réconforté auparavant. Qui m'ont fait rêver, qui m'ont fait frissonner. Qui m'ont passé tellement de messages que je n'ai pas compris, mais que j'ai envie d'avoir maintenant.

Qu'ils soient animés de colère ou d'hystérie, je les veux.

Je veux le faire taire de mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je veux qu'il expulse son énergie à s'agripper à moi, ou à se débattre pour ne pas être soumis quand j'essaierai de l'immobiliser.

Si je n'ai pas ça, je ne veux pas de lui. C'est qu'il cherche à me démonter. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. Je ne veux pas.

-

-Si c'est encore pour m'engueuler, c'est pas la peine. J'ai compris.

-

Dans une ataraxie déroutante contrastant avec mon habituel caractère et l'humeur du moment de Duo, je me dirigeai comme un automate vers la porte d'entrée, alors que j'espérais qu'il me suive pour l'inciter à la franchir.

Je l'espérais… et en même temps, je la redoutais. Car ça serait la dernière fois que je verrais Duo, forcément, et que cette dernière fois fut terriblement dur, terriblement cuisante.

Comme je regrette que ça ait abouti à ça… que j'ai à renvoyer l'homme que j'aime parce qu'il m'écorche vif…

-

-Non…

-

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Duo s'est prit la tête entre les mains, toujours assis. Son comportement a littéralement changé à l'extrême opposé.

Et douloureusement, il murmurait presque.

-

-Non, non, non, non…

-

Ca sonnait comme des plaintes.

Je m'adossai au mur perpendiculaire à la porte et me laissai glisser lentement vers le sol.

C'est de la folie, tout ça… au final, personne ne sait ce qu'il veut. Duo, pas plus que moi.

J'essaye de lui expliquer, pour faire cesser ses plaintes parce que malgré tout, je n'aime pas le faire souffrir, ça serait une fois de plus et de trop, mais mes explications ne font que m'enfoncer.

Est-ce que je dois me taire ?

Est-ce que je dois encore laisser quelqu'un parler pour moi ?

Non. Cette fois y'en a marre. Je ne peux plus me cacher ou jouer la comédie. C'est fini le temps où je me battais pour garder mon emploi. Où je pouvais tout faire, lécher les bottes de n'importe qui pourvu qu'on ne me prive pas de mon salaire. Où je sortais avec Duo pour avoir sa confiance et acheter ma paye, ma place dans la boîte.

J'ai toujours la même chose à gagner, son estime, mais j'ai plus important à perdre qu'un poste : lui. Simplement lui.

Parce que non, je n'arrive pas à être bien sans lui. Je ne vis pas sans lui.

Je survis. Et c'est terriblement douloureux.

-

-Je n'y peux rien si j'ai eu cette réaction. J'ai eu peur du changement. De l'inconnu. Tu as débarqué dans ma vie si brusquement et tu as tout mis en bordel alors que j'avais mes principes et j'étais parti pour les suivre jusqu'à la fin. J'étais parti pour me dire que ma vie allait rester telle qu'elle était. Être indépendant, autonome, ne pas s'accrocher à personne parce que personne n'est honnête et de toute façon je recherchais la solitude.

-

J'étais à l'entrée et lui encore dans la cuisine, mais dans mon petit appartement, on s'entend très bien.

Duo ne dit rien, je ne l'entends faire aucun mouvement. Il me laisse m'exprimer comme je peux, il me laisse vider mon sac à mon tour. Entendre de mes propres mots ce qu'il s'était passé.

-

-Oui, j'étais homophobe. Oui, j'ai été dégoûté de moi-même quand je me suis rendu compte que tu m'attirais. Oui, j'ai rejeté ma psy comme une merde alors que son boulot c'est de me faire trouver le bout du tunnel. Oui, j'ai fais tout ça, Duo. Mais tu le savais, non ? Je suis misanthrope, alors ça ne t'étonne pas tant que ça… si ?

-

Sa réponse à ma question ne vient pas tout de suite. Il attend pour voir si je ne vais pas rajouter quelque chose et réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire.

Au moins, son non-empressement me prouve qu'on a glissé sur un autre terrain : celui de la concertation. C'est mieux.

-

-Ca ne m'étonne pas… et je m'en doutais, mais ça me fait mal parce que je t'aime.

-

Mon sang se glace. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, et pourtant, loin de me gonfler de bonheur, ça me casse.

Je ne savais pas que ces deux mots si beaux pouvaient autant blesser.

Pourquoi à moi ça ne me fait pas du bien ? Pourquoi j'ai le coté négatif des choses ?

C'est à moi de laisser parler Duo, calmement.

J'entends une nouvelle fois la chaise racler le sol. Il vient vers moi.

Il se tient debout devant moi. Je ne lève pas la tête. Je continue de fixer un point invisible.

-

-Avant, je ne croyais pas les gens qui disaient qu'on pouvait haïr et aimer en même temps une personne. Maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait, je les comprends.

-

Assis sur le sol, dans la pénombre de l'entrée, j'ai les yeux dans le vide. Je suis dans le vide. J'entends, j'écoute Duo et ses paroles m'atteignent directement là où aucune parole n'a jamais pu toucher auparavant. Elles passent la barrière, le mur qui m'en a protégé longtemps avant que Duo réussisse à le percer.

Elles vont à l'endroit que j'ai toujours voulu rendre inaccessible.

Je dois arrêter ça.

-

-Si tu savais comme tes remarques et tes pensées m'ont détruis. Le gars dont je suis fou est homophobe, et m'apprécie en tant qu'ami parce qu'il ignore que je suis gay. Si c'est pas démoralisant de savoir que tu allais me laisser tomber si je t'avouais mes préférences sexuelles… !

-Et maintenant, tu me craches tout le venin que t'as évité en fin de compte ?! Parce que je ne l'ai pas fais ! Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber ! Oui, je l'aurais sûrement fais si tu m'avais tout avoué, j'admets ça en toute honnêteté et pas sans honte, mais voila, ça s'est pas passé comme ça ! Tu voulais te venger parce que j'ai eu certaines paroles et certains comportements ? C'est fait depuis longtemps ! Tu n'avais pas à venir ce soir pour un supplément !!

-Quoi ?? Tu estimes que tu as enduré ce que j'ai enduré toute l'année ?? Pendant deux semaines ?? Tu sais, si j'étais rancunier je pourrais continuer à te pourrir la vie comme tu l'as fais à moi et à tous tes collègues !!

-Mais c'est pas vrai… t'es un vrai gosse ! C'est pas possible de penser comme ça à ton âge !!

-Eh ben tu sais quoi, je préfère penser comme je pense plutôt que comme _tu_ le fais. Je vois très bien dans tes paroles, tu crois que j'ai envie de continuer de piétiner pour le plaisir de la vengeance ? J'ai jamais dis ça. C'est la dernière fois que je viens ici. C'est tout. C'est ce que je voulais te dire.

-

Il marque une pause. Son ton qui a grimpé d'un coup avec le mien est redevenu normal tout aussi rapidement.

Sa voix s'est suspendue avec mon esprit, réclamant la suite, le but de sa visite qui n'est finalement pas de m'engueuler pour m'engueuler.

-

-Heero, c'est fatiguant d'en vouloir à une personne qui compte énormément pour nous. Je te jure que jusqu'au bout j'ai lutté pour ne pas être comme ce que tu es aux autres, et à moi quand tu es de mauvaise humeur. Et plus le temps passe, plus je suis partagé entre la compassion et la rancune. J'aurais pas pu te pourrir plus la vie. J'estimais qu'on n'avait plus rien à se dire. Mais ta psy m'a fait changer d'avis. En fait, on n'en a pas vraiment fini.

-

Je n'ose pas lever les yeux sur lui, mais c'est lui qui s'accroupit. Apparemment, ça ne lui revient pas de me regarder de haut.

C'est drôle mais ça me fait penser à quelque chose que je me suis dis sans lui dire un soir dans un restaurant.

Je voulais un égal. Quelqu'un à qui je puisse parler cartes sur table sur un même pied d'égalité.

Et là, Duo ne veut pas rester debout et baisser la tête pour me voir.

Je m'efforce de faire honneur à ce choix et à soutenir son regard.

Même si la pénombre de ce coin de l'appartement m'aide, ça reste quand même quelque chose d'intimidant.

Je ne vois pas bien les traits de son visage. La pénombre lui fait prendre une expression mystérieuse.

-

-Je voulais qu'on mette les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

**Eh... oui. Boum, fini pour ce chapitre.**

**Au début c'était en un seul chapitre, mais j'ai coupé ici parce que ça faisait un énorme pavé. Et aussi parce que je ne sais pas comment il allait se finir, si je finissais la fic en même temps ou pas. Des explications au prochain chapitre. Il se pourrait que ça soit le dernier.**

**Sur ce, bonne vacances !! Moi je m'éclate. Bon, je bosse, mais c'est sympa :D (et puis à La Réunion… y'a moyen de faire de son séjour de stage des bonnes vacances :p).**

_**Natsu qui se fait toute toute toute toute petite.**_


	35. Chapter 35

**J'ai pas eu envie de finir la fic maintenant sachant que j'en ai pas d'autres sur le feu qui puissent être prêtes à la publication, alors… ceci ne sera pas le dernier chapitre :-).**

**Et je vais d'abord remercier les gens que je n'ai pas remercié parce qu'ils ne sont pas inscris sur le site ; pour le chapitre 33 : shini-chan **(wow, en tout cas c'est gentil de me faire part de tes impressions ))**, ilham **(oui heureusement que Trowa est là sinon y'aurait pas eu de suite XD)**, lily **(voila la suite qui a tardé mais moi aussi je suis en vacances ! Enfin non… je ne suis _pas_ en vacances justement :p)**, Lumineko **(que veut Duo, ça on le sait. Maintenant, comment ça va se passer ? On sort les mouchoirs ou les boucliers ? :p)**, shinimegami **(merci :D petit à petit, ça se finit)**, Hanako32 **(c'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre donc c'est pas encore le moment de pleurer ou réjouir, mais quand ça sera le cas, je préviendrai ! ;D)**, lilith **(voila la souiiiite !)**, gadizz **(_¤lève les bras en l'air¤_ Ayé !! J'ai fais la suite ! Et je travaille sur la suite de la suite ! Et aussi la suite de la suite de la suite !! Ne me tue pas !! XD)**, lu **(pour la rencontre de Trowa, c'est le hasard, parce que le hasard fait bien les choses :p (oui, ça m'arrange de dire ça XD))**, Shini-cat **(ça y'est, je suis l'autre moitié pardonné ? :p)**, schuichi **(un japonais pas rasé c'est pas trop choquant puisqu'il sont plus ou moins imberbes XD)**, altaya **(ben oui, je coupe toujours à un moment fatidique, c'est ma marque de fabrique !)**, Sumomo-chan **(Pour ce chapitre là… y'a que Heero et Duo en puissance)**, diabolikangel **(je suis pas chez moi donc personne peut me retrouver !)**, egwene **(Duo il veut… faut lire !)**, Chris52 **(j'envoie Heero où je veux, d'ailleurs j'aurais aussi pu l'envoyer en Afrique ouest coréenne si j'avais voulu XD)**, Mitsuki **(aaaah la frustration comme c'est gênant XD J'ai horreur de ça moi aussi :p Par contre tu avais raison sur le fait que j'allais prendre tout mon temps pour poster XD)**, et enfin Topi **(et oui, cash ! J'espère que ta crise de manque de suite s'est atténuée :))**.**

**ET pour le chapitre 34 (pfiouuuu j'ai été gâtée pour ces 2 chapitres dites donc ! Surtout le 33 XP) : re lilith **(moi j'aime pas les gros pavé :p)**, re diabolikangel **(ben oui mais soit c'était court soit c'était fini donc faut faire un choix XD)**, haru **(eh ben de rien et toi merci pour ta review :))**, re lumineko **(mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle :D)**, Lucid Nightmare **(c'est marrant, jusqu'à là tu n'avais que la poisse parce que absolument toutes tes reviews étaient coupées et donc j'avais pas la fin, ce qui était frustrant. Mais est-ce qu'en fait c'était pas fait exprès et tu te venges ? XD)**, Aurore **(ah d'accord, tu veux que ça s'arrange pour Heero et pas Duo ? Roh :p)**, re shinimegami, re schuichi, Sumomo-chan et shini-chan **(à tous, merci ENORMEMENT, désolée j'abrège XP mais je vous envoie des gentils margouillats :D !)** et Virginie **(et ben non au final c'est pas la fin :D)**.**

* * *

J'aimerais lui dire que je peux clairement pas supporter qu'il m'en veuille. C'est un poids que j'ai beaucoup de mal à porter. Mais personne ne peut empêcher ce genre de chose. On ne se met pas à la place des gens, on ne décide pas de ce qu'ils doivent faire ou penser. Enfin… faire, oui, peut-être, sûrement, j'en suis la preuve. Mais penser, non. On ne se met pas dans la tête d'une autre personne.

J'aimerais lui dire que je lui en veux d'être si dur, mais une part de moi m'affirme qu'au moins, je paye pour toutes les fois où j'ai blessé les personnes de mon entourage. Tôt ou tard, tout se paye.

J'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime. Tout simplement. Comme si l'amour c'était simple. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Angoissé parce que je m'en rends compte trop tard, le train est déjà passé.

Peur que ça ne l'atteigne pas. Il est à présent trop loin.

-

-Tu n'assumes pas tes sentiments ? Moi ce que j'assume pas, c'est ma défaite.

-Quelle défaite… ?

-Je suis mauvais perdant. Toute l'année je me suis mis dans la tête d'avoir de bonnes relations avec toi. C'est vrai, t'avais le même âge que moi, on aurait pu super bien s'entendre ! Mais je sais pas… plus ça allait, moins j'avais envie d'être seulement un ami. Tu m'as même fais croire que je pouvais avoir des chances. Mais je savais pas comment tu allais réagir, et je m'étais préparé à tout sauf à… ta réaction compliquée.

-

Ma voix est lasse. La sienne, fatiguée. Désolée.

Désolé pour moi, pour lui, pour nous… pour tout.

Désolée d'en être arrivé là. Un mauvais comportement, une mauvaise parole… et ça fait effet boule de neige. Tout est remis en question.

Dans mon champ de vision, les jambes de Duo, dans son pantalon sur mesure, sans un pli même après la dure journée qu'il a pu avoir. Ses chaussures, brillantes, cirées tous les jours, d'une marque qu'on se permet d'acheter une fois tous les dix ans tellement elle met KO notre porte feuille.

Il a prononcé le mot « défaite » comme s'il se moquait de lui. Il n'a pas prit cette relation pour un jeu. Peut-être pour un défis, mais s'il a dit ce mot, c'est parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû se rapprocher de moi. Qu'il a eu tort de vouloir devenir un ami et plus si affinité…

Et comme la drogue, si on commence, plus on en prend, plus on en a besoin, plus on endure les effets néfastes.

Et ça nous détruit.

-

-Honnêtement, je te comprends. Je comprends pas comment on peut ignorer autant ce qu'on veut. Être réservé, oui je comprends. Ne pas oser parce que c'est pas comme d'habitude, c'est pas comme les autres et c'est pas comme on voulait, aussi. Mais ne pas s'assumer comme ça et en même temps accepter quand même avec option, tout en se convainquant qu'on est coupable et qu'on aurait pu mieux faire sans chercher à faire mieux… je ne te suis plus.

-

Comment je peux être aussi con et compliqué ? Moi-même je ne me comprends pas non plus.

Je n'ai même pas su faire la différence entre de l'amitié et de l'amour. Entre de la perversité et de l'attirance. Entre de l'intérêt désinvolte et de la passion.

Si je ne suis pas capable de voir ça, qu'est ce que je peux valoir dans un couple ? Est-ce que je peux prétendre à pouvoir combler la personne que j'aime ?

-

-Je vais te poser une question, Heero. Réfléchis bien avant de répondre.

-

Il s'accroupit en face de moi et je me retrouve plongé et hypnotisé par ses yeux.

C'est décidément les plus beaux que j'ai pu voir dans la vie. Beaux et dangereux, parce que quand on tombe dedans, ils nous déshabillent. Ils nous percent. Ils nous clouent sur place et en même temps, nous emmènent dans un voyage dans le plus lointain des pays imaginaires et merveilleux.

Ils nous illusionnent un monde magique, mais tout n'est que façade pour nous tromper, et jamais nous faire oublier la couleur.

J'ai envie de les fuir et en même temps, je veux les démystifier et qu'ils ne me quittent jamais.

Je veux arrêter de rêver éveiller.

-

-Maintenant qu'on est calmé et que pratiquement tout a été dis, qu'est ce que tu veux faire.

-Mais toi… ?

-T'occupes pas de moi. Je veux savoir ton avis.

-

J'aimerais retourner dans le passé, un an en arrière quand je l'ai rencontré.

J'aimerais effacer tous mes faux pas, toutes mes mauvaises paroles, toutes mes erreurs.

J'aimerais me laver de tout ce qui fait de moi une personne étroite d'esprit.

J'aimerais reconstruire notre relation… avec lui.

Mais tout ça, c'est impossible.

J'aimerais lui faire savoir tout ce que je veux, mais je n'arrive même pas à parler.

Je ne fais que me perdre dans ses yeux, pétrifié, muet. Attendant que quelque chose me sauve.

J'aimerais qu'il lise dans mes pensées, qu'il sache que je veux tellement de choses, les mêmes que les siennes peut-être.

Rien ne vient, et je me sens complètement incapable. Désarmé, à terre, sans défense face au gouffre de ses yeux.

Et, déçu, il soupire en les détournant, peut-être recherchant de l'aide lui aussi.

Si tout pouvait être simple… si on pouvait effacer tout ça… toute cette gène, toute cette histoire, si on pouvait la réécrire…

-

-Heero… je ferai pas toujours les premiers pas. J'ai plus envie. Je t'ai tendu assez de perches. Je sais pas si je compte pour toi ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

-Bien sûr que si !

-Alors pourquoi je ressens pas ta motivation ?? Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'avance vers toi, tu recules ??

-…

-Pour moi c'est pas de la peur. Au contraire. T'es attiré par l'inconnu, mais comme t'as pas envie de t'y plonger totalement, tu peux pas.

-

Il me regarde à nouveau.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-

-Tu n'es pas gay, Heero.

-Attends…

-Ca sert à rien d'essayer de me faire plaisir en le niant. Ca fait depuis quelques mois, sans compter ces dernières semaines, que je te drague quasi ouvertement. Tu n'as rien vu.

-Ca c'est complètement faux.

-En tout cas, si c'est faux, ça prouve bien que t'étais pas intéressé alors.

-

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cette réplique me bloqua instantanément.

Elle n'est pas fausse. C'est ça le pire.

Mais quant à dire qu'il a raison… je ne sais pas non plus. C'est une démonstration à l'absurde.

-

-Tu t'es fais du mal pour rien, Heero.

-Tu ne me laisses pas indifférent quand même.

-

Il releva la tête pour réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague. Et un faible sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire de vaincu.

Un sourire de je déteste voir sur son visage.

-

-Sûrement. Je t'ai fais tourner en bourrique pour rien. Désolé. D'habitude je sais quand j'ai ma chance. Je me suis trompé cette fois.

-

Sa voix était douce. Celle de quelqu'un qui accepte sa défaite avec humilité, et qui se retire en essayant de ne pas avoir honte, la tête haute. En essayant de se convaincre qu'il a fait de son mieux, qu'il est allé jusqu'à ses limites.

Cette voix…

Elle me réconcilia avec moi-même, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de m'achever.

Duo tourna la tête vers la porte et la clencha.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir.

Pas comme ça.

Pas sur ce qui s'était dit.

Parce que je n'ai rien dis. Et même si ce qu'il dit n'est pas faux…

… je n'ai pas envie que ça soit vrai.

-

Sur cette parole qui me scia, il se releva et lentement, il me fit dos et commença à ouvrir la porte.

Il allait partir et me laisser encore dans la confusion ? Pourtant il sait que ça ne me réussit pas.

Sans réfléchir, enfin si juste un peu, mais vraiment pas beaucoup, je me levai brusquement et franchis le mètre qui nous séparait pour bloquer la porte d'une main et le plaquer avec rapidité mais précaution contre celle-ci.

L'autre main rejoint presque immédiatement celle de Duo sur la clenche, pour l'empêcher de la forcer pour pouvoir s'en aller, et l'enveloppa avec douceur.

Animé par une force qui devait sommeiller en moi, mon corps bloquait tout le sien, sans être insistant, ma tête était très près de la sienne. En fait, on pouvait mettre un doigt entre nos deux têtes. L'auriculaire. Pas plus.

Il pouvait se dégager facilement. Il suffisait qu'il le veuille. Ou qu'il le veuille _réellement_.

Mais il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Ne chercha même pas à me retenir.

Pas un geste, une parole qui aurait pu me freiner. Pas d'excuse pour pouvoir s'échapper. Pas de rejet.

On s'est trouvé naturellement presque l'un contre l'autre. Comme dans une pièce de théâtre, ou au cinéma. Trop irréel pour pouvoir être vrai, et pourtant…

Mes yeux s'étaient pratiquement fermés. Je pense que les siens aussi. Nos nez se frôlent. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Ca me donne envie d'être encore plus près.

Mes lèvres… nos lèvres sont aimantées les unes aux autres. Hésitant encore un peu, les fractions qui défilent se font dans la confusion la plus totale.

Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je suis à quelques millimètres de la bouche d'un mec !

Un mec pour qui je suis putain d'attiré. L'appel de ses lèvres est putain d'intense. Je crois que je vais putain de céder.

Et même s'il voulait pas au début, je crois qu'il est prit dans le piège, comme moi.

S'il voulait me repousser au début pour ne pas être tenté, je crois que c'est trop tard et qu'il ne peut plus.

Pas si près.

On ne peut plus reculer.

Surtout moi.

Je ne suis pas gay ?

Hétéro non plus.

Et une chose est sûr, je l'aime. Et j'ai bien envie de le lui faire savoir par tous les moyens.

Les femmes ne m'attirent pas plus que les hommes, par contre Duo, lui, m'attire.

Je n'ai jamais regardé une femme ou un homme comme je l'ai regardé, lui. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une personne comme j'avais envie de lui.

Le voir, l'entendre, j'en avais besoin. Maintenant, c'est le toucher. Le goûter. Sentir son odeur envahir mes sens.

Peut-on dépendre d'une personne ? Je pense que oui.

Au point d'avoir des journées pourries sans elle. D'être désintéressé de tout. De ne plus être concentré sur rien. De ne plus savoir ce qu'on veut. De ne plus rien vouloir.

Au point de ne plus dormir la nuit.

Ce n'est pas son corps, que je ne connais pas vraiment même si globalement il est très beau, qui m'attire. C'est ce qu'il se dégage de lui sans qu'il n'y pense. C'est sa façon de marcher, de parler, d'observer, tous ses gestes, tous ses différents comportements.

C'est tout ce qui manque dans une pièce quand il n'est pas là.

C'est tout ce qu'il manque à mes sens quand il n'est pas près de moi.

C'est sa façon d'être. C'est tout ce qui fait lui.

-

Alors presque en tremblant, et au ralenti le plus lent qu'il puisse être, je réduis la faible distance qui sépare nos lèvres.

Petit à petit. Chaque millimètre de parcouru m'effrayait et me rendait impatient en même temps.

Mais je n'ai jamais été plus attiré par ses lèvres. Jamais je n'ai été autant tenté de l'embrasser. Autant angoissé à l'idée que quelque chose nous sépare brutalement.

Le temps me parait interminable, la distance, immense, et quand je sens enfin ma bouche sur la sienne, posée avec délicatesse, je me retiens de soupirer.

Ma bouche sur la sienne.

Cinq mots jusqu'à là imaginables que dans mes rêves torturés. Dans le noir. Dans le vague.

Le silence de la pièce nous enveloppe dans ses draps de l'uniformité. Le temps se suspend. Et s'il pouvait ne jamais repartir, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Soupirer de bonheur, pour cet instant tellement bon et devenu inespéré. De frayeur, de la nouveauté voire de l'interdit. De soulagement, d'y être enfin arrivé. De désespoir, en pensant que c'est peut-être la dernière fois.

Toutes les sensations passent. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je crois que mon cerveau s'est arrêté lui aussi, court-circuité. Mes paupières se sont fermées et je n'ai pas envie de les rouvrir. Ca voudrait dire que tout serait déjà fini.

Un premier contact. Timide. Léger. Encore un peu hésitant. Complètement innocent. Un premier échange saturé d'émotions et saupoudré de magie.

Ouais, presque comme des ados qui s'embrassent pour la première fois. Sauf qu'on a l'expérience derrière (enfin lui plus que moi).

Baiser chargé de sentiments.

Et de ma part, des promesses.

-

Puis doucement, j'attrape sa lèvre supérieure entre les miennes et je sens ma propre lèvre inférieure capturée, parce qu'il a craqué.

Embrasser c'est génial, c'est magique quand c'est la personne qu'on aime. Mais c'est encore mieux quand elle participe. Et là, je ne peux pas imaginer mieux parce que rien ne semble pouvoir m'arrêter. Tout est pour une fois sous mon contrôle.

Duo aurait pu ne pas vouloir, me repousser. Mais il a choisi mon option.

Peut-être que par pitié pour lui, j'arrêterais cette torture commune. Peut-être que pour ne pas nous faire trop mal après, je retrouverais mes esprits et je le libèrerais.

Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Comme la gourmandise est bonne. Je ne veux plus jamais passer une seconde sans lui.

Comme le mal qui nous attend après, quand tout sera fini, me fascine et me fait profiter de ce moment éphémère toujours encore un peu plus. Et plus j'en profite, plus le mal grandit, moins je veux me séparer de Duo.

La douceur de sa bouche n'est pas là pour m'aider à me détacher de lui.

La délicieuse pression qu'il exerce sur mes lèvres en échange de la mienne encore moins.

Son souffle chaud se mêlant au mien, nos peaux qui se frôlent, tout n'est qu'une bulle de satiété.

Le goût de l'inconnu, de l'inhabituel, de _l'anormal_.

De l'exceptionnel.

Ce goût là, pour moi, c'est le meilleur.

Qui a dit que les normes étaient aux normes ? Et pour qui ?

-

Je sens que je vais m'enflammer d'un coup et me consumer sur place.

Je sens que je vais le prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Devenir un parasite accroché à lui jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Puiser de sa chaleur, le vider de son énergie, le priver d'oxygène.

Et je veux tout lui donner de moi.

Et ce n'est qu'un simple baiser. J'ai toujours peur d'aller plus loin, car je ne sais pas où ça va m'amener. Qu'est ce que ça peut devenir si on se lâche complètement ?

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tourbillon. J'essaye de me raccrocher au bord de la rive pendant qu'il est encore temps, mais mes forces me quittent. Mes mains n'attrapent plus rien, elles glissent. Et en même temps, je me laisse emporter.

Et puis… en fait… qu'est ce que je risque ?

Alors merde.

-

Sans que je me rende compte, ma main appuyée contre la porte se dirige sur l'épaule de Duo et remonte lentement sur son cou, suivant les lignes de sa jugulaire, ma paume s'y accordant parfaitement.

Si sa peau n'est pas plus douce à mes mains que ses lèvres aux miennes, c'est pas loin. Et ce nouveau contact en plus que celui de nos lèvres qui se goûtent en variant pression et intensité me fait frissonner.

Oui, c'est la réalité, et c'est tellement mieux quand elle prend en compte mes désirs.

C'est tellement mieux quand je m'affirme. C'est sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça soit comme je veux si je ne m'imposais pas.

Ma main enrobant son cou glisse sur sa nuque, sous sa natte. Mes doigts conquièrent le maximum de centimètre carré de sa peau possible. Mais ça, je m'en aperçois à peine. Ma concentration est entièrement ciblée sur sa bouche que je me retiens de dévorer sans retenue sous l'aspect réservé des baisers papillon que je lui donne.

Il a les lèvres les plus agréables du monde entier. Je n'en ai pas connu des tonnes, mais sur ça, je n'ai aucun doute. Je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher plus loin.

Et dire que j'ai attendu un an pour les goûter, dont plusieurs mois sans me douter du délice qu'elles sont et du bonheur qu'elles procurent.

-

Notre jeu cesse quelques secondes. Duo l'a exigé en baissant un peu la tête. Je cale mon front contre le sien, mon nez contre le sien, me narguant moi-même en approchant le plus possible mes lèvres des siennes sans les toucher. Ma main ne quitte pas sa nuque. Je ne le ferai pas tant qu'il ne me montre pas plus clairement qu'il veut que tout s'arrête là.

Tant qu'il y a encore une chance que ça continue, je ne baisserai pas les bras.

A quoi est-ce qu'il pense ?

Est-ce qu'il cherche à m'échapper ? A m'expliquer qu'on n'aurait pas du se laisser aller ?

Est-ce que tout va s'écrouler maintenant ? Que le pont de fortune qui vient de se créer entre nous va se casser ?

Mais sa tête faiblement baissée se relève pour cette fois prendre l'initiative.

Mieux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent avant de demander aux miennes d'en faire autant, voulant approfondir ces baisers pour lui un apéritif. Ce que je fais sans qu'il ait à attendre, en penchant la tête pour mieux l'accueillir.

Je sens sa langue s'engouffrer dans ma bouche avec surprise même si je l'attendais avec impatience.

Dans un premier temps je suis totalement déstabilisé. Je n'ai pas embrassé depuis des années, c'est pas comme si je l'avais fais des tonnes de fois, et en plus là c'est un homme donc c'est pas pareil. C'est pas comme si je m'étais appliqué avant. Donc normal maintenant que j'ai des doutes sur ma façon d'emballer ou de recevoir une pelle.

La question à cent balles est « comment on embrasse un homme quand on en est soi-même un ».

La réponse de Duo a l'air d'être « de trente-six mille façons ».

Il perçoit que je me pose des questions et sa langue accompagne la mienne avec passion et attention. Jamais je ne pourrais assez le remercier pour l'onctuosité et la patience de ce baiser. Si au début je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, bon professeur et compréhensif, il m'apprend vite et je ne reste pas longtemps inactif ni trop maladroit. Je ne demande qu'à faire des progrès, et lui m'encourage vivement. Sa langue ne sera bientôt plus une inconnue pour moi. Son palet deviendra mon terrain de jeu. Sa bouche n'aura bientôt plus de secret. J'y laisse mon goût et marque mon territoire.

Si je vois quelqu'un qui s'y aventure, homme ou femme, je le/la tu(e). Pas de quartier. Je garderai jalousement mon territoire, mon domaine, ma possession. A moi.

Y'a pas moyen. Il n'est plus question que je laisse faire quelqu'un d'autre ce que je lui fais maintenant. Et si c'est Duo qui offre à ce quelqu'un ce qu'il m'offre à moi à cet instant…

… ben je tue ce quelqu'un quand même. Même si c'est pas sa faute.

Alors que nos langues s'activent, que je plonge dans sa bouche et que je la visite en contrôlant ma respiration profonde mais amplifiée, nos mains l'une sur l'autre sur la clenche de la porte prennent enfin vie et se quittent. La sienne pour se poser sur mon bras, la mienne enrobant sa hanche dont la courbe me plait énormément. Son autre main jusqu'à là spectatrice migre sur mon épaule.

Je me sens bien.

Je me sens à lui.

Nos corps au niveau du torse, du ventre, du bassin et des jambes, bien que très, très proches, se touchent à peine. Je n'ose pas être trop entreprenant. C'est trop tôt, je n'en suis pas capable. Il a l'air de comprendre et ne se colle pas plus contre moi. Cette position, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche, nos corps en un contact bien réel mais pas provocant, semble être la définitive. J'espère que ça n'ira pas plus loin, parce que là je suis paralysé. Et en même temps, je suis curieux de la suite.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'attirer encore plus contre moi, balader ma main dans son dos, le caresser, mais pour l'instant j'en suis malheureusement totalement incapable.

J'aimerais pouvoir avoir l'aisance d'une autre personne.

J'aimerais qu'il m'apprenne à dépasser mes limites.

-

Un peu rassasié et rassuré, je quitte sa bouche et ses lèvres en reculant ma tête de sorte que je puisse voir son visage sans pour autant m'éloigner de trop quand même. Sans bouger mes mains, sans me détacher de lui.

Je le détaille alors qu'il m'observe paisiblement. Tous les traits de son visage qu'il m'offre, je les suis des yeux. Je les redécouvre.

Je repère les endroits les plus tentants, les plus appétissants.

Je m'arrête sur son cou qui m'a l'air une cible parfaite d'apparence savoureuse.

Mais alors que je m'approche pour le déguster, Duo esquisse un petit mouvement de rejet.

Léger, mais ferme. J'ai bien compris que ça, il n'en était pas question.

Je me recule un tout petit peu, la peine dans l'âme, pour lui faire face.

Un regard sur son visage, et je su tout de suite avec un nœud dans le ventre qu'il y avait un changement, une ombre.

Son air est gêné, et ne me met pas à l'aise.

Il prend la parole, embarrassé.

-

-Pardon… J'aurais pas du te laisser faire ça. Ca n'a pas de sens.

-Ca a le sens que je lui donne. J'en avais envie. Toi aussi.

-Non, tu te trompes. J'en ai eu envie. Mais plus maintenant.

-Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu as approfondis le baiser.

-Ca, j'admets, c'était vraiment salaud de ma part. Mais je me suis laissé aller et… j'aurais pas du. Je… désolé.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire dés le début ?

-Parce que…

-

Il marqua une pause, conscient qu'on ne joue pas avec les gens comme ça.

Il a été faible. Mais est-ce que c'est pour la raison qu'il clame ?

Rien que ça, ça montrait qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Les faibles protestations qu'il cherche ne viendront pas à bout de mon désir d'être enfin en paix avec moi-même.

Et avec lui.

-

-Parce que des fois on croit qu'on a envie de quelque chose, mais en fait quand on l'a eu, et même à la seconde où on l'a, on regrette. Si on avait réfléchis, on se serait rendu compte qu'on ne le voulait pas vraiment.

-

Je ris jaune.

Non… il ne peut pas dire ça ! Pas maintenant qu'il m'a laissé avoir un espoir !

-

-C'est n'importe quoi. Je peux pas te croire. Tu essayes de te persuader… et de me persuader par la même occasion, que tu regrettes ??

-Heero… ta compréhension des situations se limite à une sélection.

-

Ma voix se fit un peu sèche, mais la sienne resta grave, pas du tout amochée par ma déstabilisation.

Parce que je ne peux pas le nier, je suis déstabilisé. Mais lui aussi, je le sens. Il s'est laissé prendre au piège.

-

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

-Ton problème c'est que tu as du mal à accepter certaines choses. Tu ne les acceptes que quand ça t'arrange. Là, je te dis qu'il y a un décalage entre toi et moi. Tu ne veux pas me croire.

-

Non. Je ne veux pas le croire.

-

-J'ai voulu de toi pendant une longue période. Je t'ai attendu et tu n'es jamais venu. Maintenant que je ne t'attends plus, tu viens me chercher. Mais c'est trop tard.

-

Je ne veux pas le croire parce que je suis entrain de tout faire pour lui prouver que je peux me rattraper, et rattraper le retard.

Et je ferai tout pour qu'il n'y pense même plus.

Parce que je m'en fous, je ne m'arrêterai pas à ça.

-

-Sentiments, ou pas sentiments. C'est trop tard. Je m'interdis de te laisser prendre une nouvelle fois en main mon moral, mon bonheur, tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en ferais. Tu as joué trop longtemps avec.

-J'en étais pas conscient.

-Et c'est bien dommage. Parce que maintenant, je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Ta psy a pu te manipuler comme bon lui semblait, même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais si ça se reproduit avec quelqu'un d'autre, comment ça se passera ? Si tu te rends compte finalement que tu ne veux pas de moi, comment ça va se passer ? Puisque tu découvres toutes les cinq minutes des trucs dont tu te protèges ?

-Personne ne me manipulera plus. Et la question de si je veux de toi ou pas ne se pose même pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

-

Il voulu répliquer et inspira mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il me jeta un regard douloureux, puis détourna la tête.

Je n'accepte pas le décalage entre nous deux, mais lui refuse que je continue à m'accrocher.

Et je vais continuer.

Peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, je ne sais pas s'il cèdera. Mais j'irai jusqu'à je ne puisse plus rien faire d'autre. Je me dépasserai, au moins pour lui prouver que tout ce qu'il m'a apprit, ça n'aura pas été pour rien.

Parce qu'à mon tour je me serais battu pour lui.

J'arriverai à avoir une dernière chance ?

Je ne sais pas comment ça va finir. Mais si j'y arrive, je pense qu'on savoure sa victoire mieux d'autant que l'on a donné le maximum de soi pour l'avoir.

Et je la ferai savourer à Duo aussi, pour lui prouver que cette fois, il a eu raison de céder encore.

-

-Tu sais, c'est pas contre toi mais j'en ai un peu marre qu'on ampute mes choix ou qu'on choisisse pour moi mes décisions.

-Je n'ai jamais laissé personne guider les miennes, et ce n'est pas ce soir que ça va commencer, Heero.

* * *

**J'ai été re-obligée de couper le chapitre parce qu'il était encore trop long. Et puis aussi pour faire durer la fic :p.**

**J'espère que vous tenez le coup et que cette fic vous intéresse toujours !**

**Bisous ensoleillés !**

_**Natsu**_

**Ps : à Coquillette : ouais, viens me rejoindre ! On ira se baigner sur une plage non surveillée pendant une alerte aux requins, comme moi la semaine dernière ! XD Même pas peur ! (même pas au courant surtout, malgré tous les avertissements des radios !)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Oui. Il est enfin là. Le dernier chapitre ;-).**

**Après une mise de coté parce qu'il ne me convenait pas, je le reprends, le retouche et cette fois, je le publie.**

**J'ai été heureuse d'écrire pour vous :-).**

**Réponse aux reviews de gens non-inscris sur ff : Gadizz** (Mon lapin me défend de toute façon :p Manger mon cerveau ? Y'aurait pas grand-chose XD)**, Topi** (si ça ne tenais que moi, je préfèrerais les fleurs au tueur à gage… sauf si celui-ci est un bishônen XD)**, Othello** (aah… les momotions c'est émouvants :p mais en tout cas ça y'est le courage m'est revenu pour finir cette fic !), **Lucid Nightmare** (alors là je suis sidérée, c'est la première fois depuis des lustres que j'ai une review ENTIERE de toi, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que cette fois ça ait marché !! En plus elle est chou ta review :D)**,** **lilith** (oui, j'aime bien jouer avec les nerfs des gens. Mais je suis sûrement pas la seule ! :p), **shinimegami** (roh merci :D et vouala la souite pour vous !), **Aurore** (mdr ta review XD Oui ou non ? La réponse dans ce chapitre…)**, ilham** (sous quelle condition tu pourrais craquer sur un nouveau chapitre ? :p)**,** **schuichi** (à quel moment ai-je dis clairement que Heero et Duo finiraient ensemble ? Non, NON lâche cette massue !! XD)**, haru** (XD j'ai adoré le « Ah bah ça y est, ils se sont enfin embrassé ! » et surtout la petite précision « au bout de 35 chapitres… ». Qu'est ce que je fais, j'attends encore 50 chapitres pour qu'ils passent à l'étape suivante ? Hm hm…)**, Mitsuki** (alors toi c'est le « MAIS MERDE TU SAIS COMBIEN DE CHAPITRE CA NOUS A PRIT POUR QU'IL TE ROULE UNE PELLE PAREILLE ? TU SAIS ?? » qui m'a fait pratiquement mourir de rire XD Vous vous vengez, c'est ça ! J'ai frôlé l'asphyxie en riant comme une hyène ! :D)**, Sumomo-chan** (un conseil : n'anticipe pas :P)**, diabolikangel** (vos désirs sont des ordres, voici ze last chapteur. Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise autant) **et shini-chan** (c'est maintenant qu'on voit si je suis méchante ou pas :p)**.**

* * *

Je le croirais presque… s'il n'hésitait pas.

S'il avait voulu mettre fin à tout ça, il serait déjà parti. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé l'embrasser. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'attarde si c'est pas pour tester mon endurance ? Si c'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas en accord avec lui-même ?

Maintenant, les rôles sont inversés. C'est à moi de lui montrer ce qu'il veut au fond de lui.

Je m'approche tout près de sa peau, je la sens même se hérisser sous la caresse de mon souffle.

Je ne murmure pas, mais je parle très bas. Ma voix se fait grave, un peu rauque et pleine d'espoir.

Pourquoi ça serait lui qui déciderait pour nous encore une fois, et pas moi ?

-

-Pourquoi on pourrait pas essayer ? Après on pourra débattre du pourquoi du comment si ça marche pas.

-Parce que… Heero, si à chaque fois que tu me parles comme à une merde sans que tu t'en rendes vraiment compte… si je dois toujours fermer les yeux et avaler tes paroles sans rien dire pour pas qu'on s'engueule, ça me va moyen. Je pourrai pas le supporter.

-Je sais… mais si je change ? Depuis que qu'on se connaît, j'ai déjà un peu changé.

-Heero… un an ! Un an pour franchir une marche ! On a bientôt 30 ans. Désolé, mais je peux pas attendre toute la vie quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir. Il faut être réaliste ! On est pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose où la nana dit avec sûreté qu'elle attendra des années s'il le faut son mec en attendant qu'il se décide ! Non, ça c'est pas la vie réelle ! Je t'ai attendu, mais plus on te donne de temps, plus tu en prends. Donc plus j'attendrai, moins tu te presseras.

-Ok. Tu m'as posé une question tout à l'heure, à laquelle j'ai pas répondu.

-

Un petit sourire m'échappe quand je l'entends déglutir aussi discrètement qu'il le peut. Ca me conforte un peu. Je ne suis peut-être pas si peu crédible que ça. Je suis peut-être plus déterminé qu'il ne le pense.

Je ne veux peut-être pas passer à coté d'une occasion d'être différent mais d'être moi, et faire ce dont j'ai envie pour une fois.

-

-Ce que j'en pense de tout ça ? Je _veux_ qu'on essaye.

-C'est pas…

-Tu m'as demandé mon avis sans prendre compte du tien. C'est bien ce que tu as dis. Et moi je te réponds que je me fous de tout, ce soir, demain, la semaine prochaine, le regard des gens, ma position sociale, ma famille, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi.

-

Je le sens se tendre légèrement. Va savoir pourquoi il se crispe. Plusieurs options sont possibles. La plus probable c'est qu'il ne veut plus que je le blesse. Se mettre avec moi, c'est risquer que ça ne marche pas et là il aurait vraiment regretté d'avoir été encore plus loin avec moi.

Des fois il faut en rester à un stade, aussi frustrant soit-il, au risque que le suivant soit encore pire.

La deuxième, c'est qu'il pourrait être en train de céder, et de gravement s'exposer au risque.

-

-Parce que quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout va bien, que je n'ai aucun problème nulle part.

-

La troisième, c'est qu'il pourrait refuser et avec ce que je lui montre comme progrès et apéritif de mes efforts, il pourrait rater quelque chose d'éventuellement plaisant.

-

-Quand tu me souris, j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible que quelque chose aille mal dans le monde.

-

Alors, quelle déception choisit-il ? Celle de subir parce que celui qu'on aime ne sait pas s'y prendre dans une relation amoureuse ou endurer un long regret parce qu'on aurait pu vivre heureux alors qu'on y a renoncé, dans un des deux sens ?

-

-Quand je te fais rire, j'ai l'impression d'être grimpé sur l'Everest. Un vertige, une fierté, une joie. L'impression d'être seul dans un monde de clarté et de pureté.

-

L'impression d'être seul au monde me gagne. J'ai envie de faire… ce qui m'a toujours été tabou. Ce qui ne m'a jamais tenté, m'a toujours rebuté, mais qui maintenant sont les seules choses qui comptent.

J'ai migré dans son cou où je respire à même sa peau son odeur, et où je le chatouille légèrement de mes lèvres.

Sa peau est chaude, à cette si faible distance, je peux sentir sa chaleur humaine s'en dégager, et en profiter.

J'ai besoin de ma bouche pour parler, alors je me contrôle encore un peu, le temps d'une phrase.

Et je savoure le moment juste avant celui qui va me donner, j'en suis sûr, de la satisfaction de première classe.

-

-Quand je suis près de toi, l'idée que tu t'éloignes est la seule qui me parait _réellement_ grave.

-

Je le sens paralysé sous mes paroles et ma présence si proche, et ça fait ma force. Je le garde attaché à moi par des chaînes invisibles.

J'ose enfin l'embrasser doucement dans le creux de son cou, comme si je n'avais le droit qu'à une seule occasion et que je la voulais parfaite. Doucement… et puis de plus en plus gourmands et gourmets, mes baisers sur sa peau se font un peu plus explicites, tout en restant tendres.

J'aime cette partie du corps là. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a été faite exprès pour ça. Une bouche y a parfaitement sa place.

-

-Quand j'ai ma main sur la tienne, la lâcher reviendrait à m'envoyer dans un ghetto.

-

J'aime les mains. Ses mains. Des fois elles parlent plus que la personne, et peuvent même la trahir.

Si lui dit qu'il ne veut plus de moi, alors il mentirait parce que ses mains, elles, m'incitent plus à me blottir contre lui qu'à me repousser.

Elles m'incitent à le convaincre encore plus. A dépasser tous mes principes et mes interdits.

-

-Quand j'ai ma tête dans le creux de ton cou, mon nez contre ta joue ou mon front contre le tien, j'ai tellement peur que tu te détournes et que tu t'en ailles que je me sers encore plus contre toi et d'ailleurs…

-

J'aime nos deux corps quand ils sont près l'un de l'autre. Ils me donnent la sensation que je compte pour quelqu'un, que je manquerais à cette personne si je n'étais pas là.

Que quelqu'un a besoin de moi.

-

-Quand j'ai mon corps serré contre le tien…

-Arrête…

-… je crois que je pourrais te brûler si nos peaux n'étaient pas séparées par nos vêtements.

-Heero.

-J'ai chaud dans ma tête. Dans mes poumons. Dans mon ventre. Toute cette chaleur j'aimerais la partager, mais j'ai beau me serrer contre toi, tu es froid. Tu te protèges de moi.

-

Il se permit un faible rire, comme pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais nos corps sont toujours étroitement près, et son humour ne me fera pas perdre cet avantage.

-

-Pour une fois que c'est comme ça et pas le contraire.

-

Sa pseudo bonne humeur éphémère s'évanouit vite, à ma grande déception, et fut remplacée par le doute.

Son visage se crispa.

-

-Je ne sais pas quoi ressentir.

-Si, tu sais. Commencer une relation sérieuse sur une dispute, c'est déstabilisant. Je comprends que tu ait peur de la suite.

-Et je ne sais pas qui a le plus tort.

-T'as été vachement dur alors que j'avais juste assimilé que j'étais dingue de toi.

-

Ma soudaine franchise et surtout ma dernière phrase, sortie de nulle par si ce n'est de mon inconscient avec lequel pour une fois je suis entièrement en accord, eut pour effet de le faire sourire.

Et son sourire vu de très, très près, il est très, très canon.

Il prit un malin plaisir à la relever pour vérifier, histoire que je n'eus pas dis ça au hasard.

-

-Tu es dingue de moi ?

-A un point que t'imagines pas.

-

Le mieux, c'est qu'en lui avouant ces mots qui sortaient tous seuls, je me sentais bien. Je me lâchais enfin. Je ne réfléchissais même pas.

Sans complexes. Libre. Comme si tout m'était permis.

Il mordit ses lèvres doucement avant de me répondre.

-

-Peut-être que je l'imagine pas. Peut-être que je le vis aussi, simplement.

-

Je ne sais pas si c'est le gène qui le gagne, ça m'étonnerait, mais il baisse les yeux. Il a peut-être peur d'avouer, comme moi. Il a peur des conséquences. De mon comportement. De moi.

Ou il a peut-être peur de s'engager.

Et moi… ben pour une fois, je ressens les sensations que les gens décrivent quand ils reçoivent une déclaration. Et sur le coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire, et Duo continu.

-

-Je me suis toujours dis qu'au moindre faux pas, je laisserais tomber avec toi. Que de toute façon t'étais qu'un type borné qui pensait qu'à lui. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis toujours accroché. J'ai toujours voulu aller plus loin, mettre la barre plus haut quand j'avais réussis à la passer, toujours améliorer notre relation. Ca devait pas se passer comme ça au début. T'étais beau comme un dieu, tu m'as tapé à l'œil, et une fois qu'on s'est parlé une ou deux fois j'ai abandonné direct. Mais je me suis dis qu'avoir un contact ça pouvait toujours servir. En plus on a le même âge et on est les seuls jeunes dans la boîte, donc ça pouvait être sympa. Et puis… les sentiments sont venus tous seuls.

-

Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir un coup de foudre et le garder quand il s'agissait d'une personne acariâtre et aigrie comme moi. Mais ça me rassure un peu. Il n'est pas pot de colle, parce qu'il faut vraiment avoir été de la glue dans une autre vie pour s'attacher à moi dés le début.

Après Coup de Foudre à Notting Hill…

Coup de foudre à retardement.

Il me fait un sourire gêné, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne sais pas s'il regrette vraiment, mais par son corps qui bouge un peu pour se dégager gentiment de ma proximité et une inspiration qui se veut déterminée, je me sens obligé de le libérer et je m'écarte de lui à contre cœur.

Je me pince les lèvres.

Alors… c'est tout ? Ca n'ira pas plus loin ?

-

-Bon… si j'ai bien compris, je suppose qu'on en reste là ?

-

Je m'apprêtais à sombrer dans une chute libre, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, quand sa réponse m'interloqua.

-

-Pour l'instant.

-… ?

-Tu sais ce que je pense de toi. Tu sais ce que j'aurais aimé à la place de ton incompréhension. Maintenant qu'on s'est tout dit, j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

-Laquelle ?

-Si on repartait de zéro ?

-De… zéro ?

-On va dire… zéro plus un, puisqu'on se connaît.

-…

-Séduis-moi.

-

Bouche bée, et encore pas réellement certain de ce que je venais d'entendre, qui était plutôt très explicite pourtant, ce fut sa parole qui suivit qui illumina mes yeux.

-

-Mais… ne mets pas trop longtemps, s'il te plait.

-

Il accorda à cette parole un sourire moqueur, complice, chaleureux, et franc. D'une force incroyablement belle.

Dans ce sourire, il y avait toute sa carte d'identité.

Il y avait tout ce que j'aimais.

Tout ce qui pouvait me faire vivre dans les meilleures conditions.

C'était mon passeport pour des jours heureux.

Alors avec un ton curieux et taquin, je lui posai la question qui me devait être éclaircie, et réponds positif à sa faveur en même temps.

-

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par « pas trop longtemps » ?

-Eh bien… à toi de voir !

J'aurais bien vu « quelques secondes ». Après tout, c'est « pas trop longtemps » quelques secondes. Mais m'étais avis qu'il avait besoin d'une pause après cette concertation sur le problème, et sa résolution.

De toute façon, une odeur particulière et… plutôt pas bon signe nous arracha de notre montgolfière qui venait juste de quitter la terre, et nous ramena à la réalité de la vie courante. C'est Duo qui fit en premier la remarque.

-

-Heero… ta cuisine est en train de cramer.

OoOoOo

En fait, si la cuisine était complètement enfumée, c'est parce que mon riz s'est désintégré, mes morceaux de poulet se sont carbonisés, et ma sauce… j'ai pu de sauce, elle a séché dans la poêle. D'ailleurs la poêle, elle en a prit un coup.

Après avoir constaté l'étendu des dégâts, ouvert toutes les fenêtres (y'en avait qu'une) et fermé la porte de la cuisine pour ne pas que la fumée se propage dans tout l'appartement, on a eu une minute de silence pour mon repas décédé. Et puis après… Duo est reparti chez lui. Eh oui ! On s'est serré la main en jouant distraitement à « celui qui lâche la main de l'autre le premier à perdu » sans que la scène tourne au ridicule bien sûr, et puis j'ai refermé la porte derrière lui quand l'escalier en colimaçon de l'immeuble ne me permettait plus de le voir.

Je l'ai suivi des yeux de la fenêtre de mon salon quand il est sorti dans la rue, il a tourné la tête vers moi quand il est rentré dans sa voiture, on s'est jeté un dernier regard, et puis il a démarré.

Et puis maintenant je suis tout seul.

Dans mon appartement. Parce que maintenant, je sais que je ne suis plus tout seul. Ou alors que je ne le serai plus pour bien longtemps.

Parce que quand je pense à Duo, je ne broie pas du noir. Au contraire. J'ai un sourire con sur les lèvres, celui sans raison particulière qui fait mal aux joues, j'ai le ventre qui pétille et j'ai la tête dans les nuages. J'en ai même oublié de manger.

OoOoOo

« Pas trop longtemps », je l'ai traduis en « trois quart d'heure ».

Vingt minutes pour réfléchir et marquer le recul. Parce que prendre du recul, c'est important, soulignons-le.

Cinq minutes pour me changer et prendre les clefs de ma voiture.

Le reste pour me conduire jusqu'à chez Duo.

Quand il m'a ouvert, il n'a pas émit d'objection à ce que je lui coupe son souffle - littéralement parlant - à la seconde où on s'est vu.

Ok, je ne lui ai pas trop donné le choix. Mais il s'est pas beaucoup défendu. Ou en tout cas, m'agripper l'épaule d'une main ferme et la nuque de l'autre pour que j'aie une meilleure prise sur sa bouche, et me coller encore plus à lui, est une nouvelle façon de riposter contre une attaque amoureuse en règle.

On s'est avalé l'un l'autre, et j'avoue que s'il n'avait pas mis trois secondes le holà, la porte de son appartement serait restée grande ouverte.

Cette fois, je n'ai eu pas besoin de me poser des questions, mon corps a fait tout sans que je lui demande la moindre chose. Mes mains lancées au galop étaient parties à la conquête d'un dos qui s'arquait de plus en plus contre moi. Se joignant à leur ballet, d'autres mains ont fait de même sur mon propre corps et se promenaient sur mes épaules, mon dos, ma nuque. Des doigts se glissait dans mes cheveux.

Très vite il a chassé ma veste, trop épaisse, trop rugueuse, trop gênante, et nos chemises sont également tombées par terre. Boutons après boutons, elles n'ont pas fait long feu alors que deux paires de mains s'affaissaient sur une même chemise et sur une autre juste après que la première ait été hâtivement retirée.

A croire qu'on ne pouvait plus séparer nos lèvres, nos langues et nos corps plus de quelques dixièmes d'un quart de seconde.

Il nous a emmenés dans sa chambre à l'aveuglette. Dans nos ébats, on fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer l'autre. On a mit un peu de temps à trouver la chambre en se dévorant l'un l'autre, ce qui a arraché un petit rire à Duo vers la fin, et c'est là que la cadence et le jeu ont changé, pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

Moins précipités, on a simplement prit notre temps.

Quand il m'a attiré contre lui pour m'offrir son cou, quand j'ai pris sa taille tendrement dans mes bras et qu'aucune chemise ne nous séparaient plus, quand j'embrassais à pleine bouche sa peau et que je me rendais compte du plaisir qu'on se procurait par le simple fait d'entendre nos respirations déjà un peu saccadées, je me vois face au mur que j'ai toujours cherché de contourner.

Bassin contre bassin, torse contre torse, ses mains sur mes omoplates qui me pressaient contre lui et tendant son cou en levant la tête, je trouve enfin la solution.

Il n'est pas si grand que ça, ce mur. Je peux tout à fait l'enjamber. Pas besoin de l'éviter.

Mes bras enroulés passionnément autour de ses reins, conjuguant nos deux corps, je me résous enfin à mettre le point final à mes doutes.

Il n'y a plus de mur.

Dessinant de mes doigts les courbes du corps de l'homme dans mes bras, je me dis que je ne pourrai jamais être plus proche de quelqu'un que de lui. Un homme qui comme moi, s'abandonne. Mais je me sens trop serré dans mon jean, et la bosse au niveau du sien m'indiquait clairement qu'il était temps de changer de discourt.

J'ai envie d'enlever l'élastique qui retient ses longs cheveux. Je veux m'approprier ce corps encore inconnu. Connaître tout les mystères qu'une femme ne peut pas me montrer. Savoir mes capacités cachées. Apprendre comment réagit l'homme. Découvrir les secrets de la virilité.

Je sens ses muscles tendus rouler contre les miens. Je passe mystiquement mes mains sur ses abdominaux contractés. Ils sont fermes sous mes doigts, contre mes paumes. Ils sont souples entre mes mains. Et je sens mes muscles s'associer parfaitement à ses mains expertes.

Alors, contrôlé par l'excitation et le désir, mes doigts se dirigent sans gêne vers le bouton de son jean, comme si je l'avais fais des tonnes de fois.

Je le sentis sourire sous mes baisers.

J'ai redécouvert l'amour grâce à Duo, le sport de chambre version masculin parce que c'était comprit dans le pack Découverte, et je l'ai essayé avec l'option sentiments en plus. D'ailleurs, je m'abonne. C'est décidé. A vie si c'est possible.

Ce qui m'a amusé, enfin… façon de parler, c'est qu'en plein dans l'acte, alors que nos deux corps ne faisaient qu'un, je lui ai avoué sous le coup de l'extase qu'une nuit, je me suis imaginé qu'on couchait ensemble.

Et lui m'a répondu sur ton aussi drogué par les sensations que le mien, « moi aussi. Plein de fois ».

OoOoOo

Maintenant, sur le dos, sur son lit, à coté de lui en train de contempler le plafond, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me faudrait de plus.

Après m'être donné à fond, avoir reçu à fond, et avoir son corps collé au mien, un de ses bras sur mon torse, sa tête sur mon épaule, j'ignore franchement comment je pourrais être mieux.

Il est endormit, et ma main repose sur la sienne, l'enrobant doucement.

J'ai faim. C'est vrai que j'ai pas mangé et je me suis même dépensé. Mais là… qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout ? Ce jeu nous mènera loin, peut-être plus loin que mon domaine de connaissance. Il a juste fallu d'une étincelle pour enclencher le mécanisme.

Entre nous au début, ça faisait effet cocktail Molotov. Et y'a eu un éclair. Maintenant je nous vois plus en feux d'artifices.

C'est sûr, on va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Personne n'est parfait, il ne faut pas se mentir. Et j'ai encore des progrès à faire.

C'est sûr, ça va faire du bruit. Mais j'espère que y'aura aussi du bruit qui dérangera que les voisins, et pas nous.

C'est sûr, ça risque des fois de pas aller dans la direction qu'on veut. Mais bon, l'inconnu pimente la vie. Prenez ma propre expérience, notamment maintenant. Je vais prendre ma dose de piment. Bien grosse, bien forte.

Mais en tout cas, je veux qu'on aille haut. Très haut. Voire dépasser le septième ciel si c'est possible. J'y crois.

Redescendre au bon moment. Pour pouvoir y remonter. Bah, si y'a pas de bas, y'a pas de haut non plus.

Prendre tous les chemins possibles et inimaginables. Mais pour ça je fais confiance à mon imagination et à l'impulsivité de Duo.

Et avant tout, que ça dure longtemps. Le plus longtemps possible.

La prochaine étape sera d'annoncer tout ça à WuFei. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je ne vais pas attendre dix ans non plus. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, et je ne m'en fais pas. Hilde sera toujours là pour arbitrer et me donner raison. Et puis je serai toujours son frère et le parrain d'Ambre. Ou Cléa. Enfin l'une des deux.

La suivante, ça sera de s'entendre avec les potes de Duo qui vont me trouver bizarre puisque complètement à l'opposé du caractère de Duo. Mais ce qui va être marrant, c'est quand on se ferra des sorties avec Trowa… et Quatre. Trowa, que j'imagine difficilement affectueux, un peu comme moi. Mais j'ai hâte de voir ça. Ca me rapprochera plus de lui et pour le travail, ça ne sera que mieux. Un confident, ami de mon amant, comme coéquipier et ami, que faut-il de plus pour se sentir bien au boulot ?

De son coté, Duo se confira sûrement à Quatre, son meilleur ami. Depuis le temps qu'ils n'ont pas pu se voir, ils ont des tas de choses à se dire je suppose, l'un comme l'autre. Je ne vais pas fliquer Duo, alors je ne lui demanderai pas ce qu'il lui a dit sur nous. Je lui fais confiance. Quant à Quatre, il me parait suffisamment intelligent pour me comprendre et ne pas braquer Duo contre moi s'il apprend ce que je lui ai fais subir, que je regrette amèrement mais que Duo sait me faire oublier quand il m'emmène dans l'espace et qu'il s'offre à moi.

-

Sinon, le regard des autres ? Rien à fouetter des autres. Comme on dit, rien ne l'empêche, l'oiseau, d'aller plus haut.

Et nous on a des ailes, donc on peut voler. Et chier sur la tête des passants s'ils nous emmerdent.

Mais ça, ça sera pas trop dur pour moi. Comme quoi c'est vrai, on se refait pas. On évolue.

-

En tout cas, le pape doit être tombé bien bas… (1)

OWARI

* * *

(1) au début du chapitre 34, j'avais mis « _Il y'a plus de chance que le pape se prostitue plutôt que tout ça se finisse en une belle histoire heureuse et des aveux passionnés digne d'un bon soap opera_ », et il aurait dû faire un seul chapitre avec celui là et le précédent. J'ai rajouté deux/trois détails XD.

**Et oui, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Avant toute chose, je réponds aux questions qu'on m'a déjà posé : il n'y aura pas plus de détails sur Trowa et Quatre, ni sur WuFei, Hilde et leurs filles. Après tout ce n'est pas leur histoire. Mais je vous rassure quand même, ils vont tous très bien :D !**

**Un ****ENORME**** merci à vous d'avoir suivi, par la petite fonction « alert story » ou simplement en regardant de temps en temps le site, d'avoir reviewé pour ceux qui l'ont fait, de m'avoir soutenue mentalement pour les autres (parce que j'ai commencé cette fic en septembre dernier donc ça va faire un an que vous surveillez les updates, et un an qui n'était pas de tout repos pour moi --). Je souhaite que cette fic vous a plu et que les moments qui ne vous ont pas convaincu ont été rattrapé par d'autres. Ovations pour vous. Je suis encore étonnée de voir tant de reviews pour cette fic qui m'avait semblé pas très bien tournée et qui je croyais, n'allait pas plaire. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très drôle de publier une fic sans recevoir de reviews (j'avoue être possédée par la malédiction d'aimer les reviews XD) mais j'en ai reçu de très belles et j'ai franchement été gâtée. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes. Comme je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, je m'excuse très sincèrement et j'aurais bien aimé avoir pu le faire en temps voulu. Bon, comme il ne suffit pas d'avoir un ordi pour accéder à internet et que mes vacances n'en étaient pas vraiment, je pense, je dis bien, je pense, obtenir la clémence des gens (en particulier une qui se reconnaitra :)) qui n'ont pas vu la réponse à toutes leurs reviews.**

**Je remercie aussi ma piscine - enfin mon ancienne piscine qui n'est pas vraiment ancienne puisque mes parents ont déménagé mais ils n'ont pas encore vendu la maison (si vous voulez une belle maison avec une grande piscine, ne cherchez plus !!) -, parce que c'est en tournant autour de celle-ci que j'ai eu l'idée de la fic. Voila, vous savez tout XD (non mais pardon pour cette remarque idiote… je suis fatiguée --).**

**Maintenant, un petit mot tout autre. Vous avez peut-être lu une de mes dernières fics. Je n'en dis pas plus. Certains facteurs m'ont découragé, c'est tout. C'est pas très grave. J'espère pouvoir réécrire, et des choses biens de préférence. Evoluer, c'est mon but :). Donc à tous ceux qui connaissent mes fics et qui apprécient, qu'ils me l'aient fais savoir ou pas, je leur dis merci et ça vient vraiment du cœur. Parfois il faut prendre du recul. Ca nous permet d'avoir un élan pour aller plus loin.**

**Mais je ne peux pas terminer sans dire un mot à **_**Gadizz**_**, à qui la fic était dédiée ! Alors voila : « j'espère que cette fic t'a plu, même si elle a été écrite par une pseudo scientifique qui fait la guerre aux fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison et de grammaire accidentelles (oui !! Accidentelles !! D'ailleurs quand je me relis des fois… oula… je me dis « mais comment j'ai pu laisser passer CA ??)), à la niaiserie de son petit cœur et esprit purs et ****innocents**** (et j'insiste bien sur ce point !! XD) et au monde cruel qui l'entoure tous les jours en la forçant, entre autre, de se lever tôt le matin alors qu'elle ne SUPPORTE PAS ça XP. Moyenne du temps entre la sonnerie du réveil et le levé du lit : 20 minutes. C'est une moyenne pour un minimum de 10 minutes et un maximum de 40 (et ce n'est que le début de l'année !). Je suis fière de dire que je me lève un peu plus souvent en 10/15 minutes que 40 XD. D'autre part, ne martyrise pas trop les élèves au collège :D ! »**

**Ps : oui encore une note ! J'ai fais une nouvelle illustration (en fait je l'avais pratiquement terminé en juin, mais j'ai eu un blocage donc la finition a été pour ce mois-ci). Il s'agit d'une illu d'une des fics de Calamithy : « Ta gueule, Chéri ».**

**Sur ce… A bientôt… peut-être ;-).**


End file.
